All Is Well The Kent Family Saga
by Vgerland
Summary: Sequel to All Is Not Well. Short synopsis included. Powerful aliens invade Earth targeting Superman & Jason. Chapter 38 Elina Lauren Concludes the story. Possible stand alone chapters to come in the future ?
1. Almost a New Year

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. Superman and the DC Comics universe are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. No money has been made or will be made from the production of this work.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

All Is Well The Kent Family Saga Continues where **All Is Not Well **and**All Is Well That Ends Well-Short Xmas Story** Left them

All Is Not Well. - Short synopsis

Lois and Clark found their way back together shortly after the events in SR partly with the help of Jason who inadvertently reveals Clark's secret to both Lois and Richard. Richard has become good friends with Chloe a former schoolmate of Clarks. (not related to Lois here but same basic character from Smallville now working at the DP) Clark has quit the paper to work freelance for more independence. Jason is becoming more and more like his father.

After getting married Lois and Clark settle down in a new home together with Jason and a young 8 year old girl they adopted named Kala. Superman had rescued Kala from an abusive home after Jason befriended her at school and told her to call for Superman's help. They also have a dog named Einstein, a young golden retriever that they adopted from the prior owners of the house they just purchased. Chloe is now living with Richard in the waterfront house a short distance away.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Chapter 1 Almost A New Year**

Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that  
take our breath away.  
Unknown

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Jason was sitting on a little stool in the family room just off the kitchen banging away making a terrible racket while Kala covered her ears jumping up and down laughing.

Lois and Clark were in the kitchen preparing dinner together, "Clark, I still can't believe Santa actually gave Jason a set of drums. I thought he could just use your old ones at the farm. I'm worried the neighbors are going to be bothered with all the …well I certainly wouldn't call it drumming at this point."

"What was Santa to do? It's what he asked for. He certainly seems to be enjoying himself. I'll sound proof the basement and none of the neighbors will ever have to hear his attempts at drumming. Besides it's something we can work on here to help him control his strength." Pulling the casserole out of the oven without benefit of a mitt Clark set it on a hot pad on the table then went to Lois and embraced her from behind. "That's the real reason for the drums in the first place. I thought you realized that…Dear." He snuggled into her neck as he said the last word for effect.

Tickling her stomach with feather light touches he began kissing her neck leaving her breathless from giggling. Barely managing to compose herself as she tried to stay on track Lois answered, "Yes I do, I just thought the drum set would be at the farm way out in the middle of nowhere. You do realize I'm trying to finish making the salad and the kids are right over there?"

"How could I possibly forget with that …you're right it's certainly not drumming going on. I hope he's as quick to learn drumming as he was juggling." Letting her go he walked over to the kids and asked them to go wash their hands for dinner.

It was the day after Christmas, their first one as a family. Superman had just taken Martha and Ben home a few hours earlier. The elder couple had spent several days at the Kent home celebrating the holidays as part of the extended family along with Lois' father General Sam Lane. Richard and Chloe had come over early Christmas morning and spent most of the day. Richard was still considered very much a Daddy to Jason and had been happy to accept Kala as a daughter as well. The house had been full with friends and family coming and going all day Christmas. When the 'drumming' stopped it seemed quiet for the first time in several days as the kids ran to wash their hands.

As they all sat down to eat Lois poised a question. "Clark the block is having a New Years Eve party are you going to be able to attend or is…" she made a waving hand movement, "needed?"

"Hmmm, that could be a problem, do you want to attend? It seems like we should at least try and make an appearance, I could try and 'wing it'."

"Ha ha, You are just too funny."

"Mommy, did you hear my drumming. Could you tell what song I was playing?"

Almost choking then managing to swallow Lois answered, "Uh, I was busy in the kitchen and didn't quite catch it." Deftly passing the ball to Clark, "Honey, did you notice the song he was playing?"

"No, I'm afraid I was concentrating on listening to the news in the other room."

"He said it was The Little Drummer Boy but I think maybe he needs to practice some more." Kala said laughing.

"Oh Clark, what about the year end party Friday at the Planet? I haven't signed up yet because I really don't want to go without you. Perry asked if you were coming. Actually so did Richard, Chloe, Jimmy, Gill, Cat and just about everyone else in the office. Seems they notice you're gone now more than any of us ever noticed when you where there."

"Well, I did try to make myself invisible. Again, if you want to go I'll work around it. I can be flexible as long as there are no major emergencies that I can't ignore."

"I just want to warn you since you haven't been there much lately Cat is on a campaign to 'get' Superman."

"That must be the reason I keep seeing her up on the roof of the Daily Planet. I guess I forgot to tell her that I had given Superman her message."

"So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Well, I was planning on going into the office with you tomorrow. I want to talk with Perry about that contract he emailed me. I'll tell her I gave Superman her message. That maybe he's just not interested in meeting anyone."

"I don't know, I think Superman is going to have to tell her directly before she gives up."

"Lois, do you have any idea how many women try to get Superman's attention?"

"Yes, I do, but most of them don't feel they have a way into his world. Cat does because she knows us, or more specifically you! Superman needs to talk to her and the sooner the better."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next morning Clark poked his head into Perry's office. "Got a minute?"

"Sure Clark, I was hoping you would come in. We haven't seen you here in ages. Did you get that contact I sent you?"

"As a matter of fact that's why I'm here. You need to know I don't have any intention of signing it. Paragraph 10 A.2 states _'The Planet shall have final approval of all works commissioned or otherwise submitted.'_ I simply will not agree to that."

"Oh come on Clark, it's just us…. that's just standard contract language."

"Perry, or would you rather I call you Chief?"

"Perry is fine, anything is better than Chief!"

"Perry it is then, I _am_ going to freelance. I want full editorial control of anything I submit with final approval on any and all changes. I am not going to compromise on that. There is no need for a contract, I have every intention of remaining loyal to the Planet."

"I still don't understand why you felt you had to leave in the first place. I won't take undo advantage of...you know."

"You mean you won't ask me to write about Superman's eating habits, if he's gained weight, if he's wearing a new suit…need I go on?" Superman looked Perry right in the eye, "but that is only a small part of the reason I quit. It's not easy trying to make the world believe I'm two separate people. I need to make better use of my time. I have a family now I don't want to waste time pretending to take hours doing something I can do in minutes or even seconds."

"Alright I guess I can understand that. Are you going to have something for us anytime soon?"

"I'll be sending in an expose on Bureau 39 and similar hate groups. Its part of a series on tolerance and open-mindedness verses bigotry and fanaticism and how it relates in an ever shrinking world."

"That sounds good the pubic needs to know about these groups. I don't suppose they ever caught all of those guys. Are you working on anything else?"

"I'm working on a piece dealing with the dangers of Earth continuing on its current path both politically and environmentally. The controlling group of Elders on Krypton failed to listen to scientific facts of impending doom presented by my father. He tried to warn them about what was happening but they ridiculed him and as a result nothing was done to save the population. They all died when many might have been relocated given enough time. I'll need to acknowledge Superman as a source for some of the background information."

"If Earth continues down the current path annihilation could just as easily happen here sometime in the not too distant future. I'm convinced the major governments are more concerned with protecting the auto, oil and energy companies than the people of the world. I want to show if annihilation could happen to an advanced civilization such as Krypton that it could happen here if we don't pay heed to the increasing warning signs."

"Perry, the differences I see in the Earth's eco system in the five years I was gone is sickening. It's a very slippery slope we _do not_ want to travel."

Perry said nothing thinking about what Clark had said.

"I see your expression, I have no delusions, I know this is going to be very controversial and if the Daily Planet doesn't want to carry it I'll certainly understand. I'll find some other outlet, but I'm not going to turn away from it. It's just too important of an issue and it's not getting proper coverage."

"It does sound very controversial but I doubt we'll turn it down. Send me the drafts as you finish them. I agree Superman will need to be used as a source. That should give the piece considerably more weight. It sounds like you have some very good ideas. I look forward to working with you in this new liaison."

As Clark was leaving Cat came running up to him. "Clark, did you get a chance to talk to Superman, did you give him my number?"

"Uh, er…yes I did. Didn't he call you?" He answered giving his best bewildered Clark grin.

"No, I haven't heard from him. He does know who I am doesn't he?"

"Uh, hmm, I think so, I told him you work here with us."

"Oh here, I ran out and picked up this Boysenberry pie when I saw you come in. I read recently that it's his favorite. I though you could maybe get it to him. You will you be seeing him won't you?"

"Cat, I really don't think he's interested in becoming involved with anyone."

"He's not gay is he? You know a lot of the really cute guys like him are."

"Um, er…I really don't think that's it. I'm not always able to reach him. What do you want me to do with the pie if he doesn't respond, he's very unpredictable?"

"Oh just keep it, eat it yourself I don't care. But please try and reach him for me will you?"

As she left Clark said "I'll certainly try" then he walked over to Lois who had been trying to hide her amusement as she listened to the conversation a few feet from her desk.

"Hmmm, look what we have for desert tonight." With a big smile highlighting his face he peeked at the pie using his x-ray vision as he spoke.

"Clark, do you know how many Boysenberry and Marian berry pies have been brought or delivered to this office since Superman mentioned it was his favorite. Every eating establishment in town now carries them… daily. It's a wonder you haven't single handedly caused a major shortage on berries. In fact maybe you have and it just hasn't hit the wire yet!"

"You never told me they had Boysenberry pies here how come you never bring any of them home?" He said controlling his laughter.

"Oh, get out of here, I have work to do." She was laughing outright. "Take your pie and go home I'll see you tonight."

As Clark was leaving the bullpen he heard sirens in the distance. Luckily the elevator was empty when it arrived stepping in he hit the down button. The doors closed and Superman almost immediately left via the top escape hatch depositing the pie in a concealed place on the roof planning to retrieve it later.

Flying over the scene where he had heard the sirens he hovered momentarily. A man was holding a woman hostage with a gun pointed to her head. Several uniformed policemen were trying to talk him into releasing her. Silently but quickly he floated down holding his cape by the sides to make sure it didn't ruffle and alert the armed man.

"It's over drop your weapon, Superman is right behind you!"

"Yeah, what kind of a fool do you take me for…whaaaaaaaaattttttttt!" The gun had suddenly become too hot to hold, startled he released the woman. "My hand he burned my hand!"

"That's what can happen when you play with guns. I thought a slight burn was preferable to broken bones. Officers he is all yours." He had spoken in a commanding voice as the officers grabbed the man and whisked him away. Superman turned to the young woman who was still shaking from fright and in a softer comforting voice he asked, "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I am now. Thank you." Without a second thought she wrapped her arms around him and hugged with all her might. "Thank you for being who you are." Then just as quickly she released him and seeing his surprised expression she covered her mouth with her hand embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright, I'm just happy you weren't hurt. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. Good day."

Heading back to pick up the pie he saw Cat waving to him from the roof. Taking a deep breath he descended.

"Superman, you must have gotten the message. I'm, Cat Grant in case you don't remember."

"Yes, Miss Grant. I know who you are and I did get your message. I'm sorry I didn't respond before now, I've been very busy."

"Well, you're here now. I just thought you might like some home cooking and perhaps some friendly companionship now that Lois is no longer available."

"Lois and I are merely friends. Your offer is very kind but surely you realize it is far too dangerous to be associated with me. Lois became a target for people like Luthor because of all the rumors. I can't allow that to happen again… Good day Miss Grant."

"Wait… don't you ever get lonely?"

Smiling softly as he ascended into the air he spoke in truth, "I'm never alone."

Later Cat finished her column for the day. Feeling melancholy as she read it over before sending it in...

_I met the man in tights briefly on the roof today. Sorry to report ladies, but it seems he's not on the market. He says it's too dangerous to be associated with him. Perhaps he was never truly on the market in the first place._

Looking over at Lois working away with far too much zeal on whatever story she was currently writing Cat though to herself, _or maybe he's just still taken_!

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The year end party at the office came with Clark making brief appearances. Lois seemed unaffected by his absence. In fact she actually enjoyed herself much to her own surprise spending most of the party talking with Richard and Chloe.

When Chloe left for a moment Richard confided, "Lois, I'm going to ask Chloe to marry me just before the stroke of the new year. I know its fast, but it just feels right this time. I truly loved you but I always knew in my heart there was something missing in our relationship. It's different this time, I can feel it."

"Richard, that's wonderful. I'm sure Clark will be just as happy for you as I am and the kids both adore Chloe."

Chloe came back into view so they quieted down pretending to talk about some article. The party continued with everyone getting into the spirit of things. Just as Perry got up to make a speech Clark came back into the bullpen joining Lois.

"Ladies, Gentlemen this has been a good year. It bought the Return of Superman" the room was filled with cheers. Clark shuffled uncomfortably at the comment and the resulting enthusiastic response. Perry raised his hands to quiet the crowd so he could continue… "and well, so many another things good and bad. Let's pray that 2007 will be just as eventful but with much more good rather than the inevitable bad."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

New Years Eve came quickly Lois found herself standing alone at a party in the neighbor's house shortly before midnight. Clark had made a quiet exit earlier. Superman no doubt was needed elsewhere. All the kids from the block were playing games in the adjoining room trying to stay awake. Some had not succeeded and were scattered about sleeping wherever they found a place to lie down. Jason and Kala were among the ones still playing.

As the New Year got closer Lois couldn't help be sad that she was to spend it alone with no midnight kiss from her groom of just a little over a month. She consoled herself thinking, w_e'll have many more chances to kiss in the New Year, maybe next year. Besides it's just a point in time, he always comes home to me._

Superman was standing in the dark smiling broadly using his x-ray vision to look for his target then speaking to no one in sight. "Now's the time, I'm waiting."

Jason got up from his game and ran over tugging at his mother's hand. "Mommy, my stomach hurts I want to go home!"

"But, honey don't you want to watch the fireworks with the other kids? You've all been trying to stay awake just to see them."

"No, I want to go now. My stomach hurts too much." Kala came running over to see what was going on.

Lois made her apologies as she and the kids left. Jason pulled them along but once he entered the house rather than running upstairs he pulled them to the back yard where Superman was waiting.

"Lois, kids, sorry I missed most of the party, I hope this will more than make up for it." Beside him was a crystal ship he had grown as a special surprise. "I had originally wanted to finish this for Christmas but decided with Jason's help a New Years surprise would be even better. It can actually hold 10 people. It's designed to move silently and undetected. Would you care to step inside?"

It was just a few minutes before midnight. Superman programmed the ship to fly to New York Harbor near Ellis Island. The ship stopped in mid air high above the harbor with a perfect view of the Statue of Liberty. Moving to a small observation deck on the ship the family waited anxiously for the fireworks to begin.

As the display started Jason and Kala were mesmerized at the brilliance of the lights of fire in the sky with the Statue silhouetted in the foreground.

"Kala shrieked excitedly, "I have never seen fireworks like this before! It's totally awesome!"

Superman mumbled "Yes it is."

The kids both turned around almost in unison at his mumbled response to find their parents standing behind them in an embrace kissing not even watching the fireworks.

"But Mommy, Daddy, you are not even watching." Jason asked confused.

Kala elbowed Jason, "Shsssssssssssssss I think maybe they see the fireworks."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It makes my day when you review! Thank you so much to those who do.


	2. Family Time and Anomolies

**Chapter 2 Family Time and Anomolies**

_Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about._  
**Trey Parker and Matt Stone**, _SouthPark, Ike's Wee Wee, 1998_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Jason came running into the room clearly upset. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I did it again. I broke my drums."

Clark bent down picking up the forlorn youngster. "Jason, it's alright. Remember I used to do the same thing when I was even older than you are now. Come on we'll fix it together, that will make you feel better. Then we'll work on helping you control just how hard to hit the drums. How does that sound?"

"Oh, boy, will you show me how to fix it myself?" Jason was clapping merrily in Clark's arms as they headed down to the basement quickly bouncing back to his usual cheerful mood. Kala was in the basement nearby playing with a karaoke machine in her own little world pretending to be a rock star at a big concert.

"Of course, but I'm sure you'll still let me help you won't you. It is more fun doing it together. Santa was sure smart to bring you this set. It'll help you understand that if you hit or touch things too hard you can break them, even people."

Jason looked at him and nodded slowly tears forming in his eyes as if remembering something he had done. Clark noticed and remembering the piano incident dropped what he was doing immediately. He gathered the little boy back in his arms saying in a soft soothing tone. "Jason, it's alright, that was an accident. We're going to make sure nothing like that ever happens again."

Kala, still in her own little world started a new game, this time pretending to be a news caster. In a low voice moving stiffly pretending to be sitting at a desk she said, "Now going out into the field is our cor-is-pond-dent Miss Kala Lane Kent." Then speaking in her normal voice and standing up straight she continued as if talking into a camera, "I'm standing here at the scene where Superman has just caught some bad men who tried to hold up a bank. But they should know better than that because Superman can fly real fast and catch them before they get away with the money. Back to you now."

Clark had been watching Kala as he was showing Jason how to fix the drum. "Looks to me like someone wants to be an on air TV reporter. Do you write your own copy?"

"Huh, what does that mean, Daddy?"

"I was just teasing you. The copy is what you say to the camera."

"Oh, yes I write my own copy. Daddy, can I interview Superman?"

"You want to interview Superman? What do you want to ask him?"

"What does it feel like to have bullets bounce off of him, does it tickle."

"I guess you'll just have to ask him the next time you see him."

"Oh, Daddy!" she said feigning exasperation. Jason and Clark both giggled.

"Alright, does it tickle? Hmmm, Superman is not really that ticklish. I guess there's really only a slight sensation of something hitting him."

"Does Superman miss his other family, the one from Krypton?"

"Whoo, you're going to be a hard hitting TV Reporter huh. Well, I don't think he does really, at least not that much. It's hard to miss something you never truly knew. I think he does miss what could have been. I don't think he would change anything about his life right now though. Kala, are you missing your other family? It's OK if you are."

"I don't miss my Mom she hated me after Daddy died in the war but is it really OK to miss my other Dad?"

Clark got up from the drum he was just about to finish fixing and went to Kala. Kneeling beside her he took her hands in his, setting the microphone aside. "Honey, it's only natural to miss him. If you ever want to talk about it please, don't be afraid to come to Mommy or me. We know what it's like to lose people we love." He bent forward kissing her forehead.

Kala freed her hands from his wrapping her arms around his neck briefly as she whispered, "Thank you Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Clark and Jason both looked up simultaneously at the ceiling hearing Lois enter the house as she arrived home from work. Jason dropped everything and quickly ran upstairs to greet her and soon the two were headed back down to the basement. Clark stood up greeting her with a big smile as they embraced and shared a slightly lingering kiss.

"So what's going on here?" she said with an amused look on her face seeing the drum partly disassembled.

"Me and Daddy are fix-en my drum again and Kala is interviewing Superman for TV reporting."

"Kala's interviewing Superman. Hmmm this I have to hear. Please continue." She sat on the nearby sofa with a big smirk on her face as Clark went back and finished the final repair on the drum with Jason watching intently.

Kala retrieved the microphone, "Does Superman ever run into birds when he flies high in the air?"

Laughing Clark went over and sat next to Lois on the sofa. "I think there have been a few close calls but no direct hits yet, knock on wood." Everybody laughed including Lois who tried to brush his hand away as he pretended to knock on her head.

"Jason is going to be like you, now that you're my Daddy too, will I be like you?"

Turning very serious Clark motioned for both kids to come and sit on his knees. "It appears that Jason is going to be a lot like me. We don't really know just how much like me yet. We'll find that out as time goes by. Kala you'll be like Mommy, maybe even a TV reporter if that's what you want. Think of all the amazing things she's done, she never lets anyone stop her, not even me. Kala, it's not **_what_** **_you can do_** but rather **_what_** **_you do with what you can do_** that's important. I firmly believe that **_you_** **_can do_** **_anything_** you set your heart out to do. If it's right you can find a way to make it happen."

Kala looked up at Lois and smiled "I want to be just like you!"

Jason looked between the three and boldly said, "And I am going to be just like my Daddy, Superman!"

Lois and Clark's eyes met with shared pride and joy and then a realization that they were definitely going to have their hands full as these two grew up.

Sighing deeply Lois said, "I don't know about the rest of you but I've been working all day and I'm starving. What are we going to have for dinner?" She said this smiling inwardly remembering all the Superman coverage she had seen and heard during the day while the kids had been at school.

Jason jumped up screaming excitedly, "Burritos!"

Kala jumped up grabbing Jason's hands, dancing with him. "Jason, you always want burritos, how about PIZZA this time!"

Lois and Clark looked at each other both saying almost simultaneously "how about Chinese?"

"I know the best Chinese restaurant we could eat there instead of take out."

"Don't tell me it's in China?" Lois said, the children's excitement rubbing off on her even after a long tiring day.

"Am I really that predictable?" Clark reached over hugging her laughing, "I think not, I was actually thinking of Ching's on 5th Avenue."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Superman and General Lane were going over a feed of data records being presented in the holographic imaging system of the Fortress.

"I still can't get over this. Your heartbeat was down to a steady 4 beats per minute, respiration almost immeasurable and temperature in the 40's. How did your body sustain itself in those conditions?"

"They actually have it pretty close to reality in some of those SF movies. Once the body is in a deep stasis it's cooled off and very little is needed to sustain life, almost indefinitely."

"This must be were you are waking back up, the signs are close to human standards. Look here, your heartbeat and respiration is suddenly erratic and your temperature is rising. Do you remember what happened here?"

"That's the aftermath of when I saw what had truly happened. I was also receiving massive Kryptonite radiation exposure at the same time. I barely escaped the planet and as I did it was like my ship was magnetically attracting the radioactive pieces in its wake."

"I see where you fell back into the stasis mode but here you rates almost fall off the charts."

"Yes, my ship's own design almost killed me at that point. As I stated in that article your read, the ship is designed to pull energy from various sources as needed. Krypton's sun had no viable energy to draw from therefore radiation from Krypton was the only energy source available and my ship absorbed it. It was very slowly killing me, even the stasis chamber was only a partial shield. If the ship hadn't dissipated the radiation energy for the superior energy source from Polaris when it did, I would have died."

"I find it fitting you were saved by the North Star. That star has saved so many lost travelers over time." Changing topics General Lane looked over at Superman, "You said you had a way for me to draw your blood. Do you want to do that now?"

"Sure, I made several needles out of pieces of crystal. Being from Krypton they'll pierce my skin. Just let me go retrieve them."

When Superman retuned General Lane took the needles looking them over with great interest. Then opening up his bag he took out three small vials and some tubing. Using one of the needles with the tubing attached he filled all three vials with Superman's blood.

"Once I've had time to study this I think I should also get a sample from Jason's blood to study and compare as well."

"I agree. You're aware Jason appears to not be affected by Kryptonite?"

"Yes, Lois told me about your little experiment. Do you think it will remain the case as his powers come in full force?"

"It could go either way. I would like that he not have to feel the pain of the radiation exposure but then again I worry about his having too much power."

Superman's attention was suddenly diverted by an alarm only he heard. He quickly waved his hands over the crystal control panel and the hologram changed to a star field. General Lane noticed his sudden alertness and change in mood.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. I just got a warning that there's something out there, something that shouldn't be out there." Superman was looking very intently at the hologram then touched a control that caused it to zoom in on a particular zone. "There… wait …now it's gone."

General Lane looked trying to see what Superman was referring to but all he saw was the same although enlarged star field. "What is the warning for, have you ever gotten a warning like that before?"

"I have a perimeter set up to alert me whenever anything comes with a certain range. I've had warnings before for asteroids which mostly proved to be inconsequential. But this looked totally different. It changed direction slightly with a trajectory point right to Earth and then simply disappeared altogether."

"Where was it located, how far away from Earth?"

"It appeared in the star field near Sirius which is the brightest star in the night sky located approximately 8.6 light years away. I'm still trying to triangulate the distance of the object. I do know it was heading this way within 5 light years, that's what caused the alarm."

Superman seemed to calculate something in his head and then slowly said. "I can't be positive with the limited data, but it appears to be only 4 - 3.75 light years away. If it is coming here it could arrive in a matter of days."

"But I thought nothing could travel faster than light."

"Sorry, that's a human myth. I've traveled faster just flying many times. My ship can go even faster than I can fly. Einstein was right though time is distorted when flying faster than light. But there are ways of getting around that problem otherwise I would have returned thousands of years later from my trip rather than just a little over five years."

"Hmmm, it has completely disappeared from the screen. There isn't anything I can do right now. I've set my controls here to be on high alert. I'll know if anything else appears anywhere within the range. In the meantime I think I'll go talk to some friends at SETI. They have some of the best equipment available outside my own for observing anomalies in space."

"What really bothers me is the location of the sighting and the fact that it was moving in a controlled trajectory this way then simply went dark. By going dark I mean as in hiding. If it was any thing else it would have registered on my equipment, even space debris."

"Well, I've got everything I need to get started. I'll let you know what I find. Maybe I can figure out a way to lessen the radiation poisoning affects on you."

"I'm not sure that's possible, although if Jason is truly immune perhaps there is something that can be done."

Superman took General Lane home and then headed straight for the Center for SETI Research at the SETI Institute in Mountain View, California. As he approached the center he could see and hear the excitement. The observation area was filled with scientists talking animatedly.

Dr. Jill Kragan ran up to Superman as he entered. "Superman we haven't seen you since your return, welcome back by the way. Did you see it? Is that why you're here?"

"Thank you, I take it you're referring to the anomaly in the Sirius quadrant and yes that is why I'm here." They continued walking into the main computer observation area.

"Yes, our instruments picked it up but then it was gone almost instantly. We're still trying to understand the data. Frankly I don't believe we got enough information to decipher anything from it. What about you?"

Superman told them exactly what he had told General Lane just a short time before. "If you don't mind, I might be able to configure your computer program slightly to better source the information you missed."

"Please do." Dr. Kragan nodded to the man sitting at the computer console. Superman sat down for about 45 seconds. The screen changed to the programming screen but past that the people standing around could not see what was happening the screens were changing so fast.

Slowing down his movements Superman hit a final key and the screen opened back to where he started. Only the screen was enhanced with much more detail.

"I've just coded in some coordinates to zoom in on and also certain characteristics to search for in particular. This is the enhanced version of the anomaly. See it's definitely there and coming this way. Then it simply disappears. If this was Star Trek, I would say the cloaking device had been activated!"

Superman turned from the computer screen towards the scientists gathered around him with an ominous look of concern clearly featured on his face. Dr. Kragan had she been a betting woman would have bet her last dollar that Superman knew something he wasn't sharing, something that had even him worried.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

End of Chapter Two

It makes my day when you review! Thank you so much to those who do.

You are so sweet mistressbabette51 Thank you for reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. It is going to be a wild ride this time so buckle up.


	3. Something Unknown

**Chapter 3 Something Unknown**

**_Something unknown is doing we don't know what._**  
**Sir Arthur Eddington (1882 - 1944)**, _comment on the Uncertainty Principle in quantum physics_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Superman returned to the FOS after leaving the SETI Research center. He wanted to review something he was remembering from the teachings his father had given him on his first long trip to Earth. He opened the hidden chamber in the control console where he had stored the Father crystal after retrieving it from New Krypton. He admitted to himself it was good he had not thrown it into space as he had been so tempted to do that day when he had felt he had lost Lois for good. Placing it into the control console it activated the familiar hologram of his long dead father, Jor-El.

"My son…"

Superman interrupted not wanting the whole opening speech. "Father, were any other known civilizations interested in visiting Earth for any reason."

"A civilization calling itself the 'Cu-rads' visited during the dawning of civilization on Earth. The Cu-rads were a benevolent race that has since transcended to a higher form of consciousness and are no longer considered of this world."

Superman considered the answer and reformulated his question to more accurately address what he really wanted to know.

"I remember in your prior teachings that there was a race that considered itself a controller or enforcer of sorts. Tell me about them."

"The Trpria is a highly advanced civilization that fashions itself as the 'Loads of the Universe'. They take it upon themselves to decide what should be and what should not be. They have been known to intercede with a world that does not meet their self appointed requirements."

"What do you mean intercede?"

"If they feel a civilization is disruptive to the continuity of the universe they intercede by bringing about its destruction."

"They have destroyed world civilizations?"

"Yes. I clashed with a Trpria, Lord Arnken. He was of the opinion that Earth was on a path to self destruction and a danger to the universe. I on the other hand believe there is great promise on Earth. They are a great people Kal-El, they want to be. They just lack the light to show them the way. For this reason above all I have sent them you, my only son. "

"Father, where is the Trpria home world located in comparison to Earth?"

"It is in a planetary system of the star known as Sirius on Earth."

"What means do they use to destroy the worlds once they decide to intercede?"

"They use the world's own defenses against it, thus in their minds proving the righteousness of their action."

"Once they have decided to intercede is there any way to stop them or change their minds?"

"It has never been attempted. They are very powerful and influential with other highly advanced races. The civilizations where they have interceded have had no champion of equal power or knowledge."

Superman's cell phone was vibrating on the console where he had laid it earlier. His first thought was to ignore it, and then he thought better it could be about Lois or the kids. Picking the phone up he saw from the ID it was Lois.

Taking a deep breath before answering he opened the phone. "Hi Lois."

"Clark, where are you?! A small plane lost an engine and crashed into a railroad bridge causing a fully loaded passenger train to derail…."

"Where! I'm on my way."

"On the north side of town by the commuter station. Clark why didn't you know about this is something wrong you sound…distracted."

"Something has come up. I'm leaving the Fortress right now. I'd rather tell you what it is tonight. I need to let you go now, Love you, bye" Superman quickly removed the Father crystal and placed it back in the hidden chamber in the control console, mere seconds later he was in the air halfway to Metropolis.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

He had hung up before she could even answer. As she closed the phone she frowned wondering what was going on he didn't want to talk about over the phone. Remembering her father was going to the fortress with him this morning she called her dad. The phone rang over to the answering system so Lois just left a message asking him to call as soon as he got the message wanting to know if anything had happened when he was with Clark.

Looking up at one of the TV monitors covering the train derailment she saw Superman arriving at the accident which was being covered by helicopters from multiple news channels.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Arriving at the scene Superman saw a passenger car dangling from an overpass bridge. Multiple rescue crews were already on hand. The train engine was on its side on the ground with a small plane smashed beyond recognition underneath.

Superman studied the situation for a few seconds hovering overhead then dove for the back of the passenger car that was dangling precariously from the bridge. As he made sure the connecting car was firmly on the bridge and in no danger of falling off he released the connection as he grabbed the dangling car. Releasing the back end of the car he instantly moved to the center as it started to fall leveling it off and slowly lowering it to the ground.

The rescue crews cheered wildly. They had been at a loss as to how to make a rescue without making the situation even more precarious for the passengers in the dangling car as well as the passengers in the rest of the train.

Superman went to the back of the caboose and pulled the remaining cars back to the station which was just a short distance from the accident scene.

Returning Superman touched down beside a group of men who appeared to be in charge of the rescue. "Sorry I was detained. Is there anything else I can do to help here?"

"Thanks Superman, you got here in time and that's all that matters. You would have had to have seen the plane falling to have prevented any other loss of life. I think we can take it from here, I know you must be needed elsewhere."

Superman headed back to the fortress where he paced briefly then went to the console and worked silently putting in a very complex system of commands that would signal him with specific tones as various criteria was met. He wanted to know everything possible if something was approaching. If the ship was using some form of cloaking device there would be a distortion in the star field or some kind of trail left in its wake.

Feeling confident he had done everything he could to set up a highly efficient first warning alarm system he headed to Gotham City where he filled Batman in on what he suspected.

"I don't know what you expect from me. If they, I believe you called them the Trpria, are as powerful as you say they are what can we do?"

"I didn't come here to get you to help me defeat them, I need your advise on weather I should alert the government, here and elsewhere. SETI knows something is out there but they don't know what I've just confided to you."

Batman just stared at him so he continued. "If I alert the government they'll just get the military involved and a general panic will ensue which is exactly the reaction the aliens want. If I don't alert anyone general panic will ensue once they arrive with the same end result."

"I see what you mean. If it was me, I think I would go to the United Nations. Sure they are known for being ineffective but this just might get them off the dime so to speak. But first, are you really sure this is happening? You don't want to create a world wide panic by mistake."

"I can't be sure just yet, I'm trying to find more proof they're coming here. I should know soon, I'll let you know as I learn more."

Arriving at the Daily Planet by way of the roof after making sure no was there, Superman entered the stairwell heading for the bullpen to talk to Lois. When he got there he found her in Richard's office talking animatedly to Chloe as Richard stood by blushing slightly. The three turned as Clark knocked and entered the room.

"Clark, Chloe was just showing me her engagement ring. They really did it. They're getting married on Valentines Day."

"Yeah, I know it's kinda corny but hey, I'm from Kansas, the corn capital of the world so what can you expect."

"Chloe, Richard that's great news. Uh, I don't mean to spoil the mood but I was wondering if you two could make it over for dinner tonight. There is something important I would like to run by both of you. I also want General Lane, uh Dad to come too if he can. Have you talked to him this afternoon Lois?"

"I left him a message after I spoke with you earlier. He hasn't returned my call yet. What's going on Clark?"

"When your father and I were at the fortress an alarm rang indicating something was approaching Earth. It was only on screen for a second before it disappeared. I would rather tell you the rest tonight. I'm still trying to verify what I suspect. I'll tell you all everything tonight."

Richard looked at Chloe who nodded then speaking for both, "we'll be there, how's 7 PM?"

"I'll try and call Dad again and invite him."

"Great 7 it is. Lois, I'll pick up the kids and see you at home later." He kissed her goodbye and left as quickly as he had come in.

While the kids were playing safely in the back yard with Einstein, Clark set up his laptop on the kitchen counter. He immediately keyed in information that allowed him to go into the SETI main computer by way of a back door he had created earlier in the day as he upgraded their programming. This would save him having to go back to the fortress to monitor the star field manually.

As he watched the monitor he quickly made a large pan of lasagna and placed it in the oven then went back to the computer doing even more research.

Just after he went back to the computer his super hearing tuned in on one of the alarms he had set up at the fortress. Sighing deeply he set down at the table staring out at the kids in the yard playing happily totally oblivious to what he feared was coming.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

End Chapter 3 - Something Unknown

It makes my day when you review! Thank you so much to those who do.

Next Chapter Threat Revealed – Part 1


	4. Threat Revealed

**Chapter 4 - Threat Revealed Part 1**

_What children take from us, they give…We become people who feel more deeply, question more deeply, hurt more deeply, and love more deeply_.  
**Sonia Taitz**, _O Magazine, May 2003_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

When Lois got home from work shortly after 6:30 she found the house empty with a wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Jason had a habit recently of meeting her at the door or at least very soon thereafter. He was starting to hear her coming as soon as she entered the cul-de-sac so she was surprised by his not coming to greet her. As she entered the kitchen removing her coat she heard laughter coming from the back yard. Looking out the door she saw Clark playing Frisbee with Einstein and the two kids. It was fairly dark in the yard even with the light but it only seemed to have an impact on Kala who was basically acting as cheerleader. Jason was mostly chasing after Einstein as he jumped and caught the Frisbee but as she watched she saw that Jason was at times racing ahead and jumping high into the air in attempts to beat the dog to the prize. Clark seemed to be purposefully throwing the disk high into the air angled to drop down to a targeted area.

Lois checked the oven and noticed it was turned down on low just keeping the lasagna hot. She noticed Clark's laptop open on the counter. Curious as to what was going on she peered into the screen seeing a star field. There was an area circled like a target with a blinking bull's eye, the circles going from yellow to red at the center of the target. Noticing a second window open she switched to the other window where she saw some meaningless notes and calculations.

Deciding to go check on the 'kids' she put her coat back on and stepped outside to hear Clark yell, "Catch" as she stepped down from the porch. Jason and Einstein were upon her almost before she could react but somehow she managed to catch the Frisbee which appeared seemingly out of nowhere right next to her. Clark came running up grabbing her spinning her around arms length up in the air before she knew what was happening. Jason jumped around wildly laughing and vying along with Einstein for attention with Kala soon joining in the mix. As he stopped spinning he lowered her down into an embrace as he kissed her.

"Oh, Daddy, is the game over? I was just getting so I could beat Einstein to the Frisbee."

"Sorry Jason, I'm afraid that's all for tonight. Besides it's getting too cold out here for Kala and your mom. Maybe tomorrow we can play again."

Releasing Lois from his embrace he took her by the hand as he stepped up on the porch and entered the kitchen with the two kids following close behind. "Dinner is almost ready we just need to make the salad."

The kids both ran down to the basement which had become their favorite area in the house with lots of room to play.

"Yes. I could smell it as soon as I walked in the door. I didn't know I was marrying such a good cook! Wonder what the people would think if they knew that Superman was such a fantastic cook? Not that the women wouldn't be beating down our door if they knew you lived here anyway!"

"But Lois, I'm married." He said with an innocent yet shocked look on his face.

"Hmmpht. Like that would stop them. Actually it would probably make you even more attractive to them since women would know you, ahem, were interested and able to have a relationship. Heck there are all sorts of gutter wenches out there hot for you!"

"What! I don't even I want to go there. Sheesh!"

Smiling, happy to have made her point she nodded towards the laptop, "What does all this mean? Are you really going to make me wait till everyone gets here?"

"Yes, I would rather just explain it one time. If you want to run upstairs and change I can finish in here. Kala has already set the table. Everything is ready except the salad. Did you get hold of you Dad?"

"Yes, he should be here any time now. I think I will go up and change, my shoes are killing me."

"Why do you insist on wearing shoes that hurt so much?"

"Because I like the way the shoes look and the way I feel in them, except the hurting my feet part. Don't you think they make my legs look sexy?"

Grabbing her once again in an embrace before she could leave Clark nibbled her neck before answering "Personally, I think your legs look sexy even when you're wearing sneakers. But even better when you are wearing nothing at all."

"Hmmm, can we pick this up later, we have company coming now?" Breaking away she smiled back coyly as she left the room.

Clark looked over at the laptop his eyes going dark momentarily before opening the refrigerator and in seconds making a large bowl of salad with fresh vegetables cut up garnishing the top. Just as he was finishing he heard a news flash interrupt the regular programming on the TV that was on with the volume turned down low in the family room. Dropping everything he raced upstairs. As he opened the window he called back to Lois, "Sorry Superman is needed. I'll be back as soon as I can. Everything's ready, go ahead and start without me." With that he was gone disappeared out the window in a flash before Lois could even turn around and acknowledge him.

General Lane was the first to arrive. Lois let him in and immediately asked if he had any idea what this was about. As he was filling her in on what had happened that morning Richard and Chloe arrived.

"Lois, we brought this pie for Clark. Someone delivered it to the office this afternoon for Superman. 10-1 it's Boysenberry." Richard handed Lois an unopened box with a pie inside.

"I'm sure he'll be more than pleased if it is. He has the kids loving Boysenberry pie now too so it certainly won't go to waste, that is if we don't finish it off for desert."

Jason came bounding upstairs. "Daddy, did you know I can catch a Frisbee? I can even beat Einstein to it! Lois smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"That's great we'll have to play Frisbee next weekend. Kala why don't you join us too, the four of us could make a day of it maybe go to a park or something. That is if it's ok with your Mom and Dad."

"But, Daddy you are my Dad, my Daddy Richard!"

"He's right you know and you need to have some time with him and if Kala wants to go too, all the better. I'm sure Clark and I can find something to do. That is if he doesn't get called away first."

As if on cue they all turned hearing the mention of Superman on the TV. Lois had turned up the sound hoping to hear where he had gone to help gage when he might be expected back.

_"Superman has just rescued nine of the known fifteen people trapped_

_in their cars by a wall of show completely burying seven cars in _

_Mountain View, Colorado. It's believed heavy winds caused the _

_avalanche trapping the people going to a ski area nearby. We'll _

_keep you informed as more develops in this continuing story."_

"Clark said to start without him. Why don't I go ahead and have the kids eat and the rest of us can wait a little longer for him. Perhaps he won't be too long."

"Sounds find with me, although that aroma is making me very hungry. It doesn't smell like take out, when did you have the time or know how to cook, what is it lasagna?" Richard said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I didn't and I don't. Clark made dinner."

Richard and Ben both looked at each other surprised. Chloe laughed at them. "I could have told you Clark cooks…" everyone looked at Chloe wide eyed, "FOOD you guys….FOOD. We grew up together remember. He was always helping out at home. Martha may live on a farm but she taught Clark well. I bet he even helps out around the house, right?"

"Oh yes, my husband has all kinds of hidden talents, cooking, cleaning, he plays the piano, drums, he can probably juggle a dozen eggs without breaking a single one, he's wonderful with the kids and did I mention he is a fantastic cook! All of this between rescuing the world on a daily basis. Of course he can do all of this because he only really needs to sleep a couple hours a night usually." She said this half laughing her world was just too good to be true and she hadn't even mentioned the bedroom part.

The kids were both starving so Lois didn't have any trouble convincing them to go ahead and eat while the adults continued visiting in the family area nearby. They were all four anxious to hear what Clark had called them together for. The kids finished and went back down to the basement to play. The karaoke machine Santa had brought Kala had become a favorite pastime along with several board games. Clark was glad since it meant they were spending less time watching cartoons or videos.

An announcement was made at 7:20 that Superman had rescued the final victim in the avalanche so they were expecting him home any minute and were therefore surprised when he still hadn't shown up at 7:35. Just as they decided to go ahead and sit down to dinner Clark appeared.

Greeting him with a quick kiss Lois told him they had waited but had finally decided to start when he didn't arrive directly from the avalanche.

"Sorry, there was a 5 car pile up on the way back. People were trapped in the wreckage. I _had_ to help. I really didn't mean for all of you to wait on me though."

"Clark, this is delicious. We were rather surprised to hear Superman cooks."

"Thanks, but he doesn't, Clark does! he answered, "Superman is good at heating things up though. Mighty handy that heat vision." Everyone laughed and went back to eating.

After they finished eating they headed to the family area and took seats. Clark brought the laptop into the room and plugged it in since the battery was just about spent.

"This is a direct feed from the SETI main frame computer. I enhanced their programming with their consent and at the same time without their knowledge inserted a back door for me to gain access at will. I didn't like doing that but I wasn't ready to tell them why I need to have access. The AI and computer at the fortress are not compatible with earth technology therefore I would have had to travel there to access it.

"The target area you see on the screen is pinpointing the trail of a spaceship as it moves in space. Since I first became aware of it this morning it's traveled almost .7 light years heading in a line directly to Earth from the direction of Sirius. At the current rate of speed it will be here in about 44 hours. I have reason to believe the ship is manned by a race that is a major threat to Earth's civilizations."

"How do you know this? Just from the sighting and location I mean." General Lane seemed skeptical.

"I consulted the AI my Father programmed for my training when the location made me remember something. The AI confirmed my recalled memory and expanded on it. The Trpria are a self appointed judge, jury and executioner roaming the universe deciding when they think a civilization is not worthy to exist. I did additional research and found that evidently they identified Earth in the mid 70's but for some unrecorded reason delayed action."

"According to what I've learned they use a civilization's own greatly magnified defenses against it, thus in their minds proving the righteousness of their actions."

"What can we do, what can _you_ do?" Richard came out of his shock to ask.

"I've been trying to decide my next course of action. I wanted…I need a sounding board. This is just too important for me to decide entirely on my own." He looked around the room not focusing on anything, deep in thought…then looked back at them.

"I've debating going to the United Nations, I would need to place some calls tonight and notify the leaders that I need to speak tomorrow. Batman agrees with this option but he didn't hear the other options."

"I could take my ship out to meet them, confront them directly before they arrive here. The problem is I would be an easy target if they wished to simply destroy the ship with me inside. That would leave Earth completely open to them."

"I could wait here for them and prepare to confront them trying to dissuade them from their actions. I'm not sure what the chances are."

"There is one other option I've been considering. The sun gives me power. I can feel the difference in power after I go up in the stratosphere to recharge. What if I went even closer to the sun in my ship absorbing as much energy and power as I could manage? I can't help but wonder just how powerful I might become. Perhaps it would be enough."

They had all been listening quietly at this point Lois jumped up. "NO! That sounds much too dangerous. You don't know what could happen to you."

"Wait. You were just telling me you were worried about Jason possibly having too much power, that you were glad you had weaknesses. Now you want more power yourself?" General Lane was concerned Clark was worried enough to go against his prior expressed feelings.

"I don't want it per se. I'm just very afraid I may need it to protect the Earth from this threat. Do any of you have a better idea? That's why I asked you all here. We don't have much time!"

They all looked around at each other speechless. "I had almost all day to think about this. I'll leave you to think and discuss it while I go get the kids ready for bed. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

Clark went down to the basement smiling at the innocence of the kids. They had been so warn out that they had both fallen asleep with a game of Shoots and Ladders lain out before them. He gathered Kala up in his arms and took her upstairs. She woke up on the way asking for a bedtime story. Clark left her in her room to get ready for bed promising to return momentarily. Going back downstairs he picked Jason up and managed to get the sleeping boy in his pajamas and in bed without his ever waking. He gazed fondly for several seconds and then kissed him goodnight before leaving the room with the door slightly ajar.

Going back to Kala's room he knocked gently, "It's OK Daddy, come on in I'm already in bed. Will you read me this story tonight?" She held up a book called **Julie and the Unicorn** about a little girl who moves with her family to Texas. Her classmates treat her differently and she's very lonely. One day, crying in her room after school, Julie hears a tap on the window. She opens it and in flies a unicorn named Sparkles. Sparkles asks Julie to keep a secret friendship because no human is supposed to talk or see a unicorn.

Clark entered the room smiling at her selection. They had read the story before. Normally the two kids would snuggle in together in one of their beds while Clark or Lois read them a story. After they fell asleep or the story was finished the visiting child would be moved to the proper room and placed in his or her own bed for the night.

"I like this story, but I think you should read it to me this time." Clark smiled stroking her hair back in place away from her eyes.

"Is Jason coming in to join us?"

"Jason is already asleep so it's just you and me." Kala giggled and started reading.

Just as Kala was finishing the story Richard and Lois entered the room. The three kissed Kala goodnight then Lois and Richard entered Jason's room kissing him good night as well before the three headed back downstairs together.

As they sat down General Lane started to speak up, Clark raised his hands. "Before you begin with your ideas I wanted to add this. I believe the only answer to defeating the Trpria is by diplomacy. If Earth does not attack them they will have no excuse to attack Earth. The problem is going to be keeping everyone on Earth at abeyance. I didn't mention this before because I wanted you to have an open discussion before considering this solution. I also wanted to see if this solution was one you had though possible without my bringing it up. I tend to look for the simplest solution whenever possible. As often as not they work. But…" shaking his head and looking up the stairs at the sleeping kids, "There is just too much at stake here to take any chances. Can we really make the governments here on Earth understand the ramifications if they react aggressively?"

The room was deathly quiet.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Interlude… between chapters

As they continued into the night discussing what action to take Clark gave them a little history of Sirius.

"Sirius, spotlights the approximate position of the Solar Antapex… that is the direction from which the Sun is traveling. Looking at Vega, we're peering through the windshield of our solar system; and gazing at Sirius, we're looking out our rear window."

"It should be noted that Sirius is a close binary star system composed of a main-sequence star and a white dwarf stellar remnant. Alpha Canis Majoris A and B, are separated "on average" by only about 20 times the distance from the Earth to the Sun -- 19.8 astronomical units of an orbital semi-major axis -- which is about the same as the distance between Uranus and our Sun ("Sol")."

"The companion star, is so dim that it can't even be seen with the naked eye. Alpha Canis Majoris A, also know as the Dog Star, is the brightest star in the night sky. Unlike Sol, it's a **slightly bluish, white main** sequence dwarf star. It's a relatively large star 2.02 to 2.14 times Sol's mass and about 1.68 to 1.71 times its diameter. The mass is estimated at 2.0 Solar based on luminosity."

"Compared to Sol, Sirius A is hotter and more than 21 times brighter. It may be only about 225 to 250 million years old but being so much **bigger and hotter than Sol**, the star will exhaust its core hydrogen within only a billion years and turn into a red giant or Cepheid variable before blowing away its outer layers revealing a remnant white dwarf core."

"Due to the conditions on Sirius it is **highly unlikely the Trpria originated there**. Even if it was possible for an Earth-type planet to orbit the relatively youthful Sirius A and develop life, it's likely to be primitive single-cell bacteria under constant bombardment by meteorites and comets as Earth was for the first billion years. Free oxygen in the atmosphere is highly unlikely as well and there is probably no ozone layer even though Sirius A puts out a lot more radiation than Sol. That in of itself would reduce the possibility of life forming anywhere on the surface of any planet in what would be considered the habitable zone around the star system."

"You're probably wondering why I'm giving you all this information. I want you realize what a mystery these people really are. From what I've been able to discern **they must have transplanted from elsewhere and most likely live underground on the planet of their choosing.** **Why would anyone want to choose to live underground with the doors of the Universe open to them?**"

"I think it's time to decide. What are you feelings. Remember they could be here in 41 hours! Gen...Dad, do you know General Rowell?"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Please note: some of the tech stuff is taken from a noted Astronomy site with my changes made to fit the story.

End of Chapter Four

Next chapter - Meeting of the Minds

It makes my day when you review! Thank you so much to those who do.


	5. Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 5 Meeting of the Minds**

_Not only is the universe stranger than we imagine, it is stranger than we can imagine._  
**Sir Arthur Eddington**

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

General Lane was the first to speak. "Ahem, This is totally overwhelming. We really need to get the US government involved. I understand why you're hesitating to contact them, this current administration is rather rash. That being said, they _are_ in charge of the world's most powerful country."

"I know I've been thinking the same thing but still, I wouldn't trust President Thorn as far as I could throw him." Clark looked around sheepishly. "Well, I guess that's not the best analogy for me to use but you get my meaning! Look at the mess he's made in the Middle East. He seems to surround himself with a bunch of yes men and good 'ole boys with an occasional woman thrown in for good measure."

"Whao, you really don't like our current President do you? I don't think I've ever heard you talk so vehemently about anyone before." Richard seemed truly taken aback.

"Sorry, it just doesn't seem the time to pull any punches right now. That's why I mentioned General Dolin Rowell. I met him years ago and was very impressed with him. He seems like a good candidate to help deal with the US government and the United Nations. True he's outside the government now, retired so to speak but he was once an insider and can possibly make them see the rational side of this situation and what has to be done."

"I see what you mean, I've met him too at a few military functions and was also impressed with him. I can call a friend and get his contact number right now. Hang on." General Lane pulled out his cell phone and as he left the room for a quieter place to talk he placed a call.

Richard continued the discussion "I also think we need to contact the U.N. Secretary General Can Li Noon ASAP." Clark nodded in agreement.

Lois who had been quiet finally spoke up, "Don't you think we better include Secretary of State Doni Spice just to make sure we don't alienate the Thorn Administration from the operation."

"These are all very good recommendations. I think the next step should be for General Lane, Richard, Batman and myself to meet with them in an emergency session ASAP, tonight if at all possible and schedule a full on United Nations briefing for tomorrow. Chloe you should join us too in case I need backup on the computer end."

"Well from the looks of it, you know your way around a computer better than you ever let on but I'm glad to be included."

"Wait a minute, aren't you forgetting someone, namely me?!" Lois seemed perturbed.

Clark turned looking into Lois's eyes frowning slightly, "Lois, you can't go. How would it look if you were there and Clark wasn't? Think about it."

"Hmmmph, I guess you have a point, but I'm not happy about it. Can't you do what you usually do just have Clark get lost in the crowd?"

Richard came to Clark's defense. "Lois, I would imagine Superman is going to be bombarded with all kinds of demands, he's not going to have the time to play identity games."

General Lane came back in the room smiling having gotten Dolin Rowell's direct cell phone number.

"Richard you contact Secretary of State Spice, and I'll get hold of Secretary General Li Noon. We should try to get the meeting scheduled at the United Nations Headquarters in New York City. Let them know I, that is Superman, can provide transportation to anyone who needs it."

"I'll Call General Rowell, what exactly should we tell them anyway." General Lane asked as he sat down once again taking out his phone.

"Whatever it takes to get them to meet with us tonight." Clark answered with resolve.

Finally all the identified people were contacted, some after repeated attempts and runarounds. Arrangements were finalized to get each one of them to the appointed meeting place at the UN headquarters. Clark called Bruce and briefed him requesting Batman's presence at the meetings as well.

Just shortly before midnight they were all on their way to New York City in the crystal starship. Lois had very reluctantly stayed behind with the kids. On the way they picked up Batman, General Rowell and Secretary of State Spice at various locations before heading to New York. 

Each in turn had been astounded at the starship but due to the seriousness of the occasion little was said on the trip. Superman brought the starship in for a silent landing on the roof in a space normally reserved for helicopters. As they exited the starship Superman noticed his passengers couldn't help but linger slightly trying to get just a moment more to look it over at close range on the lighted rooftop.

Armed men met them at the roof door to the main building and then escorted them to a meeting room where General Can Li Noon was waiting. Two members of the Security Council that had been quickly available were also in attendance. One represented Russia and the second China.

Everyone took their seats with several seemingly in awe of Superman being in such close proximity. After introductions were made Superman painstakingly explained everything as he had earlier at the house, leaving nothing out. He wanted to make sure they all understood the ramifications of what was happening and when. Chloe pulled up the screen showing the Trprian ship's current location on Clark's laptop which they had brought with them.

Superman looked at the screen for a few seconds and sighed. "There's been no change in their speed or trajectory making them now within 36 hours of Earth if they maintain their current speed. They're heading straight in this direction and there are no other populated planets between us. The only logical explanation is that they're coming here and they are not known for friendly visits."

General Dowell questioned, "Why would they come now. You said there was an indication they had identified Earth in the mid 70's but for some unrecorded reason delayed action. Do you know any reason why or why they're coming now?"

"My Father said something about clashing with one of the Lords of Trpria on the A.I. he sent with me." Seeing blank looks from some in the room Superman explained, "A.I. stands for artificial intelligence. I have reason to believe he may have had something to do with the delay but I have no way of being sure since my only source is the very dated A.I."

"There could be any number of reasons why they are reassessing now from the current war and threats of war to the state of the environment. I tend to think the continued aggressions are the most probable cause. As a civilization enters more advanced stages it will either advance past aggressive behaviors or destroy itself in the process. There are numerous examples of both in the knowledge base I was given on my trip here as well as examples in Earth's own history."

"Since this morning I have found 12 examples in the data base that was sent with me years ago of civilizations where the Trprians had 'interceded' as they call it. In each case the civilization was still in a warring stage and beginning close range space travel very similar to Earth's. Once a civilization reaches a certain point the advances start accelerating, at times almost exponentially. The Trprians may feel Earth is reaching that tipping point and not ready for the ensuing acceleration of knowledge and power."

"How are we going to stop them if they are intent on destroying us. From what you've told us all it would take is one rogue country with a loose trigger finger on a dmn button." Doni Spice questioned.

"I've thought of little else most of the day. If you can all guarantee me that you will keep your countries in line and the other members of the U.N. will do the same, that will at least be a start. The problem is that ship is going to suddenly appear in the sky freaking people out. It's immense and very imposing. It's actually four separate ships that combine to form one larger ship for interstellar travel. I expect it'll show up in Washington first then possibly circumnavigate the globe to create a panic. Then most likely it'll break up into the four sections and take up positions around various hot spots."

"So you're saying we need to be able to contain at least four spots. We could possibly determine the most likely places they would choose. I suppose that would be sites with nuclear potential." General Rowell looked around the room for consensus as he spoke.

"Yes, keep in mind I will only be able to effectively cover one ship at a time unless they're relatively close in range which is unlikely. I'm not sure what will happen if I intercept any missiles being fired. Their weapons are based on absorbing energy and regenerating it back in a greatly magnified form. I don't know if they have alternate weapons that they might use in that case."

Batman volunteered to man a site thought to be of potential danger of being trigger happy. Then a thought struck him, "Do they know about you?" 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they do, but I believe I will be inconsequential to them. Why do you think I'm here enlisting all of you when I have generally worked alone?"

"They'll that powerful?" Secretary General Can Li Noon said incredulously. The room went still as the full impact of what they were facing suddenly hit home.

Superman merely nodded in response.

The meeting continued for several hours finally disbanding with plans for a full UN Security Council meeting the following morning scheduled for 10 AM. Heads of the respective countries represented were to be made aware of the situation immediately. Superman said his research would continue and that he would be monitoring the situation around the clock to make sure nothing happened without his knowing about it. 

General Dowell and Secretary Spice stayed in New York to be ready for the early morning meeting. The rest boarded the crystal starship again marveling at the design and how quietly it moved. Superman dropped Batman off in Gothan City with plans for only the two of them to return for the meeting the next morning. Finally he dropped Richard, Chloe and General Lane back at the house in Metropolis where Lois was waiting pacing the floor. He asked them to tell Lois he would be back shortly and left to return the starship to the Fortress where he stored it

Lois ran to the door greeting them as they entered. "How'd it go? Do they understand how serious this really is? Where's Clark?"

Richard answered, "I think it went well, considering what's at stake. Superman asked us to tell you he'd be back shortly. I think he's just taking the ship back. Man that thing is cool. I wonder if I could fly it? Maybe when things calm down I'll ask."

Richard and Chloe said their goodbyes promising they would call in the morning. General Lane said goodnight and retired upstairs to the guest bedroom. Lois insisted she was going to wait up and remained downstairs for several minutes before she realized Superman would most likely enter by way of the bedroom window so she finally turned the lights off and went to bed determined to stay awake.

Arriving at the Fortress Superman paced momentarily then walked to the console retrieving the Father crystal from the hidden compartment. He quickly placed it in the control console.

"My Son…"

He interrupted as soon as the image was clear, "Father, do the Trpria know about me? Do they know you sent me here?"

"Yes, they would be aware I sent my only son, Kal-El to Earth as an infant." 

Superman's swallowed hard barely able to ask the next question. "How would they know?"

"They watch, they know."

"What would their reaction to your sending me here be?"

"They would watch and see if you're being there has made a difference."

"Father, you said you clashed with Lord Arnken, I found a reference that Earth was identified in the mid 70's did you somehow convince the Trprian to reconsider at that time?"

"Yes. I clashed with a Trpria, Lord Arnken. He was of the opinion that Earth was unstable and a possible danger to the universe. I on the other hand believe there is great promise on Earth. They are a great people Kal-El, they want to be. They just lack the light to show them the way. For this reason above all I have sent them you, my only son."

Growing frustrated, Superman tried again, "When you say 'For this reason above all I have sent them you, my only son' do you mean that literally in reference to showing humans the way to avoid the Trpria wrath?"

"Yes, They are a great people Kal-El, they want to be. They just lack the light to show them the way. For this reason above all I have sent them you, my only son."

Now totally frustrated Superman grabbed the crystal and replaced it in the hidden compartment. He once again paced back and forth before he took off in a streak of red and blue breaking the sound barrier as he flew.

Flying the night sky with no particular destination he wanted to free his troubled spirit before heading home. The last thing he wanted was to scare Lois with just how troubled he was with the developments that were unfolding fast. He continued deep in thought until finally heading home.

Entering through the bedroom window Superman realized it was already almost 5 AM. Looking over at the bed he noticed Lois was still in the same clothes she had been wearing the day before halfway under the covers as if trying to stay warm. He quickly changed into his pajama bottoms knowing he should at least get some sleep to be able to handle the days that were fast approaching. He slipped into bed and pulled her close drinking in her sweet smell. Lois sighed in her sleep and relaxed moving up under his arm with her head on his shoulder never waking up. Listening to the comforting soft rhythmic heartbeats of the three people he cherished most in the world he finally willed himself to sleep. 

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Just a note, the names of the political characters have been altered ever so slightly, any similarity is intentional. Wink, Wink

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It would be so nice if you would kindly take a moment and Review. Thank YOU .


	6. Arrival

**Chapter 6 - Arrival**

_Think like a wise man but communicate in the language of the people._  
William Butler Yates Irish dramatist & poet (1865 - 1939)

With the first light of the morning streaming into Jason's room he awoke. Happily dressing he ran into his parent's bedroom and tiptoed to his dad's side of the bed. Usually his dad was smiling just waiting for him to arrive. This morning Jason was confused since his Daddy was still asleep. Sighing softly with his head bowed in disappointment he started to go back to his room and wait. Just before he got to the door he was swept off his feet. He started to giggle elated once again at the prospect of an early morning flight just him and his Dad, Superman.

Clark quickly put a finger over Jason's mouth, "Shsssssssss" he whispered, "we don't want to wake Mommy. She had a long night." Seconds later they were out the window flying free. Superman had a very light grip on Jason's wrist as the child was now able to fly on his own even if he was yet to realize it. Superman was still controlling the flight's direction, speed and altitude but Jason was getting the feel of what it was like to fly solo and he loved every minute.

After a few minutes of free flight Superman guided them to a familiar perching place and gathered Jason in his arms to talk. "Jason, I may have to go away for a few days I want you to be a big boy and take care of your Mommy and sister. Can you do that for me?"

Jason could see how serious his Daddy was so he nodded his head. "Where are you going Daddy? Why can't we go with you?"

"I have to do some Superman stuff. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get back home for a little while. I'm going to take the three of you to Grandma's house where you'll be safe. Your Mommy is going to be upset so I need you and Kala to make her feel better."

"Daddy, is the Superman stuff you have to do dangerous?"

"Yes Jason, sometimes it is but I have to do it anyway to keep everyone safe."

"OK Daddy, but don't forget to keep you safe too and come home as soon as you can. We miss you when you're gone." Jason had tears in his eyes as he spoke those words understanding even as young as he was what his father was not saying.

As Superman brought Jason into a tight embrace he whispered, "I love you Jason and I will always be with you even if you don't see me."

Releasing Jason from his embrace holding him again by only a slight grip on his wrist they flew together to the farm in Smallville and landed near Ben who was standing by the fence enjoying the early morning sky having just fed the chickens. The three of them went into the house where Martha had just started preparing breakfast. Superman sent Jason up to his old room to play while he briefly explained what was going on and that he was going to go retrieve Kala and lastly Lois.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Lois woke to what she thought was an empty house looking around she finally found her dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper in the kitchen. She had overslept and couldn't remember for sure if Clark had been home at all during the night. Evidently he had because someone, namely Clark had turned off the alarm clock and now she was going to be late for work.

Grabbing a cup and pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat down. "Dad, have you seen Clark this morning? Surely he didn't take the kids to school with what's about to happen."

"We spoke a little while ago. He took Jason and Kala to the farm and he plans to take you there as well. I suggest you go change unless you want to keep wearing what you had on yesterday. I suspect he'll be here any…and he's here."

"Lois, I see you're up. I guess your Dad already told you I took the kids to the farm. I'm afraid if panic sets in the city won't safe."

"I'm a reporter I have to stay here and do my job."

"No, you don't. Don't force me to have to choose again between coming to your aide or serving the greater good. I don't know what's going to happen here and the distraction of worrying about you would be too great. Please, I need you to accept this. Besides the kids may get scared, you need to be with them."

Lois just shook her head. "This could be the biggest story of all time!"

"Lois, I need you to do this for me. What good will the story be if no one is alive to read it?"

General Lane spoke up. "Honey, he's right. There is likely to be panic in the streets. Superman is going to need to be fully committed to dealing with the alien threat. He's not going to have the luxury of trying to quell all the panic and he certainly doesn't need the added concern of worrying about your safety. Superman, if it makes you feel better I'll stay at the farm with Lois and the kids. I can make sure she stays there."

Superman smiled briefly, "Yes, I would appreciate that. Lois if you are going to change please do it now, there's not much time."

"I guess I don't have much choice do I. Phewff, just give me ten minutes why don't you go ahead and take Dad first."

Landing at the farm with General Lane moments later the two went into the house. "Wow, I see why Jason loves flying with you so much. That was…" shaking his head lost for words "astounding to say the least."

"I'll be back with Lois shortly. Thanks again, I really do appreciate your offering to stay here with them. I love your daughter's wild spirit but right now I just can't handle any additional diversions." Then he was gone.

As he approached the house he saw Lois in the back seat of Richard's car driving away from the house. Clinching his teeth in annoyance he dove down to the car and flying under it he picked it up and flew it to the farm sitting it down in the driveway.

Standing with his arms crossing his chest he glared at Lois as she climbed out of the car. Richard and Chloe got out feeling the tension in the air. General Lane and Ben appeared at the door pushing it open to come out and stand on the porch taking in the scene.

"Uh, what's going on, we stopped by and Lois insisted we get to the office right away." Richard said hesitantly.

Without taking his eyes off Lois Superman answered, "I think it's better if you all stay here for now. We don't know what's going to happen in the next few days. There's no reason you all can't write about what's happening from the safety of this farm. You already have lots of information no other reporters have and won't have for hours. Just don't have anything published till the evening edition. I'm not sure when I'll be able to make it back but I'll try to be back before the…" he couldn't say the word alien "ship arrives." Turning he looked at the General. "Looks like your hands are full as well."

Lois ran towards him, "Clark, I…" but he was gone before she reached the spot where he had been standing. Looking around at the others lost, she ran into the house sitting down at the table and broke down crying with her head in her hands.

Martha who had been at the door as she came rushing by went to her and pulled her up in an embrace. "He'll be back honey. He'll be back before it all starts."

Crying in Martha's embrace Lois choked out, "Martha why do I always hurt him like that, what was I thinking? He has the weight of an ungrateful world on his shoulders right now. Why did I have to add to what he is already going through?"

"Honey, you were just being you. He knows that. You both are under a lot of stress. Under the circumstances he won't dare leave things this way between the two of you. He'll be back, just you wait and see." Martha released the hold and went back to fixing breakfast her own way of coping.

"I just can't sit here doing nothing. I'll go crazy with worry."

"Why don't you help me finish fixing breakfast? I wasn't expecting quite so many people and the count keeps increasing."

"Are you sure you want me to help, I am not known for my culinary skills." She even managed a half laugh and slight smile as she spoke the words.

"How 'bout I give you some lessons while you're here, only if you want mind you. Kala loves helping out in the kitchen with me. She is such a sweetheart." As Martha spoke the two kids came running downstairs both going to Lois' side.

Jason noticing his mother looked as if she had been crying motioned for her to come down to his level. "Are you alright Mommy, Daddy asked me to take care of you and for me and Kala to help you feel better?" Jason gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek followed by Kala doing the same. "Are you all better now Mommy or do you need more hugs? Cause we have lots more if you need more." Kala nodded in agreement.

"I'm lots better now. Why don't you both go and play. I'm going to help Grandma fix breakfast."

"Can I help too, Grandma?" Kala went over to where Martha was standing as Jason ran out the door.

"Sure the more the merrier." Martha pulled out aprons for both of them.

Chloe entered just as Jason was leaving, "Well, it seems like a boys club out there I thought I would join you women in here. That is if it's alright. Lois, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, it seems like 'Mom' has the courage to try and give me some cooking lessons. Want to join us?"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Superman went back to the house where he studied the screen on his laptop showing the current location of the alien ship once again verifying nothing had changed from his previous calculations. Closing the device he picked it up and left the house heading to Wayne manor. He had decided to join Batman for the flight to New York in his helicopter so they would have a little time to discuss strategy before the meeting at the UN.

During the trip they both agreed keeping the world from panicking was going to be one of the keys to keeping the disaster from happening. The public was going to need to know some facts and what exactly was being done. They arrived about 30 minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start.

Some of the members were there already talking, many with interpreters. Superman went up to each in turn and after being introduced he immediately began speaking to them in their native language. This continued until the meeting was called to order and by that time Superman had spoken to just about everyone in attendance personally. Batman had stayed with the United States contingency speaking with General Dolin Rowell.

Once the meeting started Superman once again painstakingly explained everything as he had to the group the night before. Going to his laptop which a technician had hooked into the conference room video equipment Superman called up the screen showing the current location of the ship with the bulls eye target marking its trail. Looking at the overhead screen Superman explained what it meant.

"The ship itself is not currently registering on any equipment. It went dark just after entering within five light years of Earth at which point it tripped my first alert equipment which sent an alarm to me. This screen is showing a trail left by the wake of the ship's movement. At the current speed it will be here in approximately 25 hours."

One of the members stood up and asked, "How can we trust you, after all you are an alien yourself? Why hasn't anyone else reported the UFO approaching?"

"Yes, I am an alien, believe me, I am reminded of it every day in more ways than you even know. Perhaps this will make you feel more comfortable." He hit an icon on the screen that changed the window view showing where the information was actually coming from. The top clearly showed the SETI logo and graphics.

"I suppose you all know that SETI is an acronym for _Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence_." Superman handed a small sheet of paper with a phone number on it to the technician. "Sir if you will kindly call this number and ask for Dr. Jill Kragan she's one of the Directors at the SETI site in California."

When she came on the line Superman spoke into a speaker phone. "Dr. Kragan, This is Superman, I'm here in a special security meeting at the U.N. concerning the anomaly we saw yesterday morning."

"Good morning, uh yes you're aware it's still approaching and is only about a day away? But then I guess that is what the meeting is about, right?"

"Yes to both your questions. I currently have the SETI site up on my computer. I must admit to making myself a back door when I did that little mod on your software. Sorry about that, I wasn't ready to tell you what I suspected but I needed access to your site since my equipment is not compatible with earth technology. One of the members here wanted outside confirmation that is why you were called. Sir, do you have any questions for Dr. Kragan?"

The member shook his head in answer as he looked around the room.

"Thank you Dr. Kragan. I'll try to find time to stop by in the next few hours. Goodbye."

Another member stood up, "so let me get this straight, you're saying they're coming here to destroy Earth."

"No the Earth will not be destroyed but it may be left uninhabitable, most likely for thousands of years."

"How can you really be sure of all this? How do you know they're coming here to destroy us if they were here before as you say and did nothing?"

"I never said they were here before, only that they identified Earth in the late 70's and for some reason didn't act on it. I admit some of my information is old, but I did extensive research on my own in the last 24 hours in the multitude of data records sent with me from Krypton. There is no reason for me to suspect it to be false. There would be no reason for deception."

"How do we know _you_ are not deceiving us? You left for five long years and just recently returned. What is to stop you from leaving or joining them now?"

The room broke out in loud taking in multiple languages.

Raising his hand for quiet he spoke above the roar, "Yes, I did leave and for that I will forever be sorry. I will not be leaving again under my own will. Earth is the only home I have ever truly known. Whatever happens here will happen to me as well."

The noise level again rose in the room. Finally one member stood up, "Exactly what can we do to stop this threat?"

"We need to tell the people what is happening to minimize the panic. The ship will most likely appear almost out of nowhere and it will seem to fill the sky. Here's a rendition of the starship. As you can see it's made up of four separate parts each a distinct starship. Once the starship separates into the smaller ships each one will be able to maneuver more like fighters. Each section is about four times the size of a 777."

"It is imperative that we keep the panic level down and keep all weapons quiet. Whatever you do, do not attack. If even one country attacks it will spell the end for all of us."

"What are you going to do to protect us?"

"I will be the first and last line of defense. I thought about trying to disarm everyone myself or at least the ones most likely to cause a problem but I'm not sure how the countries would react, it might end up backfiring."

"I agree some countries wouldn't stand for you disarming them, the U.S. included."

"Which is why we are here. Ladies, gentlemen, can I count on each of you to handle your respective countries?"

Once again the room was in an uproar this time with members arguing and screaming at each other.

Again Superman raised his hands and spoke above the roar. "I remind you what is at stake. We are all in this together. We will live together or we will all die together. I have nothing more to say and a lot to do, good day!" He gathered up his laptop and left without another word.

A couple hours later he was in Washington talking to the President and several members of the cabinet and selected congressional members. None of them were taking kindly to being told what to do.

Superman's eyes glowed red in anger. "You can either listen to me or we are all as good as dead right now! The choice is yours. You know what needs to be done!" with that he stormed out.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon he flew to all the countries with nuclear capability and met personally with the leaders. Then late in the day just in time to make the early evening newscasts Superman appeared on several major network stations and on KCNN making a full statement of the impending threat and the efforts to contain it. He asked for everyone to stay at home the following day and to stay inside. As long as no one attacked the ship then the threat could be thwarted.

Feeling he had done everything possible he headed home. Time to face Lois.

Jason jumped up from the dinner table running to the door screaming, "Daddy's home." As Clark entered everyone turned to see him pick up Jason smiling and hugging him. Kala jumped up from the table and soon he was holding both kids one in each arm.

"Clark are you hungry, there's plenty of food here. Have you taken any time to eat today?"

"Yes, I am hungry and no, I didn't take any time to eat yet today I had much more pressing issues to take care of." Looking at Lois he asked softly. "I would really like to clear the air first do you mind coming with me for a few minutes?"

She got up without saying a word and the two walked out to the barn and went up to the loft. "I'm sorry" they both said together.

Clark smiled, "Please, let me go first. I don't mean to try and control you. I love your fiery spirit. As a matter of fact that was one of the first things that attracted me to you. That terrible day when I had to choose between saving you and Jason or possibly all of Metropolis it was almost more than I could bear. The next few days are going to be bad. I need you and the kids here where I know you are as safe as possible. I can't handle any distractions, there is too much at stake."

"Clark, I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know what got into me. I do understand. I guess I was still feeling a little put-off because I was left behind last night, but I understand why that was necessary too. Please forgive me." She had tears brimming over her eyes that fell down her cheeks. In answer Clark kissed the tears away and then caught her lips in a deep sensual kiss.

Pulling apart Clark said "I guess we had better go back in, they'll wonder what we're up to out here for so long."

"Oh I think they would figure it out but you're right we should go back in, besides you did say you were hungry and we made some of your favorite dishes."

They had started back down the stairs of the loft at the 'we' Clark stopped, "_We_, should I be worried?"

Pulling his hand continuing down the stairs Lois laughed saying. "Your Mom is giving me cooking lesions while we're here. It should help keep me occupied. You need a good meal for what I have planned for us tonight. You are staying with us at least part of the night right?"

"Yes I'll need to get at least some rest, just what do you have planned?"

"Well, that was our first 'real' argument. It definitely calls for makeup s3x. That is if you are up for it."

Clark stopped in his tracks once again and looking at Lois with a devilish smirk on his face took her in his arms kissing her till she was breathless before pulling away. "Was that answer sufficient or do you need a more precise answer?"

Barely able to talk coherently she answered, "Ahhhh I think that will do, for now at least."

After dinner with the kids out of earshot and with Jason distracted Clark brought the adults up to speed on what to expect the next day. He also said he would be leaving his laptop at the farm so they would be able to use it along with the ones they had each brought with them. He would be leaving in the middle of the night to start trying to reassure people and nations as well. Batman would also be doing the same.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next day things were going reasonably well, people were staying inside as requested. The streets everywhere were empty and quiet. That is until approximately 11 AM when the Washington D.C. sky was suddenly filled with a massive onyx colored ship. Superman hovered a few hundred feet in the air staying directly below it as everything went still including the birds.

Just after the ship came to a stop over the government offices a booming voice was heard as if coming from everywhere.

"Kal-El so we meet."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It would be so nice if you would kindly take a moment and Review. Thank YOU .


	7. Battle Time

**Chapter 7 Battle Time**

_Be entirely tolerant or not at all; follow the good path or the evil one. To stand at the crossroads requires more strength than you possess._  
Heinrich Heine _German critic & poet (1797 - 1856)_

A booming voice is heard as if coming from everywhere. "Kal-El so we meet."

Superman hesitated momentarily shocked to be directly addressed. "You have me at a distinct disadvantage. You seem to know me but I don't know how you know me or even who is speaking. Make yourself known."

The voice changed still booming but now in an unknown language.

After several sentences Superman began to understand exactly what was being said but chose to admonish the speaker again. "Show yourself and speak English, an entire world is watching and you already demonstrated you know the language. The people here have a right to understand what's happening. I have no reason to keep them in the dark why must you."

Superman watched as a figure coalesced on the ground below him. He descended landing next the figure realizing it was the exact likeness of the hologram of his long dead father. "I am Lord Arnken, of Trpria." The voice was now speaking in English as requested.

"How do you expect me to believe anything you say when you try and deceive me? The image you are projecting is not even your own. It is the image of my dead Father. Physically present yourself, what do you have to be afraid of?"

As he spoke he saw a group of soldiers arriving on the scene each with a gun at hand ready to fire. "Stay back, if any of you so much as try to use those weapons I will disarm each and every one of you just like this." He shot a blast of heat vision at the nearest soldier's weapon melting the barrel causing the soldier to drop it in fear.

The holographic figure disappeared as a large beam of light emanating from the ship replaced it with an ancient looking man similar in overall appearance to humans physically. He was dressed in a close fitting dark suit that appeared to have special life supporting equipment built in. Behind him were three other men in similar suits but no special life supporting equipment. They all could have been mistaken for humans in any other setting.

"Ah, so like your Father Jor-El."

"You knew my father, how? I can't believe my father would have associated with the likes of you. From the meager records I have of that meeting all I really know is that he clashed with your race."

"Yes, you could say we clashed. We met just once just after you were born. He was trying valiantly to convince the elders of Krypton's impending doom. As I suspected they refused to listen. I offered to take you to safety to raise you as the son I have always wanted. But he refused. Instead he insisted on sending you to this primitive place, even after I informed him it was on our watch list. He thought you could make a difference here. The eternal optimist, he though you could turn these primitives into something more. I promised your father I would provide you the chance. But alas, even you cannot teach those who will not learn from the past."

"Why are you here now."

"Time has come for the reckoning. These primitives fail to learn. They are a danger to themselves, to the very environment they inhabit and soon they will be a danger to others in the Universe. We cannot allow that to happen. You Kal-EL on the other hand show wondrous promise. Join us as you should have long ago. Forget these barbarians."

"You dare to call these people barbarians when it is you who goes around the Universe destroying whole civilizations because they don't live up to your standards. By what authority do you make these judgments?"

"By the authority that I can. No one has ever questioned that authority other than your father and now you. Ah, yes, you are so like your father one of the few men I ever truly respected. If only my own son were more like you instead of the disappointment he has turned out to be. My time in this life is almost over. Join with me and soon all that is mine could be yours. Think of the power you would have."

"This is my home I have no intention of leaving. Whatever fate has in store for the people of Earth will be mine as well."

"You are too good for these primitives. How many times have they tried to kill you even after all you have done for them?"

"Unlike you, I don't blame the many for what the few do!"

"Jor-El was foolish to not let you grow up on the trip. Arriving here as a child allowed you to think of yourself as one of these primitives. Join with us you will forget them in time. Your destiny awaits you Kal-El don't squander it here. They are not worthy of your potential greatness. Make your choice but know if you chose to stay with them you will die with them."

"My father made the right choice sending me here. I will never join you. You have no right to take it upon yourself to destroy civilizations here or elsewhere now or ever. Leave now and never come back."

"I am sorry you have chosen to die, you show such promise. Goodbye Kal-El." The figures silently disappeared in a beam of light.

Superman looked up at the ship as it began to move, slowly at first then faster. Just as he had expected the ship circumnavigated the globe appearing in all the major countries. He maintained a close proximity to the ship staying between it and the ground as it went over the various countries. He tried to reassure everyone below that he was guarding them from attack.

As the ship approached the starting point Washington D. C. it broke apart into the four separate starships darting around as if to make observers lose sight of which ship was which like a shell game. Superman realizing this was perhaps a ploy meant to hide the lead ship decided he needed therefore to make sure he stayed with that ship wherever it went.

So far other than the brief display of arms in Washington D. C. near the Capital building all had been well maintained. Superman did not try to delude himself he knew as the ships became more threatening that was very likely to change.

The ship was heading for the Middle East already a hot spot even before the threat of alien attack. As the ship flew it slowed down and much to Superman's distain all four ships gathered in a formation as they silently flew over Iran, Iraq and Saudi Arabia. Superman held his breath at each site thankful that key people had been stationed to keep heads level and fingers off buttons. Batman was himself manning a hot spot in Pakistan.

As the ships moved on they entered North Kamdar space. Suddenly they were met with fighter planes. Superman waved them off but too little avail. He could hear the pilots speaking into their radios warning the ships to leave Kamdar airspace or face attack. At that moment he heard a whooshing sound as three missiles was launched from the ground below directly at the Trprian starships.

At a speed faster than sound making sonic booms as he went Superman managed to intercept all three missiles one by one sending them each on a course for open space. Two of the war planes began firing short range missiles. Superman blocked the planes weapons and proceeded to use his heat vision to put all of the planes additional weaponry out of commission. That effectively put them all out of the battle. As he dealt with the planes three more missiles were fired from the ground. He again managed to intercept two of the missiles but the third got past him and hit one of the attending Trprian starships.

The missile appeared to be absorbed by the ship which went red as it heated up and began to glow. Superman caught his breath at the sight dreading what was to come. The ship continued to glow going from red to blue to white as it got brighter it began to hum in a higher and higher pitch.

Superman braced himself as he hovered under it bracing for the blast. And it came….hitting him square in the chest sending him flying head over heals uncontrolled tumbling down to earth. He fell hitting hard and lay unmoving, silent unseen due to the cloud of smoke and dust his landing had stirred up. A beam of light hit him and where he had been only a creator remained where he had fallen.

Three more missiles were fired and were absorbed by three different ships. Again the ships changed colors as they glowed and then the blasts came, only this time nothing was preventing them from hitting their targets. North Kamdar was effectively wiped off the map. Uncharacteristically the starships pulled back having made their point.

The starships made their way back to Washington, D. C. and soon the booming voice made an announcement. "Since your champion made such a valiant attempt to save you puny humans we have decided to relent for a short time in his honor. Think what your actions have brought about. We _will_ be back to finish what we have started."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It would be so nice if you would kindly take a moment and Review. Thank YOU .

Thank you so much mistressbabette51 for all of your kind reviews.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Just to let everyone know I wrote this story as a roller coaster ride fast and furious. I am going to pick up the posts of new chapters to highlight the speed at which the events where to have taken place. Also I am thinking of moving ahead on this board to the point of matching the chapter posts with those on The Planet fan fiction site which is currently posted to chapter 20.


	8. The Stranger is Here

**Chapter 8 - The Stranger Is Here**

_Facing a mirror you see merely your own countenance; facing your child you finally understand how everyone else has seen you._  
**Daniel Raeburn**, _The New Yorker, 05-01-2006 French writer (1900 - 1944)_

Lois had slept fitfully after Clark left in the early morning hours. She ran her hand on the cold side of the bed where he had been just a few hours before. Now she understood just how hard it could be to say goodbye if you knew there might not be a hello to follow. The room was just beginning to get light as the dreadful morning was starting. Why were the birds singing outside the window? Didn't they know what was in store for the world, did anybody really know?

Getting up she slowly got dressed and went downstairs to find her dad, Martha and Ben talking quietly. They all looked to her as she entered and joined them in the living room sitting around the TV. The news coverage of Superman and governmental responses to the threat was non-stop on just about every channel save for a few devoting time to children's programs. Those channels perhaps felt they were providing a public service giving parents an alternative to pacify young viewers.

Superman had been traveling all over the globe trying to dispel the fears of a world now very much aware of what this day could hold. He uncharacteristically stopped to answer reporter's questions at almost every location. Knowing fear is often fueled by the unknown he wanted everyone to know and understand as much as possible. Many of the governments he was dealing with, including the United States, tried to quiet him but he persisted and the public listened and were thankful.

As they sat and watched no one seemed interested in eating. Martha did make some coffee and needing something to do she decided to make some pancakes even if the adults were not hungry the kids would need to eat. Perhaps the smell would help give the adults an appetite, at any rate she could not just sit and watch.

Just about the time the kids were called down for breakfast Richard and Chloe arrived. They, of course, had stayed at the old Hubbard farm nearby. Jason and Kala knew something was wrong by the way everyone was acting and watched the adults with interest trying to figure it out. Jason could hear the TV even turned down low like it was ever since he and Kala had come downstairs. Getting up from the table with his meal only half finished Jason went in and stood by his mom. Richard grabbed the TV remote upon seeing him and changed the channel to the cartoon network.

"Mommy, why is everybody so upset? Daddy told me what he had to do as Superman was dangerous. I saw him on TV just now, he is ok isn't he?"

Kala had followed Jason and heard his questions. Both kids looked around the room as no one answered.

"Your Daddy is fine, he was just on TV you saw him. I just thought you would rather watch cartoons than that news program." Richard covered.

"When **_is_** Daddy going to be back?" Kala asked really wanting to know now. She knew when adults were not telling the truth, she had had a lot of experience with that. Her new Dad always told her the truth. Why were these adults now starting to hide something from her and Jason, was it something about Daddy?

Lois took a breath and answered, "Daddy has to protect the world as Superman right now. He will be back as soon as he possibly can."

Satisfied with the answer the kids went back and finished their breakfast and started to go outside to play. Catching them Martha steered them back upstairs instead. "I just got you a new video game. Grandpa Ben can set it up for you in your bedroom. Would you like that?" Both kids seemed excited.

Ben followed them upstairs and moved a small TV into Clark's old bedroom which was now considered theirs and set up the game even giving them both headphones. He couldn't help but think that Martha had been so insightful as to plan for something just like this to keep the kids entertained. Perhaps it was her past experience with her hearing gifted son.

The morning seemed to drag on forever. They were amazed as they watched the coverage at how many places Superman was visiting and how often he was captured on live TV. It seemed like all other activity had stopped. They soon realized that every nation was tuning in to hear the latest news and updates just as they were as he traveled from one site to the next finally ending up hovering silently in Washington D.C. It was obvious from his demeanor and the way he was looking up at the sky that the ship was approaching. This was it. As nervous as they all were, at least the waiting was finally going to be over.

General Lane had been pacing the room as the ship appeared on the screen he gasped and sat down next to Lois watching intently. He put his arm around her protectively never taking his eyes off the screen.

They were shocked when they heard the unearthly voice call out Superman's Kryptonian name. How could the aliens have known his name? It was clear Superman was also shocked. They watched the interchange in silence, her dad squeezing Lois' hand several times in comfort and support.

When the soldiers approached Lois took in a deep breath covering her mouth in fear. She didn't release it till Superman had admonished the men and disarmed one with what was surely a blast of his heat vision.

Even as worried as she was, she couldn't help but feel pride at the way he was handling the whole situation. She was amazed that her husband, Superman seemed so unafraid and commanding even standing up to the alien war lord making him present himself and explain their actions so the people of Earth could understand. Looking around she could tell everyone in the room was thinking the same thing.

When the figures vanished back into the beam of light she felt the tears fall from her eyes. The kids were upstairs, should she go to them or should she stay here and watch. She was torn not knowing just what to do. Clark would have known, oh that he was here. She so wanted his arms around her now around all of them just one more time. Was that ever to be? She sat unable to move, her eyes once again clued to the TV as the Ship and Superman moved out of the view of the camera.

The stations continued their coverage at times with images of the ship and Superman flying nearby other times commentators making statements of what was happening. Then the ship appeared once again in Washington D.C. where it pulled apart into four distinct ships just as Clark had said it would. The ships then appeared to do a shell game as the ships darted this way and that interchanging positions before heading off in separate directions. Superman was forced to follow one ship. Did he know which one he had chosen? Did it really matter, but then why the shell game in the first place?

Sightings were made all over the world some again with TV coverage. Broadcasters started speculating on what was likely to happen next. On what was truly meant by the interchange between the alien and Superman. Was Superman going to end up going with them? What about the Earth, could he protect it from such powerful enemies? After all, he _was_ but one man. Powerful as he was, only one man all the same.

Word came of some kind of showdown in North Kamdar. There were unconfirmed reports that Superman had tried to prevent an attack and was possibly down. Then reports that North Kamdar had been utterly and completely destroyed. A message stating the President of the United States was about to make a statement appeared on the screen. The picture switched to a scene showing a desk with the Presidential Seal. It was obviously not the oval office.

"He must be at the Presidential 'safe' house." General Lane said to nobody in particular.

Lois put her hand over her mouth trying to maintain her composure. Martha came and sat next to her on the couch with General Lane still on the other side. Their hands all clasped together waiting. Lois was barely able to breath. She kept looking up at the ceiling to where the kids played unaware of what was happening.

President Thorn entered and took a seat holding several papers in his hands. His face appeared ashen.

"Today at approximately 1:47 PM Easter Pacific Time North Kamdar attempted to attack the Trprian ships. Superman was able to intercept the initial attack but as it continued he was overwhelmed and a missile got past him and was absorbed by one of the alien ships. Just as he warned the ship somehow magnified the weapons power and sent a blast back which Superman blocked with his body. Superman fell to Earth and moments later additional missiles were fired which were again absorbed by the ships. The rest is speculative. It appears the ships again magnified the weapons power. What is known is that North Kamdar no longer exists. Nothing remains other than smoldering dirt. It is doubtful that even Superman could have survived the intensity of the blasts."

"Mere moments ago, the aliens seemed to confirm that as they appeared once again in the Washington, D.C. sky stating in honor of our champion's valiant attempt to save us they had decided to relent for a short time. It is not known _if_ or when they will return. But it appears we will not have Superman as defense if they do."

"I ask all of you to pray. Pray for the safety of your families, the safety of the Earth, and pray for Superman whom we may never see again in this life."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Lois rose pulling away from her father and Martha, "No, NO! I won't accept it. He has to be alive. He can't leave us, not again, not so soon. It's too soon!" She collapsed on the floor in uncontrolled sobs with everyone gathering around her trying to console her yet knowing it impossible.

Jason came running down the stairs hearing the commotion even with the head set on. Seeing his mother on the floor he went to her. "Mommy, mommy, what's wrong. Mommy you're scaring me."

Kala had followed him down and stood at the doorway crying. She knew something bad had happened she was terrified to find out just what it was.

General Lane retrieved his bag and before Lois knew in her hysterical state he had given her a tranquilizing shot. Soon she relaxed and he carried her upstairs and placed her in bed. Martha stayed with her holding her hand as she fell off in a drug induced sleep.

Richard and Chloe gathered the kids and took them back upstairs and gently tried to tell them their Daddy was missing and that he might be hurt. The kids seemed to understand even reading thru the lines. Maybe he was not going to come home ever again. All four cried and tried to comfort each other.

Jason soon decided he had had enough. He broke away with tears still falling down his cheeks. "My Daddy is coming home, you just wait and see." He ran out of the room, down the stairs and out to the barn before anyone could even think to stop him.

Richard followed wanting to make sure he didn't go far. He had quickly lost sight of him but saw dust in front of the barn door and therefore knew where he had gone. He entered and found him crying up in the loft on a small cot that had been there for years. Martha had always made sure it was kept clean for when her son visited and now the grandkids played there as well.

Richard went to the boy and again gathered him in his arms and just let him cry as he stroked his hair not knowing what else to do.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Superman began waking but remained in a deep haze. He became conscious of intense pain in the area of his chest. As his mind began to clear he remembered the blast, his attempt to block it and then darkness. Knowing instinctively that he was in the Trpria starship he shuttered realizing what must have happened. "No, NO!" He screamed to the walls, "I failed. I failed them all!" Thinking to himself, _I'm sorry Lois, I'm sorry, I should have done more… _Fearing all had been lost._ ..I can't do this again. Never again, why didn't I just die._

After a few moments he composed himself and tried to move but found he had been restrained securely to the table and try as he might he was unable to break the bonds. His chest hurt terribly as he tried to move. He also realized he was cold as it became apparent they had removed his suit placing only a thin covering over him. Looking around the room he became aware that it was bathed in a red glowing light. He instinctively knew they had placed him in a Krypton simulated environment. _Did they really think they could forcibly make him join them?_ _Lois, Jason, Kala what of them? Was Earth truly gone_, he despaired?

The doors to the room suddenly swished open. "Kal-El, I see you are awake. Welcome, it seems you will be joining us after all."

"Never, you might as well kill me now. I will never join the likes of you?"

"Don't be so quick to say never. There are many ways to persuade." He turned from Superman as a second examining table was brought into the room.

Superman looked in shock as he saw what lay upon the table it was his spitting image, wearing his suit. The crest on the chest was burned beyond recognition and part of the chest area of the suit as well. He caught his breath fearing to even guess what they were up to but then again perhaps it meant there was still hope if they continued to plot.

"Why do you need a double of me?"

"What better way to get your cooperation than to send this exact double to Earth posing as you. Infiltrating with the primitives you so value, the ones you love most even."

"They'll know it's not me. It won't work."

"This android will have your memories, it _will_ work. Place the device on his head and begin the process. I grow tired of this." Lord Arnken waved his hand in annoyance as he left the room.

Unable to move, weak and restrained Superman was not able to stop the process. As they placed the helmet over his head and a second one over the android's head he focused his entire being on just a few words. He had no idea if it would make a difference but he had to try. _Love, Lois, Jason, Kala, Mom, Love… love…do no harm…love… _He repeated the same words over and over lingering over each one praying it would make a difference. After several hours they finally removed the helmet and left the room taking the android with them. The experience had totally drained him and he found himself loosing consciousness floating in his mind.

He was back with Lois and the kids playing Frisbee in the back yard, flying with Jason, playing piano with Kala, helping his mom around the farm, making love with Lois, just being with them around the table, bantering with Lois about something trivial, reading stories to the kids…

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It had been twenty-four hours since the announcement by the president. No one had gone farther than the barn. They had eaten meals in silence mostly just moving the food around on the plate. The news commentators had speculated on everything. Richard and Chloe had submitted stories with some of the information they were privy to. Lois had refused to leave her room. She kept stroking the bed where he had last been. Her tears were intermittent and impossible to contain. The kids joined her from time to time but the other adults had tried to keep them occupied as best they could.

Hearing laughter coming from downstairs Lois came running down. She even thought she had heard _his_ voice. She froze upon entering the living room. The wedding video was playing on the TV with the kids sitting in front of it watching. Lois went up to the screen grabbing the remote as she went freezing the picture with the image of Clark holding Jason in one arm and Kala in the other. The kids each had an arm on her shoulder as the four of them danced. Lois dropped to her knees in front of the TV and put her hand on the screen on his laughing face. Kala and Jason went to her as the three remained there in silence holding on to each other.

Jason pulled away…hesitant at first then screaming as he ran from the room and out the door…."DADDY, DADDY's home!"

As he ran towards Superman who was just landing in the yard near the house he stopped in his tracks. Kala came bounding out running past where he stood. "DADDY, OH DADDY we missed you so. We thought you weren't coming back!" She jumped into his arms hugging him as tight as she could.

The adults came running out too upon hearing the kid's screams. Lois ran to Superman with relief replacing all the pain as she embraced him. He sat Kala down to wrap his arms around her as he kissed her hungrily. The others came and stood around them filled with questions thrilled to have him back.

As they greeted him overjoyed he was alive and well, he glared unseen at Jason who remained back just watching.

Kala noticed and went to join him. He whispered to her, "Kala that's not Daddy."

Kala looked at him confused, then back at Superman. "Of course it is. Why do you think it's not Daddy?"

"Kala, he has not heart. I can hear everybody's heart but his. He scares me. That is not my Daddy."

Kala looked at him and then back at Superman again not knowing what to think. The adults now laughing and talking nonstop out of relief started walking towards the house. Kala hesitated then followed not knowing what to do.

As she got to the door she turned and saw Jason crying as he headed towards the barn. She started to follow then decided to go in and tell Richard what Jason had said.

Before Jason made it to the barn he was engulfed in a bright beam of light and disappeared in the blink of an eye unseen by anyone.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It would be so nice if you would kindly take a moment and Review. Thank YOU .

Ahem. Eeek the stranger is here --- Next Chapter - **Android Superman** should be posted tomorrow!


	9. Android Superman

**Chapter 9 Android Superman**

"_If you have made mistakes, there is always another chance for you. You may have a fresh start at any moment you choose, for this thing we call 'failure' is not the falling down, but the staying down."_  
Mary Pickford

_"Effort only fully releases its reward after a person refuses to quit."_  
Unknown

(Authors note, the Trprian passages in this and succeeding chapters have been translated into English for your reading pleasure.)

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"How is our 'guest' doing? Lord Arnken inquired of his council as he watched a screen showing a small human child appear in the ships transporter room. He laughed as the child began screaming and fighting the Trprian men immediately as they tried to restrain him. He was incredibly strong for such a small child and had caught them all off guard. Lord Arnken smiled to himself thinking, _Imbeciles, do they not know who the father is?_

"As you can see, Lord, he …."

"I don't mean the child idiot, I mean the father, Kal-El."

"Uh, er…Lord. As far as I know he has not awaken. He was already very weak from his injuries. Added to that, the brain scan and memory transfer can be very difficult on some species particularly when they fight it as he did. We have kept him in a Kryptonian environment to make sure he is kept in our control therefore his healing is slowed. We thought that preferable to using Kryptonite as a means of restraint.

"I want him healed. The sooner the better, he has a choice to make. With us holding the child as collateral he will be forced to reconsider. Besides very soon the world he so loves will grow to hate and despise the very sight of him. How bad were his injuries?"

"He had several broken ribs, a punctured lung which had collapsed and severe burns in the chest area. We treated all the injuries but have given nothing for the pain. He appears to control pain by staying in a deep trance like sleep."

"Der Motin, I command you to see to it he is placed in an Earth like environment so he can at least partially heal. I want the man healed and bring the child to me now!"

"Yes, my Lord." Der Motin bowed and exited quickly scowling as he looked back at the ancient man that he so hated and feared.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Kala ran into the house trying to get Richards attention. Everyone was crowded around the android Superman. The front of his suit was badly burned and the crest was unrecognizable but he appeared completely unhurt. Everyone kept asking if he was really ok.

"I'm fine. I was injured but I'm healed now. That's why it took me so long to get back here. I was unable to fly at first and I had no way of contacting you as my phone was destroyed."

Kala pulled on Richard's shirt trying to get his attention.

As General Lane looked closely at Superman's exposed chest where the suit had been burned away he asked. "Are you sure you alright. Why don't you let me examine…"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M FINE! CAN'T YOU EARTHLINGS HEAR?" Superman glared at him as he almost shouted the words.

General Lane backed away as everyone caught their breath at the outburst.

Kala again pulled on Richard's shirt this time with more urgency. "Daddy Richard, can you come with me a minute."

As the android Superman left the house he chided. "I have more important things to do than explain everything to all of you." They all silently watched Superman leave and seconds later heard the sonic boom as he flew away.

Lois had gone pale not believing what she had just witnessed with her own eyes. Richard finally consciously acknowledged Kala.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just so distracted by…by…what just happened here. What did you want honey?" Seeing Kala had tears running down her face Richard bent down, "Honey, what is it?"

"Outside in the yard Jason said that wasn't Daddy, he said that he could hear everybody's heart but his. He was scared and ran to the barn crying when we came in here. I think he's right, that wasn't Daddy."

With all the excitement no one had noticed Jason hadn't followed them into the house. Looking around quickly they realized suddenly that he was missing. Richard and General Lane ran out to the barn with Lois and Chloe close behind. The others stayed and tried to comfort Kala.

As they searched and called out for Jason in the barn they became more frantic when they found no sign of him. They ran back into the house and asked Kala where she had last seen him. She came out to the porch and indicated he was halfway to the barn as she pointed to a spot.

Richard started searching the dirt for any unusual footprints and just a few feet from the barn he saw some unusual marks like perhaps a small sized shoe had made a scuffing mark as if trying to get away. It was hard to be sure of anything because there were a multitude of footprints in the soft dirt many of them from the kids.

Lois became hysterical, "What do we do, what do we do. If that wasn't Clark, then whatever or whoever he was may have been involved with Jason's disappearance. What if the Trprians took Jason since Clark wouldn't join them. What do we tell the authorities, my son was taken by the aliens? Oh, oh, no."

"Lois, we have to try and stay calm. Let's go inside, we have to think this through rationally." After they were all inside sitting at the table Richard spoke up again. "Is there any way we can determine for sure if that was or wasn't Clark?"

"Lets look at it another way" General Lane took over, "Here are the facts we do know. 1. He did not act at all like the man we know. Martha have you ever heard him refer to us as Earthlings?"

"No, never. My son would never have said that."

"That is what I think as well. 2. I couldn't believe after we were all so worried that he would just leave as he did."

Everyone shook their head in agreement. "Then there's 3. why was he unable to contact us, it has been over 24 hours? 4. Jason told Kala that he had no heart and was scared of him. Then Jason simply disappeared. Anything else? Oh yes! 5. The Trpria wanted Superman to join them, not just that, the warlord wanted him as a replacement son! Might he also want a grandson? If you ask me, I'd have to say that is some pretty compelling evidence. But why the impostor?"

"Dad, what if Clark is still alive, what if they took him before the final blasts. Then replaced him for some reason and took Jason because he knew? Oh Dad, I have to believe that. I just can't even think of my baby in their hands all alone. Please, oh please at least let them be together wherever they are!."

They all looked at each other agreeing it seemed reasonable. Richard spoke up. "But what can we do if that is what happened? Do we confront him when he returns, _if_ he returns."

"We need to make sure it's really not Clark." Chloe added. "But how?" they all looked at Lois.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Sleep with him to find out? He is not getting anywhere near my bed till I know it's really him." Pulling Kala close for both their comfort, "Right now I'm with Kala, I don't think that was really Clark and I doubt he'll tell us anything the way he just acted. I pray Jason is with the real Clark wherever they've taken him."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Two Trprian guards brought Jason into Lord Arnken's chamber.

He struggled against them pulling away as he entered, "My Daddy will be mad when he finds out you took me away. I wanta go home."

"Your Daddy is here would you like us to take you to him?" Lord Arnken said rather softly.

Jason just stared in response not knowing what to say. Instead he thought to himself, _do they know my Daddy is Superman? I have to be careful maybe they sent the man with no heart to grandma's house. Why would they do that? Maybe they want to try and trick me too, like everybody else was tricked._

"You have no need to fear me Jason. I won't hurt you. Your Daddy _was_ hurt though. We are treating him now and then I will take you to him."

"How will I know it's really my Daddy?"

"You will know. Your Daddy is a very special and brave man. I'm sure you will grow up to be much like him."

"I want to be just like him. I love my Daddy. I wanta see him now." He said trying to sound brave and strong like his dad.

"Soon, very soon."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Superman was still unconscious floating in his mind …he was in Cordes Sur Ciel sitting on top of the medieval church above the mists marveling at the most spectacular sunrise with Lois leaning up against him. He could hear far off voices in a strange language he seemed to recognize calling him to wake up. He ignored the voices preferring to stay in his mind. He sensed they were moving him, clothing him but he didn't care. Better to stay with Lois, they were getting their picture taken by a friendly French artist, Noux it was. They were at the Sugar and Chocolate museum the hilarity of seeing his likeness in pure sugar, the ribbing Lois had given him later about that…

He started to become aware of a warm healing sensation as the pain started to lessen. He didn't care as he continued floating in his mind …he was sunning with Jason high in the sky…he was playing in the snow with Jason and Kala…once again playing Frisbee with Jason jumping higher with each attempted catch…Jason screaming in delight Daddy, Daddy, did you see me, I beat Einstein…I caught the Frisbee…Daddy, Daddy…

"Daddy, Daddy wake up, Daddy are you alright, Daddy please wake up. Daddy, I'm scared I need you." Jason couldn't help himself as he continued calling to his dad he began crying. As he cried he climbed up onto the bed where his father lay in strange clothes that looked just like what all the other people in the ship were wearing. He draped himself across his Daddy's chest with his arms around his neck sobbing.

Pulling himself to consciousness as on some level realizing what he was hearing was more than a dream. He began to be more aware of his surroundings of a weight pressing on his still very tender chest. "Uh" cough, "Jason…Jason No! That can't really be you." He said weakly as he forced his eyes open sighing deeply from the pain.

"Daddy, Daddy, it is me. Wake up, please wake up."

Ignoring the pain in his chest Superman wrapped his arms around Jason comforting him. As he fully awakened he saw Lord Arnken standing right next to the bed. "How dare you use my son in this manner." He was having some difficulty speaking due to the continued pain in his chest and Jason moving around didn't help.

"You gave me no options. As you can see, he is unharmed and will stay that way as long as you cooperate. Do I now have your full attention?"

Superman was torn, his mind raced, _how can I let them hurt Jason, but how can I possibly join in their murderous campaign? I need to stall for time. I need time to figure out something, anything. God help me, I can't let them hurt Jason._ "I will do as you bid, but first I need to recover." He said wincing as he tried to quiet Jason's movements by holding him tighter.

"Granted, but do not try my patience again. We are headed for Trpria once there you will be expected to begin your training. Jason, we will leave your father to rest and heal."

"No, he stays here with me. I won't rest easy otherwise."

"You truly test me Kal-El. Very well. He may stay."

After they were alone Superman asked Jason to be still and told him his chest was hurting. He then somehow managed to pick Jason up and move him over to a position next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't know you were still hurt."

"I know Jason, I'll be OK in a little while but I may try to make these people think I'm still hurt do you understand?" He spoke very softly barely making a sound not knowing if the walls were listening but not wanting to take the chance.

Jason picked up on the cue and spoke just as softly, "Are we going to go home soon. I think Mommy may need us. There's a bad man with no heart that looks just like you and he was kissing mommy. I didn't like him. I told Kala it wasn't you but I don't think she believed me. Then I was here. Where are we Daddy?"

Signing deeply as he listened, "I don't know for sure except it's a long way from home. We'll find a way back somehow."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The android Superman hovered in the air just above a building on fire. One of the firemen noticed. "Look its Superman, He survived. Thank God!" Then looking puzzled at the fire chief he asked. "Why isn't he coming to our aid?"

The chief looked up at Superman and after a minute answered, "Maybe, he's hurt, maybe he can't help for some reason."

"Maybe I just don't want to help you primitives anymore. What good does it do when you don't bother to help yourself?" Superman said loud enough for several firemen and policemen to hear. They all appeared dumbstruck as Superman just flew away laughing.

He continued to fly over Metropolis and then other cities ignoring calls for help and outright emergencies he came upon. He made several snide remarks that were caught on camera as he continued traveling around the world. Finally he ended up at the United Nations where he entered and without even bothering to ask for permission, made a statement.

"I'm sick of putting my life on the line for the likes of you. The Trprian Lord was right you are all primitives and a waste of my time. Dmn, you can't even 'do nothing right' and you dmn near got me killed yet again! I'm retired from the savior business. From now on I'm taking care of nobody but myself."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Please review

The android Supes says if you don't review he is going to twist your arm till you do! He enjoys twisting arms. Mine are so twisted now I can barely type. eek!!! Thank YOU


	10. Gifts of Evils and Blessings

Chapter 10 Gifts of Evils and Blessings

_Thus have the gods spun the thread for wretched mortals: that they live in grief while they themselves are without cares; for two jars stand on the floor of Zeus of the gifts which he gives, one of evils and another of blessings. _  
**Homer**, _The Iliad Greek epic poet (800 BC - 700 BC)_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

(Authors note, the Trprian passages in this and succeeding chapters have been translated into English for your reading pleasure.)

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Daddy, are you going to wake up soon. I'm bored." Jason sat up and looked around the room. There was no TV and he saw nothing that interested him in the least. He thought to himself, these_ people didn't even have paper and crayons for me to draw on or color._ He lay back down between his dad's arm and side once again putting his head on his dad's shoulder. With nothing better to do he started counting his dad's heartbeats glad that he had a heart. He stopped counting as he wondered if that bad man with no heart that looked just like Daddy was still kissing Mommy. Then he went back to counting his real dad's heartbeats again till he fell asleep.

A couple hours later Jason stirred again and this time Superman woke up. "Are you all better now Daddy?"

"Yes, I'm much better now." Superman was still weak and as he sat up slowly he pressed on his chest with one arm. Jason moved out of the way watching closely.

"Are you sure you're all better?"

"Just don't go jumping on my chest yet, OK."

"OK Daddy, I'm bored, is there anything to do here?"

Superman looked around at the room seeing it for the first time. "We'll have to find something to keep you busy. I'll be more comfortable if you stay with me at all times. We don't know what all these people have planned. So whatever you do don't go running off without me understand?"

Jason just nodded his head in agreement. "Is there anything to eat, I'm hungry."

Superman got up and went to the door but it refused to open so he turned back to Jason and shrugged. "Sorry, I guess we'll have to wait." He looked down at the clothes they had put on him and sighed loudly in irritation. He didn't like looking like one of them in the least.

Looking around the small room he noted the sparse decor. The only furniture besides the small bed was an empty desk like table and what looked like perhaps a bookshelf area which was also empty. There appeared to be some drawers coming out of the wall. Opening one he found several suits just like the one he was wearing. Pulling out a second he found boots and footings which appeared to be his size. Not relishing the idea of finishing his attire he just closed the drawer without putting them on preferring to stay barefooted for at least the time being.

Just then the door swished open.

A young woman came in with a tray of food and drinks which she sat on the table. "My name is Mer Kaper. I have been assigned the task of meeting all of your needs. There is plenty more food if you so desire. If you wish more, just push this button and I'll come back." She pointed to a small button on the wall by the table. "Or if this is not to your liking let me know and I will provide other selections. Do you require anything else my Lord Kal-El. I am totally at your service." She bowed at the last statement.

"Are there any other children on board this ship? My son is bored."

"Several my Lord Kal-El, what is it you wish. Something to entertain the child perhaps?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Please don't call me Lord, my name is just Kal-El."

"My Lord, I cannot be disrespectful." Noticing his bare feet she asked. "Are the boots not to your liking, we can get others"

"I haven't even tried them. I'm sure they're fine."

"I will return shortly, with something for the child."

Jason had watched the whole exchange from the bed. Jumping down he went to the food and looked not recognizing anything he hesitated. "What is this stuff Daddy, I don't know if I like it or not."

Superman wasn't really feeling hungry but decided perhaps eating would help build his strength back up. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious and therefore had no idea how long since he had last eaten. There was no reason to believe they would try to feed them anything that was harmful so he picked up something that looked vaguely like an egg roll and took a bite. "Hmmm, pretty good, it tastes like an egg roll. You like them don't you?"

Jason shook his head and picked something that looked just like the one his dad had taken. He took a bite and smiled. "Yes, just like egg rolls." He picked up a second one as he ate the first then looked to his dad to try something else.

This continued till they had eaten most of what was on the tray at which time Mer Kaper knocked gently on the door just before it swished open.

"Was the food to your liking, My Lord Kal-El? Do you require anything else to eat or drink?"

"No, this was fine thank you."

"I have brought this for the child. It is what the children of our world play, it also teaches them as they play. I hope it is satisfactory."

"Yes, thank you." He took the small device which looked somewhat like a hand held video game.

The door swished open and Der Motin entered. "Ah, glad to find you doing so much better Lord Kal-El. Lord Arnken will be much pleased. I see you have met my daughter Mer Kaper. We will both be at your personal service. I have served Lord Arnken for many long years and will be honored to serve you as well my Lord."

"Must you call me my Lord? I am just Kal-El."

"My Lord Kal-El, it would be sacra-religious to call you anything but. You are the chosen one. Lord Arnken has already deemed it so. If you will follow me I will escort you to your new quarters."

Superman looked back and held out his hand to Jason and then followed Der Motin. Mer Kaper followed close behind them. The hallways were empty as they proceeded down one after another finally coming to a more expansive area where Der Motin stopped and opened a door leading into a suite.

Superman walked in, Jason by his side and at once noticed a room to one side with a large bed on one wall. An adjacent room had a smaller bed. The main room was similar to the one he had just been in except much larger and more richly appointed. There was a lounging couch like piece where the small bed had been.

"You will find clothes for each of you and the computer link up will be activated shortly. If you wish anything just push the button near the table and Mer Kaper or I will respond momentarily. We are both at you beck and call day or night. For any thing you might desire." He gave a knowing nod to Superman then nodded softly to his daughter who lowered her head shyly. "Anything."

Superman just shook his head in disbelief as they left. The door swished closed behind them. Superman walked to the door but it refused to open for him. He sighed deeply. "So the 'Lord' is locked in his chambers, pheft! So much for respect if you ask me!"

Sitting down motioning for Jason to get in his lap he looked at the device Mer Kaper had given him for Jason to play. "Ok, Buddy lets see what we have here."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Several reports had been broadcast detailing Superman's strange behavior and the final UN appearance had been captured on live TV. Everyone at the farm house had watched it and just afterwards Perry had called wanting an explanation.

"Perry we have strong reason to believe that Superman and now Jason have been taken by the Trprians and that the Superman roaming around the world is an impostor of some sort. An impostor without a heart according to Jason."

"What, Great Caesar's Ghost! How have you come to that conclusion? Sure Superman is acting strange but that is quite a leap and did you say Jason's missing?"

Richard went on to give Perry all the details and then cautioned him about printing anything yet. Finally he said they, meaning himself, Lois and Chloe were staying put for the time being and would cover the story from the farm. Perry crumpled but understood given the circumstances.

Turning back to Lois he saw her mindlessly combing her fingers through Kala's hair while the other hand rested on the girl's shoulder. Both looked forlorn and lost.

General Lane looked at Richard both thinking the same thing. "Richard, we can't just sit here doing nothing. But what can we do?"

"Kryptonite, we need to get some Kryptonite if that is truly not our Superman but some kind of alien impostor or machine of some sort then Kryptonite won't affect it and we can expose it?" General Lane jumped up as he spoke going to Martha. "Lois told me about the time you tested Jason with a piece of Kryptonite do you still have it?"

"Yes of course, I'll get it." Martha answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to expose him openly like that. If he is an impostor, which we all agree is most likely, we don't know how he'll react or how powerful he is." Chloe added cautiously.

"Call Batman, he's Clark's friend he'll help us figure this out." Lois answered coming out of her reverie.

"Batman will help you figure what out?" the android Superman asked as he entered the room still wearing the same damaged suit with most of his chest showing. He headed directly for Lois.

"We were just worried about you, you don't seem yourself." General Lane spoke standing up to place himself between Lois and Superman.

"And how would you pretend to know me well enough to know when I am not myself old man!"  
He looked menacing as he spoke the words.

As Ben and Martha came up behind Superman she handed Ben the small lead box. Richard and Sam nodded their heads to proceed.

The Superman android noticed and turned to see them as Ben opened the box holding it up towards him.

The android laughed. "Surely you don't think I have _his_ weaknesses. I may have his memories but I am his superior. That little green crystal holds no pain for me. I guess my inability to feel his compassion for you puny primitives gave me away. No matter, I can still complete my mission. Do not attempt to expose me or you _will_ be sorry."

He brushed General Lane aside as nothing and grabbed Lois to him "Perhaps I feel no compassion but there is still a passion for this one." He kissed her roughly before she jerked away slapping at him but missing as he moved his head out of her reach. Richard and Sam swung at him with Richard making a connection and hurting his hand. As he shook his hand in pain the android laughed again and once again grabbed Lois and started for the door pulling her by the arm. "You're coming with me."

"No, you're hurting me!" She gasped as she screamed out the words.

The android stopped…and began talking as if to himself with unfocused eyes …"Love, Lois, Jason, Kala, Mom, love…love …do no harm….love…" the android stood there not moving as Lois pulled away running back to the arms of her father as Richard and Ben both stepped in between them and the android. Martha and Chloe were comforting Kala but all were watching the android as he stood near the door as if frozen.

The android with eyes still unfocused finally moved then looked up from one face to the next. "Very well, it seems I am not to harm you. I repeat, do not attempt to expose me or I will be back." He left as quickly as he had come.

"Well I guess that answers that question. But what did you make of the way he just froze for a time and was he talking to himself?" General Lane seemed truly puzzled.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Lois pulled away from her father and sat down heavily on the sofa. "That was Clark trying to protect us from a distance. They must have stolen his memories and he somehow left that command to love us and do no harm. I have had the feeling many times since we were married that Clark is a lot smarter than he lets us know."

"That does sound just like my boy. He would protect us with his very last breath. He's always been that way from the day he came to us just little more than a baby and yes he is very smart in ways we cannot even understand." Martha sat down next to Lois on the sofa bringing Kala to sit with them.

"From the look of that suit he may very well have been seriously hurt. Along with that, if we're right, which I pray we are, he now has the added concern of keeping Jason safe." General Lane seemed doubly worried.

Lois looked at him and fresh tears started to fall.

"Honey, why don't you let me give you something to sleep? This is just too much for you."

"No, You gave me something the other day, I wouldn't have let you had I known you were about to do it either. I don't know how to say this… I really wanted Clark to be the first to know. I…I took a home pregnancy test the other day. I think I may be pregnant. I wanted to be sure before I said anything and now… he's gone. I just can't do this alone, not again. He has to come back to us… He has to bring my baby back. I can't do this without him again."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Please Review  
The mean Android is still threatening to twist your arms if you don't!  
Plus he takes it out on me personally. Ohhhh my arms hurt so much now I can hardly type. Don't you want the rest of the story?!


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11 - Revelations

_Do not pray for easy lives. Pray to be stronger men. Do not pray for tasks equal to your powers. Pray for powers equal to your tasks. Then the doing of your work shall be no miracle, but you shall be the miracle. _  
**Phillips Brooks **_US Episcopal bishop (1835 – 1893_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"You think you're pregnant?" Richard, Martha and General Lane exclaimed in complete surprise and almost in unison.

"Don't look at me like that. I just took one of those first response tests the morning all of this mess started happening. Jason asked Santa for a little brother and I think he may have gotten his wish. It's as simple as that! Clark doesn't have any idea, which is probably for the best considering what's been happening."

Richard and General Lane eyed each other. "Maybe we should head back to the city. Did you make a doctors appointment yet?" Richard asked concerned.

"Yes, but that has come and gone, it was…that day…the day they arrived. I though about telling Clark that last night he was here but with everything happening so fast I didn't want to add to his worries. Besides I still don't know for sure."

General Lane came to her side, "You really haven't been yourself lately, hormonal changes would account for that. We need to get you examined by your doctor to make sure, either that or see the doctor here. With all the stress you've been under it's especially important to find out. I'm sure you know you'll need to take better care of yourself if you are indeed pregnant."

"Right, but right now I'm more concerned about that android and what about Clark?"

"Wait, Clark's laptop! Remember he left it here. Maybe we can find out where they are by the program he had tracking the aliens' arrival!" Chloe ran to retrieve the forgotten laptop from the other room. Returning she fired it up and opened the correct program. Luckily Clark had given her the logon information for the back door he had created when she helped him that first night at the UN Security Council meeting.

After the page came up they stared at it for several minutes not really understanding what they were seeing. The bulls eye was there blinking as before but it held no real meaning for them.

General Lane squinted at the screen. "Chloe what if you pull the view out to a wider picture maybe it will make more sense?"

Chloe studied the screen for a minute and then hit a few keys which pulled the view out 50. "Wait a minute we're on SETI's site. Maybe they would know what all of this means."

Chloe hit the icon on the screen and the SETI logo and graphics appeared in the window. She then made a second window and went to the SETI home page. Scrolling down she found the California Site and found a contact phone number. After talking to several people they finally got a hold of the director Dr. Kragan who at first seemed hesitant to give any information especially to the press. With the phone on a speaker they all listened as Richard spoke with her.

"Dr. Kragan, we're not calling as members of the press. We are all friends of Superman and have his personal laptop with the same screen you're seeing. He left it for us perhaps for this very reason. We have reason to believe he may have been taken alive by the Trprians before the final blasts in North Kamdar and replaced with a double, possibly an android but with his memories. We need to know what this screen means! Please it could be very important." Richard implored.

"An android?"

"Yes, but please you mustn't say anything to anyone. The double has warned us he will seek revenge if we disclose his deception."

"I understand and that explains a lot. I just could not see the man I know acting as that, whatever it is, has been acting. We've been viewing the screen since Superman enhanced it for us. It currently appears to show the ship at a point approximately 1 light year away heading back the way it came. I'm assuming it's heading back to Sirius if Superman was correct about the origin point. If that's the case it won't reach it's destination for approximately 5 to 6 days at the current speed."

"Dr Kragan would it be an imposition for you to keep us informed. It really is very important. Again we are not asking as reporters but as friends of Superman."

"Yes, if you send me you email address I can see to it you are kept informed on a daily basis or of any material changes. I pray you're right and Superman is alive, but how will he ever get back if they 'took' him as you believe?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out ourselves. He has always been very resourceful, therefore we can only hope and pray he does come back. Thank you, we'll be in contact." Richard hung up watching Chloe send off an email to Dr Kragan with contact addresses for each of them. "What now?"

"I can't think of anything else we can do for Clark except find out how to control or destroy that dmn double before he tries anything else with Lois." General Lane sat down next to his daughter once again taking her hands in his.

"As I said before that thing showed up I think we need to contact Batman. He's had a lot more experience with this sort of thing than any of us, besides he would want to help. In fact I'm sure of it." Lois pulled one of her hands free from her father and wrapped her arm around Kala who had been quietly listening to everything.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

For about the umpteen time Kal-El, as he was now thinking of himself tried the door. It still refused to open. He sighed, annoyed that they were still as good as prisoners.

Jason looked up from his game, "Daddy, why don't you just break the door down with your super strength?"

Sighing again, Kal-El was forced to explain, "since we're far away from Earth's yellow sun and inside this shielded ship I have no superpowers. These people did provide an artificial Earth environment for a short time to help me heal, but it was marginal and barely strong enough to even help. That's why I'm taking so long to heal. I guess we will just have to stay put for now till I can figure out something."

Jason stopped what he was doing his chin quivering as he held back tears. "Daddy how are we going to get home to Mommy and Kala?"

Kal-El went to Jason kneeling down in front of him to be at his eye level. "We'll get home the same way we left, in a starship. You have to have faith Jason. We won't let these people get the better of us. We will make it back home but it may take a little while. I need you to believe in me and be as brave as you can possibly be. Will you do that for me, for us?"

Jason nodded his head trying to still his quivering chin, "But I miss Mommy and Kala. Do you think they miss us?"

Holding back his own tears he answered as he pulled Jason into an embrace. "Yes, I'm sure they miss us every bit as much as we miss them."

Releasing Jason, Kal-El went to the table and pushed the button to call Der Motin. He was tired of waiting for something to happen and needed something more pro-active to do.

Mer Kaper answered the page knocking she entered. "My Lord Kal-El you are in need of something?"

"Yes, but I was hoping Der Motin would answer. I wish to speak to him if he's available."

"Yes, my Lord." She bowed as she left.

Just a short time later Der Motin knocked and entered. "You requested my presence?"

"Yes, you told me yesterday that I would be given access to the computer system. I'm bored and would like to start learning more about the Trprian and what is to be expected of me. Or am I to be kept in the dark as little more than a prisoner?"

"I will see to it immediately My Lord. Is there anything else?"

"Exactly what is this training I'm to take once we reach Trpria?"

"My lord, it is what will make you truly Lord Arnken's successor."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question. What does it entail?"

Looking around obviously uncomfortable Der Motin hesitated.

"Is this room bugged, am I under surveillance?"

"No, My Lord, since you moved to this section you have not been watched as before. It would not be proper to 'watch' one in your new station. In answer to your question the training is similar to the memory transfer you underwent only you will be receiving Lord Arnken's memories. His memories will overtake, overshadow your own and you will become as one mind. This is the way of our people. Lord Arnken is the fifth of the line, you will be the sixth."

Kal-El was speechless as he considered the ramifications of this revelation. He sat down in the chair as Der Motin excused himself saying he would see to the computer access.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Batman was called and informed of everything that had happened and promised to do what he could. He informed them that it sounded like the android or whatever was left here to create havoc and destroy Superman's reputation which actually bode well. Why would they do that if Superman was dead or not expected to return. He reminded them that the Trpria had said they would return. Surely Superman and Jason would be with them when they did return. The only questions were, would he be the same and how long would it be?

In the meantime he wanted time to study the impostor before deciding how to proceed. He promised to stay in contact.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_The chief lesson I have learned in a long life is that the only way to make a man trustworthy is to trust him; and the surest way to make him untrustworthy is to distrust him and show your distrust. _  
**Henry L. Stimson **_US politician (1867 - 1950)_

Kal-El had finally gotten access to the computer data banks and spent much of his days learning as much as he could about his Trprian captors. He continued to think of them that way since he and Jason were still confined to their quarters most of the time. It had now been a full four earth days since he had been taken and three since Jason had been taken to join him.

Each day he queried Der Motin for more pieces to the puzzle careful to not overstep his bounds. After reading an accounting of Lord Arnken's son Kal-El felt it was lacking in real specifics therefore he invited Der Motin to join him for dinner so he could once again ply him for information.

Kal-El made sure Jason ate early and asked him to stay in his room and play quietly. As they ate Kal-El asked, "Why did Lord Arnken's son not succeed him as had been expected. The records are not clear as to what actually happened?"

Der Motin's face grew clouded and he spoke hesitantly. "Lord Arnken's son, Srnken was unwilling to accept his place. When time came for the transfer he refused. The training was forced upon him and he fought it. Unfortunately by doing so, it drove him mad. It is believed he is somewhere in the underground of Trpria with the undesirables and misfits totally insane. That is why Lord Arnken once again sought you out. He has long been enamored of your potential. There were times when he thought of nothing else. When you disappeared from Earth he was annoyed with you for a time. Then when you were nearly killed by the earthlings recently he was horrified."

"How did he know of all the happenings on Earth, did he really watch that closely?"

"Yes, he did watch closely. He has been obsessed with you since your return. The attempt on your life by SHADO was the final straw. He prepared to act as soon as he heard of it, that and the fact that his time is near. He has only been holding on to make you his replacement. He is incensed you are the 'Chosen One'."

"What do you mean exactly 'Chosen One', this is not the first time I've heard that."

"The 'Chosen One' was foretold to bring our enlightenment. Lord Arnken has grown increasingly unstable during his unnaturally long lifetime waiting for you. It was not always as it is now. It had long been the Trprian calling to aid civilizations to the next level. It was not until Lord Arnken's great-grandfather that the intercessions began. Lord Arnken's grandfather declared himself Lord. It seems with each succession the greed for power grows. It may be a function of the memory transfer. Be aware not all Trprians blindly agree with the direction our Lords have taken us."

"You do not agree do you Der Motin?"

"No, I do not. That is why I am telling you all this even at my peril. I think you may not only be Earth's salvation but ours as well. I do not know how you can succeed. I can only pray you do. If I can be of any assistance I am at your service as is my daughter. Be aware many billions of lives are now in your hands. In just a few short days you will either defeat Lord Arnken or you will become him."

That night's sleep cycle, as he now thought of it, Kal-El lay awake unable to sleep.  
Hearing a scream from the other room he jumped up and ran to Jason who was just waking from a nightmare. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm trying to be brave but I miss Mommy and I keep dreaming of that bad man that looks just like you. Is he going to hurt Mommy while we're away?"

"Jason there's nothing we can do right now for Mommy. I did try to place some commands in that bad man's memory to do no harm when they gave him my memories but I have no way of knowing if it worked. We have to focus on what we _can_ do if we are to ever make it back home. I don't believe they will be hurt. Do you know why you were brought here?"

"No, but I think that bad man that looked like you knew I didn't believe him. He looked at me real mean. He scared me."

"Jason, they brought you here to force me to do something I didn't want to do. They won't hurt Mommy and Kala or Earth for the same reason. They know that if they hurt any of you I won't do want they want. Do you understand that?"

Still looking a little puzzled he nodded his head. "I think so Daddy. But what do they want you to do?"

Kal-El was trying to be honest with Jason, but he was not willing to answer that question so he evaded. "I don't know for sure, they won't tell me till we get where we're going in a few days. Why don't you try and go back to sleep now?"

"Can I sleep with you? My hearing isn't as good as it was and sometimes when I can't sleep it helps if I count your heartbeats but I have to be close to you now to hear."

"Yes, I like counting your heartbeats too. Perhaps we can both sleep better if we stay close by."

Jason soon fell asleep but Kal-El still remained troubled with everything he had read and discussed with Der Motin going through his head. Just how could he hope to defeat such a powerful enemy without the super powers he was so used to having?

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Please Review **

The mean android is still threatening to find each and every one of you and to twist your arms if you don't review! Plus he has been taking it out on me personally. BTW, If I turn evil it's because the mean android made me so by taking your lack of reviews out on me! My arm is already sore where he twisted it yesterday so hard I could hardly type. Please save me from his wrath and review! (wink)


	12. Things Are Looking Up

Chapter 12 - Things Are Looking Up

_In the province of the mind, what one believes to be true either is true or becomes true. _  
**John Lilly**

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The sleep cycle ended with Kal-El pacing the floor going over in his mind all he had learned. After Jason had fallen asleep he had gotten back on the computer and relentlessly continued his research. He had been surprised the entire system had been made available to his inquiries. Even with all his research he was not satisfied. He had studied not only the history of the Trpria but also the technological discoveries including the weapons and starship designs. He knew studying and actually understanding were two different things. During the cycle he had became even more determined to get out of the prison he and Jason had been in for what seemed like forever but was really only about 3 and a half Earth days.

When Mer Kaper knocked and entered with the breakfast he scowled and asked to speak to Der Motin.

Der Motin appeared shortly. "My Lord, I understand you are displeased. What may I do to dispel your displeasure?"

"I want out of this prison. If I am to be Lord in a matter of days I want to see the ship, to meet the people aboard. I'm not used to being confined and it's making me stir crazy. If Lord Arnken has required my confinement then I wish to speak with him directly. As you said in a few short days I will either defeat Lord Arnken or I will become him. How can I expect to defeat him if I don't have all the knowledge I need to do so? I also need to finish healing to have the strength to withstand the 'training'. Surely he understands that!"

"My Lord, I will see to it immediately. Lord Arnken trusts me. You are right you need to be able to move about freely and you need to be fully healed."

"Thank you. Are there any other sympathizers on this ship or on the sister ships in the configuration?"

"Very few on this ship at least that are known. There are several on one of the other ships but it is far too dangerous to arrange a meeting now."

"I understand we can't be too careful. Will you join me for lunch? I have much to discuss with you."

"Yes my Lord, I would be delighted. I will return shortly perhaps I can arrange a tour of the ship."

"Thank you again. I would prefer Jason stay here. Is Mer Kaper available to stay with him in my absence? By the way, she said there were other children on board. Would any be appropriate to provide company for him? He's terribly homesick and bored. I'm sure a playmate would do wonders."

"I will look into that as well." Der Motin bowed as he left the room.

As Kal-El turned around Jason came running to him jumping into his arms. "Daddy you asked for a playmate for me. Oh boy, what will we play? Will it be a boy playmate or a girl? How old will he be?"

"Whoa Jason, remember I'm still very sore. As far as a playmate goes, I don't know. We'll just have to find out together. Are you hungry? Breakfast is on the table."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I keep forgetting you're hurt. Is it getting all better?"

"Yes, but very slowly." Kal-El sat Jason down on the floor and he immediately ran over to the tray containing their breakfast. Seeing it was something new he just continued to look then turned around with a questioning look to his Dad.

"I know you don't know if you like it. Why don't you just taste it? Just about everything has been good so far. OK, you win move over, we'll eat together." He brushed Jason's hair out of his eyes as they sat down together. "What am I, your official taster?" This last statement brought a real smile to his face, one of the first since their captivity began.

"Oh Daddy, I just like to know if I like it before I try it."

Kal-El laughed heartily "Jason, it hurts too much to laugh. You are just too precious do you know that?"

"Uh huh, 'cause that's what Mommy always tells me."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Lois had her computer open staring at an illustration of her and Clark in France made while on their honeymoon. They had been so happy that day, why did it have to end so fast. The TV was on and she was suddenly distracted by the latest news report.

_Superman continues to be sighted all over the world. His appearances are becoming more and more abhorrent. So far he has not caused anyone physical harm but he has allowed harm to come to many he could have easily helped. Everyone is warned to stay away from him at this point. He is currently wanted for questioning in several unlawful incidents ranging from willful destruction of property to gross misconduct and mayhem. Again it is recommended that you keep your distance. One group has started to call for the U.N. to ask him to leave the Earth permanently._

_In related news word has come that the U.N. is debating what to do in the event the Trprians return. In his current state no assistance is expected from Superman. Shortages of food and supplies continue to cause problems as people fearing their return are stocking up. _

_President Thorn is downplaying the possible return saying the Starship is heading away from us at speeds nearing one light year per 24 hour period. _

_Stay tuned to WCNN for the latest updates on this continuing story. _

Lois clicked the TV off throwing the remote onto the sofa as she looked at Martha, "I can't stand to listen to any more of that garbage. How can anyone really think that… that thing is Superman? Do they really have such a short memory? Ahhh, I think I'm going to be sick." She quickly set her laptop aside as she ran for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth returning a few moments later.

"Honey, wasn't the doctor able to give you anything for morning sickness this morning?"

Coming back into the room slightly pale Lois answered, "I didn't think to even ask. I didn't get sick so early last time. I think it's the stress of what's going on. I still can't believe I'm really pregnant again. Thank you for going with me Martha, you are a godsend. Doc Baker has been wonderful as well. I'm glad I decided to stay here for awhile. I just hope I can keep Perry happy from a distance." Tears spring to her eyes as she fanned her face with her hand trying to contain them. "Oh, I hate how these hormonal swings make me so emotional. I want Clark here. I need Clark! And I want my baby back too!"

"I know honey. We all want them back. We just have to have faith that they'll be returned to us safe and sound. In the meantime we need to take care of you and that little one you're carrying."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Cat Grant stood on the top of the Daily Planet building watching for _him_, hoping he would see her. She didn't believe the accounts she'd been hearing on the news. She knew the man, well sort of anyway she told herself. Perhaps he was just feeling rejected and needed someone to care of him. Looking up into the sky she kept waiting. As she continued to wait she heard and felt a swish from behind. Turning around she saw him standing right behind her with a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Looking for me?"

Suddenly not sure if this was such a good idea, Cat looked towards the door wondering if she could make it back inside before he caught her. Deciding not she answered, "Yes, I was just wondering if you perhaps wanted to rethink my offer?"

With the smirk growing even broader he walked towards her grabbing her and kissing her hard on the lips. She pulled away, "You're a little rough don't you think? You're bruising my lips."

"Hmmmp, somehow I though you would enjoy it that way. After all you were up her enticing me to join you as if offering yourself and it's not the first time you've come on to me."

"I wasn't asking to be manhandled by you. Don't you know how to be tender with a lady?"

"Yeah sure, just what will that get me? Nothing!" He had grabbed her again but as he did he was caught in a whip that went around him from behind.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size for a change?"

Turning around the android mocked, "Huh, so when were you ever in _my_ league Batman! Go back to your dirty cave where you belong. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Well, you are about to get a lot busier." He pulled out a box from his belt opening it up.

"Ah ha ha ha. That crap doesn't hurt me. So what are you gonna try now, little flying ratman! You puny human you can't even hope to defeat me now!"

"We'll see about that. Let her go, this is between us."

The android laughed again as he released Cat. "I'll catch up with you later sweetie. Seems there's a rat on this roof that needs exterminating first."

Batman lunged for the android and they both went down, rolling along the roof. Batman had put on steel knuckles and managed to get in a couple of swiping blows to the androids chest. It was like ripping into a hard rubberized plastic. The skin didn't cut but he had made definite scratching marks. As they struggled Batman realized the android was strong but not nearly as strong as his friend would have been. Seeing a TV news copter above capturing the fight he decided he needed to keep going as long as possible. He wanted to expose the android for what it was. He reached up and tried to swipe the android's cheek but just as he was about to connect the android struck him with a crushing blow to his stomach. As he doubled up the android started to hit him over the head but suddenly stopped before turning to simply look at him frozen in place repeating the phase "do no harm…do no harm".

Richard and Chloe came running out from the roof access elevator door just as the android took off sneering at the cameraman in the helicopter as he left.

Seeing Batman still hunched over in pain they ran to him helping him to his feet. Batman was barely able to speak still trying to catch his breath. "You're right, that is definitely not the Boy Scout! I guess I should have come better prepared. I just didn't want to believe he would lash out like that, android or not."

"It is definitely getting more abhorrent. What can we ever hope to do to contain it?" Richard asked as he and Chloe helped Batman back inside the building.

"I scratched it with my steel knuckles which means it's not invulnerable." Batman said smiling in spite of his current pain. "It wasn't as strong as Superman and maybe there are other powers it doesn't have. We have a real chance of defeating it. It is stronger than us individually and it can fly, but perhaps that's all."

Richard and Chloe smiled at each other, finally good news for a change.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Mer Kaper knocked and entered shortly after Kal-El and Jason finished eating. Both were delighted to find she had a young boy just slightly older than Jason with her. He was introduced as Mer Kaper's son, Der Malen.

Kal-El seemed confused remembering the proposition from the first day. Mer Kaper bowed realizing why, blushing she stated her husband had been killed in battle fighting an underground uprising a couple years after Der Malen had been born. Der Malen had brought some toys with him and the two headed off to Jason's room to play just as Der Motin arrived.

"Are you ready My Lord Kal-El? You are now free to go as long as you are accompanied."

Turning as if to leave Kal-El stopped looking towards the room he heard the kids playing. Der Malen was explaining a new game to Jason. "You need not fear, he will be safe here and well cared for."

"Kal-El sighed, yes I must believe that. What will happen to him if I fail? If I become Lord Arnken? Will you keep him safe? Protect him from what I might become?"

"You have my solemn word. No harm shall come to the child as long as I or Mer Kaper live, we will protect him as our own."

"If I fail and do become Lord Arnken, will I remember you have betrayed him, will I remember this?"

"We are in an unknown territory. In the past the host was overshadowed and lost. But you are different, stronger. It is my fervent hope you will be able to withstand the transfer and come forth the victor. We will be helping you in ways you do not know, cannot know yet. Have faith with us Lord Kal-El as we have faith in you."

"So there is a 'we' you and I are not alone in this. When will I meet the others?"

"Only when it is safe for all. If we play our hand too soon all may be lost. Faith is needed by all."

"Jason, we're leaving." Jason came running in wrapping his arms around Kal-El's legs as he bent down stroking his hair. "I'm not sure how long we'll be gone. Mind Mer Kaper and don't leave here without me, understood." He looked over at Mer Kaper as he spoke the last words for her understanding as well. She bowed her head in compliance.

"OK Daddy, I like my new friend. He's teaching me some new games. I'll see you later."

Not wanting to leave him but seeing no way around it Kal-El left their quarters. They went through several expansive corridors not seeing another sole. Finally Kal-El asked, "Where is everyone? How many people are on the ship? The records indicated each ship section could hold up to 2,000 people."

"Yes each section was designed to house up to 2,000 people families included. Unfortunately each section is currently manned by 250-300 people."

Kal-El stopped in his tracks "Why is that? Is your civilization dwindling or just the number manning the starships? There was nothing of this in the computer records I read."

"There has been civil war on Trpria for years. Since the transfer to Srnken failed, many have died. Our population was dwindling prior to that due to the harsh life on Trpria."

"Wait, your people have the gall to judge other civilizations for wars and troubles when your own civilization is in a civil war!"

"Yes, my Lord, as pitiful as it is, it is true. As I have said not all support our Lords actions." He seemed truly embarrassed at the revelation.

As he shook his head in sad understanding he went back to his plans, "Might I see the bridge?"

"This way we are almost there now. Before we arrive I would like to point out this observation alcove. The shielding is reduced here to allow the light of the stars to shine in. You might remember it for future reference."

"Yes, thank you Der Motin, I think I will." He went to the viewing window momentarily spellbound as he looked out at the expanse of space, mentally remembering the location in reference to his suite. "Are there others like this?"

"Yes, my Lord, they ring the tip of the ship. You might also like to note Lord Arnken's chamber which will be yours has a private viewing alcove much like this, only larger." Kal-El just smiled in response.

They entered the bridge to find only two people in attendance. Both stood as Kal-El entered.

"My Lord they voiced together with their heads bowed."

Not knowing what to do Kal-El simply said, "As you were. I would just like to look around for a time."

After a few minutes he started asking them questions asking them to demonstrate how various things worked including the navigation system, the communications systems, how the ships separated, how long they had been assigned the bridge, about their families and on and on becoming very personable with them. Then he started asking about the weapons system, the regeneration method how the power was absorbed and magnified. Finally he had them show him the laser systems asking lots of questions about the power and light generated by them. Even having them demonstrate the use.

"Mind if I try them. There is nothing anywhere near for them to affect."

"My Lord, as you please."

Smiling to himself he took the controls and began shooting the forward laser. Then making sure the two crewmen were occupied elsewhere with Der Motin. He began shooting the aft laser beam using a pattern he had pre-determined hours earlier in the direction they had just come. Satisfied with his results and feeling better than he had in days he went back to asking the men more questions.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Some time later at the SETI center Dr. Kragan was looking at a series of readouts trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Several of her colleagues stood with her all shaking their heads at the same thing. Finally an older gentleman took in a deep breath. "Wait! No, it can't be but….Maybe"

"Frank, do you have an idea of not? Out with it." Dr. Kragan asked.

"Well, it looks like it could be Morse code. But who could possible be sending Morse code from over 4 light years away, on that Trprian ship?"

They all looked at each other with a dawning realization all at the same time. Superman! The Trprians must have taken him and somehow he was trying to send a message. Dr. Kragan sat down. This confirmed in her mind what she had been told over the phone.

"Frank can you decipher the message?"

"I'll certainly try." After several minutes he came up with a bunch of letters grouped together. This is what was sent but it makes no sense. Does it mean anything to any of you?"

llns bn ts ls dx d rtr bntt prz

They all stared at what he had written. Finally Dr. Kragan said, "I know some people who might know. They might be the intended recipients of the message."

She sent the message off to the email addresses she had been given and then placed a call to Richard White explaining that it appeared a coded message in Morse Code had been received apparently from the Trpria ship.

After they spoke with Dr. Kragan Chloe immediately opened up the email. After staring at it for a few minutes, she exclaimed. "OH my gosh. It's from Clark. I recognize this. We took French together in high school. Clark was a wiz at it so we formed a study group with another friend, Pete Ross. The three of us created a code using French with all the vowels dropped.

Let me see. Hmmm After several minutes she came up with the following.

Allons bien tous les deux - de retour bientôt – priez

Both Safe home soon pray

Richard grabbed her kissing her out of sheer delight. "Chloe you never cease to amaze me. Send that to Lois while I get her on the phone."

"Lois, we just sent you an email. You'll never guess. Clark sent us a Morse code message coded in French. Chloe figured it out. It's from the email Dr. Kragan just sent all of us. Lois it says, _both safe, home soon, pray_. At least for now, they're safe and he feels they will be home soon."

"Oh, thank goodness, at last some good news. If Clark was able to get a message off that is very encouraging news. Not only is he OK but he's able to control at least some things. Thank you Richard, I appreciate your calling me right away."

"No problem, we're just glad to help. You really need to thank Chloe. She's the one who figured it out."

"Yes I will. I have news too. I'm definitely pregnant. I found out earlier today. I'm due late September looks like Jason did in fact get his wish." Then she started crying. "He's not even here to know. Oh! I hate these raging hormones."

"Lois there's more good news too. Batman was here today. He fought with the android on the roof and it seems it's not as all powerful as Superman. He actually scratched it. We're working on a plan to overpower it or at least expose it for what it is. Part of the fight was even caught on TV."

"Yes things do seem just a little bit brighter. I just wish Clark and Jason were on their way back home now, not on their way to that dmn alien planet."

"We all feel the same way. But at least things seem to be turning for the better finally. Lois, call me or Chloe if you need anything. Don't hesitate. We're family and always will be. Take care of yourself and that new baby. Give Kala a kiss and hug from us. We'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks again. I can't even begin to express how much your continued support means to me. Goodbye Richard. Give Chloe my best as well and be sure to give her my thanks."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"How soon will we be reaching Trpria?"

"In about 3 days My Lord Kal-El. There will be a celebration when we arrive and the transfer ceremony will take place the following morning."

"What is the planet like? Sirius is a much hotter star than Sol. Why did your people pick such a harsh environment where they would have to live underground?''

"We did not really pick the planet. It was more or less forced upon us. We were a nomadic people long ago. Again much of this is not in the recorded records. Our fleet came upon hard times and had to go to ground on Trpria. We lived on the ships for a time then built a city underground. It was beautiful at first but has since fallen in decay. Since the war started there is little to return to. Our numbers are so decimated. You may be are our last hope for a continued existence."

"Do you not feel your suns warmth at all?" Kal-El felt the weight on his shoulders not only for Jason and Earth but now for Trpria as well.

"There are viewing stations like on this ship. Sirius is glorious in all its splendor. You will enjoy its warmth. I will see to it." They exchanged a knowing look but said nothing more as they returned to Kal-El's chambers.

As he entered he saw a Trprian man waiting for him. Mer Kaper and Jason were both smiling nearby but Der Malen was no where to be seen.

"Mer Kaper, what is the meaning of this! Who is this man and why did you allow him near my son without my prior knowledge?"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Please Review, I love reviews

Batman is here protecting me now from that evil Android.  
Hey, Darth, you mind if I call you that?

Darth says HI!


	13. Allegiances

Chapter 13 - **_Allegiances _**

_For rarely are sons similar to their fathers: most are worse, and a few are better than their fathers._  
**Homer**, _The Odyssey Greek epic poet (800 BC - 700 BC)_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"My Lord Kal-El, it is my doing. Please meet Srnken, son of Lord Arnken."

Kal-El turned from the man to glare at Der Motin, "Lord Arnken's son? You told me he was thought to be mad somewhere in the underground of Trpria, now you're telling me he is standing before me?" Kal-El suddenly worried he had been foolish to trust these people.

"Forgive me Lord Kal-El but we both have been keeping secrets from each other not ready to fully trust. Now is the time to drop all walls and be honest with each other if we are to succeed in realizing our mutual goals."

"Explain to me how Srnken is here on this ship and why he is here with my son before having met me first."

Srnken started, "Lord Kal-El…"

"Stop calling me that, at least in private. I won't tolerate it any longer, I am nobody's Lord! Mer Kaper please take Jason to the other room."

"Kal-El, I understand your concern allow me to explain. I was driven mad for a time but I have since found my way back from the darkness. I am here to help prevent the same fate from befalling you. Our deception was necessary to confirm you were trust worthy before showing our true intent. Also, if we didn't think you could succeed we would have been forced to find a way to defeat you rather than join with you."

"So, we have both been deceiving each other for the same reason. That doesn't explain why you're here with my son uninvited?"

"In a way I was not uninvited just hidden in form."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean _hidden in form_?"

"You met me in the guise of Der Malen." As he made the statement his appearance dissolved into the form of the young boy whereupon he smiled and bowed his head. "Kal-El I came here in this guise for all our protection" he spoke in the boy's voice then he reformed back into Srnken.

"You're Mer Kaper's husband, instead of her son?" It was as much a statement as a question.

"Yes."

"But why would she have propositioned me if you are alive, well and on this ship? I am finding this all very hard to accept and believe at face value. No pun intended."

"Kal-El, we too have been studying you for many years just as my father has. We did not feel it in your character to take up the offer. It was all part of the ruse to make sure you could be trusted. You have more than proven yourself to us. We will answer any and all of your questions now without deception to prove ourselves to you."

"Why don't you just defeat Lord Arnken or wait for him to die naturally since he's near the end as I've been told?"

"My father is a tyrant with endless resources his doctors have kept him alive for years now since my refusal and then your disappearance. If he dies without a transfer his second in command will ascend who is not much better than my father. If we can succeed you will not only end this continued accession but with our support save our world from the continuing civil war. Earth must be considered as well, only you ascended can save that world from intersession at this point."

"Why do you think I can succeed where you failed?"

"As I said we have been studying you and know where you receive your power. With even limited exposure to Sirius you should be able to withstand the transfer. My father does not fully understand the ramifications of this and it will be his undoing. He wants you healed as a better stronger vessel for the transfer but has no idea that Sirius will do more than just heal you. That is why you are not already healed. We needed you still injured as an excuse to give you the solar exposure. I will also work with you on what to expect at the time of the 'training'."

Kal-El walked around the room momentarily considering all he'd just heard. He looked in briefly on Jason playing contentedly with Mer Kaper. "I have no idea what exposure to Sirius will do to me. Sol is an average yellow star while Sirius is a bigger, brighter blue-white star. I assume we will be at a similar comparative distance but still the differences in the stars brilliance create many unknown factors. How do you know I will not myself be consumed by the physical power from even limited exposure?"

Der Motin answered, "The fact that you are concerned about it bodes well. It has been a concern but we have faith that this will work. We will be happy to go over all the calculations and conclusions with you."

"Yes, I'll want to study what you have. Also how do you transform yourself?" he said looking closely at Srnken.

"It is accomplished with the help of a small ear piece device. I don't actually change, your perception of me changes. One of our underground allegiance scientists developed the device about the time I joined them. It has been instrumental in our continued existence. My father is not aware of it and we have used it to infiltrate this very ship."

"If Lord Arnken is so powerful why is he not aware all of this is going on behind his back? I haven't seen him since the second day I was here just after Jason was taken."

"Lord Arnken believes he is infallible and has become somewhat lax in his ways preferring to delegate most things. We were all surprised when he paid a personal visit to Earth at your command. It shows his deference to you. His second in command is not much better. We have done all we could to perpetuate their perceptions as it helps our cause."

"Can you guarantee my son's safety?"

"I am sure you know there are no guarantees in life. We do have plans for keeping him safe. He will be protected at all costs out of respect for you. Of this I give you my solemn word and promise."

"Alright, let's begin. It seems I have no other choice. No more secrets on either side."

Der Motin and Srnken both nodded agreement as the three continued to talk, share information and plan the rest of the day.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Lois, Martha, Ben and Kala were eating breakfast with the television on in the other room. Lois kept getting up to see the latest coverage of the mayhem the android was causing. Sitting back down at the table Lois looked over at Kala before speaking. "Mom, I really appreciate your letting us stay here but I just can't keep our lives on hold. It's not good for Kala or I to just sit here and wait. I called Richard and asked him to come get us and he'll be here shortly to fly us home."

"Are you sure honey? You're more than welcome to stay here."

"Yes, I'm sure. We really need some sense of normalcy back in our lives while we wait for Clark and Jason to return."

"We really don't know what's going to happen or how soon. What about that android it might try to attack you again."

"I'll ask dad to stay with us just in case it tries anything. Kala should go back to school and I need to get back in the office. Besides, I want to make sure Clark's good name isn't totally trashed while he's away. I can't sit back and let the press go on and on about what Superman has become. They don't have any idea what's really going on. I can't just leave it to Richard and Chloe to set things straight. Considering what all he may be going through now there's no way I'm going to let him come home to this mess without trying to do something to get the real facts out."

That afternoon back in the office Lois settled in with Richard and Chloe writing articles exposing the android for what it was while Kala entertained herself nearby. They also wrote that sources had disclosed Superman had been taken by the Trprians but he had somehow managed to send a coded message which SETI had been able to receive thanks to the upgraded programming Superman had installed on their computer tracking system. The message indicated he was safe and would be returning soon.

As they were finally leaving for the evening four men walking down the sidewalk approached them. "Hey, it's those 'alien lovers'. Come on, let's get them."

Lois moved quickly to protect Kala who cowered behind the three grown-ups kicking one of the men in a very sensitive place. Richard blocked a blow by a second man and proceeded to land his own to the man's jaw. Chloe swung her briefcase hitting the third man along side the head as the forth man simply ran off. A crowd started to gather with people taking sides forming a semi circle. The android suddenly swooped down out of the sky landing within the open part of the partly formed circle. It sneered at all of them bringing about a sudden quiet as everyone just stared agape at it.

"What do you think you're all looking at. Don't you know, I hate being stared at." Zeroing in on Lois it headed directly for her. "You, you're coming with me."

"Don't you dare touch me. Stay back." She backed up pushing Kala into Richard's arms admonishing him with a look to keep the child safe as she kept the android's attention directed at her alone. The crowd instantly pulled back in fright, some running away from the scene. A policeman came running from down the street to try and help while a news helicopter hovered overhead catching the scene for a live audience.

Then seemingly out of nowhere Batman appeared. "I see you still haven't changed out of the ruined suit but then what would you expect from a stupid machine?"

The android stopped and turned scowling at Batman. "I would be careful what you call me Ratman?"

"Oh, you don't scare me, you're nothing but a pile of plastic, metal and old wiring. You're not fit to even wear that ruined suit."

Batman began backing up drawing the android out into the open away from the crowd. Once he was satisfied it was in the clear he opened a small pocket on his belt pulling out a small pointy device. Just as the android leaped directly for him he stuck the device into its still bare chest as he dove under him tumbling out of the way. A second later the device exploded sending the android into multiple pieces as the crowd scattered farther.

As the smoke cleared Richard and the policeman both joined Batman as they looked over the remains, seeing wiring still hissing before finally dying out. The crowd still quiet hung back for a minute then a man got brave and went to stand over part of the now destroyed android soon to be joined by others. A couple kicked at the remains.

One of the men who had tried to accost Lois, Richard and Chloe earlier kicked the head as he said, "I don't know what is worse an alien or an alien robot."

The police officer finally took charge. "OK, that's enough this is as of now officially considered a crime scene. Everyone back, now! I'm calling this in."

A television reporter was suddenly on the scene pushing a microphone at them. "Batman, can we get a statement, the world is watching."

Somewhat annoyed but wanting the true story out he acquiesced, "I suspected for several days that that…thing was not my friend Superman. He would never have acted the way it has been acting, never! It was brought to my attention that while protecting the world he loves Superman was taken by that alien ship. It is also highly possible he was injured in the process. I believe Richard White may have more to add." The camera panned down showing the androids remains as he spoke.

Richard who was standing next to Batman looked over to Lois, Chloe and Kala still standing near the center of the crowd before speaking. "Lois Lane-Kent, Chloe Sullivan and I have just finished writing a complete expose of what we have reason to believe happened the day the ship attacked along with subsequent events. The full account is to be published in a late edition of the Daily Planet which will be on newsstands shortly. In the interim I will state the following: The android or robot or what ever you want to call it attempted to attack us the day after Superman disappeared. We know it somehow had Superman's memories but was in some way constrained to 'do no harm'. It was even heard to say those very words on more than one occasion. We firmly believe Superman survived and somehow planted that command in the programming."

Uhs and ahs and various whispers went through the crowd that was once again growing.

"Yesterday SETI forwarded a coded message to us which was evidently sent from the Trprian ship. The message was 'safe, home soon, pray'. It is our belief that although the Trprian ship will indeed return as they said they would, Superman is with them and still working to save us all. That's all I have to say at this time."

"Mr. White, Batman a moment more please…"

Ignoring the reporter Richard and Batman started to leave but the policeman stopped them saying he needed a full statement from them. Agreeing to go to the station shortly they were allowed to leave. The crowd opened up to allow Lois, Chloe and Kala to join Richard as Batman as they left the scene.

Finally settled into their car Lois breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about that thing any more. I do have to admit I couldn't bear looking at it all destroyed like that. It was just too close to being Clark."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next day Srnken again spend most of the day with Clark arriving and leaving with Mer Kaper appearing to be the child, Der Malen a playmate for Jason, as a precaution.

"Srnken, how did you manage to overcome the mind transfer? I find the whole idea of it nauseating to say the least."

"I have always been one to meditate and reflect deeply. It is a lost art among my people but I was always fascinated by it. I believe it is what saved me. When the transfer process began I could feel his mind like a snake taking over mine. I fought it off and sought to place a wall between it and my own consciousness. It worked to a point and stopped the process, but I did go mad for a time. We cannot afford for that to befall you. We need you to remain in control for all our goals to be met. Do you know how to meditate?"

"I do a form of meditation often. I also have practice at closing off my consciousness burying it deep within me. I've done this when in stasis or during near death experiences to keep my mind intact and functional while my body heals or sleeps for extremely long periods. There is one problem, when I go deep within myself I sometimes have a difficult time coming back up because it's a very safe cocoon like feeling."

"What has brought you back in the past perhaps we should know just in case."

Kal-El hesitated, not sure he wanted to make the admission, "Jason brought me back, more than once. But you must remember to keep him safe at all times."

"You are very fortunate to have a son you love so dearly and who loves you back as much. Someday perhaps Mer Kaper and I will know the same joy. For now we will do our part to see to it you two return home safe to the rest of your family."

"I hope you get the chance. I believe you would be a good father, a good teacher and model. Will you lead your people after I leave?"

"Only if they want me to lead them, I will not declare myself leader. I am not my father nor do I ever wish to be. Speaking of my Father, tomorrow or the next day he will request to see you. How are your wounds, may I see?"

Kal-El took off his dark Trprian jacket like shirt revealing his chest with bandages still covering his chest. Removing the bandages he revealed burns that still looked very painful. "You hide your pain well, how about your ribs?"

"It's still quite painful to move but it's getting easier. I don't mind the pain so much now that I know the reason you have denied me a better chance to heal. I think it rather ingenious of you to do that in fact. If your father was told the artificial lighting didn't help very much it wouldn't be that far off the mark. It really is much less helpful when compared to true solar exposure which is what I need to really heal and become stronger."

"I find you quiet inner strength just as amazing. I feel we have chosen well. I will be forever honored to be considered a friend."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

That night one of the news channels released greatly enhanced footage of when superman was hit by the Trprian blast and of him falling with a clear view of his injuries. President Thorn made a statement asking for calm as the level of panic in the U.S. and other nations once again began to rise. The United Nations Security Council continued their daily emergency meetings with little headway.

Various correspondents pondered what it all meant repeatedly showing the new enhanced footage showing Superman's injuries, the one showing the android scatted across the sidewalk and Batman and Richard's statements taken at the time. Was Superman still to be considered a hero bringing hope or was he going to return an alien conqueror, or lastly was he really dead as some suggested? Strong arguments were made for each possibility with so called experts stating their opinions with long winded explanations of why they were correct.

Lois sat in front of the TV with her father nearby. Kala had long since gone to bed. At one point Lois threw her shoe at the TV. Her throw fell short which irritated her even more. "How many times does he have to almost die for us before those bstards appreciate him!"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Please review….I got rid of the mean android didn't I…That is with Batman's help. I really wish you would take the time to review. Thank you to those who do.

Next time… Mind Transfer


	14. Mind Transfer

Chapter 14 - **Mind Transfer**

_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power._  
**Abraham Lincoln **16th president of US (1809 - 1865)

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Jason awoke in the middle of the sleep cycle hearing his father cry out in his sleep. "Daddy, Daddy are you having a bad dream? Wake-up, Daddy."

Kal-El was startled awake by Jason's voice, "ahh uh sorry, I'm sorry Jason. Yes, I sometimes have bad dreams too. Thank you for waking me."

"Daddy, when are we going home? I really miss Mommy and Kala. It's hard to be brave when I miss them so much."

"I know Jason. I miss them too, but I'm afraid it is going to be a while longer before we can go home. We're going to a different place right now, Mer Kaper and Srnken's home. Then we may be there for a few days before heading back to Earth."

"Why can't we just go back without them? I wanta go home now." Jason was trying to keep his chin from quivering and the tears from spilling from his eyes but it was turning into a losing battle.

"I want to go home now too, but it is not in my control. We just have to make the best of what's happening Jason. It may get worse before it gets better. They may even separate us soon. If that happens Mer Kaper and Srnken have promised me they'll take care of you."

"Daddy, I don't want to be sep-rated…" the tears were now falling freely down his cheeks, he had completely lost control of his quivering chin.

"I don't want it either but I may not be able to stop it from happening. Even if we are separated and you don't see me for awhile, nothing will stop me from trying to get us home. So remember, it's alright to be scared but don't let the fear take over your senses. You need to be as brave as you can and do what Mer Kaper and Srnken tell you. Don't trust anyone else though." He hated being so honest with Jason but felt it better to start preparing him in case the worse happened.

"Ok Daddy, I'll try my bestest."

The next day was spent much as the day before with Kal-El and Srnken again plotting and going over details of what to do or expect in the coming days. That night Kal-El again spoke with Jason about being brave and trusting only Mer Kaper and Srnken.

The next morning they were only one day from Trpria. Just after Mer Kaper and Srnken arrived as the child Der Malen, Der Motin appeared. "Lord Arnken is demanding your presence immediately Lord Kal-El. Please come with me." Two Trprian guards were waiting outside near the still open doorway.

Kal-El looked to Mer Kaper and Der Malen wanting to gage their reaction. From the shocked look on their faces they were unmistakably upset with the manner of the sudden request. It had been anticipated that Lord Arnken would request to see Kal-El but this was evidently not as they had expected. Kal-El turned from them to Jason seated at the table and spoke calmly and quietly to him. "Remember what I told you."

Jason went white as the color drained from his small face, tears starting to fall. "I'll try Daddy."

As Der Motin moved close to Kal-El taking his arm as if to escort him out of the room he whispered so the guards couldn't hear. "Lord Arnken is on a rampage. I tried to calm him but he is determined to do the transfer today."

Kal-El jerked his head to look directly at Der Motin as his mouth dropped open at the realization of what was about to happen. He couldn't help but wonder if this had been his plan all along. Mer Kaper had her hand over her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes as she held onto Srnken's hand who still appeared to be the child Der Malen.

As Der Motin pulled on his arm Kal-El looked into their eyes finding them still trust worthy. "Take care of my son. Remember you promised to get him back to his mother if I don't return."

No one said a word as they walked from Kal-El's suite to Lord Arnken's chambers near the tip of the ship. Kal-El was attempting to summon what resources he had available. He was going over in his head how he could evade the coming event or survive if it was inevitable.

They entered the chambers to find Lord Arnken in a large wheel chair like carriage breathing with some difficulty. He had taken a turn for the worse and had been advised there was no time to waste in performing the transfer.

My Lord Arnken, Lord Kal-El has not healed properly. Evidently the sun lamps did not perform as we had expected and in his current condition he might not survive the 'training'. He needs to regain his strength by being exposed to true sunlight as we near Trpria. Can you not wait one more day to allow this? Surely you want a strong healthy vessel."

Taking a cue, Kal-El backed away, "Vessel, what do you mean vessel, Am _I_ not to become Lord in my own right?" The guards grabbed hold of his arms bringing him back into place as he struggled to be free of them.

Ignoring Kal-El, Lord Arnken answered Der Motin. "That is indeed unfortunate, I would have preferred the vessel healthy but alas, my doctors say I may not survive another 24 hours. The transfer must be completed as soon as possible. We can always heal the body afterwards."

Intensifying his struggles, Kal-El protested, "Wait, I don't like the sound of this. You're talking like I am nothing but a body to inhabit. That is not what I was told!"

"Lord Arnken replied matter of fact, "It is unfortunate, you _are_ such a specimen. It would be interesting to have you join us, but it is not likely to be the case. Even a mind and soul such as yours could not expect to join with ours. Guards take him to the training chamber. I will be there once he is prepared."

Kal-El took one final look at Der Motin before he was dragged away. Der Motin's eyes expressed real pain and sorrow.

Kal-El was back in the room where he had first awakened on the ship. He realized he was strapped to the same table where they had performed the memory transfer that same day. He began going over in his head all that Srnken had said about what to expect in the process and what he had done to survive. He was finding it very difficult to stay calm but realized it was imperative if he wanted any chance of winning the fight that was about to come. He started by consciously controlling his breathing.

Der Motin entered the room and bent down speaking softly. "Jason is safe, he won't be found. Is there anything I can do to help you through this process?"

Kal-El swallowed hard, "No, I'm on my own now." He closed his eyes and went back to concentrating on controlling his breathing. Der Motin moved back as an unseen man placed monitors on Kal-El's neck and chest around the bandages covering his still visible burns. Then the same man placed a helmet over his head.

Kal-El retreated into the darkness, he heard what was happening around him but he was removed from it, distancing himself, isolating his being. He heard a door open and a table wheeled in then soon after there was a hot sensation in his mind as he felt he was not alone. Srnken was right, he too would have described the feeling as very like a searing snake winding around his mind as he felt an unwelcome threatening presence. He retreated farther inward closing his mind off to a point where he was out of reach of whatever was happening around him. It was as if time had stopped or moved on without him, it didn't matter. He felt warm and safe content to remain there uncaring, unaware and unreachable.

Lord Arnken's second in command Der Lroden paced the floor waiting the results of the transfer. As it finished the Doctor, Der Preden came out and gave a report. "Lord Arnken has ascended to Lord Kal-El. Lord Kal-El appears to be doing well he is resting comfortably and should awaken shortly."

"What! You told me neither would survive. What if Lord Kal-El discoverers we purposefully weakened Lord Arnken forcing the early transfer. You imbecile, what went wrong?"

"It appears we misjudged Lord Kal-El, he did not fight the transfer as expected. Perhaps he was too weak and just gave up. Had he fought they both would surely have died. We must accept the new Lord and hope he does not discover our duplicity."

Unknown to Der Lroden and Der Preden, Der Motin was nearby listening to their every word determined to make sure Lord Kal-El did learn of their plot. He was going to make sure that they would pay for bringing about the early transfer that had circumvented his own benevolent plot.

A short time later as Lord Kal-El became fully conscious Der Motin entered bowing. Hoping against hope to find some part at least of his friend, he spoke. "I am at you continued service Lord Kal-El. What is your wish?"

"I wish to not be in such pain. How did he manage to move about with these wounds? The pain is intolerable. Arrange to have me moved back to my chambers. I also wish to be notified as soon as we are within range of Sirius. You did say it would heal this vessel did you not?"

Sighing deeply feeling his friend was indeed lost, "Yes, my Lord. As soon as we are within range you will be made aware. Something has come to my attention. I overheard Der Lroden and Der Preden after the transfer. They had not expected you to survive. I believe from what I heard that perhaps they did something to bring about the necessity for the early transfer. He bowed again. Lord Kal-El, I am forever at your service and as such I thought you should know your Doctor and second in command were plotting against you."

"They will be taken care of. Your continued service is to be rewarded Der Motin. Now leave me but send in my guards."

"Yes my Lord."

Hearing nothing of his friend in Lord Kal-El he left the room sending in the guards as he waited momentarily before going on his way. He overhead Lord Kal-El ask if the child had been found yet. The guard's response was that it was as if he had vanished from the ship but the search would continue.

Der Motin smiled inwardly, at least there is that, the child is safe.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next morning as the ship approached Trpria and Sirius came into range Der Motin went to Lord Kal-El and woke him. "Lord Kal-El as you requested, we are now in range of Sirius. The shielding has been reduced and should be of your liking."

Lord Kal-El rose from the bed as if in great pain and moved to the viewing alcove. Feeling the warmth on his face he smiled. "Yes this is good. I am starting to feel the pain leave me already." He closed his eyes as he raised his arms drinking in the warm feeling as if a man dying of thirst.

Der Motin watched for any sign of change, was his friend still there waiting to surface? Lord Kal-El opened his eyes as he looked towards the controls, "Remove the shielding entirely, I want more power, I want it all, no restraints."

"But Lord Kal-El, it could be too much, it is unknown…"

"I said, have the shielding removed, NOW! Do not make me ask again."

"Yes my Lord." He opened the control panel and dropped the shielding on the window in it's entirety as he continued to watch well away from the now blinding light.

Lord Kal-El once again closed his eyes and rolled his head back as if in sheer ecstasy. "I have never felt anything so miraculous. I feel I could conquer the universe single handedly."

Finally he had enough and turned from the window. Der Motin quickly reapplied the shielding. As the window went dim he realized Lord Kal-El was himself glowing. When he opened his eyes they appeared as glowing white fires.

Der Motin inhaled sharply in fear. But Lord Kal-El just stood in place for several minutes as if contemplating. "I wish to begin with Earth. Turn the ship around. It is time to finish the job we started."

"But Lord Kal-El, we need to …."

"Did you not hear Lord Kal-El? I said turn the ship around, NOW! We return to Earth!"

"Yes my Lord" Der Motin said backing out of the room bowing now fearing the worse.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Author notes:

**Aaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**And you thought the android was BAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

You like **angst well you got it! Hee hee hee hee hee (evil laugh) **

Help me I think I may have gone to the dark side.

I told you this was going to be a fast wild ride...we are now in freefall. Hold on folks. More curves are a coming!

Hope you don't lose your lunch! Hee hee

Next Chapter - Lord Kal-El Coming soon


	15. Lord KalEl

Chapter 15 (Part I) - Lord Kal-El

_He harms himself who does harm to another, and the evil plan is most harmful to the planner._  
**Hesiod**

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Der Motin left Lord Arnken feeling dread for what had happened. He stopped briefly on the bridge, "Lord Arnken demands the ship be turned back toward Earth."

"Der Motin, the ship is still recharging the power cells. The reserves will barely get us there and back we need longer to finish the recharging process. This is irresponsible at best it… "

Lord Kal-El appeared in the open door of his chamber his eyes flashing white sparks. "Do you dare question Lord Kal-El? Do so again and it will be your last action!"

"Ah, uh, we will start the preparations for an immediate return, forgive me My Lord Ka-El." He bowed in fear as he looked to Der Motin for some form of guidance.

Der Motin bowed to Lord Kal-El who stepped back out of the doorway allowing it to swish closed. Der Motin merely said in answer to the crewman's questioning look, "Be wary, it might be best to not annoy him in any way. I will return shortly."

He then headed to a secret rendezvous with Srnken traveling down many darkened hallways and passing through a hatch to the rear backward facing ship he finally came to his destination. Knocking gently he entered the room to find Srnken alone.

"Kal-El may be lost to us. Lord Kal-El risked full exposure and appears highly unstable both in mind and physical being. He is showing signs of power madness."

"Instability, madness, how bad is it?"

"He threatened the helmsman and has insisted the ship be turned around and sent back towards Earth immediately. He is physically glowing and his eyes are like white fire." He let Srnken take in the news before continuing. "Did all go well with your task?"

"Yes it is done."

"Good, at least that went as planned. We may not have a second chance and it might be the only way to save them both."

"The child is very like his father, we must protect him at all costs as promised. He is safely hidden away with highly trusted co-conspirators. We at least owe Kal-El that. There is much other work to do as well, Mer Kaper and I will continue with the backup plans while you continue to serve and watch for signs of Kal-El in Lord Kal-El. You understand what must be done if we find he is truly lost?"

Der Motin nodded a sad agreement. "How could I not. It was after all his own wish as well."

Not long after leaving Srnken, Lord Kal-El once again summoned him, "My Lord Kal-El, you desire something?"

"Yes, I desire new suits befitting this spectacular body. I keyed the specifications into the computer. I will be expecting my new suits soon, make it so." He was admiring himself in the mirror as he spoke. "I had forgotten what it was like to be so young and virile."

Dir Motin noticed the keyboard was scorched and partly melted where it had been touched. Looking around he saw laser scorch marks on the walls and furniture as well as if he had been unable to control the power, or had it possibly been a fit of anger? "Anything else Lord Kal-El?"

"I wish to contemplate my new life vessel until we arrive at the destination." Suddenly he raised his hands to his ears, "The noise from this ship and all aboard is driving me mad. How did he ever turn it off or hear other than black endless irritating noise! Tell everyone to be silent! See to it that I am not disturbed till we are within range of Earth. I desire to conserve my power so it will be at full force as I make myself known to those primitives."

Der Motin stood in place at the final statement, "What are you waiting for, did you not hear me? Leave, I wish solitude!"

As Der Motin left Lord Kal-El continued to admire his form thinking to himself, _perhaps on the return trip from intercession on Earth I should pick a mate. I must generate heirs from this magnificent body for the next transfers_. His mind went over the available women of the proper age. Several came to mind including Mir Kaper._ She would be very suitable, much more loyal than that disappointment of a husband of hers, my son. _

Then another possibility came to mind_….Lois Lane…I love how the name just runs off the tongue. _He looked around, where did that thought come from? "Humph, his wife …how fitting, perhaps I should spare her. Where is that son of theirs? He too is quite a specimen. She's quite a match producing such promising offspring. Yes she must be spared, if for nothing else other than for my entertainment.Ha haa haa." The white fire in his eyes flared up as he continued to contemplate the possibilities.

"Oh, this infernal noise, how do I ever turn it off! I must remain calm preserve my power. Calm, calm, calm….AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh the noise! Calm… I am Lord Kal-El….the all powerful Lord Kal-El." Then he spoke loud enough for the adjoining bridge crew to hear, "The universe is mine to do as I please. Earth will just be the very beginning….nothing can stop the all powerful Lord Kal-El….ha ha ha NOTHING! I will rule the very universe if only I can quell this infernal noise!"

The two men exchanged worried looks as they busied themselves glad their double shift was nearly over. They were anxious to get far away from the new Lord for as long as possible. Then they heard a blasting noise as something shattered. "AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh how do I control these blasted powers. Calm, calm breathe calm."

This continued for the duration of the trip growing worse with each day. Der Motin stood by the door listening wondering why Kal-El did not come forth, it seemed the perfect opportunity. Was he truly lost? Lord Kal-El was being driven totally mad by the immense power he was unable to control. What would happen when they arrived on Earth? Would their backup plan prevent catastrophe for all or was it as hopeless as it now looked? It would soon be made known. Earth was in sight.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Chapter 15 - Part II - Terror on Earth - The Beginning**

_The true civilization is where every man gives to every other every right that he claims for himself. _  
**Robert Ingersoll - **US agnostic, agnostic apologist, lawyer, & orator (1833

Lois just sat at her desk in the Planet bullpen staring at the wedding picture showing the four of them all smiling at the camera with not a care in the world. She traced the smiles on the faces of Clark and Jason with her fingertip. How long had it been since she had held them. It seemed like forever. She had tried to keep herself busy, long hours at work with many late nights. Kala was a godsend that she kept close by except when she was at school. Her father was always close at hand as well.

Bruce Wayne had stopped by several times checking in on her while sharing or receiving the latest news. Lois had even loaned him Clark's laptop in order for him to copy the special programming over to his larger PC in the Batcave. She was anxious to get it back feeling it tied her to them in some strange way.

As hard as the days were, the nights were even harder to get through. Her bed seemed so big and cold and the nights were so long. Sleep had become an enemy with nightmares of 'what if' racing into her subconscious trying to take over her days as well. It had become so bad that she would often get up and work till almost dawn finally falling asleep at her desk in the study with only a short nap till time to once again get ready to face the day. She worried about what the stress must be doing to the little one she now carried.

As she sat staring at the picture she realized the world had gone on without _him_, without Jason how could that possibly be so? As the alien ship had faded from view and the news moved onto new items people simply went on. It had only been a week since the android had been destroyed and the ship went out of range towards Sirius yet both had already been relegated to old news with only sparse continued coverage.

Chloe came running up to her desk breaking her reverie. "Lois, join us in Richards office we just got word from SETI. The ship has just appeared back on the screen heading this way again."

Lois jumped up and followed Chloe shutting the office door behind her. Richard had just managed to get the director on the line, "Dr Kragan, I'm putting you on speaker phone, Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan are both here with me. We just received your email. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"The ship just came to our notice within the 5 light year perimeter of our enhanced equipment. It appears to be following the same path as the last time. Which means it will be here in approximately 4 - 5 days. We have alerted the president, EPRAD and the United Nations. NASA also has their eyes on it as I am sure other nations with the capability."

"We're hoping for another message. If one comes across please let us know right away. We have the means to decode it. That is if the same coding method is used." Richard nodded to Chloe as he spoke.

"Well that may be taken out of our hands we are being overrun with government types but I'll do my best. It seems as if our mutual friend trusts you and I trust him, I'll be in touch either way."

Not long after they finished the call word went around the newsroom that the president was preparing to speak from the oval office in just a few minutes. As they prepared to watch the news conference the newsroom was suddenly overrun with federal agents.

"OK, everyone just stay put. No need to get all excited. We are just looking for a Lois Lane, Richard White and Chloe Sullivan."

Hearing their names, Richard opened his office door motioning for Lois and Chloe to stay put. "What's the meaning of this?"

Perry came barging out of his office intent on stopping whatever was happening. "You can't just barge in here like this without a warrant…"

"Under the current circumstances I think we can. The President is just about to declare Martial Law until the intent of that dmn alien ship is known. We just have a few questions to ask as to why Daily Planet Reporters appear to be interpreting messages from an alien warship?"

"We've nothing to hide. We have reason to believe Superman sent that message in a manner we could de-code it so we would know he was ok after that machine tried to impersonate him." Richard answered without hesitation glaring at the man in charge.

"Well, we meet again Miss Lane, or is it Mrs. Lane-Kent," Agent Donald Roberts spoke with dark undertones. "I do hope Mr. Kent recovered from his bout with Pneumonia. Funny how you two keep popping up on the radar, so to speak. Where is Mr. Kent now? We never did have that little talk with him about not trespassing on highly sensitive government property."

"Uh, he's on an assignment, undercover somewhere. He wasn't able to tell me where he was going." Lois gave her best sincere performance thinking, _well it was in fact the truth_.

"Hmmmm, how very convenient for him." Looking around the entire bullpen he spoke with evident mirth, "I'm afraid we will have to confiscate all the computers in this room. If you will please all just move away from the desks."

"What do you know about this ship that's fast approaching? The three of you have been writing much more in depth accounts than anyone else. Where did you get your information?"

Richard took over hoping to protect Lois who was beginning to show signs of an impending explosion of temper. "We have already reported everything we know. We happen to be acquaintances of Superman. Sometimes he tells us stuff. He seems to trust this paper for getting the truth out when other papers just seem to want to dwell on sensationalism."

"What about you, Chloe Sullivan is it? You've been mighty quiet. What do you have to add?"

"Nothing, we are just reporters. Just as Richard already said we have reported everything we know already. Superman has been gone for almost two weeks. He was our source, without him we have nothing new other than that message which we already fully covered in print and on live TV."

"Hmmm. It should be interesting to see how a paper reports without computers. We will be in touch." He turned and left the agents to complete their task of confiscating all of the computers in the bullpen and adjoining offices.

"You can't just take all of our computers at a time like this, it could put us out of business!" Perry bellowed after them. "Can you believe those bstards. Alright everybody back to work. We'll have replacements brought in as soon as possible. What do you all think they made pen and paper for? Get to it!"

Just as he headed into Richards office the president started speaking catching everyone's attention.

"Fellow Americans we have recently received word that the alien ship is once again approaching earth. It appears it will arrive in approximately 4 and a half days. Since we have no way of knowing their intention I am hereby ordering the United States to be on full Alert. Martial Law has been declared and all citizens are asked to obey all curfews which will soon be announced. All preparations that can be made are underway. In fact they have been continuing since the threat was first made know by Superman just under three weeks ago."

"I repeat, remain calm and keep your activities close to home. Looters will not be tolerated under any circumstances. Food or other shortages will be handled directly as they present themselves. All National Guard members are hereby called to active duty. Present yourselves to your reporting stations immediately. Further instructions will be forthcoming. Be assured that your government is handling this threat with utmost urgency. We are calling on everyone to remain calm and follow orders. No one is to be on the streets after dark without a military escort and there will be no exceptions. I will be taking no questions during this time."

With that he ended the address and the screen went to the Presidential seal then to live commentators who commented and spun the various angles.

People could be heard screaming in the street many floors below as word got out. Horns were blowing as people ran into the street in a hurry to get somewhere. _So much for remaining calm,_ Perry thought to himself as he peered out between the blinds covering Richard's office window.

"We need to get you, Chloe and Kala back to the farm…"

"Wait a minute I can't leave we have to cover this story…"

"No, Lois Richard and **_I_** will cover this story from here", Chloe said glaring sideways at Richard. "Clark will expect to find you and Kala at the farm and that is where you need to be."

"I agree I want Kala back at the farm but I need to stay…."

NO Chloe's right! Surely you realize Clark will drop Jason off at the farm if he possibly can. You need to be there if he does. We don't have any idea what all they've been through and Jason will need you there. Remember what happened last time, he doesn't need the distraction. You can write just as easily from there and you'll at least be as safe as possible. Try and get your dad to go with you again. Chloe, please you go too."

"Richard, I'm staying here with you. We'll camp out here at the office if necessary. Believe me It won't be the first time I've had to do that. This has been a piece of cake so far compared to my time covering Afghanistan."

"Alright, I see your point" Lois conceded. "I'll see if Batman can take us in his helicopter. It'll be easier than flying in the seaplane. I'm just glad he has Clark's laptop, at least the Feds didn't get their hands on that."

The next morning Batman flew Lois, Kala, General Lane and Einstein to the farm. The neighbor had taken care of the dog on other occasions but after the incident with the android Lois decided having Einstein around would be a good idea. Shelby was a good dog but he was old and hard of hearing. It might be better to have the young dog with them as well.

The days passed quickly with fear and panic growing by the minute. Even with Martial Law declared and early curfews people had been caught looting and riots had been occurring in some areas as people continued to be horrified of the impending re-appearance of the alien ship. Things just kept getting worse. The United Nations Security Council continued to meet on a daily basis, issuing statements requesting everyone to keep there heads and not panic. They repeated the need to not attack as they recalled to everyone's mind all Superman had said prior to his disappearance.

That only seemed to make matters worse. Commentators began to blame Superman for the whole mess again questioning why he had been taken in the first place. Perhaps he was really just one of them. Or at least was now. Everyone began taking sides either for or against Superman. With fights breaking out as the two sides could not discuss their side rationally as the ship grew closer. Nations were threatening to take matters in their hands with other nations threatening to stop them from doing so. Things got more dire with each passing day.

Interviews were conducted on the street many ending up with in the masses fighting amongst themselves.

One interview in particular was played over and over for several days. The person shook his head, then said with a sarcastic voice, "Yes, let's blame Superman, it's not like he ever saved the whole entire planet_ several _times over, and not like he helps the human race or _anything important_ like that..." then he sighed before continuing. "Hopefully, somehow some sense will get knocked into them..."  
(quote from **Blueowl** taken from **_Aftermath_** review used with permission. Hee hee)

The Daily Planet tried to inject some civility into the discussion showing all sides but it seemed the entire world had been polarized to believing one way or the other unwilling to give credence to what was said if it was not their position on the matter.

Lois had grown more concerned as the ship drew closer with no message from Clark. She had been praying for some word to assure her that he and Jason were still safe and on board the ship. As she sat watching the news unfold the final day before the ship was due she couldn't help but think that the world would destroy itself if things didn't improve soon. The alien ship had only to wait. Earth was already in a self destruct mode.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Next Chapter** - **Terror on Earth -** **The Aliens**** Return**

**Please review...this is a lot of work.**


	16. Terror on Earth the Aliens Return

**Chapter 16** - **Terror on Earth -** **The Aliens Return**

_The thing always happens that you really believe in; and the belief in a thing makes it happen._  
**Frank Lloyd Wright **_US architect (1869 - 1959)_

Lord Kal-El stood admiring himself in his new suit. It was similar to the black tight fitting suits worn by other Trprian men except it had scarlet red piping around the shoulders and matching scarlet red enhancing the tapered waist. The boots were also matching scarlet going up to the mid shins. A large crest was attached to the chest area. LK for Lord Kal-El. He smiled admiring how the design resembled the S shield the body had worn for its prior occupant. Yes he had chosen well, this vessel was befitting his greatness. His eyes flashed white sparks as he smiled at himself.

Turning from his image he headed for the door. Der Motin met him as it swished open. "Have we arrived? I grow tired of waiting."

"Yes My Lord Kal-El we have arrived. How do you wish to proceed?"

"I have decided to make Earth our home base. This planet is preferable to Trpria. Instead of annihilating the populous we will conquer it. They will serve as slaves as we build our population back up. Our numbers have grown too thin in Trpria's harsh environment. Here I will have better control of this vessel. Here I will be viewed not just as Lord Kal-El but as a god among men! Separate the ships to cover the major world headquarters. I wish to inform the people of their fate myself. Make arrangements to broadcast my voice from each ship."

Der Motin bowed as his heart skipped a beat. "Yes My Lord Kal-El. I will alert the crews immediately. Might I command the number two ship since your second-in-command has been found to be not trust worthy leaving us short of commanders?"

"Yes, yes be gone with you." Der Motin smiled as he left the Lord. Finally things were going as they planned. If only other things would fall into place as well.

The ships separated with the command ship slowly heading for nearby Washington D.C. The other ships headed in opposite directions for their assigned positions or at least it appeared as so. Two of the ships veered from their assigned paths, one hovering unseen high in the air just a few hundred miles from the command ship. The second wayward ship moved quickly to its destination and was soon hovering unseen high above the Kent farm house in Smallville, Kansas.

Lois was holding her breath watching the events unfold on the TV as Shelby and Einstein began barking insistently in the yard. Lois, not knowing what to expect but praying for the safe return of her missing child jumped up and ran to the door. Looking out the screen door she saw a bright beam of light hitting the ground midway between the house and barn. She stepped out onto the porch without hesitation as her father, Martha and Ben joined her with Kala close behind.

Two beings suddenly appeared in the beam, a young woman and a child who looked just slightly older than Jason. The young boy seeing Lois on the porch began to run towards her. At first the dogs continued to bark then slowly started wagging their tails as they greeted the child as he raced to the porch.

"Mommy, mommy it's me Jason." As he jumped into her arms crying she hesitantly caught him but held him back so she could look into his eyes not understanding. As she looked he coalesced into the child she had been missing so desperately. Truly seeing her son she embraced him fully as tears of relief fell from her eyes. Martha and Kala eagerly joined in the hug as Lois turned to look at the woman who had appeared with Jason.

Jason noticed and said. "It's OK Mommy, Mer Kaper took care of me. Daddy and I were sep-rated and she and Srnken hid me to keep me safe just like they promised Daddy."

Mer Kaper came forward. "I mean you no harm. We promised Kal-El that we would return the child to you. It is done. I will take my leave as I am needed elsewhere. Be aware we are attempting to prevent your world from being conquered by our new Lord who now inhabits Kal-El's body. If he appears here, you must be wary. He is not the man you know. It is unknown if Kal-El has survived as Lord Arnken ascended into Lord Kal-El. If we find he has not survived we will be forced to destroy the vessel. I am truly sorry, but know that this was his wish as well."

Lois sat Jason down telling him and Kala to go in the house with their grandmother. Walking towards the woman she demanded clarification as her father and Ben joined her. "I don't understand. What do you mean Lord Arnken ascended into Lord Kal-El. Destroy the vessel, are you calling Kal-El's body a vessel?"

"Yes, Lord Arnken's mind has been transferred to Kal-El's body and currently it is unknown if Kal-El survived the process. We will be forced to destroy Lord Kal-El if Kal-El does not resurface soon and take back control. Otherwise he is too dangerous and unstable to allow continued life. Kal-El was in agreement on this if it became necessary. His last request was that the child be kept safe and returned to you. Again I am sorry, but I must depart. We very much respect Kal-El and tried to prevent this from happening but alas it may be inevitable now."

The woman vanished into the beam as it reappeared. "This can't be happening. Jason, I have to talk to Jason." Lois screamed as she ran back into the house gathering him back into her arms. She brushed his hair out of his eyes examining his face to make sure he was really alright then hugged him close sitting down with him in her lap. "Jason, tell us what happened. How did you appear to look different when you arrived?"

"Where's Daddy, is he coming home now too?" Jason asked looking around from face to face ignoring the questions posed to him.

"We don't know Munchkin. Tell us what happened, what do you remember?"

"Daddy was there and this old man took me to him, but Daddy was hurt and cold. He hurt here," Jason pointed to his chest with his lips in a pout. "Daddy was in a little room and he made the old man let me stay with him and we were locked in the room. Then they moved us to a bigger place with our own bedrooms but I couldn't sleep so Daddy let me stay with him. We counted heartbeats together so we could sleep. Daddy didn't like it caused the doors wouldn't open for him and he couldn't break the door down cause he didn't have any supper powers and he said we might be sep-rated and I had to be brave and I was scared but I tried to be brave. Daddy said the mean old man was trying to make him do something he didn't want to do and that's why they took me, so they could make Daddy do something. Mer Kaper was nice and played with me but I missed Daddy. I was afraid that old man was hurting him some more." He sniffled as he finished and then wrapped his arms around Lois' neck and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Uh…Jason", Lois managed to get out, "you're hugging me too tight I can hardly breathe."

"I'm sorry Mommy. I don't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt Daddy either when his chest hurt and he had bandages on it."

"It's alright Munchkin. You just need to remember how strong you are. You didn't explain how they made you look different when you got here."

He pulled a small device out of his ear. "Mer Kaper and Srnken gave me this and showed me how to make it work. They said it will only work for me. I can make everybody think I look like anything I want. Cool huh?" He managed a smile as he handed the device to his mom.

"Yes, that is really cool." Lois looked at the little device and passed it on to her father who looked it over shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Daddy didn't get one and he doesn't know I have one either. That's how they hid me. They said something about hiding in plane sight but what does a plane have to do with hiding? Do you think maybe Daddy Richard would know since he knows a lot about planes?" He sighed as his mind once again went to his father. "Is Daddy coming home soon? I don't want that mean old man to hurt Daddy any more."

Lois didn't know what to say so she just hugged Jason close again and answered, "We want him back safe too." She looked up at Martha and then pulled Kala into the embrace along with Jason as she sighed deeply.

Just then Lois' cell phone rang with the personalized ringer telling her it was Richard calling. She grabbed the phone out of her pocket answering on the second ring speaking excitedly before he could say a word, "Richard, Jason's back, he's safe and well."

"Ahhh, I'm so glad to hear that!" Tell him his Daddy Richard..." he had to stop to compose himself before continuing. …Tell him I love him and I'll see him very soon. Man, I'm so happy he's home. What about Clark? You didn't mention Clark."

Lois asked Martha to take Jason and Kala to the other room while she told Richard about how Jason had been returned, what the woman had told her and finally everything Jason had said.

"Are you watching the news, one of the ships has just approached the white house it looks like something may be about to happen. Perry, Jimmy and several of the others are here with Chloe and me at the office. We wanted to make sure all of you were safe there at the farm. I thought we would all feel better if you were on the line while whatever is going to happen, happens.

At the Planet bullpen and inside the farmhouse all eyes were clued to the TV as it showed the command ship settling above the white house. A bright beam of light shot out of the ship with a being suddenly appearing within in the light. As the beam disappeared the being glowed brightly with eyes sparking as it began to speak with a booming voice, **"We are back as promised. It is time to choose, submit to Lord Kal-El or face utter eradication. You have one Earth day. Use the time wisely. This same message is being transmitted to all parts of your world. There will be no second chances this time. Your champion is no longer here to protect you or dissuade my mind. Choose to live under my dominion or chose to die. There will be no escape from my wrath if you do not choose to serve me."**

A bright beam was sent from his eyes utterly destroying several trees near the front of the white house. Lord Kal-El thought to himself, _dmn aim, I'll master these powers or be dmned trying. _

**"That was just a very small sample of my power, beware the wrath of Lord Kal-El!" **

Lois caught her breath as she heard the name Kal-El. She dropped the cell phone without even realizing it bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Although the being was not recognizable to the general public due to the glare from the glowing apparition Lois immediately recognized the form as Clark and the name only confirmed it in her mind.

As she watched in shock acknowledging to herself her husband may indeed be lost to her the being disappeared from the screen. The camera seemed to pan around trying in vain to find the image but it was no where to be found. The camera panned the street showing the few people brave enough to be out running away in fear then panned back up to the ship which simply stayed in place.

Suddenly the dogs began barking again. A loud thump was heard as something hit the ground hard and then a similar booming voice came from the yard. **"I have come for the woman Lois Lane. Come forth or I will seek you out myself. Come and join with the all powerful Lord Kal-El and you will be spared the fate of this world."**

Lois ran to the screen door once again looking out into the yard. She saw the being now without the glare. The LK on the chest shield was clearly visible so similar but different to the familiar stylized S shield she was so used to seeing. As she looked out at him he looked back with a menacing glare as his eyes flared dancing with white sparks. Her father and Ben held her back trying to pull her from the doorway.

Unexpectedly a green beam hit the being transmitted from the ship that hovered unseen high in the clouds above the farm house. Lord Kal-El spun around in pain. The occupants of the farm looked on in terror, not knowing weather to root for the being or whatever was tormenting him.

Lord Kal-El dug a circle in the dirt as he continued to spin. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! He raised his hands to cradle his head as a new pain seemed to take hold as the green beam continued to envelope him. He tried without success to move out of its path. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!!! The beam suddenly faded and disappeared. Lord Kal-El stretched his fisted arm into the air and took off at a high speed continuing to cradle his head with one hand still in obvious pain and anguish.

As her father and Ben continued to hold Lois back Jason escaped from Martha's grasp and raced out the door faster than their eyes could follow. He jumped high into the air and grabbed hold of one of Lord Kal-El's feet as they broke the sound barrier and both disappeared from sight.

TBC… but not right now Hee hee hee


	17. Miracles Do Happen

**Chapter 17 – Miracles Do Happen**

_The highest proof of virtue is to possess boundless power without abusing it. _  
**Lord Macaulay**, _review of Lucy Aikin, 'Life and Writings of Addison,' 1943_

**_"Here is a test to find whether you mission on earth is finished: If you're alive, it isn't."_**  
Richard Bach, from **Illusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Racing into the sky at an ever increasing speed Lord Kal-El cradled his head in extreme pain. Icy fingers seemed to scratch at his nerve endings in his head and neck making him oblivious to all else except the pain. Racing away had no impact since the source of the pain was coming from deep within. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Daddy, Daddy you're scaring me, please stop, Daddy." Jason cried between loud sobs as he continued holding on with both hands to his father's ankle as they skyrocketed ever higher.

Kal-El, who had been focusing solely on remembering the most intense forms of pain and willing it towards the nerve endings in the back of his own neck and around his eyes suddenly became aware of his son's tear filled screams. He had been isolating himself away from the pain in an attempt to reclaim what was rightfully his. The childlike screams at first seemed like mere echoes of the past but as the protective father in him woke up he was no longer able to deny what he was hearing. He had to make his move, ready or not he had to force his way back into an equal if not dominate position with Lord Kal-El's consciousness which meant he too would experience the pain he was directing at Lord Kal-El.

Feeling a tug on his ankle Kal-El came forth softly at first, "No, no Jason, you should not be here!" He looked up screaming to whoever would hear, "Der Motin, you promised to keep him safe and return him to his mother. I demand you do it now!" Taking control he stopped the upper momentum and ignoring the pain looked down at Jason with bloodshot red eyes. "Jason you can't stay with me please let go, you'll be alright."

Jason let go of his father's ankle and floated up under his own power to meet him at eye level. "Daddy, I don't want them to hurt you anymore and I don't want us to be sep-rated any more…" Before he could say another word and before Kal-El could answer he was caught by a white beam and disappeared.

Kal-El hesitated briefly as a tear fell down his cheek. He looked up into the sky at the ship overhead as he braced himself and was once again caught in the painful grip of the green beam of light. The pain was evident on his features as he began to fall from the sky losing the ability to fly almost instantaneously. He sighed softly to himself too soft for anyone to hear, "no not there, not there. They shouldn't have to see me die like this."

He was too weak to control the fall and his words went unheard as he fell towards earth once again sealing his consciousness away in the deep recesses of his mind. The beam was cut when he was about 100 feet from the ground but he continued downward landing hard in an uncontrolled fall.

Seeing him fall near the barn Lois, General Lane, Martha, Kala and Ben ran to the spot as he hit the ground. "Clark, Clark, are you alright, where's Jason. Where's my son!" General Lane and Ben held Lois back as she became more hysterical by the second at receiving no response.

Lord Kal-El managed to get up and staggered to his feet moving towards Lois with menacing red eyes. After several seconds he screamed and once again brought his hands to cradle his head in intense pain. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, Stop! Kal-El stop, the pain is intolerable. You're killing us. There's no reason we can't just co-exist." The voice was coming from Superman but seemed alien to his loved ones who had taken steps back away from him while watching in fear.

The voice changed in tone, weakened but nonetheless one they knew and loved, "Leave me now or we both die, I will never even consider sharing my life with you. LEAVE now and avoid even worse pain that is yet to come!" as he spoke the words he tore at the large LK emblem on his chest with his fingernails ripping the fabric and badly clawing his own chest in the process.

"No, I am Lord Kal-El I will not leave…AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKkk… you're killing us." He once again grabbed his head just as the green beam hit him at full force compounding the pain from within. "AAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!" He fell onto his hands and knees then slumped face first into the dirt as his skin began to take on a green hue and his struggling and moans became weaker.

Lois struggled to get free from her father and Ben as she screamed, "Stop you're killing him. Stop, oh please God no!"

Kala had buried her head in Martha's arms as they both held back tears not wanting to stay but unable to leave.

The green beam continued for many long seconds after Clark had stopped all movement and his skin had taken on a darker hue of green. When it finally vanished Ben and General Lane released Lois allowing her to fall to the ground a few feet from the lifeless form of the man she loved. She crawled to Clark as her father kneeled nearby and turned him over onto his back searching his neck for any sign of a pulse. Finding none his eyes expressed the sorrow he felt as he shook his head.

Lois screamed as she fell onto Clark hugging herself to him. After a moment she rose up and began brushing the dirt from his face noticing how cold he felt. She was no longer able to hold her tears back and they fell onto his face as she cried uncontrollably. Martha joined her kneeling next to the son she had loved so dearly as Ben tried to comfort Kala.

The day had been winding down and the shadows were deep so when a bright sunbeam suddenly played across the yard heading towards them they all stopped and looked up to the source. The Trprian ship had descended low to the earth and was reflecting the waning sunlight directly at Kal-El. A separate beam appeared emanating from the ship as the beam touched the ground Jason and Mer Kaper appeared.

"Jason you know what to do. Please, everyone move back let the sunlight hit them. There is little time." Mer Kaper gently pushed Jason towards Clark as she motioned for everyone else to move back.

Not knowing weather to trust but knowing it was indeed the only hope they did as instructed. Jason ran to his father and fell across his chest placing one small hand at the back of his father's neck. He placed his second hand on his father's chest as he softly cried "Daddy, I'm here please come back. Daddy, we need you, please don't leave. I don't wanta be brave anymore, I want my Daddy back!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kal-El felt free of pain, it seemed strange since just the second before pain had filled his entire world. He felt at ease as he floated up towards a bright golden sky. Looking down he saw a group of people standing near a small boy who was draped over a body, calmly he realized it was his own. He seemed detached beyond the touch or pull of their pain. Looking up again he saw two men, men he knew offering their hands to him. He grabbed hold and as he did he was standing among a large group of people many he recognized instantly as people he had known who had died. He smiled at the three closest to him the two men who had offered their hands, Jor-El, the father he had never truly known, Jonathon Kent the father who had raised him and lastly his mother, Lara.

Still feeling the unusual peace and calmness that had washed over him he simply asked, "Am I dead?"

Lara was the one to answer, "You are at a crossroads, the choice is yours to make weather to live or die. Choose wisely for once you make the choice it cannot be rescinded and your choice will impact many others who love you."

"What do you mean the choice is mine? I don't understand, either I'm dead or I'm not. Am I just dreaming or hallucinating this?"

"No, my son" Jor-El spoke, "it is not a dream or hallucination. Your body is indeed dead but not to the point where it cannot be revived. Know if you do return your trials will continue for such is your fate in life. Strong men, men of strong character demand strong trials. Your Mother and I are so very proud of the man you have become. Stay with us if you will but know you will be leaving much behind."

Kal-El turned to the third person who stood with his arms open shaking his head. Clark joined him in a warm embrace, "Clark, as much as I would love to say stay, you are still very much needed in life. Time here is meaningless. Go back to your loved ones we'll be here watching and waiting just like now. Go back you have too much life yet to live. You're needed there by so many. People you haven't even met yet."

"But I feel such peace and calm here. The pain there has become more than I can bear. How can I go back now after knowing this place?"

Lara once again came to him embracing him as he had never known in life, "Kal-El there is always pain to bear in life but there are also great joys. One you missed out on is coming your way again. Don't miss it this time for fear of pain. You are stronger than the pain. You have proven that time and again and will continue to do so in the future if you give yourself that future. You will not remember what happened here or think it but a dream. Go and return to us when your life is truly complete. We will always be watching over you and waiting for your return."

Kal-El looked around at all the other people surrounding him immediately recognizing several who were smiling at him warmly. "I don't understand how can you greet me so warmly when I failed each of you?"

The group continued smiling and speaking as with one voice he heard them say. "It was not a failure on your part it was just our time. That you cared enough to try and save us makes you special. We are all at peace may that peace envelope you as well."

Feeling warmed he turned back towards his parents wanting to speak with them more before making a decision only to find them gone. Turning to the group of people he realized they were gone as well and he was alone once again floating above his body. He had been left alone to make the decision and with no time for reflection. He heard the words as his young son cried.

"Daddy, I'm here please come back. Daddy, we need you, please don't leave. I don't wanta be brave anymore, I want my Daddy back!"

As Jason spoke the light intensified becoming so bright the bystanders had to cover their eyes. As the intensified sunlight hit Jason he began to glow ever so slightly and as he did the energy seemed to be transferred from son to father as a glowing energy field grew in size to encompass them both.

Kal-El made his decision without regret and felt himself fall back into the lifeless body as his world went dark.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Clark inhaled sharply as Jason raised his head up off his chest in astonishment and relief.

"Daddy, come back to us." his tears were falling fast as he spoke the words.

Clark took in several more ragged breaths as Lois and General Lane tried to run to his side. Mer Kaper held her arm up holding them back. "Let him have just a little more of the healing light before you approach him."

Jason sat up to look at his dad better and as he did they could see the deep scratches on Clark's chest where he had torn the emblem off start to fade. He began coughing as his eyelids fluttered open. The bright beam of light faded as Clark's breathing normalized.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As he started to regain consciousness his breathing was at first forced and painful followed by a coughing fit as he tried to open his eyes. Everything was hazy and unfocused at first with a bright almost blinding light that became more tolerable as the seconds passed. The light died down and he was able to see that several people were standing around him. He saw a strange woman standing over him, with a weak barely discernable halting voice he asked, "What… happened… who… are... you?"

TBC in a few days.


	18. Gifts

Chapter 18 - Gifts

_The truth that many people never understand, until it is too late, is that the more you try to avoid suffering the more you suffer because smaller and more insignificant things begin to torture you in proportion to your fear of being hurt. _  
**Thomas Merton **_US religious author, clergyman, & Trappist monk (1915 - 1968)_

0xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I am a friend. You are now safe at home and I am needed elsewhere there is still much work to be done to undo the harm caused this world." Turning she looked Lois in the eyes as she spoke softly "His body is on the way to health but his spirit is still in much pain and may need much time to recover, only time can put that brilliant light back in his eyes."

As she stepped from Clark into the group Jason jumped up from his dad's side and ran to her tugging on her arm. She smiled and bent down allowing him to place a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Mer Kaper."

Lois took the small earpiece device from her pocket and offered it to her. "I believe this is yours."

"No, it belongs to Jason and will work for no other. It is our gift to him. I have a gift for Kala as well if she will accept it. It is the same gift my mother offered me when I was about her age." She smiled softly as she held her hand out palm up waiting for Kala to come forward.

"It's OK Kala. Mer Kaper is our friend, don't be afraid." Jason urged his sister on as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to Mer Kaper.

Mer Kaper looked intently into Kala's eyes as her hand cupped the young girl's cheek and chin. Kala was mesmerized as Mer Kaper spoke softly, "There is a reason you are so sensitive, you feel more intently than most. It is your gift and your curse just as it is mine. The knowledge of how to use the gift of empathy as a means to help others makes the curse easier to bare. That is my gift to you. Use it wisely your father will need your help in the days to come."

Mer Kaper released Kala's chin and continued walking through the group of people as they moved aside for her.

The white beam once again appeared and Mer Kaper disappeared leaving the group with many questions unanswered.

Lois and her father now unrestrained went to Clark's side. He was still lying flat on his back and seemed somewhat disoriented. It was obvious the sudden disappearance of Mer Kaper in the beam of light had surprised him. He tried to sit up but was unable to move as Sam put his hand on Clark's shoulder to restrain him. "Hold on there. Let me have a look at you before you try to move."

Clark ignored him still trying to rise up without success. Lois tried to calm his movements, "Clark wait don't move. Let Dad examine you first. You've been hurt."

Sam moved his fingers in front of Clarks face "Follow my hand with your eyes without moving your head." Clark continued looking at Lois for several seconds before looking towards Sam. He frowned and then resigned looked at the hand in front of his face and followed the movement but he seemed to follow with a slight delay. Sam looked at Lois as he made his observation. He examined the scratches that were partly healed on Clark's chest and then quickly examined him for any other obvious injuries.

"Ben could you get my medical kit from my car, it's in the trunk?" He tossed his car keys as he looked back at Clark. "I would like to ask you a few simple questions now. Do you feel up to answering me?"

"Of course. What happened, why am I here on the ground and what am I wearing?" he was becoming agitated at the lack of answers.

"Let me ask the questions for now. What year is it?"

Clark looked around at everyone holding their breath, and answered almost as if it was more of a question. "2007?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Looking around clearly agitated now, due to the realization that he was at the farm he frowned as he answered, "I remember playing Frisbee in the back yard with the kids. It was getting dark and Lois you came out and joined us. But how did I get here? I don't understand?" He again tried to get up but Ben easily restrained him.

"Just hold on. You don't need to be moving yet." Ben came running up with the medical case and Sam opened it up taking an instrument which he used to look into Clark's eyes one at a time. Putting that instrument away he took a small light and flicked it in Clark's eyes and watched the reaction. Finally satisfied he asked, "Can you sit up?"

"Of course I can" Clark answered then proceeded to once again attempt to sit up. Sam ended up helping him as it became apparent that he couldn't. "What's wrong with me, how did I get here? Why won't you tell me what's going on?" the agitation very evident in his voice and face as he realized he in fact needed help to sit up.

"Let's get you into the house and then we'll talk, Ben help me will you?" With Sam and Ben on either side they slowly helped Clark up off the ground and into the house. Martha ran in front opening the door and directing them to the couch insisting Clark lay down as she covered him with a homemade quilt. Lois, Jason and Kala all stayed close by watching every movement Clark made.

Lois started to speak but noticing her father's expression decided to let him take the lead.  
He finally began to answer Clark's questions but very carefully not wanting to disturb him farther. "Clark it appears you have lost close to two weeks. It's now early February. You were badly hurt while defending the earth and appear to have blocked out recent events. In all likelihood your memories will return but they shouldn't be forced. It's possible your subconscious has blocked the events out as a coping mechanism."

As he finished talking Clark's attention was suddenly diverted by the television still on behind Sam. The screen was replaying a scene from a short time earlier.

**_…It is time to choose, submit to Lord Kal-El or face utter eradication. You have one Earth day. Use the…."_**

Lois ran and turned the TV off but it was too late, Clark had already seen the being and heard the name. He jerked the quilt away and struggled to rise up slightly as he looked down at the ruined suit he was still wearing.

His breathing intensified as he made the connection, "No, no…that couldn't be me…no it's not possible, that can't be me…"

His eyes went blank as Sam pushed him back down onto the couch. He didn't resist but simply curled up into a fetal like position with his head under the quilt as he became unresponsive tuning the world out.

"Ben we need to get him upstairs and away from that blasted television." Sam and Ben struggled but managed to get him up the stairs with Martha and Lois running ahead leading the way into Martha's former sewing room which she had recently converted back into a bedroom where Lois had been staying. Martha pulled the covers back as the men sat him on the edge of the bed allowing him to fall back.

Lois left the room momentarily and came back with a pair of his pajamas. "We have to get him out of that suit. You saw how he reacted at seeing it." Ben and Martha stepped back as Lois and her father managed to strip the Trprian suit off Clark and replace it with the pajamas. Clark seemed unaware of what was going on around him neither helping nor objecting. Once they finished and pulled the blankets up over him he turned over to his side and once again curled up into a fetal like position and began shivering.

Jason and Kala had been standing in the doorway watching. Seeing his father shivering he grabbed Kala's hand and pulled her with him jumping on the bed both cuddling up to Clark before anyone could object. Lois and Ben started to pull them away until they saw Clark's shivering had subsided and his position had relaxed slightly.

The phone started ringing downstairs so Ben went running to retrieve it. "Lois it was Richard, he has been trying to call your cell phone. He says we need to turn the TV back on, something is happening."

Lois took one final look at Clark still curled up but appearing to be resting somewhat peacefully with the two kids huddled around him and reluctantly followed her father, Ben and Martha down to the living room and turned the TV on low.

"….and just a few minutes ago the three ships reappeared. It appears three of the ships are attacking the fourth ship, the one that had remained here." The camera panned up showing one of the ships being bombarded by laser like beams. The reporter and cameraman were reporting from near the front of the white house hiding in amongst some trees for cover.

"We have no idea how this will affect the ultimatum given Earth just a short time ago. The president has yet to comment and is believed to have been moved to a safe location days ago. Everyone is still wondering what has happened to Superman. Some are speculating that the being making the ultimatum was in fact Superman himself but that has yet to be confirmed."

As she spoke white beams generated from three of the ships that had attacked the fourth ship met on the ground forming one large beam. Three beings, two men and a woman coalesced in the beams and the light faded. Lois drew her breath in, she recognized the woman as Mer Kaper.

The beings motioned to the reporter and cameraman. "We wish to address the people of Earth. Lord Arnken who ascended into Lord Kal-El is no more. The people of Trpria wish to offer sincere apologies for the atrocities our former Lord brought on your world and on your champion Superman. Our people have many amends to make here and elsewhere due to the ravings and ill leadership we have suffered for several generations. Your champion became our champion but nearly lost himself in the process. He has survived but may need time to recover from grave injuries. We leave you in peace, may your nations learn to work together to solve your problems. It is not our place or intent to intervene." The three bowed their heads slightly as the white beam reappeared and they disappeared.

The camera panned up and showed the four ships come together to once again form one immense ship with the former lead ship now somewhat damaged in the rear position. The ship slowly rose in the air and disappeared.

Lois' cell phone began to ring but before she could answer the dogs in the yard began to bark as the white beam appeared in the yard and the same three beings appeared.

Mer Kaper looked over at the two dogs and they stopped barking and simply lay down. She stepped forward smiling directly at Lois. "This is my father Der Motin and my husband Srnken also friends of Kal-El. The ships are all now in our control. We come to offer additional assistance to Kal-El now that the crisis is past. Srnken has knowledge of Kal-El's present suffering."

"What can we do to help him? It's like he's shrinking into himself." Lois asked praying they had some miracle answer or cure.

"Only time and patience can help him. He is strong of will and that will see him through but he is going to need your help. There is a certain paranoia of losing oneself when taken over as we have been. Lord Arnken was my father. He attempted to take over my mind as well but did not complete the process as I and my body began to die. Kal-El withstood the takeover by encapsulating his consciousness away from Lord Arnken's and somehow remaining separate. The experience has cost him greatly and now he most likely does not trust himself to be just Kal-El."

"But he doesn't remember what happened. His last memories are from before your ship even arrived the first time." Lois seemed more confused than ever as her father put his arms around her shoulder.

Mer Kaper answered, "His subconscious is trying to protect him. He can not face that he was in any way part of Lord Kal-El. He has to just let that go. It wasn't really him and he had no way of preventing what happened other than what he did do. He very nearly sacrificed his life protecting Earth and the ones he loved."

Der Motin spoke up for the first time. "He has not taken any nourishment since Lord Arnken took control and exposed Kal-El's body to the full unshielded rays of Sirius over eight of your days ago. Lord Arnken had been unstable before but the enormous power which he was not capable of controlling drove him totally insane. We had plotted with Kal-El a much safer method to defeat Lord Arnken but it was not meant to be as others plotted to destroy both Lord Arnken and Kal-El in one stroke."

Mer Kaper asked, "Might I see him I possibly can help, plus I can show Kala how to use her gift before we must leave."

While the men continued talking about what had happened on the journey to Trpria and back Lois and Martha took Mer Kaper up to the bedroom. Mer Kaper sat on the side of the bed while Kala and Jason watched as she took one of Clark's hands placing it between her own. She massaged his hand gently warming it then put one of her hands on his face as she continued to hold his hand. While staring at him she smiled softly and the smile was briefly mirrored on his face as some of the tension seemed to melt away.

Kala sat up from her dad's side suddenly very interested. "How did you do that, can I do it too?" As if knowing somehow she asked, "Is that the gift you gave me?"

Mer Kaper smiled and once again cupped the young girls chin in her hand. "Yes this is your gift just as it is mine." As she spoke she moved her hand to Kala's forehead and cheek as the little girl closed her eyes receiving an image. The image was of Jason and herself cuddled up to Clark which showed the pure love between the three.

"Did you give the same image to my dad? Is that why he smiled?"

"Yes, more than anything right now he needs to understand he's not alone. You can send him that same image or any other you desire. That is only part of your gift of which you will learn as you grow into a wonderful young woman. You have always had this ability just not the knowledge of how to tap into it. Very few if any on this world do, you may even be the first. Use your gift well and you will do great things that will astound even your father."

Kala hugged Mer Kaper and then in an overly generous mood hugged Martha and Lois who were standing nearby watching. Before settling back down she even reached over and hugged Jason who rose up to meet her halfway. Kala took Clark's hand in hers and repeated everything she had just witnessed Mer Kaper do. Placing her small hand on her dad's face he once again smiled mirroring Kala's bigger smile this time.

Back in the hallway Mer Kaper looked into Lois's eyes then looked at her stomach. "He will be very pleased to hear your news."

Lois seemed shocked at Mer Kaper's statement and placed her hand on her stomach protectively. "How do you know about that?"

"I sensed it about you when we first met."

"Will Kala be as sensitive?"

"That I cannot predict, only Kala can by how she accepts and works to develop her gift. Do you want to know the child's gender?"

Lois turned pale, "You even know that? Jason asked Santa for a little brother."

Seeing Mer Kaper smile deviously Lois fiddled, "Hmmm, Yes… No! Ohhhhhhhhh, Yes I would."

"You are blessed with a …are you sure you wish to know?" Lois hesitated looking at Martha, then nodding yes.

"A girl. May I…" Mer Kaper held her hand towards Lois' stomach. "I have one more gift to bestow." Lois hesitated momentarily then accepted her soft touch. "This child will be born healthy and your term will be much easier than the last."

"That is the last of the gifts we have to share. It's time we were on our way. Please tell Kal-El we wish him well and perhaps we'll meet again some day." She headed back down the stairs.

Lois's cell phone began to ring again in the other room but she once again ignored it.

Mer Kaper joined Der Motin and Srnken as the three made their way out the door. When they reached the middle of the yard the white beam of light caught them. The three turned and smiled at the adults who had gathered on the porch as they disappeared with the beam of light.

The phone in the house rang so Ben ran in and answered it calling out Richard was on the line again. Lois went back into the house and took the phone.

"Lois did you see that, it's over. Is Clark back? Is he alright?"

"No he's not alright but he will be. Jason and Kala are upstairs with him now. It may take some time for him to fully recover from what happened to him. I can't even begin to tell you what has happened here today. I'm still trying to believe it all myself."

"What happened, are the kids alright?"

"Yes, they are more than alright. There is no way I can go into this on the phone. Can you and Chloe come here? Ahaaa…I have the story of a lifetime and I can't even think of writing it. What's even more astounding, I don't care! If you dare tell Perry what I just said I won't even tell _you_ the whole story."

'We'll be there first thing tomorrow. Things should start settling down by then. Are you sure everyone is alright?"

"Yes, we're all fine except for Clark and he seems to be getting better too. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

A short time later Martha started making a late dinner for everyone and also made some chicken broth for Lois to take up to Clark. He had been quiet but became restless when the kids both left his side quickly curling back into the fetal position he had displayed earlier. Lois sat down on the bed as the kids went to the doorway hungry after smelling the soup.

"Clark your mother made you some chicken broth, hmmm it smells delightful. You really do need to try and eat something."

The only response she got was as weak, "Nooooooooo not hungry." as he curled up tighter.

Jason had stopped at the doorway hearing his dad's response and seeing the worry on his mom's face he went back to her side. "I can get him to eat. See watch this. Daddy, I'm hungry, what _is_ this? I don't know if I like it, will you try it for me?"

Clark turned over and before he knew what he was doing Lois had put the cup of warm soup to his lips and he had swallowed several ounces of the warm broth. "Hmmm… good Jason, tastes like grandma's chicken broth." He mumbled before settling back down.

Jason and Lois high fived and Jason tried for a second round at his mother's urging. "Daddy, what about this I don't know if I like it either?"

Clark turned back and once again Lois got him to drink several ounces of the warm broth. "Hmmm… good Jason, tastes like grandma's chicken broth." He once again mumbled before settling back down.

Lois looked at Jason and at the remaining broth in the cup. Raising her eyebrows she shrugged, then said to Jason "should we try it one more time?"

Kala who had been watching from the doorway joined them and asked if she could try. Jason nodded yes and giggled as Kala asked "Daddy, how about this?"

Clark turned back once again and Lois got him to finish the last of the warm broth. "Hmmm… good Kala, tastes like grandma's chicken broth." He mumbled a third time before settling back down.

As the three left the room Lois was pleased she had gotten him to drink the entire cup of broth but concerned since he seemed to be on auto pilot. At least he seemed to recognize the change in kids and also that it was his mom's chicken broth. She decided that had to count for something.

There was little change the rest of the evening. Lois, Martha, Jason and Kala all had taken turns sitting with him reading to him or just talking quietly holding his hand so he knew they were there or more importantly that he was not alone. Kala was with him practicing what Mer Kaper had shown her when Lois brought up a second cup of broth.

Her father had agreed that Clark needed more real nourishment to gain his strength back after going for so long without food. As she entered both Kala and Clark were smiling. Kala had been reminding him of the wonderful Christmas they had just shared and about the fireworks on New Years Eve. She had never realized before how lyrical Kala's voice was. She watched momentarily wondering if Clark was seeing the images as Kala spoke about them. She sat down almost dropping the soup as she realized she herself was seeing the images just from listening to Kala's voice. Kala noticed the affect she was having on her mom and finished up by kissing her dad's cheek and then hugging and kissing her mom's as well.

"Good night dad. Will you tuck us in later mom?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Clark will you try this for me?" She waited several seconds with no answer. "Ahem, honey, will you try this for me I'm not sure if I'll like it?"

Clark opened his eyes and looked directly at Lois, "That only works for the kids. I'm not really hungry but just give it to me and I'll drink it to make you happy."

"Clark, are you alright, you really had us scared for awhile?"

"I'm getting better. I'm just not sure Lord Arnken is completely gone. How can I ever be sure he's really gone?"

"The same way you have always told us. You just have to have faith. What do you remember?"

"Everything, but I wish I had not remembered a lot of it."

"It'll be alright, just remember you fought and won your way back."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Clark woke with the sun coming in the window shining on the bed where he lay. As he lay there listening he could hear Lois' steady heartbeat next to him. He could hear Kala's heartbeat down the hall in his old bedroom still asleep. He could hear his mom's heartbeat downstairs in the kitchen no doubt thinking of the big country breakfast she was going to prepare. He could hear Jason's heartbeat out in the barn and Ben's nearby as they went about feeding the chickens and collecting the fresh eggs. And he could hear the fast fluttering heartbeat of the new life Lois was carrying. Tentatively he sat up and leaned over Lois placing his hand gently on her stomach as he continued to watch her sleep. He recalled something trying to figure out if it was from a recent dream or if it had really happened.

_Clark there is always pain in life but there are also great joys. One you missed out on is coming your way again. Don't miss it this time for fear of pain. You are stronger than the pain._

Lois opened her eyes feeling his warm hand on her stomach. She looked up into his eyes which had returned to the brilliant blue she had always been drawn to. He was staring in awe at his hand resting on her stomach. Lois jerked up. "You're not using your x-ray vision are you? You might harm…." He was smiling and softly shaking his head. "You spoiled the surprise, I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me now, I've been listening to the heartbeat for about 30 minutes but I want to hear you say it."

"We're pregnant!"

"Say it again, I'm not sure I heard you right."

"We are going to have baby."

"Say that again, I missed it the first two times."

"We're going to have another baby. Promise me you'll be here this time."

He finally took his hand and eyes off her stomach embracing her as he spoke. "Nothing could keep me away."

"Mer Kaper told me the sex, do you want to know?"

"It only matters that it's healthy and not so hard on you this time."

"We are going to have another daughter and Mer Kaper assured me she will be born healthy with an easier time for me."

"She can do that?"

"Evidently."

His eyes sparkled from the sunlight playing on them as his smile broadened. "Another daughter and I'll get to see her being born." Then with the familiar twinkle in his eyes he laughed before continuing. "We had better wait a little longer before telling Jason. We don't want him to think Santa made a mistake!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Please review


	19. New Beginnings

AIW - The Kent Family Saga Part II - New Beginnings

_Trees, though they are cut and lopped, grow up again quickly, but if men are destroyed, it is not easy to get them again. _  
**Pericles**, _from Plutarch, Lives Greek politician in Athens (490 BC - 429 BC)_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lois pulled away from Clark's embrace and brushed the hair out of his too pale face, "how are you feeling, you couldn't even sit up yesterday?"

"I feel a lot better. I think I can sit up. I hope I can walk because the sun's leaving the window and I would really like to go out in the open air and direct sunlight."

"OK, one thing at a time. You sit up and we'll go from there. Do you think you can eat something more that clear soup? I don't care what you may think you need more than sunshine to get your strength back." As she spoke she got out of bed and wrapped a robe around her shoulders to keep the chill off.

Clark squinted his eyes, bit his lower lip and lowered his eyebrows looking at Lois as she came back and sat on the edge of the bed, "Did you take lessons from mom while I was gone?"

"I didn't have to I'm raising your son. Remember?"

"So are you telling me its part of being a mother, or is it just in particular to Jason and me?"

"It seems to be particular to men in general….men are just…" Lois smirked and shrugged her shoulders "big boys."

"I take it by that you mean we need to be taken care of?" He quizzed her raising his eyebrow. "See I can sit up. What now?" Clark slowly sat up. As he stirred his movements slowed as if in pain, "Ah...wait a minute, Ohhhh...man, now I know what that saying '_I hurt in places I didn't even know I had places'_ means."

"Clark, are you alright? Try to lie back down. I'll go get dad." Lois was so used to his strength and power she felt pained herself seeing him in such discomfort.

"No, no, I'm alright it's getting better. I…I think I have …kinks? Is this what kinks are like?"  
Slowly he made his way to the edge of the bed and even slower he swung his legs over the side as if testing each new movement.

"I'll draw you a nice hot bath that always helps me when my muscles hurt. You stay right there and I'll be right back." Lois ran down the hall and started the bath water running. Looking under the sink she found a box of Epson salts and poured some in the hot water. Returning to the bedroom she found Clark at the window looking longingly out into the yard.

"I thought you were going to stay put."

"I guess I don't mind very well anymore. Lois, I'm sore but I can walk by myself. That bath does sound good though, thank you for thinking of it." Lois watched as he slowly made his way past her and on towards the bathroom wincing at each movement. "I would invite you to join me but that tub is barely big enough for me."

"Oh, now you think you're up for some bath time fun, huh?"

With his lips in a pout that reminded Lois of Jason, Clark shrugged, "A guy can dream can't he?" and closed the door with her nose just inches away from the now closed door.

Lois snorted and walked back to the bedroom and quickly dressed. Afterwards she picked out a set of comfortable clothes for Clark to wear and then went into the kid's room briefly. Laughing to herself she knocked on the bathroom door and finding it unlocked entered.

"Ah, I knew you couldn't stay away. Did you come to wash my back?" He was scrunched down in the water with his knees poking up out of the top and his shoulders only partially underwater as he turned to smile at her."

"No actually, I brought you some clothes to put on and here, Jason loves to play with this when he takes a bath." She dropped a rubber shark in the water laughing as she turned to go.

"Ahem, you do know I have another of Jason's water toys in the tub with me already just waiting for you." Lois turned back to see him holding a water pistol aimed right at her. She dashed for the door hearing his bemused laugh, "Don't worry, I won't use it, you see _I_ can restrain myself."

Lois grinned halfway hiding behind the door ready to bolt, "Should I tell your mom you'll be down for breakfast."

"Yes, I'll be down in a little while. This hot water feels great I just want to soak for a few minutes and then I'll be down." He relaxed back down into the water and closed his eyes.

"Clark…"

"Yes…"

"If you need help down the stairs promise to ask, alright?"

Clark opened his eyes and looked directly at her and then at the floor before softly replying, "I promise, now go before I change my mind and soak you!"

Lois went downstairs and greeted her dad and Martha who where both drinking coffee just waiting for the rest of the family to join them for breakfast.

Martha looked up in greeting and asked "How is he?" The concern was showing on her face.

"He's doing much better in fact he insists he's well enough to join us for breakfast. He's sore and is having some muscle stiffness but seems alright other than that. Right now I have him soaking in a hot bath."

"What about his memory lost, did he remember anything from the last couple of weeks yet?" Her dad asked.

"He says he remembers everything. His hearing is definitely coming back. He even heard the baby's heartbeat. I don't know though, he's still really pale and unsteady on his feet. I'm not at all sure he should be trying to come down those stairs by himself yet. I made him promise to ask for help if he needs it but you all know him. I'm just afraid we're going to be picking him up from the bottom of the stairs next."

Martha asked dumbfounded, "He heard the baby's heartbeat? You're barely what… 7 weeks along? I didn't even know there would be a heart yet."

Sam answered, "Actually the heart starts to beat at about the 25th day. So his hearing's back huh, but nothing else? Interesting, I could spend the rest of my life studying him and still never understand what makes him tick. What was his reaction? Were you two trying for another baby so soon after getting back together?"

"No, but you know me, I haven't seemed able to remember to take my pills the last few months. I think maybe subconsciously I did want another baby with Clark. We talked about it after Jason asked for a little brother before Christmas. Clark said it was up to me if and when, that he would always welcome more children but he didn't want to put that burden on me unless it was what I wanted."

Lois' face lit up remembering Clark's reaction, "You should have seen his face. I woke up this morning and he was leaning over me with his hand on my stomach. He had this angelic smile on his face staring at his hand. It scared me at first I was afraid he was using his x-ray vision and could maybe hurt the baby but he shook his head when I asked. I think I said he'd spoiled the surprise. Then he said he'd been listening to the heartbeat for about 30 minutes but wanted to hear me say it." Lois put her hand to her mouth remembering, "He made me tell him I was pregnant three times." Tears sprang into her eyes. "He promised nothing would keep him from being here this time." She put her hand up to her nose rubbing it trying to contain the tears.

Martha sniffed and put her hand on Lois' shoulder kissing her cheek then looked over at Sam who was also smiling with eyes glistening before he looked away. Their attention was diverted as they heard the bathroom door open. Lois got up and walked to where she could see the stairs. Sam and Martha followed close behind just in case they were needed.

Clark was walking from the bathroom back to the bedroom. He stopped; looking down at his audience he arched his eyebrows and held up the PJs before disappearing into the bedroom. He was still moving somewhat slow but seemed to be having no real problems. Coming back out and stopping at the head of the stairs he looked at each one in turn. "I appreciate your concern but I can do this on my own." He slowly descended the stairs holding on the banister for support. Walking past them he smiled sideways at Lois as he headed to the table where he took a seat.

Martha came and kissed him on the cheek. "Is everybody ready for breakfast, any special requests?" Looking directly at Clark, "what would you like honey? Sorry but we don't have any raspberries, seems my local currier was not available this morning." She elicited a small smile from Clark at the attempted joke.

"That's OK mom, whatever you want to fix, I'm really not hungry anyway." Feeling the looks he got at that statement he continued, "I know, I know I need to eat … but my stomach is really messed up right now between not eating and the nausea caused by the radiation exposure I just have no appetite." He looked over and noticed the TV was off and the paper was no where to be seen.

Lois and Sam both noticed his glances. Sam spoke up addressing his unspoken questions. "Why don't you just wait till after breakfast before worrying about the news? There is nothing you can do about anything right now anyway. There is nothing that can't wait for later."

"Dad's right Clark, Richard and Chloe are suppose to be coming this morning they can fill us all in on the latest news."

Clark, who had been looking down at the table looked up as if in deep thought, "What is today anyway, what's the date?"

Lois answered, "It's Monday, February 12th."

"They were going to get married on the 14th, Valentines Day." He looked over at Lois, concern in his eyes. She knew without his saying what he was thinking. That he had almost missed their first Valentines Day.

"Stop worrying about everything. You need to just concentrate on getting better. Everything else will take care of itself eventually."

"Lois, please don't coddle me. I don't know all of what happened but I can extrapolate from what I do know. Things don't just 'take care of themselves' that's why the world is in such a mess right now. Everyone is always waiting for someone else to 'take care of things' instead of doing what's needed themselves."

Sam spoke up, "Son, I don't claim to know what you're planning but speaking as your doctor, you are in no condition to 'take care of' anything but yourself at the moment."

Sighing deeply as he clenched his hands together as they rested on the table, "I realize that, but all the same I need to know what happened that I wasn't cognizant of and what's happening in response now. Did I… was anyone hurt by… I can't even stand to say it, Lord Kal-El?"

Lois responded by sitting next to him and taking his hands in hers, "Clark, no one was hurt. Not by Lord Kal-El or by that android. People were scared but nothing more."

Ben and Jason came in carrying a basket of fresh eggs. Jason ran to his father and stopped just short of jumping in his lap. "Are you alright Daddy? I missed you. Do you still hurt? Can I get in your lap?"

"I missed you too, come on up." Clark turned from the table and Jason climbed up into his lap just as Kala came downstairs yawning deeply still in her gown with a robe wrapped loosely around her.

"Daddy, you're better. Why didn't somebody wake me up?"

Lois got up from her chair next to Clark and let Kala take it. "Honey you were up so late last night I thought you needed to sleep in a little. You haven't missed anything we just got up a few minutes ago."

"Mom, I just had the strangest dream this morning. Dad had his hand on your stomach and you were telling him that he was going to have another daughter."

Lois and Clark looked at each other wide eyed in surprise. Jason laughed thinking it was funny then noticed the expression on his mom and dad's face. "But I asked Santa for a little brother. I guess it's OK if he gave us a little sister **_this time_** instead. When do we get to pick her up? Will she be in a pink valentine since it's so close to Valentine's Day?"

Ben, Sam and Martha smirked as Clark looked at Lois not sure what to say, "Un Lois I thought you were going to talk to him. Kala, you dreamed _that_!?!" Kala just shook her head in response.

Still shaken from Kala having dreamed what had actually happened down the hall from where she had been sleeping, Lois responded. "I did, I guess I wasn't very informative. I thought we would have plenty of time. It was on a need to know basis."

Jason looked from his father to his mother confused at their responses to his simple question. "Oh, I guess we have to wait to get back home and for Daddy to feel better huh?"

"Actually, honey, it's going to be a little longer than that. You see the baby has to grow first and get big enough to be born. She won't be big enough for several months. Then your daddy and I will go to the hospital, where I'll get lots of pain killers and she'll be born." Lois sighed deeply feeling good at her explanation till she looked into her son's questioning eyes which she noticed mirrored his father's. Kala was snickering now along with everyone else.

Martha continued snickering and headed to the stove with the basket of eggs. "Now that that is settled unless I get a special request I'm just going to make everyone scrambled eggs, bacon biscuits and some oatmeal for anyone who wants it. The eggs and oatmeal should be easy on Clark's stomach. The biscuits are ready to come out of the oven if anyone wants one now." She looked at Clark as she pulled the tray of hot biscuits out.

Jason jumped down and ran to her grabbing two off the tray then ran back to offer one to Clark. "No thanks buddy, I think I'll wait…" seeing his son's crestfallen expression and the concerned look on his mom's face he stopped. "Alright, thank you." Taking a small bite he grabbed a napkin out of the holder on the table and placed the too hot biscuit on the napkin in front of him wanting to let it cool before finally eating it in slow deliberate bites.

"Clark couldn't help but glance over at the TV several times even thought it remained off."

Sam kept watching him trying to determine from his movements and actions how he was doing. He finally spoke up, "So your hearing is back, anything else? Lois said you seemed to be experiencing some pain."

"No nothing else, I pretty much feel stiff and sore all over. I have a feeling it may be a lot like what people feel like with the flu. My eyes keep stinging… maybe it's more of a burning sensation. Burning, hmmm I remember feeling a burning sensation all over my body for a while. I think maybe I was exposed to direct radiation from Sirius too long. I don't know much of what happened while Lord Arnken was in control. I was either closed off to prevent being absorbed by his stronger life force or totally focusing on generating pain in some of the major nerve centers in an attempt to force him out."

"After seeing you come back from the brink several times now, I find it hard to believe his life force was stronger than your own." Ben interjected.

"Daddy was hurt and he couldn't break the door down because he didn't have any powers. He was burned and his chest hurt." Jason piped up not understanding exactly what they were talking about but knowing his daddy wasn't as strong as usual.

Looking at Jason and Kala, Clark sighed not wanting to go into any more detail with the young ears listening. "Can we continue this later? Besides if Richard and Chloe are coming I'm sure they're going to have the same questions. I would rather just tell what I remember once today."

"I second that besides breakfast is ready." Martha emptied a large pan of hot scrambled eggs in a big bowl. Lois helped her get everything on the table as they all switched to lighter subjects.

After breakfast was completed Clark headed out to the front porch and sat down in the porch swing at one end happy to finally feel the sun on his face. Ben and Sam joined him as Martha and Lois quickly cleaned up the kitchen before joining the men on the porch. The kids began a game of hide and seek. Jason kept finding Kala quickly but he kept eluding her making his way back to home which was the steps of the front porch before she could find him. Clark had been listening to them play figuring something was up but not sure exactly what it was.

Kala came up and sat down in the porch swing squeezing in between Clark and Lois who had joined him on the two seat swing. Dejected she pouted slightly, "I can't find him again. I think he's cheating."

Clark looked out in the yard his eyes scanned the front of the barn then the fence past a rock and over to the silo on the other side. He turned and smiled at Lois with a knowing look. "Kala instead of looking for Jason, look for what is out of place, what shouldn't be there."

Kala looked at him in puzzlement then slowly nodded and went back out into the yard. Lois continued to look at Clark puzzled. "Do you know where he's hiding?"

Clark nodded and looked at his mother and Ben who both laughed having figured it out after hearing Clark's comment to Kala. Lois realized they all three knew. She tried to figure where they saw him. The three averted their eyes not wanting to give Jason's hiding place away. Ben whistled while Martha chuckled. Lois kept looking noticing her dad was as confused as she was. What were the others seeing that she, her dad and Kala weren't?

The two dogs were following Kala as she walked from the barn crossing over by the fence. Both dogs sniffed the rock as she approached it. Kala giggled and quickly sat down as if thinking.

"Where could he be? Hmmmmm where would I hide if I was my little brother? Hmmmm"  
She started bouncing on the rock as she sat. The dogs barked happily prancing around her.

Clark, Martha and Ben tried to contain their snickering. Lois and Sam finally got it seconds before the rock collapsed into the ground and turned into the little boy. Kala squealed now sitting on his back and said, "You're it!"

"So I'm a tree and my son wants to be a rock? Shaking his head as his face broke out in a wide grin he said to himself loud enough for everyone to hear, "So that's how they hid Jason and they let him keep it, **ssssswell**!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It would really make my day if you would review. Pretty please


	20. Unfinished Business

**AIW - The Kent Family Saga Part II Chapter 20 - Unfinished Business - Part 2 **

_Of one thing I am certain, the body is not the measure of healing - peace is the measure_  
George Melton

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**  
Clark got up from the swing and forgetting the stiffness and pain went to join the kids by the fence carefully kneeling down laughing as he helped Kala up off Jason's back. **

"You were right Dad, I just had to look for what shouldn't be there. Leave it to Jason to turn into a big rock." She giggled as she put her arms around Clark in a grateful hug.

"How did you know that was me Daddy? We went to a museum a few weeks ago at school and I saw a rock just like it. I didn't think anyone would know it was me."

"Jason, you need to blend in if you want to hide, there are no rocks like that here on the farm or all of Kansas as far as I know. What else can you do with that device? Is it just like the one Srnken had?"

"Srnken said it was the next gen-er-ray-tion. It only works for me and I can turn into anything I want, see." Jason was suddenly the vision of one of his favorite cartoon characters Dash, then Scooby Doo and finally as a somewhat smaller version of Batman.

Clark was dumbstruck as he watched the various incarnations. The others watched silently from the porch also just now realizing just what the device could do. As the small boy suddenly became the vision of Batman Clark turned and looked at the others in dismay. "Uh Jason, remember what I said about _blending in_. You do know that cartoons aren't real and you need to be careful about choosing real people too."

"But these are more fun to do. What they had me do was bor-ing. I don't just wanta look like a bigger kid, that's not any fun." He pouted as he was just little Jason again.

"We'll figure something out. May I see the device for a minute?" Jason took the device out of his ear and handed it to his dad who was still kneeling nearby. Clark looked it over quickly, "Hmmm, you're right this one looks a lot different than the one Srnken had. "I hope you realize it's not meant as a toy. You're going to need to use restraint in using it especially when you're not at home or with one of us. Otherwise we'll have to put it away till you're older. It's part of your secret now, do you understand that?"

Jason sadly nodded his head. "Is it OK if I use it playing hide and seek with Kala?"

"Do you think it's fair to your sister to use it playing a game? Don't you think it gives you an unfair advantage? There is also something else to consider if you lose it, there'll be no replacements." Clark handed the device back to Jason.

Kala was still standing with one arm around her dad's shoulder listening to the exchange. "It's alright. I'm two years older than him so I have the advantage there. If I know he's using it then I'll just know to try and think like him and figure it out like you showed me this time. Besides I have my own gift to learn."

Clark turned his attention to Kala, "What gift is that?"

"Mer Kaper said I was an empath and she showed me how to use my powers."

"What!" Clark looked at her wide eyed with arched eyebrows. "Is that where your dream came from this morning? Wait, last night I was dreaming, vivid memories of Christmas and New Years. You were sending me those images, I remember now." Then as it truly sank in "You're an empath, do you even know what that means?"

"I'm not sure. I looked it up on the internet with mom's help but it was confusing. Will you help me learn what I can do just like you're helping Jason learn what he can do?" Kala's eyes were full of hope as she searched her father's face for his answer.

"Kala, I'm afraid I know little of what you might be able to do but I'll certainly be there to help in every way possible as will everyone else who loves you." Wincing as he got up, he walked back up towards the porch holding Kala's hand as he went while rubbing his back with his free hand. He settled back down on the swing beside Lois patting for Kala to once again squeeze in between them. Jason full of unused energy began racing Einstein around the yard while Shelby joined the grownups on the porch.

Sam marveled at what a natural and loving father Clark had turned out to be. He had been watching and listening closely to the exchange between Clark and the kids along with the other adults on the porch. Clark was so natural with Kala that at times it was hard to remember that she was in fact, adopted. He noticed that there seemed to be a special bond between the whole family and Sam admitted he felt it as well. Remembering Richard and Chloe he was pretty sure they felt it too. There was definitely something more to his son-in-law than met the eye. Now if only the rest of the world would see it.

Sam's mind replayed the news programs he'd watched late last night and again this morning over at Ben's old farmhouse where he had stayed. It made him sick and ashamed for mankind to remember some of the things that had been said about Superman on those programs. People were just too darn fickle and some of the press played the sensational angles for all they were worth only caring about ratings. He hated how quick some of the commentators had forgotten everything Superman had done over the years preferring to go for the shock factor. They glossed over or left out how Superman had been willing to sacrifice himself for mankind on more than one occasion. Sadly the government was no better. Clark didn't deserve any of it and in his present condition it was likely to break his heart and already weakened spirits when he heard all of what was being said.

Martha disappeared into the house for a short time hearing the phone ring then returned smiling purposefully. "That was Lana on the phone. Kala how would you and Jason like to go over to the LL Ranch and ride ponies this afternoon. That is if it's alright with your parents. Seems they're having an event for the local kids in the area to help everyone get back to normal. Lana knew you both were here and wanted to extend the invitation. There'll be several teachers there from the school supervising."

"That sounds great. It'll give us grown-ups time to talk." Lois answered as Kala jumped up and ran to Jason excited.

"Jason, did you hear that, we get to go ride the ponies today." She grabbed his hands as they danced around in circles. Suddenly stopping she noticed her dad's somber expression.

Frowning Clark muttered under his breath as he averted his eyes from the group unable to face them, "If the local kids need an event to get back to normal how are the city kids doing?"

"Daddy, we don't have to go if it makes you unhappy." Kala nudged for Jason to say the same but the little boy remained silent waiting for his dad to say it was alright to go.

"Kala that is not what's making me sad, I want you both to go and have lots of fun. I'm just sad about what happened while I was gone, that's all."

**Just as he finished speaking he looked up to the sky as if trying to find something, Lois noticed Jason had reacted the same way. They obviously were both hearing something off in the distance. As she watched Clark she noticed he kept squinting his eyes. After a minute he started rubbing them. "Clark what is it? Are your eyes still burning? Don't rub them!" **

"There's a helicopter coming from the North-East. I guess I subconsciously kept trying to see it but it just made my eyes sting and burn more."

"Lois is right you really shouldn't rub them it'll only make it worse." Sam agreed as he got up. "I think I may have some eye drops in my bag, maybe they'll help. I'll be right back."

Returning he put some of the medicine in Clarks eyes just as the helicopter finally came within range of normal hearing and less than a minute later came into view landing just a short distance from the fence in the barren cornfield. As the rotors stopped Richard and Chloe jumped out from the passenger side of the Wayne Enterprises helicopter. Bruce finished shutting the machine down and soon all three were heading to the porch.

Jason and Kala ran to meet them halfway, screaming their greetings as they ran. Jason wasted no time jumping into Richards waiting arms. Lois, watching Bruce's face was sure she saw a hint of jealously in his smile as he approached.

As Richard got closer he looked up at Clark still sitting in the porch swing, "Bruce insisted on flying us up here, it really is easier than using the seaplane." Richard and Chloe were both shocked as they noticed how thin and frail Clark appeared but decided against mentioning it.

Bruce on the other hand dove right in. "You look like skin and bone. Better not put that suit on Boy Scout. I do believe your ribs would be showing instead of your abs."

Clark narrowed his eyes and looked directly at Bruce. "Maybe you could get your friend 'Batman' to loan me some of his muscles. They are removable aren't they?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows, at the remark. "Glad to see your humor is intact." As he turned towards the corn field he continued so low only Clark and Jason could hear as he said, "touché".

Martha rose, "where are my manners, can I get anyone anything. coffee, tea, something to eat?"

Several spoke up saying some coffee would be nice. Lois and Sam both followed her into the kitchen as Richard, Bruce and Chloe took their vacated seats.

Clark bit his tongue wanting to ask _how bad is it,_ but at the same time wanting to wait till the kids had left for the afternoon of pony riding. He remained quiet and pensive. Hating every minute they kept him in the dark. Every minute added to his imagination of just how bad it must be. Why else would they not tell him?

Jason started rattling off all that had happened on his adventure as he now thought of it. He started to tell them all about his gift from Mer Kaper but suddenly stopped afraid he had said too much remembering what his dad had said about keeping it a secret.

Clark had been listening closely since some of what Jason was telling was new to him as well. "It's alright Jason. Go ahead I would like to hear what you have to say too. You can even give a little demonstration if you want to." He smirked to himself remembering the last incarnation.

"Can I do Batman again?" Clark chuckled and nodded as Jason was once again the pint sized Batman.

Chloe, Richard and Bruce had been half believing what the little boy had been telling them but with the sudden transformation their jaws dropped almost in unison as all three were left speechless. Bruce looked in Clark's eyes nodding softly understanding the full ramifications of what he was witnessing. Thinking that perhaps only he and Clark could understand what it meant to the little boy's future.

Martha came out with a tray filled with cups of coffee. Lois was right behind her with a second tray of tea mixed with lemonade, a plate of cookies and muffins and one glass with something that looked like a malt. The women handed the beverages out and passed the plate of cookies and muffins around. Clark had passed on everything Lois offered to him.

Martha grabbed the glass that looked like a malt and stood in front of Clark. "Good because we made _this_ one for you."

Feeling like he had been duped he took the glass looking at it in shock not knowing what to say. He swallowed hard, "Mom, it doesn't even smell good. What is it!?"

"It's a special protein shake to help put some weight back on your skinny frame. You're not eating enough to keep a bird alive. Now drink it." Sam feeling like his attending doctor nodded his head in full agreement and winked at Lois and Martha.

Jason giggled trying to hide his mouth behind his hands.

"Just hold you nose and chug it. That way you won't even hardly taste it." Bruce offered as he enjoyed his coffee.

Clark took a drink, making a face as he swallowed. "Yuck, it is even worse than it smells. I can't believe anyone would willingly drink this stuff, it's disgusting. I'll eat a muffin if you'll just take this away."

"Just be thankful she only made a small glass. I suggest you try harder to eat if you don't want more later. Your mom means business. I'm learning a lot from her." Lois noticed him eyeing the dog at his feet. "Don't even think about it, drink up or we'll be giving you even more next time."

Reluctantly he finished the drink and before handing the empty glass back to Lois he held it down for Shelby to sniff. The dog wined and moved away. "See, even the dog thinks it's disgusting!" After making his point he handed her the empty glass.

Martha motioned to Ben as she went into the house and came back out carrying jackets for the kids. "We're going to take the kids over to Lana's. We'll be right back unless she wants us to stay and help out." The kids each made an event out of kissing everyone goodbye then climbed into the truck waving excitedly as it drove off.

After the kids were out of sight Lois once again sat her sights on Clark, "Now, would you like a muffin and perhaps something a little more palatable to drink?"

"Not really, but I'll take one anyway and maybe some milk, anything to get this foul taste out of my mouth." Lois handed him a muffin from the tray and started to get up to get him a glass of milk.

**Clark caught the smirks on the faces of Bruce and Richard. "Lois said all men are just 'big boys'. Don't worry. You two will get your turn just wait." Smirking at Lois he continued, "Just between us men, I think they secretly love to baby us. It gives them the chance to be the stronger sex at least for a while." **

"Well, we are the stronger sex. It is a well known fact that if men had babies no family would have more that one!" Saying her peace she continued into the house to get the glass of milk.

Clark brought his hand up to try and control his amusement, "This from the woman who just told her son that, and I quote 'Then your daddy and I will go to the hospital, where I'll get lots of pain killers and she'll be born.'" He suddenly stopped chatching himself "Oh!… you do all know don't you?"

Richard laughed, "Yes we knew. Lois found out a couple weeks ago right after…" his smile disappeared replaced with a look of concern.

"It's alright…you were going to say, right after Jason and I were taken. No use tiptoeing around that fact. Wait, is that wedding rings on your hands, I thought you were getting married on the 14th?"

Richard's fingers were laced with Chloe's as they raised their hands up still clasped showing their matching wedding bands. "We actually went to the justice of the peace a few days ago. With the ship coming back and not knowing what was going to happen…well, we just didn't want to wait. Jimmy and Perry stood up for us."

"I'm sorry your original plans were spoiled. You should think about having a ceremony or at least a reception with all your friends and family present. I'll always cherish the memories of our wedding."

"Maybe in the future Clark," Chloe looked fondly in Richards eyes. "All we really care about right now is being together, nothing else is important. We learned that lesson watching the two of you. Congratulations on the baby by the way."

He smiled thinking of the baby to come then noticed the expression on Bruce's face. "You're missing a lot Bruce, things really are better on this side of the fence even if you do have to drink or eat foul smelling things from time to time to humor them."

"I don't have super hearing but I heard that Kent." Lois came back out handing Clark a glass of milk. "Better watch it or you'll get more of that foul smelling stuff later."

Richard grabbed a bag he had carried from the helicopter. "I almost forgot we've been picking up your mail. At least on the days it was delivered. So much for that motto, neither rain nor snow or sleet shall deter the mailman on his appointed rounds or however it goes. Anyway, alien ships approaching definitely deterred the mail. Oh, I happened to notice that there's a package in there from Josh Groban. You might want to dig it out. It looks like maybe it's a CD."

Lois dug in the bag and pulled out the small package opening it she read the card as she handed the CD to Clark.

**To my favorite newlyweds. I just wanted  
to share this new CD -  
With You.  
I hope you both enjoy it.  
It is a compilation of older love songs from  
my previous CD along with two new songs. **

Happy Valentines Day,  
Your Personal Wedding Singer,  
Josh

"Wow, that was really sweet of him. Thanks for bringing our mail Richard that was really sweet of you too." Lois got up and kissed his cheek. "I heard what you just told Clark, congratulations you two on your wedding. I agree you need to have a 'redo' or at least a reception and soon! Any plans for a honeymoon?"

"We really haven't even had time to think about it yet and since I was just hired I have no time off coming." Chloe answered raising Richards hand to her mouth and kissing it softly.

"Clark still owes me half of ours. Has Perry been on the warpath with me taking so much time off? I haven't exactly been sending in many articles lately." Lois asked as she put the rest of the bag of mail aside for later.

Richard took a drink of coffee and then answered, "He's had his days but a lot of people took off the last couple weeks. The office has been like a ghost town on some days. Jimmy and a few of the real troopers hung around but almost everybody sent stories in by Email. We managed as best we could. Clark, I just want to warn you he's already talking about getting you to do another first person account on what happened to you."

"I wouldn't suggest he hold his breath, I don't think I'll be doing anything if the kind. Besides I don't even remember big pieces of what happened."

"Are you going to tell us at least?" Lois asked quietly almost afraid to know.

"I'll consider telling what I remember when you all stop hiding what happened here from me. The kids are gone now. I see no reason why we can't start right now. What happened here after I was taken and when the ship returned, I need to know and your keeping it from me is only going to make me think the worse."

Sam who had been quiet for some time spoke up, "Clark's right we do need to tell him. Where should we start?"

"How about from where I was hit by that reflected blast? That's the last thing I remember before waking up on the ship I don't know how much later."

Richard started, "Shortly after you were hit and fell from the sky North Kamdar attacked again. The ship once again absorbed the blast and returned it with incredible force effectively wiping North Kamdar off the map. There was a lot of smoke and dust after you fell and at first everyone thought you either died in the initial blast that you blocked or in the second one that desolated the whole area."

Clarks face went even paler as he painfully considered what he had heard. "North Kamdar, gone?"

"Yes, but then the ship just broke off the attack and returned to Washington and made it known that since you made such a valiant attempt to save us puny humans they had decided to relent for a short time in your honor. They also said they would be back. They had you captive at that point didn't they?" Richard asked frowning.

"Yes, I was badly hurt in the blast and the ship blocked the suns radiation so I had no way to heal and no powers at all. I think Lord Arnken probably came here with the express purpose to take me captive, everything else was secondary."

**Bruce took over, "That conversation you had with him when he first appeared has played over and over on the news. He said he wanted you as his son, he was offering you all his power and worth. Some people are saying you took him up on his offer." **

"Huh, well, we know what that meant _now_ don't we? He didn't want me to join with him, to be his replacement son. He wanted to join with me literally. He wanted to replace his worn out body with mine when the plan to do the same with his actual son failed. I was merely a prisoner on that ship. Worse still, I ended up a prisoner in my own body. But the hardest of all was knowing Jason might suffer the same fate if I didn't find a way to protect him or have him protected."

"What was the real purpose of the android? Somehow it seemed ineffective and much too easy to defeat?" Bruce asked.

"When I regained consciousness I was afraid I was the only survivor again. Then Lord Arnken entered the room and said sarcastically that I would be joining him after all. When I again refused he started talking about other means of persuasion. That was when they brought the android out and I was told it would be used to infiltrate Earth posing as me. He even emphasized the ones I love most would be targeted using my own memories. The android was meant to put pressure on me to cooperate and I believe also to ruin my name here to convince me there would be no coming back."

"How did they get your memories in the first place?"

"I'm not sure how it worked but they placed some kind of helmet on my head. I was already restrained with straps to a metal table barely able to remain conscious due to my injuries. I wasn't sure what if anything I could do so I just made up a mantra focusing on love and doing no harm. You say the android was easy to defeat?"

"Yeah, it was a real pansy. All it took was a small bomb from Batman's belt. It seemed like it was here to cause trouble more than anything." Bruce nodded knowingly as he made the comment.

"It tried to grab Lois a couple times but each time it stopped and started mumbling something about Love, Lois, Jason, Kala, Mom, love, do no harm. If that was your mantra it worked." Richard supplied.

"What! It grabbed Lois?" Clark looked from Richard to Lois in shock with a truly pained expression on his face.

"It's alright Clark, it didn't hurt me. By the way Jason knew the moment it landed it wasn't you and he alerted Kala. She ran in to tell us and that's when Jason disappeared. I was frantic to say the least. Thank you for getting that message to us, it helped a lot knowing you were alive and at least together."

"I was devastated when I woke up and Lord Arnken paraded Jason in. They took Jason to use against me as one more means to get me to cooperate. They also made it clear to me that he was a backup in case I failed to be of use and finally an heir for the future. If I hadn't been helped by those opposing Lord Arnken this would not have turned out the way it did. It was hard to trust them at first but I did come to believe them and I also knew it was the only hope available to defeat Lord Arnken."

"How did Lord Kal-El come to be?" Bruce broached the proverbial elephant on the porch as he looked intently at Clark and then to the others who all seemed to lean in closer to Clark.

Clark on the other hand shrank down in the swing and looked out into the yard momentarily frowning before looking back. Taking a deep breath he finally answered reluctantly. "Srnken, Lord Arnken's son told me what to expect and what he described was very close to what it was like. We had hoped to delay the process till I was healed and I wanted to have some limited exposure to Sirius thinking it would enable me to overpower and thus circumventing the assault. Unfortunately Lord Arnken's second in command had his own plans along with the ship's doctor. So we had to revert to a less desirable plan knowing I would not be able to prevail during the initial takeover. I was to withdraw and wait for an opportunity to take over. Lord Arnken was appalled by pain, that was to be the stick I could use."

"What was it like when he took over? You said it was similar to what Srnken described."

Clark looked away again not wanting to remember. Sighing he closed his eyes briefly before answering. "They put the helmet over my head again. I closed my eyes and started withdrawing inward. It was like being in a dream, a nightmare really. Everything went dark and quiet. Then I felt something slithering towards me. It felt like I was being swallowed by a snake and then I was in its belly struggling to breath. I don't know how long that feeling lasted. It seemed like years of nothing but oppressive darkness and quiet. The next thing I remember was sensing Lord Arnken writhing in pain so I concentrated on sending additional pain to the nerve endings in my temple and neck. It was like being awakened from a nightmare, I was shocked to hear and then actually see Jason screaming for me as he held onto my ankle while I was accelerating into the sky. Somehow I was momentarily able to take control so I convinced Jason to let go. When he did I screamed for Der Motin to keep his promise to keep Jason safe and return him to you." He finished looking at Lois. The unbearable pain was still evident on his face and in his eyes.

"Do you remember anything else?" Lois asked softly taking his hand squeezing it in comfort.

He shook his head as he looked out towards the fence, "Just immense pain, I tried to get away from here. I thought I was dying and didn't want any of you to have to witness it."

"Clark, Mer Kaper made sure you were here because she knew you needed us to survive. She was right. You needed her and Jason to bring you back but you needed us too. Don't ever try to protect us like that again. You need us just as much as we need you."

"I know Lois, but…"

"No buts. You have got to stop trying to do everything by yourself."

"I know, but this was different."

"Clark, you use that excuse every time. I said no buts!"

"I've told you everything I remember, now will you please tell me what I am facing here. There is no way it can be worse than what I have already experienced. Just tell me, please." Clark pleaded in a tired an exasperated tone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	21. Superman Go Home Part 1

**Chapter 21 Superman Go Home Part 1**

_If a hero is supposed to save everyone... then who is left to save the hero?"_  
_- Danny, from Asylum_

Xoxoxoxoxox

Clark looked up at the sun shining down on him sighing in exasperation. "The sun's not helping me much from here, too much atmosphere in the way. I wish I could fly up and get better exposure."

"Why don't you go in and lay down for awhile? We can continue this discussion later."

"No! I not going anywhere till you all tell me what's going on. What is it you are all so bent on keeping from me?" He looked directly at Richard and then Bruce expecting them to be more forthcoming.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling before he started Bruce finally began to answer. "Clark there's a lot of people blaming Superman directly for what happened. Right now they're lumping all aliens together most likely due to fear and ignorance. There's a movement to force Superman to leave Earth if and when he shows up. It started right after the android showed itself but the movement gained a lot of support in the last 72 hours. A lot of people panicked waiting for that ship to return. After what happened yesterday even more people joined the others. Statues and posters of Superman have been overturned or defaced all over the place."

Clark couldn't help notice that Bruce referred to Superman in the third person similar to the way he had always done himself, partly to keep the personas separate in his own mind. Today the two personas seemed to be melding together in his head, the line of separation somehow lost.

Richard continued from where Bruce stopped, "There are several measures being brought before both the House and Senate on how to respond. One Senator is even calling for you to be tried for treason. The United Nations is also debating what their response should be. The president has been mostly silent waiting to see what congress and the public does next. We put a special edition out of the DP suggesting you may be hurt or unable to respond. So far no one even seems to care if that's the case or not. Either that or they just don't buy it."

Lois took Clarks hands in hers and squeezed them as she spoke. "Clark, it's just hysterics. Everyone will come to their senses. Just stay here and heal. Maybe by the time you're better it will all have passed."

"No, this will not pass so easily. A country was obliterated and I can fully understand why people would hold Superman responsible. It _was_ my fault. They came here for me and I wasn't able to stop them. They could just as easily have destroyed the entire world. In fact, when I regained consciousness I thought they had. …It might be better for Earth if Superman never returns this time. Perhaps his very being here brings other forces into play."

He stopped momentarily considering what he had said then continued looking away as he pulled his hands away from Lois. "I don't think I care if Superman ever does come back. It's just become too hard. I…I'm just not sure I can do it anymore."

"I don't want to hear you talk like that." Lois brushed his hair out of his eyes and putting her hand to his chin she turned his head so she could look him in the eyes.

"You don't understand how I felt when I thought I was the only survivor… again. I just wanted everything to be _over_. Then later there was a part of me that was actually glad that Jason was there with me. How could I ever even think that! What kind of a father am I to think such a thing?"

To Clark's surprise Sam spoke up in his defense, "Clark you weren't really glad Jason was there, you were just glad that you weren't alone and there's a big difference. I've been watching you, you're a wonderful father don't ever let anything make you believe otherwise. No matter what you or anyone thinks you were not to blame for what happened. Given a little time, people will come to their senses. They just need to be reminded of who you really are and what you stand for."

Richard got to his feet and paced the porch, "I agree, right now the world is being bombarded with falsehoods and just one side of a complex story. The media is only playing to people's fears and anxieties which is only making matters worse. We need to make sure everyone hears what really happened. Including at least parts of what you endured. Chloe and I will make sure that happens. Your job is to stay here for now and recover."

"Oh, so you're going to turn it into a pity party. I don't want that either."

"No, we're not. You should know by now that you can trust us to only tell what should be told as far as you're concerned. Don't forget Jason is my son too and he'll be affected by this as well. I want him protected as much as you do."

"I know Richard and I do trust you and Chloe. I'm just not sure I can just sit back and let you handle this." Feeling resigned he finally accepted that Richard was right. "Perhaps I should at least make a statement."

"I want to write something too." Lois added.

Clark looked at Lois momentarily, "No, you're too close to things people will know you're prejudiced. Richard is right. It needs to come from them. They're close enough to know the facts but far enough to be neutral." He turned back to Richard and Chloe, "Richard, you two are to report this as a neutral third party understood? That is the only way I'll agree to it. You can use Superman as a source for the facts."

Bruce spoke up wanting to make sure he was included. "I'll back them up. The more forces we have getting out the real story the better. I have my own means for getting news out believe me. Richard and Chloe will not be the sole voice of reason speaking out with the facts. I can also put considerable pressure on the networks to stop the chaos they're helping to create."

"What do you want your statement to be?" Lois asked once again taking his hands in hers.

Clark thought for a long moment, eyes unfocused then he turned to gaze in Lois's eyes before answering. He noticed Chloe had taken out her tape recorder and turned it on. Speaking with as much of his usual Superman voice as he was able to muster he started.

"I accept full responsibility for everything that happened in my name or performed by my likeness. I can not deny that the Trprian Lord Arnken came here to find and overpower me for his own purposes. It is only thanks to his son Srnken, Daughter-in-law Mer Kaper and council Der Motin who befriended me shortly after my capture that his plans were thwarted. Know that I would never consciously cause harm to any living being. That said I will abide by what ever decision is made by the world powers as to Superman's continued presence on Earth."

Lois looked at him stunned. "Clark, are you sure that's what you want to say."

"Yes, it's what needs to be said and I _will_ abide by any decision. Will you be content with me just being Clark if it comes to that?"

She pulled him to her wrapping her arms around him, "You know I would be, but will you be able to stop being who you were meant to be?"

Richard cleared his throat. "Hmmph, he may be right. That response from him just might make people remember the real Superman. I say we go with it." Bruce, Sam and Chloe nodded agreement.

"We need to get more background. What you remember about the initial attack. What were you thinking when you blocked that blast? That was extremely heroic did you consider it could take you out of the fight?"

"In a situation like that you don't think, you act. I didn't feel what I did was heroic. I felt it was my responsibility. I knew it was possible that I would be taken out but I prayed if I was that it would make everyone realize the Trprians were serious and stop the attack."

"How did that green beam affect you? Was it Kryptonite radiation?" Sam asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm not really sure, the pain I remember from the green beam was different than the pain I experience when exposed to Kryptonite. The pain from Kryptonite builds starting with nausea and the loss of flight but this was immediate complete agony. It felt as if my blood was boiling throughout my entire body. It must have at least been based on Kryptonite radiation to have affected me like that. I have to admit it was what caused Lord Arnken to accept a final death, I wasn't far behind."

"Do you think that's why you're not recovering as fast? The affects on your system sound quite different." Sam asked rubbing his chin considering what he had just heard.

"It seems like the most likely explanation. I'm as much in the dark here as all of you."

"You should let me take some new blood samples and compare them with the ones I took at the fortress. Maybe we can learn something. Why don't we head back into the house, my bag is in there."

Clark sighed taking one last look at the sun and got up to follow Sam into the house. He sat down on one end of the couch already shivering slightly. Lois pulled an afghan off the back of a nearby chair and wrapped it around his shoulders before she settled in next to him. Richard, Chloe and Bruce grabbed their cups and the tray of cookies and muffins and followed them inside.

Clark watched as Ben started to grab one of the crystal needles from the holder in his bag. "Wait, do you have any regular needles?"

Looking up at Clark with a questioning expression he answered. "Yes, you want me to try one of _them_?"

"Humor me. I have a feeling it's all you'll need."

Shaking his head Sam prepared a normal needle and swabbed Clarks arm. As everyone watched the needle penetrated the skin and Sam withdrew the blood sample as they all watched silently. Clark was the only one who was not surprised. "I'll need to take this to my lab to make the analysis. Don't worry I'll do it myself just like last time. I can have the results by tomorrow afternoon. That is if Bruce can take me back to Metropolis with Richard and Chloe later today."

"There's another piece of the puzzle we need to consider. If Lord Arnken exposed my body to the full radiation of Sirius that may have had an impact as well. I keep wondering why my eyes are stinging so much. I think they were stinging when I became aware of Jason holding onto my ankle. I don't remember if they had already exposed me to whatever that green beam was at that time or not. What happened when Lord Kal-El appeared?"

"Clark you're right. They told us Lord Arnken did expose your body to the unshielded rays of Sirius. When Lord Kal-El first appeared it was as if your whole body was glowing. Your eyes, they were white and it was like sparks were coming from them."

"Lois is right your body was glowing and your eyes can be seen shooting off sparks the whole time in the video. When the tree was destroyed in front of the white house the beam from your eyes was more like a white hot laser beam than the heat vision I've seen you use in the past." Richard looked around the room for consensus.

Ben hovered over Clark with a thermometer. "Open up I think I should check your vitals again." As he waited on the temperature reading he took out his other instruments listening to Clark's heart, checking his eyes and ears and reflexes making notes as he went. He raised his eyebrows as he read the thermometer. Something's going on, your temperature is only 96.3º. That would certainly account for your being so pale and cold."

"There's something else too. I lost way too much weight for such a short period of time even if my body was deprived nourishment. I have a strong feeling the extreme radiation exposure from Sirius caused my body's metabolism to go haywire. I wouldn't be surprised if I was overheated for a time expending tremendous amounts of energy. That would explain a lot of the symptoms I'm still experiencing."

"Clark, is there anything else you can think of?" Ben asked as he began putting his bag back together carefully putting the vials of blood in a special holder.

"No, nothing else."

Lois pulled back looking into Clarks face seeing the strain in his expression. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm not sure, it does seem a little easier to walk but I'm really tired and now that I'm out of the sun I feel cold."

Lois noticed the others had taken their jackets off after they came indoors. Clark had just pulled the sleeve up for her dad to take the blood sample. He was still wearing his jacket and had an afghan wrapped around him as well. "How about some hot chamomile tea? That should help warm you up from the inside. Your mom told me you like chamomile tea. Speaking of your mom she and Ben must have decided to stay with the kids at the LL Ranch while they ride the ponies."

As she got up she asked if anyone else wanted anything. Chloe followed Lois to the kitchen to help make the tea and another pot of coffee. As Chloe returned with the tray of tea and coffee Lois put the Josh Groban CD in placing the player on random play and joined the others as she and Chloe settled back in their places. The room was quiet momentarily as everyone sipped their drinks. A song started in Italian.

Sento nell'aria il profumo di te  
Piccoli sogni vissuti con me  
Ora lo soAs the others continued their conversation Clark listened to the song smiling softly to himself tuning out everything but the song.

Tell me that you already know the future  
Tell me that this is not the end  
Without you I don't want to exist  
For you, for you, I'll live  
Love will win  
Richard asked Clark a question and when he didn't respond they all looked towards him realizing he was focused elsewhere. Lois looked towards the speakers and picked up the CD holder and opening it up examined the little program looking for an English translation for the song. Finding none she put the program back and tossed the holder aside. Clark seemed to notice, he smiled as he began translating the remaining parts of the song.

"I will do anything you ask me to  
I'll go everywhere you go  
I'll give all the love I have for you"

"I don't have to tell you  
By now you already know  
That I would die without you…."

"For you, for you, I'll live  
Love will win…"

The room remained quiet as he finished until the next song started, this one in English. Lois turned the music down using a remote control and the room returned to normal conversation.

Suddenly the relative quiet was broken when Jason came running into the room heading directly for Clark crying.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Just a couple hours earlier

Jason and Kala jumped out of the truck excitedly running to the fence looking at the many ponies all saddled up and ready to ride. "I want the dark one with all the spots." Jason said pointing at one particular pony rearing its head up neighing to the crowd of kids.

Kala shook her head at her brother's pick. "Well I want that pretty blond one over there. I bet that's a girl pony."

An older boy standing on the other side of Jason snickered. "City kids, that's a filly not a girl pony and so's the other one! Don't you guys know nothin?"

Kala and Jason just shrugged and looked at one another, Jason moved closer to Kala and away from the boy soon forgetting all about him.

Lana and several teachers came out and helped the kids mount the ponies. At first the adults led the ponies around a small pen making sure each child was ready to ride alone. Soon, but not soon enough for many of the older kids they were out in an arena walking and then galloping the ponies around in a big circle. After about an hour Lana whistled and all the ponies stopped and started slowly making their way back to the small pen. Some of the more experienced kids tried to control the ponies wanting them to stay in the arena but the ponies all had a mind of their own no doubt focused on food and rest waiting for them in their corrals.

As they entered the pen Lana shouted to the kids. "We have some drinks, sandwiches, chips, and cookies for all of you over on the tables. Everyone just help yourself."

Jumping down from their ponies Jason and Kala ran together finding Ben and Martha helping out at the tables. Jason let go of Kala's hand and ran up to Martha beaming.

"Did you see me riding Coalie? That's my pony's name. Kala was riding Sunshine. That was fun. Do you think we can do it again real soon. Did you know a girl pony is called a filly? Coalie and Sunshine are both fillies. Why do they call them fillies Grandma? What do they call boy ponies? What's in this sandwich? I don't know if I like it. Is this fruit punch?"

"Uh, Jason you're so excited you're not even giving me a change to answer your questions. Why don't you and Kala just go sit down with the other kids and eat your sandwiches. You can ask your questions later after we get home? That way you two can get to know some of the other kids here."

Jason looked at the table but there were no places where he and Kala could sit together. He noticed the boy from earlier was sitting with seats on either side open. "Could you move over so me 'n my sister can sit together? Please."

"Oh, what do we have here, a sissy? Has to sit with his biggg _sis_-terr. I bet you sleep with a teddy bear too, don't cha?" A couple of the older boys nearby laughed with their buddy which only spurred him on. Seeing Jason near tears he continued, "Awwww, a crybaby too. Maybe you should just go home to your mommy little boy."

Kala had had enough no one was going to make her little brother cry while she was around and could do something about it. Without his knowing it she touched the top of the boys hand as she focused on a big bear like she had seen in a movie growling at a hunter. The boy screamed falling backwards in his chair spilling his punch all over himself.

"What's the matter big boy, did something scare you!?!" Everyone at the table laughed as the boy sputtered and tried to untangle himself from his chair. One of the teachers came running over to see what the commotion was as Jason took a seat and Kala moved an empty chair next to his smiling innocently. The older boy finally managed to get up putting his chair in the open space left after Kala moved hers.

Soon they were enjoying their sandwiches and forgetting the little incident. The boy sat quietly next to Kala till someone mentioned Superman causing him to become more animated.

"They say he tried to take over the whole country, the world even. My mom thought he looked scary. She said he had fire in his eyes."

"My dad says you just can't trust him, nobody with that much power can stop from turning bad."

"My mom says he's getting a bum rap. Do you know what bum rap means?"

The boy next to Kala piped up "Yeah, well my dad says Superman should just go back to where he came from. We don't want that alien here anymore!"

Jason jumped up knocking his chair away as he stood back from the table discarding his sandwich in the process. "Don't talk about Superman like that. Superman is good. He protects us. He's my fa……" Kala's eyes opened wide in shock as she grabbed Jason's arm just in time. Catching himself as he saw his sister's shocked expression he finished remembering almost too late that he had to keep the secret. "…favorite hero."

"Oh, so the little boy has a hero, I bet you even have Stupperman PJ's with a little red cape Huh?"

Jason began crying in earnest now, "You stop that, take it back or you'll be sorry."

Kala jumped out of her chair standing with her hands on her hips defiantly, "Leave my little brother alone, why don't you pick on someone your own size. Or are you afraid they might fight back?"

"Crybaby, crybaby, Stupperman's little cryba…" Before he could finish Jason shoved the bigger boy to the ground and landed on top of him holding him down.

"You take it back, take it back…"

Martha came running over grabbing Jason up in her arms. She had been nearby but was not able to move fast enough to stop Jason from jumping on the bigger boy. A teacher grabbed the older boy who brushed himself off a little embarrassed that such a small boy had tackled him and managed to hold him down.

Kala glared directly into the boys eyes and said. "You're mean, someday some bigger kid's gonna pick on you just like you did Jason and you'll be sorry. You just wait!"

"Uhhhhh, am I suppose to be scared little girl."

"You will be you just wait. It will happen and sooner than you think and no one is going to be there to stand up for you. So there."

"Come on Kala, we're going back home now. Let's just thank Lana and we'll be on our way." Martha held out her hand for Kala as she handed Jason over to Ben. Before turning she glared at the boy, "Your mama raised you better than that Jeffery. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Arriving home Jason raced into the house crying running directly for his dad's arms. "Daddy, they were saying mean things about you. Why would they do that?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry no bathtub scene this time.

Please have pity and review anyway. Hee hee


	22. Superman Go Home Part 2

**Superman Go Home - Part II**

_It's also helpful to realize that this very body that we have, that's sitting right here right now... with its aches and it pleasures... is exactly what we need to be fully human, fully awake, fully alive. _  
Pema Chodron

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arriving home Jason raced into the house crying, running directly for his dad's arms. "Daddy, they were saying mean things about you. Why would they do that?"

"Jason, Jason, whoa what's wrong? What happened?" Jason jumped into his lap, Clark held him out so he could see his face.

"Daddy, they were saying you were scary and bad and… and should go home. Why would they say mean things like that? This _is_ your home. You're good. You're not bad… you help people."

Clark looked up into his mother's eyes as she and Kala entered the house hoping she could shed more light on what Jason was crying about. "Mom, what happened?"

"I didn't see or hear all of it, but some of the kids were repeating what their parents were saying about you. I'm afraid it wasn't good. Jason got upset, before I could get to him he had tackled Jeffery landing right on top of him. Clark, Jason was holding Jeffery down on the ground."

"Jeffery Myers, but he's what, twelve years old?" Clark looked at his small still crying son nestled close in his arms. Lois came to sit beside him putting her hand on Jason's back to provide additional comfort. "No one was hurt, right?"

"No one was hurt unless you count feelings and perhaps Jeffery's pride. That's not all that happened though Kala said something about his being sorry soon. That some bigger kid was going to pick on him and no one would stand up for him. She said it like a… well… not like a warning, but like an '_I told you so'_ kind of statement. Clark I think you're about to get payback for all the trials you put your father and I through when you were a child. Too bad it's starting when you already have so much on your plate."

Clark took a deep breath, as he looked around the room at everyone. "Not that I'm making excuses for myself but something like this wouldn't have been such a problem back then since my existence was still unknown. I'm afraid Jason is going to have to be a lot more careful than I was and what's this about Kala?"

Clark held out his hand to the little girl hiding slightly behind her grandma. "Come 'mere." Kala stepped around Martha and sat down next to Clark joining Jason in a three way hug. "Kala it's alright, tell us what happened. We just want to help."

"That big boy, Jeffery, kept making Jason cry. I tried to stop him by scaring him because he wouldn't leave Jason alone. I touched his hand and made him see a big scary bear. After I touched him I saw him getting beat up in a dark alley by some bigger boys. It was kinda like a dream. I never hurt him Dad. I just wanted to make him leave Jason alone."

"I understand honey, it's really hard to watch the ones you love get hurt. Especially if you feel you can do something to stop it from happening."

Clark studied both kids momentarily before speaking.

"OK first Jason, you must not jump, hit or anyway fight with other kids. You're small but you have to remember you are a lot stronger than they are. You might accidentally hurt them. I'm sorry but if someone tries to pick a fight with you, you need to ignore them, tell a grownup or both. You also need to tell one of us about it as soon as you can so we can help you."

"But Daddy, he kept saying mean things about you and me."

"Sometimes kids say mean things, sometimes people say mean things. You, we have to be better than that. We can't allow ourselves to get angry or react with force. Whenever you feel yourself getting angry stop and count to five, always remember you have a lot of secrets to keep and you are stronger than you know. You mustn't ever show other people the things you can do but most of all we do not hurt others. Do you understand?" Jason nodded his head but his bottom lip quivered as Clark drew him into an embrace. "We're not angry with you Jason. Believe me, I know how hard all of this is for you. We just want to keep you safe. Remember that, OK." Jason pulled back wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"I know Daddy. I want you to be safe too." With that he rose up from the embrace kneeling on the couch so he could wrap his arms around Clark's neck to give him a big hug.

With Jason still hugging his neck Clark turned to his daughter, "Now, Kala it's important you don't misuse what you're capable of either. Don't use your unique talents to scare or 'get even' with other kids. You've been given a very special ability. You need to respect it. If you 'see' things like in a dream it may mean that they are about to happen. There may be a reason you were given the vision. Perhaps you're meant to make sure that the event doesn't happen or perhaps you're meant to learn from it. Whatever, when you have a premonition you need to tell one of us just like Jason so we can help you decide what needs to be done." Clark kissed her cheek then continued. "That was really sweet and brave of you to stand up for your brother like that. Jason is very lucky to have such a loving sister but you both need to be more careful from now on."

"Do you have anything to add?" Lois shook her head as Clark reached his arm out towards her pulling her into the embrace with the two kids. He closed his eyes momentarily contemplating what he wanted to say next.

With the kids still both in his lap Clark began explaining why the kids were saying the things they had. "Jason, do you remember when you told me there was a bad man with no heart that looked like me kissing mommy?" Jason nodded, "Well, that bad man went all over the world pretending to be me. He made people think I was bad."

"But daddy, it wasn't you you're good." Jason frowned as he spoke not understanding how anyone could think otherwise.

"Yes, I try to be good, but people thought that was me and that I had become bad. You were the only one who knew it wasn't me remember?" Jason nodded but continued to frown.

"Daddy, I saw Batman destroy that thing on the news and everyone knows it wasn't you cause it was just a machine. So why do they still think you're bad." Kala still seemed unsure.

"It looked and sounded just like me, it was wearing my suit. Even once they knew it was only a machine they probably thought I was involved with it, maybe even sent it. That's not all, remember yesterday when I got back, I was different?" Both kids nodded their heads remembering sadly how he looked and acted. "Jason do you remember the old man in the wheelchair?" Jason again nodded. "He was inside my head making me do bad things. That is why Mer Kaper's ship hurt me. They were trying to make the bad man leave me alone and they did, but to make him leave they had to hurt me really bad too. You saved me Jason. I'm alive now because you helped me come back."

Jason smiled and pointed to his own chest, "I helped you… I saved you?"

"Yes, without question you saved me and that wasn't the first time. Remember when I was in the hospital, you saved me then too, when you kissed my forehead. I had almost given up but I felt your presence and it made me fight to live."

"Daddy, how do we make the people know you're not bad when they are saying such bad things about you and are afraid of you?" Kala asked.

Lois answered for him, "We remind people of what Daddy is really like, what he stands for and all that he's done and sacrificed for us."

Richard who had been standing nearby listening quietly with the others spoke up. "Kala, your dad still has a lot of people who believe in him. We're all going to make sure everybody remembers who your dad really is. Don't worry, honey, everything is going to be alright."

Chloe nodded as Bruce added, "We'll make sure of it!"

Richard looked at his watch and motioned to Bruce and Chloe, "Uh, we had probably better go so we can get our articles in for the next edition of the paper. Sam, are you coming with us?"

Looking at Clark one last time Sam asked. "You gonna be OK? Do you need anything else from me today?"

"No, I'm feeling a little better, I think I just need to keep resting and maybe try to get some more sun." Looking over at his mother with her hands on her hips he added, "I know I need to try and eat more too. Believe me I'm trying! The last thing I want is some more of that drink you gave me this morning. I still think there was something more to that than just a protein shake!" Seeing the knowing look between Lois, his mom and Sam, Clark exclaimed. "I knew it! The three of you conspired to make be drink that. What was in it anyway?"

Sam laughed, "Oh just a couple pain control pills. I didn't think you would take them if I just handed the pills to you so we smashed them up and added the power to the shake. I didn't realize it would be so bitter."

"Hrumph, it seems like all of you are conspiring to make me do things. Why don't you just ask me? I'm reasonable." Seeing Lois and Martha's snickers he protested, "_I am…_ most of the time."

Jason and Kala jumped down from Clark's lap following Richard outside. Clark slowly got up along with Lois as they also followed everyone outside to say goodbye to Bruce, Sam, Richard and Chloe. The kids chased after them getting last minute hugs from everybody even Bruce before they climbed into the helicopter and took off. After the helicopter departed Clark opted to sit on the steps enjoying the warmth of the mid-afternoon sun on his face since the porch was now in the shade.

The kids ran around the yard playing with Einstein and Shelby forgetting at least for a time the hurts the other kids had caused that morning. Ben and Martha went back into the house after watching for a few minutes and Shelby settled by Clark's feet panting. Lois sat down beside Clark clasping one of his arms with her hands and resting her head on his shoulder as she broke the silence, "It is going to be alright you know. You still have a lot of people who believe in you and like I said the others will come to their senses. Just give it a little time."

"I know… I just hate for it to affect the kids like that. They're so innocent… they don't deserve this."

"Neither do you." Clark opened his mouth to say something but before he could Lois grabbed the front of his jacket and drew him into a kiss effectively getting the last word.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In route to the Daily Planet Bruce voiced his concerns. "You all do realize that Clark's statement could backfire. It could be construed as an admission of guilt. That boy scout just doesn't understand how the real world works."

"At least not the political world, he is just too idealistic." Sam said cringing.

"Oh, he's naive but not that naive," Richard added. "I think he knows exactly what he's admitting to. Personally I think he blames himself when things go wrong even if he's not physically capable of stopping it. He has the ultimate 'Superman complex'." Sam and Bruce both nodded.

Chloe spoke up, "I agree with Richard, I've know Clark since we were kids. Thinking back, he was always like that. He takes everything to heart. He thinks he's responsible for protecting everyone from everything. He did it way back then, just in secret so no one knew. A lot of really weird things make perfect sense to me now."

"OK, so what do we do, what can we do to help him get out of this mess with the least amount of pain? Let's plan it out. He doesn't need to know or approve as far as I'm concerned. Are you three in or out on this? If you're uncomfortable let me know now, I have no problems flying solo. I have considerable resources of my own." Bruce glanced at the three reading their expressions.

Richard gave Bruce a knowing grin then he and Chloe exchanged nods.

Sam thought for a minute, "You know just this morning Clark was saying that people are always waiting for someone else to take care of things instead of just doing what's needed themselves. What do you have in mind? It is legal right, or should I ask, is it ethical?"

"Oh, I would say its imperative." Bruce replied.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The helicopter landed on top of the Daily Planet. Richard and Chloe exited agreeing to keep in touch with Bruce and Sam as they all began executing their parts of the plan to hit on multiple fronts.

Entering the bullpen they headed directly for Perry's office and behind closed doors explained everything that had happened as they had heard it and clued Perry into the plan to clear Superman's name and reputation. Perry sat back in his chair smiling upon hearing the details.

"Well what are you sitting around here for, go to it! We all have work to do. I'll expect copy ready for press in two hours. Now get busy and send Jimmy in here we need some archive photos to go with the article." As soon as they left Perry picked up the phone and started his part of the plan.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Bruce dropped Sam off at an innocuous landing spot near his lab and then headed for Washington. In route he placed a call to Alfred and gave him explicit instructions to set up several meetings for that evening.

Bruce walked into the reception office of Senator Kale. A young intern raised her head. "Yes, may I help you Sir?"

"Bruce Wayne to see Senator Kale, please tell the senator that I hate to be kept waiting."

The young woman looked down at her schedule. "Uh, er, sir, I don't see you name on the list. Is Senator Kale expecting you?"

Bruce smiled surreptitiously, "No, but he will want see me. Please tell him I'm here, _**now**_ if you don't mind." Looking at her name tag he added, "Miss Riley."

Less than two minutes later Bruce was setting down in Senator Kale's office after first exchanging handshakes. "Mr. Wayne, how can I be of help? I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure."

"No you haven't. I'll get right to the point. I understand you are sponsoring a bill to charge Superman with treason. Are you really stupid enough to do that?"

"Why, er I, un… it seems to be the consensus that…" His nervousness caused him to accentuate his thick southern drawl.

"Cut the crap there is no consensus. Superman had nothing to do with those aliens attacking. He was more of a victim than North Kamdar. He has done nothing but sacrifice himself time after time for this wretched planet. If you want to retain your seat next term I suggest you reconsider. As a matter of fact, I suggest you change sides if you want to keep your current seat. Am I understood, Senator?"

"Um, er….You can't talk to me like that, I'm a United States Senator, I…"

"Oh but I can, in fact I just did. You sir, are a representative of the people. You seem to have forgotten that lately. Perhaps it's time to remember how you got here least I have to remind you. Good day."

Smiling to himself Bruce left and headed for another senator's office followed by the Speaker of the House. Before heading back to his helicopter he had visited four senators and five congressmen and Secretary of State Doni Spice. Thinking to himself, _if the meetings with the governors and television executives that Alfred is setting up go as well things should start looking up very soon._ He doubted he could completely forestall a congressional hearing but at least it would go their way a lot easier and faster.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chloe and Richard finished their extensive article detailing what they felt the public should know. They told of Superman's capture after he had been gravely injured by the blast that he had blocked without regard for his own safety. How the android had been sent to wreak havoc in his name but Superman had managed even in his weakened state to plant commands of non violence in its programming as they transferred his memories. They explained how the Trprian Lord stole Superman's body to replace his own dying one after which he exposed it to massive solar radiation in an all out power grab. They described how the Trprian underground had succeeded it defeating Lord Arnken's plan by attacking him to the point of death. That only then did the usurper leave Superman's body which allowed him to resurface. Finally they revealed that Superman had been found near death and taken to a safe place where he was still slowly recovering among friends.

They had included Superman's statement but added a disclaimer that Superman was in no shape to be making rational statements due to his present condition. Perry had asked Jimmy to pull several archived photos to accompany the story. One was a photo someone had taken seconds before he had prevented the 777 from landing nose first in the ball field just a few months prior. The picture showed the strain on his body and the rippled plane.

The final picture was one Chloe had taken from a website that insisted the picture was part of an attempted government cover-up. It was taken by a military airman as Superman tumbled to earth after blocking the blast reflected back from the alien ship. He appeared unconscious, the picture showed a clear view of his face along with his bloodied and burned chest.

Once they were satisfied with the article they sent it off to Perry and started the next phase. Chloe identified the web sites they should target along with specified blogging communities to hit. Jimmy came up behind Chloe asking if he could help. Pretty soon half of the office was working tirelessly blogging and posting on sites of interest extolling Superman's virtues, posting pictures of him in action and reminding the world of all he had done and had always stood for. Cat worked the phones calling all her influential contacts. Perry ordered pizza as the team continued working. Europe would be waking up soon so there was no time to stop as long as there was someone else to contact.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark continued sitting on the front porch enjoying both the affect of the sun and watching the kids play as Lois filled him in on some of the things he had missed while he and Jason had been away. He in turn filled Lois in on more of his and Jason's experience on board the alien ship. He started laughing at one particular memory.

Lois gently tickled his ribs "So, what's so funny."

"It's just that Jason made me taste everything before he would eat. Granted some of the food was quite different from what he's use to but most of it was rather good. It did get to be pretty funny after a while."

"Yes he showed me that little trick last night. Are you getting about ready for dinner? I think it is just about on the table. We should probably go in."

Shortly after dinner Clark excused himself and went upstairs to bed. Jason and Kala had been playing a game in their room and hearing him go by peeked into the bedroom a few minutes later. Seeing him in bed Jason asked, "Daddy, can we tuck you in and read you a bedtime story? It will help you fall asleep."

"Yes, I would love that. Any story you want, but you two have to do the reading, that's how it works." Both kids came bounding into the room jumping on the bed and took turns reading from the book Kala had picked. She helped Jason with the words he didn't know.

When Clark went upstairs Lois decided it would be a good time to check in with Chloe and Richard to see how things were going. After talking with them she decided to catch up on the news. Opening up Clark's laptop she started browsing.

A short time later Lois began wondering why the kids were so quiet and decided she should check on Clark at the same time. He had appeared fine at dinner but had quickly tired after coming in from the sun. First looking in what was now considered the kid's room all she found was a game spread out on the floor. Going to the guess bedroom she and Clark were sharing she found all three sound asleep. The two kids were on her side of the bed with an open book between them. She leaned against the door and just watched them sleep for several minutes then adjusted the covers so the kids wouldn't get cold, pulled the shades and turned off the light. She decided to let them stay there till she was ready to go to bed herself. _My three little angels, well two little and one big angel _she thought as she closed the door and went back down to the computer.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chloe found herself on a website devoted almost entirely to Superman. There was a section devoted to people writing stories with Superman as the focus many taking off from the recent events where he had fallen after sending New Krypton into space. She selected a user name CSSupFan and joined the site recruiting the many people who were already voicing support. Reading some of the previous posts she found a link to a sister site where she found even more recruits. She couldn't help but notice one thread titled Gutter Wench Society and was surprised to read some of the things posted there. Many of the posts were from women dreaming of ogling Superman in one way or another. Several even calling themselves wives and concubines all in fun she thought. Chuckling she bookmarked the site planning to make a return visit when she had more time. She couldn't help but wonder if Lois or Clark knew about the site.

Getting up from her desk stretching after many long hours of blogging and posting on websites Chloe looked around the room. Only a few people remained at the late hour, well actually it would be considered early in the morning. She noticed Jimmy slumped over his keyboard snoring loudly. Walking into Richard's office she caught the tail end of a conversation he was having with a European counterpart. She circled around his back and started massaging his neck. When he finished his call she slid into his lap and raised her head up to capture his lips.

"Perry is probably asleep on his couch again." Richard chuckled as they came up for air.

"I know, I was just reading on a site that made me miss my man. Seems our boy in blue has a whole host of wives and concubines."

"What?"

"Well, I doubt he knows about it. It's a site where they enjoy living vicariously in cyberspace I guess. Anyway, I recruited them to our cause. They already spend a lot of time on the web and writing about Superman, might as well do him some good at the same time don't you think?"

"You know Clark is liable to be really pissed when he finds out what all we're doing. I'm sure it's nothing like the nice neat little neutral third party article he expected."

"We'll just have to remind him that it's all for a good cause. Besides no way could you call this a pity party. I see it more like a ticker tape parade. Besides he can't allow Superman to get angry remember?" She winked and went in for another long kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Thought I would end on a lighter note. Please review.

Sorry I didn't update for so long. I have been concentrating my time posting on the Planet where I get reviews. Hint hint!


	23. What Dreams Are Made Of

Chapter 23 - What Dreams Are Made Of

_Character is like a tree and reputation like its shadow. The shadow is what we think of it; the tree is the real thing_.  
Abraham Lincoln, Lincoln's Own Stories 16th president of US (1809 - 1865

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sam looked in the microscope again not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Pulling up away from the lens he studied the medical journal open on the table.

The diagnosis can only be made by way of a bone marrow biopsy. Before this procedure is done, a patient will generally have had other blood tests to find diagnostic clues, including a full blood count, renal function…..

Signs and symptoms are caused by a shortage of one or more types of blood cells. Signs and symptoms may include the following: anemia with malaise, pallor, fatigue, shortness of breath with exertion, rapid heart rate, pale skin …

Normally bone marrow supplies the right number of blood cells to keep a person healthy. When damage occurs to bone marrow, slowing or shutting down the production of new blood cells it is a serious problem. Factors that can temporarily or permanently injure bone marrow include: High-dose radiation …. damage healthy cells, including stem cells in bone marrow. ….can be a temporary side effect ….

May be suspect when all three of these blood cell levels are very low. Many conditions can cause low blood cell counts, but usually of just one type of blood cell.

Can be mild, moderate or severe. ….severe is life-threatening and requires immediate hospitalization for treatment, mild or moderate is still serious but usually doesn't require hospitalization to treat.

Treatments may include observation for mild cases, blood transfusions, medications and …. Avoid excess exercise…, avoid contact sports…, avoid infections…

Sam shook his head and picked up the phone. "Lois, how is he."

"Dad, is that you? What is it, you sound different? Have you got the results of the blood tests?"

"Yes, it's me. I've run the tests but I need to draw some more blood tomorrow morning if possible. Let me talk to Clark for a minute. I want to ask him a few more questions."

"He went to bed several hours ago, right after we ate dinner. He was really tired but otherwise seemed alright, but then I've noticed he is really good at hiding how bad he feels."

"Did he eat much?"

"No, not really but he did eat. He just didn't seem interested in it. It was more like he ate to make us happy. Dad, what is it? You found something. Tell me, what did you find? You're worrying me."

"I'm sorry honey, I don't mean to worry you but I really don't know. It's just that it could be serious, but it could also be temporary too. I would rather wait and check his blood again tomorrow. He usually regenerates so fast I hope tomorrow what I'm seeing is no longer the case or markedly improved."

"Dad, just tell me. What are you dancing around? Tell me or I won't sleep at all!"

Letting out a long breath Sam finally answered, "Lois his blood cell count is abnormally low for a human. It's even more abnormal for him. I'm worried he was exposed to radiation that could have damaged his bone marrow which has suppressed the reproduction of new blood cells. His symptoms support the diagnosis."

"D-ad! What are you saying, leukemia?"

"Lois, calm down. No, I don't suspect Leukemia. Leukemia is an increase in white blood cells what I am seeing is a stark reduction in all blood cells. It looks like Aplastic anemia. As I said it could be a mild case or temporary or something else entirely. It's just too early to get worried. We just need to do some more tests for now, see what they show. I'll call Bruce and see if he can get me transport for tomorrow, otherwise I'll drive up. On the other front have you been watching the news or seen the latest buzz on the internet?"

"Uh, we've been catching up the last couple hours. I think maybe it's a good thing Clark is asleep. I'm not too sure how he's going to take all this. It's not exactly what he agreed to but I think it's just what is needed. People need to remember everything he's done over the years. Even I forgot a lot of what they're showing. What I don't understand is what made Senator Kale do an about face. That was…well …something to behold!"

"I believe that was Bruce putting a little pressure on him. He has been putting the screws everywhere including Washington from what I've been told. Chloe and Richard tackled the press telling the 'public story' of what happened when and after the Trprians attacked and kidnapped Superman. They're also hitting the internet sites spreading the word in cyberspace. Perry and Bruce are working with the networks. Bruce is not quite the rich playboy he lets the world see is he?"

Lois laughed at that statement but didn't say anything.

"Me, I've been contacting some of my old buddies in and out of the service. But mostly I've been studying our boy in the lab comparing the blood samples from a few weeks ago with the ones I took today. Surprisingly his blood is very similar to ours, just normally much more robust. That may help explain how he regenerates so fast when hurt. Unfortunately it may work against him in this situation since his natural advantage appears to be compromised. I'm really hoping this is just a temporary problem that will self correct."

"What do we do dad? I don't like the way this is sounding."

"Honey that's why I didn't want to say anything. Right now we really don't know what we're dealing with. Like I said I want to do more tests. I want to draw more blood tomorrow and make another comparison. Right now we need to keep doing exactly what we have already been doing. Try and keep him relatively inactive and do your best to get him to eat more. Oh, I guess as much sun exposure as possible can't hurt it does seem to help him in general. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Try not to worry. It's not good for you or the baby. By the way, are you taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

"Yes, of course I am. I'll see you tomorrow Dad. Bye."

"Bye, Honey."

Martha and Ben had been listening to one side of the conversation and were eager for her to fill in the gaps of what they had heard. Suddenly what they were seeing on the television lost its importance and they all realized how tired they were. After a short time Lois said good night and went upstairs with Ben and Martha deciding to turn in as well.

Lois entered the room and once again was taken aback by the sight. Jason had moved around in his sleep and was now using his dad's chest as a pillow. Kala was still slumped over the book by his side but had also moved closer to her father in her sleep. Lois decided to gently nudge Kala to wake her up. She then helped guide her, still half asleep to her own bed where Kala just crawled under the covers without bothering to change into night cloths.

Going back Lois gathered Jason up in her arms and started to carry him to his own bed. She stopped hearing Clark shift and mumble in his sleep. He had been sleeping with a slight smile and easy breathing now he was frowning and almost waking.

Lois took Jason to his bed and made sure both kids were settled in then went back and quickly got ready for bed herself. She climbed into bed snuggling up to Clark's side gently pulling his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder while guiding his hand to a resting place on her stomach. She was happy to hear him promptly settle back into a peaceful sleep. She thought back remembering the long day which had started with his hand in the identical location on her stomach. With that thought causing a smile to grace her own face she let go of her fears of what might be in store for them in the days to come preferring to believe all would end well and promptly fell asleep.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next morning Clark woke up from a dream he only vaguely remembered with a feeling of well being. He was surprised to find Lois already up and gone. Looking at the clock near the bed he was shocked to realize why, it was already almost 8 AM. As he lay listening to the noises in the house and beyond he tried to remember what he had been dreaming but it was totally gone from his consciousness. Shaking his head he moved to get up as he concentrated on the voices coming from downstairs.

Xox

"…made a point of acknowledging his vulnerability to Kryptonite for the very purpose of making sure people knew he was not some unstoppable all powerful being. He was in no way responsible for sending the android. In fact he made an effort to make sure it was prevented from doing harm."

"How did he do that?"

"The Trprians stole Superman's memories and programmed the android with them as well as their own instructions I guess. Several people saw it stop and mumble to itself, some ever herd it say 'do no harm'. Superman, even as injured as he was at the time, somehow managed to feed it that command as they were stealing his memories."

"So you two are confirming you have been in contact with Superman since the events that transpired the day before yesterday? Can you disclose the location?"

Xox

"Mommy is Daddy gonna sleep all day? Did you see all the eggs I brought in from the chickens this morning? Grandma did you use those eggs when you made me that cheese omelet? Did you hear that ole roster this morning? If he's a roster how come they call it crowing? Why don't they call it rostering? I'm bored, can I watch cartoons now?"

Xox

"NO! We cannot disclose the location, but yes we have been in contact with him and spoken with him in person as a matter of fact. He was gravely injured and he's still recovering as we speak. It may be awhile before he's sufficiently recovered to make an appearance. The Trprians had to almost kill him to free him from their leader's grip. By the way the Trprians acknowledged that Superman had insisted they kill him rather than let Lord Arnken succeed with his plans. That is very nearly what did happen. According to our sources Superman was technically dead for several minutes before being revived. Congress do you hear that!"

Xoxo

"Oh, wait there's Daddy Richard and Chloe, they're talking about daddy. Can I watch too?"

Lois started scanning through channel after channel trying to find cartoons or something more appropriate for Jason and Kala to watch but most of the programming was dealing in some manner with updating the world with the current Superman situation or playing old documentaries or programs detailing his past deeds.

The corner of her eye caught Clark in the doorway staring unmoving at the TV. Lois handed the remote to Martha and nodded towards Clark with a concerned look wondering how long he had been standing there.

Martha turned the TV off and getting up said. "It's a beautiful day why don't the three of us go for a walk and let your mom and dad talk. Kala will be up soon then you'll have someone to play with."

Clark immediately retrieved the remote and standing next to Lois turned the TV back on scanning the stations frowning. He began searching for the channel with Richard and Chloe but evidently the interview as over. He turned and looked questioningly at Lois, "What are they doing? That's not what I wanted. What's going on, it's like an all channel Superman festival or something."

From the door Martha couldn't help but stop and make a comment, "Clark, you need to just hush up. Never look a gift horse in the mouth!" She winked at Lois and pushed Jason out the door behind Ben. "Breakfast is ready whenever you are. You just need to heat it back up. We'll be back in a little while."

Clark relaxed slightly running his hand through his hair thinking about his mother's statement. Lois put her arms around him drawing him into a light embrace to distract him from the television screen. "You're looking better this morning, aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Smiling he complied.

"You always have my kisses. I guess after almost 14 hours straight sleep I should look and feel better." Pointing to the television he continued, "I just don't understand what's going on. Just yesterday it seemed like everyone hated me, now this!"

"Yes, well it seems our friends have been very busy. Your mom is right though all of this can only help. I'm sure it won't convince everyone but it should go a long way to repairing your unfairly tarnished reputation. Even congress is showing signs of backing off but I'm sure you're still going to have to appear sooner or latter and explain for yourself exactly what happened."

Clark sighed and turned the TV off. "I never thought otherwise. I guess you and mom are right. I have no place to complain. It just took me by surprise that's all. It's not what I expected to be seeing this morning. I'm not used to someone else taking care of my problems. It's very hard for me to accept or allow that to happen."

"This was a special occasion…don't get used to it Mr!" Lois faked a pouch to his midsection as he caught her hand pulling her back in for another kiss.

"I'm starving, what did mom say about breakfast? Did you already eat?" Clark turned hearing Kala coming down the stairs yawning and stretching.

"I'm starving too. How come I'm still in my clothes from yesterday? Oh, now I remember. Dad you fell asleep before we finished the story. I guess I did too huh?" she asked laughing.

"Come on you two sleepyheads, I didn't eat yet either. I was hoping you would both get up soon so I waited. I'm so glad to hear your appetite is coming back. Let's see what we have here."

Just as they were finishing breakfast Clark's attention was diverted as he heard and then mentioned that a helicopter was approaching. Lois responded remembering the talk with her dad the night before. "Oh, Dad's coming back. He wants to do another blood test on you. He was concerned with the results from yesterday. But you really do look and sound better today."

As Clark insisted on helping clear and then dry the dishes Martha brought Sam and Bruce into the house talking about the news coverage. Seeing Clark in the kitchen with Lois and Kala they went silent.

Clark smirked, "Don't' worry, you're all safe, besides I'm harmless isn't that what you're trying to get across to everyone now?"

"Well don't we look cute? Where's your apron?" Bruce stopped in the family area with his hands on his hips.

"Oh, that's a parochial comment especially coming from a man with a full time man-servant who calls him master!"

Sam shook his head at the two friends. "Well, it looks like someone is feeling a lot better. Just how do you feel? I need to draw more blood, should I go with a regular or crystal needle this time."

"I can help mom finish dad. I don't mind." Kala took the towel from Clark as she spoke.

Clark smiled down at Kala. "Thank you honey, that's sweet of you." Joining Sam and Bruce in the family area he shrugged. "Beats me, It could go either way. I do feel a lot better but not really like myself." Looking over at Bruce he grinned. "I think I feel more like, well… you."

Sam looked from Clark to Bruce feeling some undercurrent in the air but not sure what it all meant, asked. "Bruce in particular or humans in general?"

Clark just chuckled in response. "Might as well try the regular needle I really don't know this time. I know people think that being invulnerable means I don't feel things but actually just the opposite is true. My sense of feeling is heightened under most circumstances. I don't think I'm back to normal, well my normal, but I don't feel like I did yesterday. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Your blood cell count was too low, even for human standards. When compared with your healthy blood it would be considered even lower. That's why I want to check again to make sure it is going back to your normal or at least headed in that direction."

Clark thought for a second. "Blood cell count as in Aplastic anemia? Naw I don't think I have that. Maybe I had the symptoms yesterday but not now. I can see where you would think that though."

Lois had finished in the kitchen and joined the others in the family area. "How do you know about Aplastic anemia? I didn't know till I looked it up after dad told me last night. Sure I'd heard of it but didn't really know anything about it"

"I visit a lot of kids and young people in the hospital. I've researched a lot of the things they might have. I don't want to inadvertently risk hurting anyone I'm trying to help. What can I say, I have a good memory."

"Well let's try this." Sam swabbed Clarks arm and held up the needle before attempting the blood draw. Everyone in the room watched holding their breath…as the needle bent slightly under the pressure but managed to puncture the skin. Sam filled three vials and covered the small puncture with a cotton ball.

"Hmmmm. Interesting." Was all Clark said.

Sam nodded, "Yes very. I would be willing to bet that if I was to try that tomorrow I would be out of luck without one of those crystal needles." Sam held up one of the vials studying the blood contained within. "Not only that, the color of this blood sample looks much better. See the deep red color. Yesterday it was much lighter. I think you're right Clark, you are much better today. Just don't try to overdue anything." Under his breath he said, "Like saying that to you will do any good."

Lois laughed, "You know what they say dad, _you can't keep a good man down_." Then to Clark she couldn't resist. "I think there's some superhero band aides in my purse do you want me to get one for you honey?"

With a hardy laugh he answered "No, I don't think I need one this time. Save it for when I skin my knee trying to fly later."

Kala hovered around the room as if something was bothering her. She kept looking over at the pictures on the piano. Clark noticed and called her over.

"Daddy I had a really strange dream this morning. It was about you but I didn't recognize the other people, till now." She ran over to the piano and grabbed a picture showing it to him. "This man was in the dream he looked just like this too."

Clark became very still, processing what she had said. He suddenly remembered his own dream from that morning but not just that morning. It was more like a dream of a memory, or was it a repeating dream. He looked at the picture as it became clear in his mind. Cautiously as if not sure he should acknowledge what he was now believing happened, he decided to broach the subject. "Sam, have you known any patients that have had near death experiences?"

"What, you mean people who have seen the 'white light' talked to loved ones who had died before, that kind of thing?" he said half joking.

"Never mind." Clark lowered his eyes and looked over at Kala who caught his 'we'll talk about it later' expression.

Lois caught the conspiratorial look between the two and pressed him. "Clark, what are you getting at, did you have one of those experiences? Did you see your father?"

Clark hesitated momentarily, "Before I answer I want to know what Kala dreamed this morning. Kala?" He put his hand on her back as she stood next to him.

"I saw you floating up in the sky then two men offered you their hands and pulled you up to their level. One of the men and a woman had white suits on and the man had your S on his suit. The woman was pretty with long hair. They talked to you for a minute. I didn't hear what they said but they seemed nice. Then the man in this picture hugged you real tight before talking to you too. The lady hugged you then. After that there was a bunch of other people around you. That's all I remember."

Clark leaned back in the sofa. "I had the same exact dream this morning. When I woke up I couldn't remember it. At least not till Kala handed me this picture of Dad. She's right he looked just like he had stepped out of this picture."

Martha drew in her breath. "That picture was taken by a nearby camper on that first fishing trip you two went on. You couldn't have been any older than Kala is now. Jonathan was so happy then and healthy too. He always cherished that picture."

"I know, and I don't think it was just a dream I shared with Kala. It was more like a memory. I can't remember what they said either but I somehow I remember being given a choice to stay there with them or return here. When I woke up this morning I felt good, refreshed and part of it seemed to be a reflection of the dream even thought I couldn't remember it."

Sam cleared his throat. "Clark, I'm sorry I meant no ridicule. Granted the scientific jury is still out on such experiences but I believe you when you say that happened to you. I also find it intriguing Kala shared your dream about it this morning."

"I understand. I tend towards the scientific myself. But I am pretty sure it happened. At least I feel like it happened. How long was I technically dead anyway?"

"Mer Kaper wouldn't let us near you so I don't know for sure but most likely 4-6 minutes without signs of breathing. Do you remember anything other than what was in the dream?"

"No, but I've had a couple flashes, I don't know if they're memories or what. Was Jason on my chest with one hand near my heart and the other on the back of my neck?"

Lois spoke up, "Yes, that is exactly right. What else?"

"He was screaming for me that he was here and didn't want to be brave anymore, that he wanted me to come back. I saw my body under him but I was seeing it all from about 100 feet above. The rest of you were being held back by Mer Kaper."

"Wow, you were definitely unconscious during all of that so there is no way you could have seen it otherwise. I've of course read of cases like this but never met anyone who actually experienced one. I don't know you sure have me convinced. Too bad you can't remember what they said. If you do remember anything else, I for one would like to know."

"We all would." Bruce added. "So, I take it your mission here on Earth is not finished. Isn't that what your dad always said, 'you were sent here for a reason', sounds to me like you're not done Boy Scout!"

"Well, for the time being I'm still grounded. Then there's still the public sentiment. I have no intention of forcing Superman back into the lives of a world that's afraid of him."

Bruce smiled to himself. "Somehow I doubt that is going to be a problem for much longer. People are already coming around. Most of the people love you too much to forget the real you. They just needed a little reminder that's all."

"Hmm, I saw bits of some of those reminders. You my friend were busy yesterday."

"Eh, it was a dirty job but you know….somebody had to clean up your mess. Just remember, you owe me big time now!"

"I can live with that. I think!"

"Well I hate to cut this short, but I want to get back and check this sample out. Just looking at you though I'm pretty sure it will be good news. I'll be in touch. Glad you're feeling so much better. Just remember to take it easy. If you try to over do you could just as easily start feeling worse again, alright? Lois, Martha I'm counting on you to keep him in line."

Clark, Lois, Martha and Kala walked Bruce and Sam to the fence waving goodbye as they climbed into the helicopter. Jason and Ben waved from where they had been walking and playing fetch with Einstein in the field.

"Lois how would you and Kala like to run into town with me. I need to pick up a few things. Sorry Clark, but you need to stay put. No good people seeing how thin Clark and Superman have gotten at the same time. All the more reason to eat more till you fill back out."

"Want us to pick you up some 'bulk up body builder shakes?" Lois held back her laughter as she asked.

"I really don't think that will be necessary. As a matter of fact after yesterday I doubt you could get me to drink it."

"Do you think you can behave while we're away or do we need to call Jason and Ben to come baby-sit you?"

"I'll be good, I promise. Besides they're just out in the field, they can see me from there."

After they left Clark went in and retrieved a phone and his laptop which he quickly fired up. He was glad to finally have a few minutes to himself. As he sat in the porch swing enjoying the bright sunshine he scanned the headlines briefly deciding he just wasn't going to let anything bother him right now as he called up the website of the local florist. Looking up the number he dialed. "Hi Jenny, this is Clark…. I was wondering if it was too late to place an order for tomorrow…. Yes, I know tomorrow is Valentines Day. That's why I'm calling…. Well, I was sorta on assignment and out-of-reach. I was just looking at your website and if you can I would really like…"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Oh, Clark will get a big kick out of this. I just can't believe they have it in a store here in Smallville!" Lois held it up for Kala and Martha to see. Martha laughed and Kala giggled.

"Mom, can I get Daddy and Jason a box of chocolate?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Pick out which ones you want. They'll both be happily surprised. Here let's pick out some cards too."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Jason and Ben came in from the field a short time later. Clark closed his laptop as Jason happily jumped into his lap talking about his latest adventures. Clark listened for a few minutes then broke into the conversation. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day. We need to make your mom, grandma and Kala Valentines."

Jason jumped down and ran into the house returning with his crayons and a blank drawing pad. Soon the three were busy making valentines. Later when Clark and Jason heard the car approaching, they quickly hid everything and started a three handed game of Go Fish.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Now Vger is fishing for reviews. PLEASE

To see the Valentines Clark and Jason made go to - The Planet Fan Fiction All Is Well Kent Family Saga. Clark to Lois Page 57 post 848, Clark to his mom post 854, Clark to Kala Pg 58 post 856 and Jason to his mom post 860.


	24. Valentine Fun and Games

**Chapter 24 - Valentine Fun and Games Part I**

Clarity of mind means clarity of passion, too; this is why a great and clear mind loves ardently and sees distinctly what it loves.  
**Blaise Pascal **_French mathematician, physicist (1623 - 1662)_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Clark dropped his cards and greeted Lois, Kala and his mom as they got out of the car offering to help bring the bags in. Lois handed him one bag and gathered three for herself while Kala and his mom also grabbed bags.

"Uh, Lois I'm not an invalid, let me help. You don't need to be carrying heavy bags in your condition."

"My condition?! I don't have a 'condition'! I'm pregnant, that's it, no condition. Here, you can take this one too."

"Whoa, easy ok, I'll carry these two little bags, anything to make you happy. Did something happen in town that I should know about?"

"Sheesh, Perry called yesterday wanting me to submit an article about how the events played out in rural America as in 'Smallville, Kansas'. I interviewed a few people in town to insert into the article. Everybody was nice and they all seemed to be at least willing to accept what happened. That is till this one jerk who just wouldn't shut up showed up. I guess I let him really get to me. I'm sorry. Now I'm taking it out on you. In my defense, I was just trying to follow Dad's instructions. He wanted you to just take it easy with no strenuous exercise."

"I'm sorry that had to disrupt your day. This isn't really going to go away one way or the other till I make a personal statement. Darn, I hate how this is affecting you and the kids."

"It was kinda funny though, for a minute I thought your mom was going to wallop the guy with her purse. Actually, Kala and I would have helped her if she had. You and Ben would have had to bail the three of us out of jail no doubt. So, did you boys have fun while we women were away?"

"Yeah, 'we boys' had a grand ole time coloring and playing games." He laughed as he emphasized 'we boys' then began helping put the groceries away as they continued talking. Lois moved a couple bags out of his eyesight so as not to spoil the surprise for Valentine's Day. "As a matter of fact, do you and Kala want to join us?"

"I do Daddy, I do." Kala clapped in excitement.

"I would love to, but I really need to finish my article first. Perry wanted it for tonight's edition. It shouldn't take that long for me to finish, then I'll join you."

A short time later Clark and Kala were sitting in the porch swing with Jason sitting across a small table from them. "Go fish" Kala giggled as she responded to her dads request for a Jack of Hearts. Clark looked over at Jason and then took one card from the deck adding it to his hand.

Jason looked at his cards and asked Kala if she had a 3 of Diamonds. "Go Fish!" she giggled again as Jason pouted and drew from the deck.

Taking her turn in a game clearly going her way Kala asked. "Dad do you have a 7 of Hearts?" Clark handed her the card smiling suspiciously. Kala showed her 4 sevens and put them on the table. "Dad do you have a 10 of Diamonds?" he handed her the card now far past suspecting her luck. She showed her 3 tens and put them on the table with all her other matches. "Dad do you have a 5 of clubs?"

Clark held up the card but before handing it to her he looked deeply into her eyes. "Kala, are you reading my mind? This has gone way way beyond chance or luck?"

"I don't know daddy, I just keep thinking of what to ask you that's all. I didn't mean to cheat. I was just trying to figure out what was going on. Do you have a Jack of Clubs and Spades, an Ace of Diamonds and a 4 of hearts? Clark showed her his entire hand as she called it out.

Shaking his head in amusement and support he responded, "I know honey. I remember what it's like to be able to do something and not understand why. What about Jason, do you know what he has?" Kala looked at Jason who covered his mouth with his hand trying to stifle his giggles.

"No Daddy, I don't know what he has in his hand except he must have at least one 3 since he just asked me for a 3 of Diamonds."

Lois had been listening to the whole game as she finished her article trying to get it ready to submit to Perry before the day's deadline. Closing the laptop she coached Jason up out of his chair and sat in his place pulling him in her lap as she took over his hand and studied the cards. "Kala, do you know what I have in my hand?"

"No mom, I still don't know." Lois handed the cards to Clark one at a time. Almost as soon as he looked at the cards Kala named them one after another.

"Kala, have you known what I was thinking before?"

"No Daddy. What does it mean?"

"I don't know we might not know for a while either. Whenever you think this might be happening I want you to let me or Mom know right away alright? In the mean time I think you and I need to play on the same team. You up for a game now Lois?"

"Sure, deal. I can play a couple of hands then you need to edit my story so I can turn it in. I'm having a terrible time with the spell checker on your laptop. It never corrects my words."

"There's nothing wrong with the spell checker you just have to get the word reasonably close to the real word that's all."

"Well if I knew how to spell it I wouldn't need a spell checker would I? Will you edit for me? Please, pretty please."

"It will cost you dearly, one kiss for each correction. You on?"

"Indubitably. Just don't ask me to spell that word, I can barely say it! Here's a down payment." Lois leaned forward kissing Clark as Jason jumped down pulling up a new chair for himself and Kala shuffled and started dealing the cards.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy are you gonna play or are you just gonna smouch?" Kala giggled as she finished dealing the hand.

The four continued playing, the kids enjoying the team work with their parents but Kala and Clark seemed to have a distinct advantage winning both rounds. Jason was ready for more physical activity after the second round and gladly ran into the yard with Einstein as soon as it was over. Kala went running after him grabbing a ball to play fetch with Jason and the dog.

Clark opened the laptop and began reading Lois's article focused on how the recent happenings had affected a small Midwestern town and its inhabitants without actually naming the town. Joining him on the porch swing she watched as he read and made several spelling corrections, every once in awhile he would snicker as he made the correction. At one point he asked if she minded if he switched a whole paragraph around to make it more readable. He showed her what he meant and she readily agreed. Stopping at one point he looked over at her. "Uh, Lois, you do know you have the science all wrong here don't you?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with what I wrote?"

"The alien ship wasn't using light speed. If it had the trip would have taken 17.2 years to go there and return without stopping. The ship was traveling using a method of hyper speed not that different from what my ships have used. No use trying to explain in any more detail though because well, there really aren't any English words to explain it properly."

"My article wasn't really about that anyway. It's about the people here worrying about the return of that ship and its ramifications. What they did to prepare and how they're reacting now to the aftermath of what did and didn't happen. Thank goodness for hyper speed huh, I couldn't even imagine you're being gone for over 17 years!"

"I couldn't imagine being on that ship for over 17 days, let alone years! Even with Jason there I nearly went stir crazy after only four days as it was. There, that looks good to me. Are you satisfied? Want me to send it in for you?"

"Yes, on both counts, now about that debt, when do you want to collect, now or later?"

"Yes on both counts, now and later!" He echoed her as he sent the email and closed the laptop in one quick move before sitting it aside. They both moved closer to the center of the swing and kissed deeply. Clark suddenly pulled away and with eyes wide looked out in the yard searching for Kala. Seeing her happily chasing after Jason and Einstein he relaxed. "You do realize we now not only have to contend with a hearing gifted son but a daughter who can read my thoughts!"

They both started laughing. "So, what do you propose we do? I for one don't like the idea of abstinence. Did you ever…, you know accidentally…?"

"No, I was a sound sleeper just like Jason is now. Thankfully Kala seems to be one as well. In the long term I'm going to have to practice shielding my thoughts from her. I've had a little experience with that but not nearly enough to do it consistently. We really don't know yet what all she's capable of. That first night when I saw her on that ledge, I was drawn to her in a way I've never felt with other kids I've rescued. I think it's obvious we have some kind of physic connection"

"I know exactly what you mean but I felt drawn to her that first night too. I guess it was just kismet."

"Exactly, I've no doubt that she was supposed to be part of our family. I believe we will have a big impact on each others lives and I'm not just referring to Kala and me but to all of us."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

That night as they went to bed Clark pulled Lois over close to him and whispered, "The kids are both sound asleep, I just checked. So the coast is perfectly clear and don't give me any of that no strenuous exercise guff from your dad. I'm perfectly capable of making love to my wife and I seem to recall I have a debt to collect." To prove his point he passionately kissed her lips.

Pulling away Lois haltingly and breathless barely managed to say, "Clark…, ah, your mom… Ben… just down… hall." He began kissing her neck and then nibbled on her earlobe.

As his hands found their way up under her nightshirt he whispered almost as breathless as her, "Ben's snoring… mom's asleep… we can be… quiet. We didn't… wake your… dad… that time, remember? I've missed you …I need you … so much."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Jason peeked into the room at the crack of dawn, tiptoeing over to Clark's side of the bed he saw him open up his eyes as he approached, "Spsssss Daddy, are you awake?"

Clark quickly looked over at Lois nestled by his side making sure they were both covered. They had fallen asleep in each others arms completely satiated the night before.

"Are you all better now, can we go flying? I miss flying with you."

"Uh, Jason. I'm not sure right now if I can fly yet or not. Why don't you go downstairs and help your grandpa gather the eggs again today. Maybe we can go flying tomorrow. Okay? I hear your grandpa down there now. He's probably waiting for you. I'll be down in a little while."

As Jason trotted out of the room Lois woke up realizing what had happened causing her to blush. Clark noticed and eased her mind. "It's alright he didn't see anything, but we forgot about him coming in here at the first hint of daylight. We need locks at home, big ones!" Clark laughed. "By the way Happy First Valentine's Day, Mrs. Kent." He pulled her up for a kiss.

"Hmmmm. Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Mr. Kent. I agree we need some big locks or maybe some new rules. Did I hear you say you think you'll be able to fly tomorrow?"

"I hope so, maybe even today. I actually feel really good. As a matter of fact I was almost floating on air last night."

"I know what you mean. Maybe we can go for a repeat performance tonight, being it's our first real Valentines together."

"Consider it a date! Well, I'm going to get up now before we get any more little surprises running in here. I just heard Jason tell Ben I was coming down so I guess he misunderstood me when I said I would be down in a little while. You can go back to sleep if you want."

Lois yawned and gave him one last kiss before replying. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea. I could never get used to these farmer's hours you and Jason seem to love but I am glad you're back up to it. I know it means you're a lot better. I'll be down in another hour. Maybe we can do something fun for Valentine's Day with the kids."

"Count on it." Lois didn't see it as she turned over to go back to sleep but as he left the room he had a mischievous gleam in his brilliant blue eyes and a matching grin on his face.

A few minutes later wearing a pair of old comfortable jeans and a blue t-shirt Clark entered the kitchen to find his mother mixing up a big batch of home made biscuits. He put his arms around her from behind so as not to disturb her and thinking of the Valentine's cards he had made the afternoon before gave her a big bear hug. Happy Valentine's Day Mom."

"My, aren't we chipper this morning?"

"Yes, we are! Oh boy! You're making home made cinnamon and honey biscuits. Hmmmm, my favorite."

"I remember that's one of the reasons why I needed to go into town yesterday. We stopped at Fred's place and got a jar of his fresh honey."

"I hope you didn't plan anything big for dinner today because I have something being delivered from the lodge. I thought you would enjoy the afternoon off for a change."

"Clark, you are so thoughtful. I'm glad you told me though. I was planning a nice pork roast. I'll just save it for another day."

Jason poked his head in the front door, "Daddy, are you coming we're waiting for you."

"You go on, enjoy your day I have a feeling you'll be busy starting tomorrow."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Just as everyone finished breakfast Clark whispered to Jason, "Ok Jason I hear the van, wow, I even see the van you can go get the cards now." He was happily surprised to find his vision powers returning.

Jason ran retrieving the cards from a secure hiding place holding them behind his back trying without much luck to contain his glee. Lois had been watching the whispers and now Jason's obvious antics and figured something was up. As the van pulled up and the delivery man came to the door she figured it out.

Soon the room was filled with three crystal vases each filled with a beautiful arraignment of roses: a beautiful red and purple bouquet for Lois, white and pink for Martha and red and white rosebuds along with purple roses and a unicorn balloon for Kala. Finally there was a balloon bouquet for Jason with a football attached. Each bouquet had a little card attached explaining the meaning of the roses in that particular bouquet.

**Red** roses express romantic love  
**Purple** roses signify that the giver has fallen in love with the recipient at first sight  
**Pink** roses express gratitude, grace, perfect happiness, admiration and appreciation  
**White **roses express reverence and humility  
**Red Rosebud **symbolic of purity and loveliness  
**White Rosebud **symbolic of girlhood

As soon as the delivery man left Jason was hoping from one to the next handing out cards. "Me and Daddy made these yesterday when you were gone."

Lois took the two cards he handed her opening the one from Jason first smiling as she read it. "Munchkin, this is adorable. Thank you" she kissed his cheek as he wiggled away playing with his balloons and giggling. (His card showed a little panda bear holding a flower. It said Mommy, Here is a flower for you. Inside: I picked it all by myself Daddy did not even help Love, Jason)

She started laughing as soon as she saw the card Clark had made for her. (The card showed

A crazy looking bear with hearts all around it said: I'm in the mood for romance, Lois… Inside: Kinda scary, Huh? Happy Valentine's Day Clark! P.S. I'll meet you at Ben's house tonight!!!)

Clark had been distracted by Kala who was giving him a hug for her flowers so was surprised when Lois took over where Kala left off. Still trying to contain her amusement, Lois embraced him as she looked into his eyes. "Scary…no way you scare me! What time? I'll be there. Now I know where Jason gets his drawing skills from. What other skills have you been keeping hidden, hmmm?"

"Oh, that would be telling and would spoil all the fun of surprising you from time to time."

Martha laughed when she saw the card Clark had made for her. (It had hearts, flowers, butterflies and a smiling sun and said: Mom, I always get a lump in my throat on Valentine's Day. Inside: I think it's the peas you made me eat when I was little! On second thought it might be that protein shake you made me drink! Happy Valentine's Day Love, Clark)

"Clark, one minute you have me crying because I'm so darn touched with what you've done and the very next minute I'm crying from laughing so hard. You really keep me on my toes." Then she smiled demurely and kissed Ben after looking at the card he had made her.

(Kala's card showed a big polar bear hugging a smaller one with hearts around them. It said: Kala, If I could hug you every time I think about you… inside: you'd be smooshed! Happy Valentine's Day Love, Daddy)

(Jason's card to Kala showed a purple toothy smileing dino carrying a big read heart Inside: Have a Dino mite Valentine's Day! Jason)

"We were busy yesterday too. Just wait till you see what we got for you!" Lois motioned for Kala to retrieve the boxes of chocolates, along with a small box for Clark and a larger one for Jason. Jason tore into his finding a Cranium Cadoo for Kids Board game.

Clark opened his more slowly fearing what he was about to find. Revealing the contents of the box he started laughing uncontrollably at the shirt inside. "Well at least it's not from the Richard Simmons collection!"

The shirt had the appearance of partly torn away exposing the wearer's well ripped chest and had the caption I've Got Fitness Made Simple Abs.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

You are all forgetting to review. : (

Coming next: Valentines Day Into Night


	25. Valentine's Day Into Night

**Valentine's Day Into Night**

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.  
**Carl Jung **_Swiss psychologist (1875 - 1961)_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

After the relatively 'late breakfast', at least by farmer's standards and after the morning's Valentine's festivities had concluded the kids had gone outside and were enjoying the cool mid-morning sunshine playing fetch with Einstein and Shelby. The older dog Shelby had quickly tired out and returned to the porch steps panting.

Lois and Clark went out to the porch swing and sat down together to check out the latest breaking news on Clark's laptop. As the laptop booted up Clark raised his head, eyes focused on the bright sun beaming down on his side of the swing. He smiled softly soaking up the warm feeling then looked out into the field, his smile growing even broader as he watched the kids chasing each other and the dog.

After a few seconds Lois turned and continuing to smile looked at Clark following his gaze. "You know we need to start thinking about going home soon? We can't stay here forever. Perry has been very understanding, letting me work from here and your mom has been great helping the kids with home schooling but we need to return to our lives."

"I know. I feel the same way. There is one problem though. Clark is going to have to remain incognito at least for the short term. It was bad enough Clark and Superman returned after a five year absence on the same day. We can't have Clark and Superman both appearing to have lost weight together. Anyone who knows Clark might make the connection."

"I still can't believe I never saw through your disguise, especially when _**my**_ five year old son did in no time flat!"

"_**Our**_ five year old son, but then children often see the simple reality we adults miss in our pre-conceived worlds. We expect things to be a certain way therefore our minds convince us that is what we see. There is an old Irish Proverb; the world would not make a racehorse out of a donkey. Clark is seen as just a donkey."

Lois chuckled at that comparison. "No way is Clark anything resembling a 'donkey' but I guess you did have a way of disappearing into the background. That reminds me, why on earth did Clark and Superman show up on the same day? Not too smart."

"Uh Lois, triple 7, space shuttle, ring a bell!"

"Oh, that's right. Well, you are right Clark had better stay out of sight for awhile. I told everyone you were on assignment so that should explain it. We'll just have to make sure no one sees you. When and where do you think Superman is going to show up, do you know yet?"

"I was thinking tomorrow at the U.N. and in Washington D.C. The stage already seems set thanks to all the work our friends have done. I'm still trying to process all that they did do. I never expected all of this." He started pulling up one headline after another showing all that had been done by not only his known friends but others as well. Entire sections of the web seemed to have joined the band wagon. Most of the news was positive but there were a few disparaging reports still questioning his trustworthiness or his true motives.

"Are you sure you're not jumping the gun? It hasn't even been 48 hours since you couldn't sit up on your own."

"Lois, I'm well on my way to a full recovery. I should be fine by tomorrow. No use putting it off. As a matter of fact I feel the sooner the better for everyone, us and the rest of the world. I would feel better if the kids stayed here a couple more days until Superman's affairs are settled one way or another and things calm down. I worry about another incident like yesterday."

"I agree the kids would be better off here at least tomorrow. What are your plans? You need to be very careful. You know what some people in those places can be like. They'll turn your words around to make it seem like you are admitting treason or something! What happened was not your fault!"

"Lois, in a way I feel it was. Just my being here may have brought them here. Then at the same time they may have come here sooner had I not been here." Clark closed the lid on his laptop looking away in deep thought before he continued. "I just don't know what to think anymore. I do know Superman cannot operate in an environment of fear or distrust."

Lois moved closer putting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his back, her actions offering more comfort than mere words could ever express.

Martha and Ben joined them on the porch bringing warm cups of steaming tea. As they enjoyed the tea Clark told them of their plans to return home soon. Martha and Ben were delighted that the kids were to stay at least one more day. Martha couldn't help smile at the two of them sitting in the swing holding hands while drinking the tea. She caught both of them stealing glances at the kids every few minutes.

"Speaking of watching the kids" Clark asked, "Would it be an imposition to ask you to watch them tonight? Lois and I, well we planned a date."

"Lois showed me the card Clark and I think Ben saw it while you were making it." Martha chuckled as she patted Ben's knee while he stifled a laugh of his own. Clark blushed and he noticed Lois was trying to hide her own blushing face. "We'll be happy to watch the kids tonight to give you two love birds a Valentine's night alone at Ben's house or where ever you care to go. Now what were you saying about my not needing to fix dinner earlier?"

"Just what I said, but Lois and I will not be joining you and that is all I'm saying for now."

"My, you were busy yesterday weren't you?" Lois somewhat recovered from her blushing spell brought his hand up to her lips kissing it gently as they smiled at each other. "Just how did you manage all these 'preparations'?"

"Hey, what can I say, even Clark knows people, at least in Smallville." Lois gave him a sideways look shaking her head.

The kids went running up onto the porch and into the house without stopping. They came back out shortly with their balloons running back into the yard chasing each other, Einstein chasing close at their heels. Lucky for Kala and Einstein, Jason didn't run with any intend of speed. The adults watched them play for a few minutes then went back to their conversation. Martha steered Clark to answering her concerns of what he planned to do in reference to Superman's reappearance. He merely repeated what he had already told Lois.

Then as always happens, one of the balloons got away and floated higher and higher but the child who had lost the balloon was not any child and he jumped up after it unknowingly leaving the ground far behind. Kala screamed as her brother ascended quickly up after the balloon. "Jason, no Jason!…..Daddy help!"

"Oh, man, don't even say it Mom, I so have this coming to me." Then laughing he continued as he jumped over the railing, "Well, at least he didn't jump off the silos." Clark ran towards the spot where Jason had left the ground taking off into the air on his way.

Lois and Ben ran down the porch stairs following after Clark looking high into the air as Jason and then Clark became smaller and smaller dots in the sky. The balloon had been caught by the wind current and carried off to the north but Jason had gone straight up. As they stood there squinting trying to see what was happening Martha came up behind them walking at a calm pace. She put her arms around Lois and Kala pulling them to her sides.

"Everything will be just fine. Clark is on it as you can see. Looks like he was right Jason _can_ fly on his own, he just can't _steer_ yet! At least we know Clark's got his wings back. That has to be good."

Lois marveled at how calm and collected Martha was, thinking to herself, _Oh no! This must be commonplace to her!_

As they continued staring up where the two had disappeared they heard a swooshing sound coming from the north. Turning they saw them, Jason beaming ear to ear with the balloon in one hand and Clark holding his other wrist lightly guiding him home.

Looking at himself and over at Jason, Clark smiled sheepishly as they landed within arms length of those waiting on the ground. "This is a perfect example of why wearing street clothes just doesn't work." They both appeared to be wearing old tattered clothes.

Lois was immediately all over Jason but before she could say a word his enthusiasm stilled her from admonishing him. "Mommy, Mommy did'cha see that? I can fly just like Daddy. Kala, grandma, grandpa did you see me flying. I can fly now. Oh, Daddy I want to do that again. Can we fly some more. I want to fly some more right now!" He easily escaped his mother's arms in his excitement but Clark just as easily grabbed him.

"Hold on Buddy. For the time being you only fly when I take you up. No exceptions."

"Aw Daddy" Jason pouted as he bobbed his balloon up and down.

"You scared your Mom and sister besides you don't know how to guide your flight, control your speed or your landings yet. When you can do all that we'll talk about more freedom. You don't want your mom worried about you, do you?"

Jason looked back at his mother and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know I could really fly like that till I was already up in the air. I'll wait for Daddy next time."

Kala came up next to him and he hugged her as well. "Were you scared? I would have been scared flying up all alone like that for the first time."

Jason shook his head "No, because I knew Daddy would come after me. Then chewing on a finger he considered what she had asked, "I guess I was a little scared, but it was mostly fun."

Clark heard what Jason had said and knelt down to his level. "Jason, I didn't even know if I could fly yet, you mustn't take chances just because you know I'll protect you. There might come a time when I'm not there. Promise me you will never take chances like that."

"I promise Daddy, I'm sorry. Can we go flying now? I promise I will only go when you take me from now on."

Clark looked with pleading eyes at Lois. "Like I could stop you, go, just don't be gone long. We have plans for later remember."

"As I recall, I'm the one who made them. We won't be gone long."

Lois wondered if she would ever get used to her son flying off to who knows where for who knows how long. She marveled at Martha, she could learn a lot from her on how to stay calm in the situations she was sure were bound to come her way.

Clark took Jason's wrist and for the first time they took off together each under their own power once again headed straight up into the sky. Once they were in the air Clark lightened his grip and started giving Jason verbal and visual instructions as they ascended high above the clouds. Reaching the level where they had often talked and basked in the sun together in the past Clark relaxed and closed his eyes as he drank in the healing rays feeling his sore muscles and aches finally disappearing altogether. Jason noticed his father's relaxed attitude and soon father and son were floating side by side reveling at the warm energizing sensations they were both feeling.

After several minutes Clark opened his eyes smiling broadly at his son next to him floating in the air. Nudging his wrist he soon led the boy on a wild roller coaster ride all the way to his fortress in the artic. Jason had never been there and was full of questions. Clark answered all he could and deferred those he couldn't. Soon father and son were being measured optically for new suits. Clark had new copies of his suit reproduced. He had a similar suit made for Jason with a small cape that only went to his mid back. No use him tripping or catching his cape as he learned to use his powers. Soon they were both suitably attired, Father and son looking every bit the part.

"We better get back now, or Mommy is going to send Batman looking for us no doubt."

The two landed at the bottom of the porch steps and Jason ran into the house with Superman not far behind. Everyone's head turned as the two entered. Seeing Jason in a miniature Superman suit Lois's jaw dropped as a single tear that she could not contain fell down her cheek as she picked the small boy up.

Superman shrugged, "I tried to get him to go with the Incredible's design but he insisted on this. What was I to do?"

Lois just shook her head in amused surrender then studied Clark as she continued to hold Jason. She noticed how good his color appeared but the suit emphasized just how much he'd lost. He had always had a slim but strong well muscled swimmers build. Now the emphasis was more on swimmers build and less on muscled.

Superman noticed and jokingly asked. "Do you think I should maybe wear that shirt under the suit?"

"No, it's obvious you've lost a lot of muscle tone but I'm sure you'll build it back up in no time. Then even John Basedow will be jealous."

"Lifting cars, planes and trains will do that. I just need to get back to work." At that statement a slight shadow of a frown fell across his face then was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Come on Jason, we need to get back in some street clothes." Ushering Jason in front of him up the stairs he smirked as he looked back at Lois and his mom. "You don't even want to know what the clothes we left in look like now."

When he came back down stairs Clark picked Kala up as he walked by. "What did you do while Jason and I were gone?"

Giggling as Clark sat down at the table settling her on his knee she answered. "Mom and I helped Grandma make a pie. We picked up some frozen Boysenberries at the market yesterday. Can you smell it cooking?"

"Why do you think I'm sitting here? The aroma is wonderful, why I could smell it all the way from the artic." He tickled her sides as he spoke.

"Oh no you couldn't. Even you can't smell from that far away…. Can you?"

"No, not really." He laughed, and then became more serious as Lois and Martha watched and listened. "While we were waiting for the suits I did a little research. I think I figured out what was going on with us yesterday. How you can seem to be able to read my mind. It seems Kryptonians are telepathic, at least to a degree. It never even occurred to me before. Perhaps if I concentrate and I practice we will be able to send thoughts back and forth. How's that sound?"

Kala's eyes widened with delight feeling she shared something special with her dad just like Jason. Then she considered farther, "Will Jason be telepathic? Will the two of us be able to share thoughts too?"

Clark just shrugged. "Anything is possible but I really don't know. We'll just have to keep trying and find out."

"Now about that pie, it sure smells done to me. I vote we have it for lunch!"

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Later that evening Lois and Clark kissed the kid's goodbye telling them they would see them in the morning. Clark had arranged for pizza for the kids and a nice romantic dinner for Ben and Martha to be delivered to the farm house.

A second romantic dinner was to be delivered to Ben's house. Just for appearances they took Ben's truck. Ben had been over earlier and had opened up several windows and aired the place out and made sure everything was ready for them.

After the delivery man left Clark pulled a bottle out of one of the bags and disappeared momentarily reappearing with two champagne glasses. As he started pouring the beverage Lois frowned. "You know I can't drink that."

"You can't drink sparkling cider? Oh, I think you can. Lois I would never ever do anything to hurt you or our baby." As he handed her one of the glasses he guided her over to the table and uncovered the dinner. "Your menu my dear."

Appetizer - Baked Brie and Cranberries with French Bread  
Salad - Green Salad with Blue Cheese, Toasted Pecans, and Balsamic Dressing  
Entrée - Baked Haddock with Tomatoes, Kalamata Olives and Parmesan Cheese  
Side Dishes - Red Bliss Potatoes with Rosemary  
Medley of Sautéed Vegetables  
Desert - Giant Chocolate Dipped Strawberries With Long Stems

After they finished the meal over light hearted talk Clark picked up the fancy tray with the strawberries and pulled Lois with him into the living room and over to the sofa. Setting the tray down he picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"What, you want to watch the news now?" She said a little hurt.

He smiled softly closing his eyes as he shook his head gently. "I just want to watch a movie with you that I haven't had time to see yet." Turning the DVD on the 'movie' queued up. Lois wiped the tears that sprang to her eyes almost as soon as it started. It was the movie Jimmy had made for them showing their wedding and reception.

"I watched this a lot while you and Jason were gone. I much prefer watching it with you." She pulled her feet up slipping out of her shoes and snuggled into Clark's arms as they watched, enjoying the memories as well as the closeness they now shared.

Clark leaned forward and grabbed a chocolate strawberry by the long stem and dangled it in front of Lois. She nibbled half and he finished it off before kissing her. "Hmmm, you taste like a chocolate strawberry."

"Do you like chocolate strawberry as much as Boysenberry pie?"

"Hmmm, I think I have a new favorite."

As the first notes of _**So She Dances**_ started Clark got up from the sofa, "I think this is our dance." He held out his hand and she rose to meet him. They waltzed around the room briefly and then out the door and up into the sky.

"When did you ever become so romantic?"

"You make me romantic Lois, you always have. I was just afraid to show it. I was afraid I would never be this happy. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, to deserve Jason and Kala and now a baby girl soon to be with us."

"Clark you gave all that to me, to us. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Shssss, Look how beautiful the stars are tonight, made even more beautiful twinkling in your eyes. I hope our daughter looks just like you. Have you noticed how much Kala looks like you? She has your eyes, your hair, your smile, even your intellect and I'm afraid your wit as well. I hope little Elina has all that too."

Lois pulled her head back from its resting place on his shoulder puzzled, "Elina, but how did you know, I haven't told anyone I was thinking of that name? Wait, I heard you and Kala talking this afternoon. She read my mind somehow and told you?"

"She told me but not in so many words. I like that name, it honors your mother while still being her own."

"That's what I thought, what about a variation of your mother's name for her middle name, like Lauren?"

"Elina Lauren Kent. Sounds nice, I like it."

"Yes it does, doesn't it?" Rather than resting her head back on his shoulder she raised up as Clark bent his head down their lips meeting in a lingering kiss. Lois became lost in the kisses lost in the sensations she was feeling. Before she knew it she found they were back in the house somehow in the bedroom. Soon they were struggling out of their clothes and falling together onto the welcoming softness of the bed. They both could hear Awake the final song Josh Groban sang at their reception playing from the DVD.

So keep me awake for every moment  
Give us more time to be this way  
We can't stay like this forever  
But I can have you next to me today

We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here, right now, with me  
All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see

We can't stay like this forever  
But I have you here today

And I will remember  
Oh, I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Please remember to review.**  
**Next Chapter, Showdown in Dodge, er I mean Washington**


	26. Vacation's Over

**Chapter 26 - Vacation's over **

All truth passes through three stages. First, it is ridiculed. Second, it is violently opposed. Third, it is accepted as being self-evident.   
**Arthur Schopenhauer **_German philosopher (1788 - 1860)_

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Clark woke up the next morning listening to the early morning sounds and the heartbeats of all those he loved most as the day was just waking up with the first rays of sun light. A warm smile played across his face as he slowly moved, carefully replacing his shoulder with a pillow for Lois's head without disturbing her sleep. She smiled in her sleep as she nestled deeper into the pillow he had just been using himself, mumbling "so warm, I crave your warmth."

Touched at hearing her mumblings he bent to kiss her lips lightly before rising completely. In seconds he had dressed, left a short note and flown out the window. _I'm with Jason, be back soon. Love, Clark._

Jason was just running down the porch stairs with Ben close behind as he arrived. "Daddy, are you here to take me flying? See I'm ready."

"Yes, I can see that. Ben you don't mind if I borrow your chicken rustler do you?"

"Of course not somehow I don't think his mind is on chickens or eggs right now anyway. By the way, that dinner last night was, whew,…delicious, thank you. The steaks just melted in our mouths and the chocolate dipped strawberries were also hmmm a very nice touch. Not that we actually got many of those. The kids practically devoured them all before they went to bed. I hope you enjoyed your evening as much as we enjoyed ours."

"Speaking for both of us, I believe we did." With a knowing wink he continued, "Thanks for watching the kids. We barely touched our chocolate dipped strawberries we'll bring the rest over latter. Jason, you ready?"

"Yes, yes let's go." Jason had been jumping up and down like a little boy in need of a restroom break.

They took off together with Superman still gently holding Jason's wrist. Once airborne he released his grip and began teaching the fine art of controlled flight to his apt young student. After the lesson they ascended together and floated as they had a father son talk while sun bathing. 

"Jason, your mother and I are going back home today you and Kala are going to stay here with grandma and grandpa. We'll come get you either tonight or tomorrow morning. I want you to be good and watch over your sister for me, alright?"

"Okay Daddy. Kala and I have a lot of fun with grandma and grandpa. It's fun to run in the fields and play with Einstein and all the other animals here. Did you do that when you were little? Can we go flying again tomorrow? I really love to fly with you Daddy, even more now that I can fly by myself."

"I love to fly too, I always have but it's even more special now that I have someone to share the ability with. I'm glad you like it here, this place is very special to me, it always will be." They were both quiet for a few moments enjoying the sun's warmth then Superman spoke up almost regretfully. "I guess we had better be getting back. I'll drop you off then go get your mother."

Not too much later Lois and Clark pulled up in front of the Kent farm house in Ben's truck. Lois was carrying the tray with several of the chocolate strawberries on it as they entered the house. Jason tried to grab one but she stopped him. "After breakfast if you still want one, not before. Hey wait a minute, what are you wearing?" A bit of his cape was sticking up above his flannel shirt collar.

Clark covered his mouth trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh.

Jason looked confused at the attention. "I'm just being 'ready'. See just like you." He ripped open his shirt revealing his shield. 

"Ready?" Clark intoned now slightly worried seeing all the implications.

"Ah huh, in case you need me to help you." Jason answered in all seriousness.

Lois raised her free hand to her brow in surrender as she shook her head, "This is all yours Clark and I might add you asked for it."

"Ah, Jason, no way do you need to be 'ready'. Not for years do you need to be ready. There's no way I'm going to let you help me till you are much much older. There is so much you have to learn before I would even consider letting you help me. _That_ is your flying suit, nothing more don't you remember we talked about this yesterday when we made it? I'm sorry but you need to go upstairs and take it off. You are not to be wearing it under your clothes, period. Understand?"

"Daddy, I just wanna be like you." Jason answered with a sad pouting face as he ran up the stairs. Kala passed him on her way down. She had heard what happened from the top of the stairs and paused wondering if she should continue down or follow him back up. Her mind was made up for her as Clark bent to kiss her cheek on his way up after Jason.

"Go on downstairs honey, breakfast is almost ready I want to talk to Jason a little more." Entering the bedroom he found Jason on the bed face down crying. Setting on the bed he put his hand on his crying son's back, "Jason, do you know I was in my teens before I could even fly. You are so far ahead of where I was at your age I can hardly believe it. We'll be spending a lot of time together while we learn what your can do but you have to wait on some things. I'm just trying to keep you safe. Keep all of us safe. We can't allow people to find out about you yet. Not till you're older and able to defend and take care of yourself."

Jason rose up and buried himself in his dad's arms. "I know Daddy I just wanted to be like you. It's hard to wait so long."

"It won't be so bad. Think of all the fun we're going to have together. Do you know my Mom and Dad helped me learn a lot of what I can do."

"You mean Grandma and your Dad in the picture?"

"Yes, they helped me for years before anyone even knew about Superman."

"But they didn't have any super powers how could they help you?" 

"They didn't need super powers they helped me work through things and figure things out."

"Do you think Daddy Richard will help me learn too?"

"I'm sure he would love to help you. We'll all be helping you and soon you will be big and strong and then you can help me. Now let's go downstairs, I smell breakfast and I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"OK daddy, but I have to take my suit off first."

After breakfast Clark had a talk with Kala asking her to help keep and eye on Jason. He still wasn't sure the little boy understood how his actions could expose the family. Kala felt proud that he treated her so grown up. _Well I am eight_ she thought to herself.

When the kids were both finally out playing in the yard Clark prepared to leave. Lois caught his arm. "Aren't you worried about how this is going to go." They had been listening to the news and it was being reported that Superman was expected to possibly make an appearance sometime during the day at the United Nations which was to be in session shortly. There were polls showing most people leaning to acceptance of his not being complicit in the doings of Lord Kal-El but many others thought he possibly was in fact responsible.

"People are going to believe what they will. I can only state the truth of what happened as I know it. Either Superman will be accepted back or not. If enough still have faith in him then perhaps the majority of ones who doubt or are on the fence so to speak will give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Clark, we're not talking about some third person Superman, we're talking about you." Martha and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Superman is not really who I am, it is what I can do. If Superman disappears after today I will still be here. I will not let it destroy me. I will have to learn to accept it. I will not force myself on people who fear or distrust my presence." He stared to leave then turned back. "I do have faith that I will be welcomed back. Why else would I still be here, still alive after all. Surely I wasn't given the choice to return only to be rejected. Life can be ironic, but surely not that ironic."

Clark kissed his mom then he and Lois went out the door hand in hand stopping to kiss the kids before he changed then they disappeared into the sky.

After dropping Lois off at the Daily Planet rooftop and before heading to Washington or the New York headquarters of the United Nations he went back to his Fortress of Solitude and then headed for North Kamdar. Touching down he gathered up a handful of the dirt as he surveyed the area in deep thought. The entire area was desolated but there was no residual radiation anywhere. The area now looked like nothing more than an isolated desert. After several minutes he dropped a tiny piece of crystal on the ground. Taking a small vial of water from his cape he poured it over the crystal and stood back giving it plenty of room. He ignored the presence of two helicopters overhead as he watched the crystal start to grow and take shape.

Within minutes the tiny crystal had grown into an awe inspiring triple crystal spiral. As the sun hit it the spiral slowly began to spin and in doing so created a spectacular rainbow affect that lit up the sky even in daylight.

Satisfied with his creation he wanted to make one final addition. Going to the base of the crystal he tipped it over slightly while training his eyes on the bottom of the base he flashed his laser like beam making an inscription. Setting it back down it again began to slowly spin on an unseen axis. The rainbow once again appeared this time showcasing his inscription.

He gazed up at the rainbow of colors with the inscription showing brightly then allowed himself to acknowledge the helicopters with a slight smile before disappearing from sight. 

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

As soon as Clark left her on the rooftop Lois ran down to the bullpen and started scanning the various televisions for coverage. After a second she saw a commentator standing on the steps of the United Nations building. Turning the sound up she sat down, Perry soon joined her. She called Martha and Ben to alert them to watch the same program at the farmhouse.

"…statement he gave Richard White and Chole Sullivan-White he plans to appear here possibly as early as today."

After several minutes of chatter and speculation the correspondent was replaced by another one at the station. 

"_We have breaking news we will now take you by way of a live feed from an affiliate station. It appears Superman has made his first appearance in North Kamdar. Here is Tom Sheffer in the field. Tom what's happening"_

_"I was just reporting on the unit surveying the area when Superman suddenly appeared. He bent down moments ago. It looked like he picked up some dirt and then just looked around for a while. Whoooo what's that. Are you getting that Frank. It looks like something is growing up out of the desert. It looked like Superman dropped something and then stepped out of the way and now it's growing forming three spirals. It looks like diamonds with the sun hitting it. Are you still getting this?" He gasped at the sight that was now before him. "Frank up there, get that. Are you getting all this in the station? The spirals are creating a rainbow…. wait where'd it go? Ah, look he's doing something else. Get that, get that hurry before he finishes! Can you see this? Oh, he's setting it back. Frank the rainbow is back again. Look he somehow inscribed it. It's amazingly beautiful."_

The camera panned the sky showing the rainbow then showed the crystal monument before once again panning up to the rainbow with the inscription clearly visible.

A rainbow to memories, we must never forget.

As the camera panned back down Superman looked up directly at the camera with a melancholy half smile then disappeared.

Lois was still on the phone with Martha and Ben. They had all been watching in silence deeply touched by what they had just seen. Lois thought to herself, _How could anyone not see the pure goodness in him._ _Surely the world would think and feel the same way. No matter what he told us a part of him would die if he was forced to give up his life as Superman._

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Superman saw the crowd of reporters in front of the building rather than avoid them completely by entering from the roof he simple flew over their heads landing beyond them right in front of the security team at the doors.

The men looked at each other then one spoke up, "Credentials Sir, security procedures require…" Superman looked at them questioningly, "Oh sh!t, go on in of course you're you. You are Superman right?" The man briefly remembered all the newscasts he had seen the last few days.

"Yes, I have been known for years as Superman. May I enter?"

"Yes, they're uh, expecting you Sir."

Once inside the building he was met by a new security detail, "Follow us sir, you have been expected in the main chamber."

When Superman entered the chamber, Secretary General Can Li Noon immediately stood up at the front podium. "Superman we were told you would address us today to help clear up the matters before us. Please come forward you may have the floor."

As he walked to the front of the room towards the podium there was rustling in the crowd. He was distracted momentarily by a large screen showing a montage of the close up shots captured of him being hit by the blast and falling during the initial Trprian attack. There were also several of him in front of the White house in the Black Trprian suit making demands while his eyes flashed white sparks of fire. Superman heard it all as he continued forward to the podium, from the claps and cheers at his return to disparaging remarks at his audacity for even showing his face. The press had been given permission to capture it all and that they did with a well represented press section including several live feeds to make sure anyone wanting to see this was given the chance. The screen changed to a live feed of the proceedings.

Taking the podium Superman stood transfixed for several seconds then looked out into the crowd looking many people directly in the eye. He noticed Richard and Chloe White were sitting in the press section with Bruce Wayne and two men who were in all likelihood lawyers. Vice President Bonds, Secretary of State, Condi Spice and General Dowell were among the dignitaries along with several other top ranking cabinet members.

Finally he raised his arms to quiet the crowd. "Mr. Secretary, Vice President Bonds and distinguished guests. Thank you for the opportunity to speak. I have not come here to make excuses for the unfortunate events that transpired the last few weeks. Over the course of events I did what I felt was best at the time for all concerned. I am not now nor have I ever been an alien invader. It is true the being at the White house making demands was in fact my physical body, but it was not me. You will either accept that as fact or not."

The crowd became alive with voices, one man stood up with a thick accent and asked. "Explain to us how this could be so. You but not you." The crowd murmured loudly then quieted down waiting for an answer.

"First you need to understand that we are all here today because of the three Trprians who addressed you the other day, Lord Arnken's own son Srnken who he thought dead or insane, his son's wife Mer Kaper and her father Der Motin who was also Lord Arnken's trusted counselor. These three had the courage and wisdom to stand up to an oppressively insane tyrant who craved power above all else. They befriended me and together we worked out a plan to defeat him. We had planned to guarantee my superiority during the mind transfer process by restoring my powers with limited exposure to Sirius once we reached Trpria. Unfortunately unknown to us, Lord Arnken's second in command, Der Lroden and his doctor were also planning his defeat. Their devious plans circumvented our own. They forced the transfer process early by making Lord Arnken believe his death was imminent. They believed I would fight the transfer causing us to both die in the process thus allowing Der Lroden to ascend to power."

"Are you saying you didn't even fight the process? If you care as much for us, for Earth as you say you do, then why didn't you just let that happen." Someone shouted from the crowd.

Superman took a deep breath and continued somewhat ignoring the question. "The Trprians for all their knowledge and power were a dying race and that made the leaders even more desperate. I believe they came to Earth to seek me out and trap me just as they did. Lord Arnken wanted a new host, my body, my power, not me. Lord Arnken was, insane with power yet still wanting more. His second, Der Lroden was much younger and craved that same power. I believe it was his idea to conquer and dominate Earth rather than destroy the civilization. Civil war and the harsh conditions on Trpria had decimated the race to the point of near extinction. They were ripe for a new world to inhabit and infuse their dying race with life."

Looking towards the man who had shouted the question. "You asked why I didn't stop it by just letting Der Lroden succeed. His sights were set firmly on Earth. The only way I could see to even hope to protect Earth was by doing what I did. I allowed the transfer to proceed withdrawing from the process entirely so as not to be absorbed into the stronger being taking hold. We had talked about a similar eventually and had made back up plans just in case. I withdrew as planned and waited for an opportunity to be presented. My friends provided that opportunity by attacking Lord Arnken shortly after he made his appearance at the White House calling himself Lord Kal-El. With them weakening my body which he was controlling I was able to make my way back to an equal position while trying to force him out. When he refused the Trprians resorted to killing us both which was our last hope for success."

Several in the crowd gasped and one voiced a question on many minds. "But you're here now? If they killed you as you say, how are you here, alive?"

"Yes, I am here now. As they killed me they prepared to bring me back to life. I lived, Lord Arnken did not. There were forces calling me back from the brink of irretrievable death. There were none for him. I'm afraid perhaps no one even mourns his passing. Or perhaps I should say their passing for Lord Arnken was indeed five distinct spirits in one. I was told Lord Kal-El was to be the sixth had I been cooperative."

The room remained quiet, silently taking in all he had said. Superman took one final deep breath and continued. "As I said earlier, either you believe what I have said or you don't. I did not betray Earth, I am not a traitor. It is probable the Trprians came here because I'm here, but is it also just as possible that they delayed coming here sooner because I'm here. Either you trust me or you fear me. If you fear me then Superman's time here is over. I cannot even hope to help people who are afraid of my presence."

"I have nothing else to say at this time I will simply wait your response." As he started to leave the podium several people around the room stood and began clapping. In a matter of seconds most of the room was cheering wildly. He had stopped near the path out of the room. As the response became wilder he remained and began shaking hands and greeting the crowd that began surrounding him. He noticed a few hold outs but he considered he had won a big victory. Hold outs were after all to be expected.

As he shook Secretary of State, Condi Spice's hands Vice President Bonds caught his attention. "You understand the President still wants to speak with you personally with his full cabinet present. You should also speak with the Congress as well, but good job, welcome back son we never doubted you.

When it was finally his turn Bruce greeted him with a firm hand shake. "I guess you don't need my friends here. Good job, now get back to work before everyone changes their mind." 

"My sentiments exactly if you will all excuse me, I have work to do."

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

That night as Lois and Clark finally settled at the table expecting to spend one last quiet evening meal alone before going back to their 'normal' routine the phone in the kitchen rang. Clark had been expecting his mom to call so he answered with a smile on his face which quickly disappeared.

"Hello Stuperman….vacation's over." Click.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0


	27. Old Enemies

Chapter 27 - The Kent Family Saga Part III - Old Enemies

Above all things, never be afraid. The enemy who forces you to retreat is himself afraid of you at that very moment.

Andre Maurois French author (1885 -1967)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark gasped as the smile from the moment before disappeared. He held the phone looking at the receiver momentarily as what he has just heard sunk in. Hearing Lois's cell phone ring in the other room he ran back in time to see her face as she answered it.

"Hello my Dear Lois. Kicked anyone's balls lately?" Click.

Her face went stark white as she threw the phone across the room towards the wall. Clark snapped it up out of the air before it hit the wall realizing they needed the satellite phone even if Lex had the number since it still provided them untraceable calling capability.

Going back to Lois he put one arm around her, dropped the phone he had answered on the table and opened the cell phone hitting the speed dial number for his mother's satellite phone and listened to it ring.

"Clark, that was Luthor, I would know his slimy voice anywhere."

"I know I heard what he said. That was him on _that_ phone too." He motioned to the phone on the table. "He knows Lois, he knows Clark is Superman. He must have put 2 and 2 together."

"Gaw, no! What did he say? Are you sure?"

Clark nodded his head and was about to answer when his mother finally answered her phone. "Mom, Luthor must have escaped, he just called the house phone here and Lois's cell phone. Be careful we'll be there to pick up the kids in just a few minutes."

Closing the phone he answered Lois. "He said four words but it was more than enough to convey his message to me."

"Clark, what did he say?"

"He said, _'Hello Stuperman….vacation's over'_. Call Richard tell him what's going on. I don't see or hear any bugs but I want to go up and check the security device on our roof. I better make one for Richard and Chloe's house too. I'm sure Luthor will be gunning for him too now as well as Batman. Make the call, I'll be right back."

Superman checked the roof verifying the device was working. It showed no unauthorized entries in the time he had been gone or out of commission. He rose in the air and surveyed the entire area not really sure what he was looking for. He focused in on Richard's dock. It bothered him that the plane was not there but decided that perhaps they were just not back from New York yet. He did a complete scan of the White property finding nothing. Looking around one last time he floated back down to the back of the house glad for the cover of darkness.

Lois met him at the door. "I'm ready, let's go. Richard didn't answer so I had to leave a message."

Taking Lois in his arms he wrapped her in his cape so he could increase his speed without endangering her. Within a couple minutes he touched down unwrapping Lois as he set her down and they both headed inside the farm house.

Martha and Ben met them at the door as they entered. Ben had his arm protectively around Martha.

"Clark, he called here too just before you called. I didn't get to the phone in time but he left a message. Here listen." Martha called up the message and handed the phone to Clark. "We listened to the message right after you called."

Clark handed the phone to Lois as the message started. '_Kill any wolves lately, Ben?'_

"Luthor's out, how? He pleaded guilty and accepted life in prison." Ben tightened his arm around Martha.

"I don't know." He looked over at Kala and Jason finishing their dinner in front of the TV watching _The Incredibles_. He was glad his mother had thought to set that up as a distraction after he called. "Right now I'm more concerned with making sure everyone's safe. Mom, he called our house phone and addressed me as Stuperman, he must have figured it out, probably when Lois and I got married since he already knew about Jason. He must have then found you and Ben."

Martha covered her mouth with her hand as she drew in a deep breath feeling how vulnerable they all were.

"Ben, you and Mom are obviously being targeted this time too. I'm not sure you'll be safe here. How would you two like a vacation? When I first came back last year you talked about moving to Montana. Now might be a good time to go someplace like that, at least for a while, but undercover."

"Clark, are you sure, what about the kids? We could help you keep them safe."

"Either that or come stay with Lois and I in Metropolis where I can keep a closer eye on everybody. We may still ask you to keep them, at least part time but not here. Luthor knows too much. I don't ant to take any chances with any of you, but I will not let him destroy our lives either. We just have to be wary and constantly on guard. Decide what you want to do and get some things together. I'm going to go retrieve my ship."

Ben and Martha looked at each other and quickly opted to just go to Metropolis for at least the next couple of days rather than try and make a decision on a location in Montana or elsewhere.

Lois opened her own phone handing Martha's back to Clark. "I'll keep trying to reach Richard or Chloe. Clark you should take your mother's phone I would feel better if we could reach you."

"Good idea. I'll call Bruce to get a new phone and also clue him in if he doesn't already know. I won't be gone long."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman quickly checked out the fortress as he placed a call. "Bruce Luthor's out, has he called you?"

"Hello to you too, Luthor escaped? Sh!t. What is wrong with those guards? Couldn't they just accidentally kill the SOB. I should have let Lois shoot him when she had the creep in her sights. Oh sorry. I guess you would have had a problem with that, huh?"

"Bruce, I really don't have time for this. He called my house, then Lois's cell phone and then my mom's cell phone giving deliberate messages with each call. I expect he called Richard as well. We haven't reached him yet. Consider yourself lucky that he hasn't figured out who Batman is yet or he would have called you too! I called to alert you and also to ask for a new satellite phone. My old one bit the dust, most likely when I fell in North Kamdar."

"No problem. Actually I had one for you today but there were just too many people around to give it to you. Richard has it now. He'll give it to you tomorrow. He and Chloe were going to spend the night in New York catch a play or something. That's most likely why you can't reach them. I'll start checking up on Luthor. I hope the little hairless creep does try to look Batman up. I would love to show him how I really take care of problems here in Gotham. Make him sorry he ever saw the light of day outside of that prison cell!"

"Oh, he is going to be sorry alright. I plan to keep a promise I made to him. There is no need for either of us to dirty our hands with his blood. He's wanted all over the world and there are a lot of places where I could drop him off and be sure he'll never get out again. I'll be in touch. By the way thanks again and watch your back."

He hung up the phone just as he finished some programming on the fortress computer adding even more security to the system and the fortress. He also programmed two security crystals. Satisfied he went to his ship and within seconds was landing near the front porch of the farm. Seconds after landing the ship he was back in the farm house.

"Clark, I'm really starting to get worried. Nobody knows were Richard or Chloe went after the U.N. meeting today. Did you talk to Bruce?"

"Yes, I think you may be worried for nothing. Bruce said they were planning on staying in New York tonight, maybe catching a show. That's probably why you haven't been able to reach them."

Just as they were preparing to leave the farm house Richard finally called. "Lois what's up? What's the deal, ten calls, three messages…?"

"Richard, Luthor's escaped and he knows about Clark. You probably have a message from him too. Where are you?"

"We're in New York. We didn't really get a honeymoon and thought we would take advantage of being here in New York City now that the crisis is over. The restaurant had cell phone blocking. It was actually kind of nice. I guess it blocks these phones too. Well maybe not, we actually had both our phones turned off till just a minute ago."

Clark motioned for Lois to give him the phone. "Richard, don't try to fly back till I check your plane out. Where are you staying?"

"The Ritz-Carlton we even got the honeymoon suite. We have tickets for _Wicked_ in just about an hour at the Gershwin Theatre."

"I can't imagine he would try anything there. Just be on your guard and call if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable no matter what time is it."

"You're really concerned about this aren't you? We'll be careful and stay with crowds."

"Yes I am, I know what Luthor is capable of and you should remember too. Call me tomorrow morning before leaving the hotel. I have my mom's phone right now so use that number. We'll all be in Metropolis at our house there in a few minutes. Mom and Ben are coming with us since the farm is not a safe harbor anymore. I scanned your house, it's clean right now. I'm going to install a security device there tonight. When you get back I'll code the alarm to ring your phone. I already did that for Lois."

"Oh, I have a new phone for you from Bruce."

"I know I spoke to him just a short time ago. He told me where you were. Please be careful and call if you need help or even think you need help. No playing hero. I mean it. Luthor plays for keeps."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After everyone got settled in at the house Lois and Clark started researching how Luthor had escaped. Details were sparse suggesting a cover-up of some sort but it could have been to cover up coercion, corruption or just plain stupidity. It could just as easily have been due to carelessness caused by the situation when the alien ship was nearing the planet for a second time. Evidently a lot of the guards had abandoned their stations preferring to stay with their families during the final approach of the ship. Clark couldn't help but understand why. The bottom line was Luthor had been missing for at least five days. He could be anywhere. No telling what he was planning or when he would show.

Clark had tried to get Lois to go to bed after several long hours, saying he could finish the research himself but she insisted on helping. When she finally fell asleep slumped over her computer Clark carried her upstairs putting her to bed. He looked at her briefly then checked on the kids before reluctantly heading off. The rest of the world needed him too. A major earthquake had just struck off the coast of Indonesia and a tsunami warning was likely to be triggered for the next several hours. He had to go but it tore at his heart as he left.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

It was just past mid-day in the small island village when Superman first arrived at one of the areas suffering some of the most devastation from the earthquake. He immediately began helping with the rescue efforts. Poorly built shacks had fallen burying whole families alive. He was there only a short time when he started hearing a stark change in the ocean. He stopped what he was doing and took off into the sky leaving many to wonder why he just picked up and left when so many still needed to be found. They saw him dive into the ocean and suddenly visions of a watery destruction came to their minds. People dropped everything and started running for higher ground seeing for themselves the tell tell signs of a tsunami coming. Many just stood in place praying, sure it was already too late to run fearing they were doomed without divine intervention.

Indeed the water fell back sharply from the shore only to return forming a crest 25 feet high striking fear in all who were unfortunate enough to witness it. Just as it was to break onto the village it simply fell back onto itself and the sea settled down to a near normal pattern. This repeated at several islands until the devil waves finally died down entirely. Superman came up out of the water dropping down on a vacant beach. Bending over with his hands on his knees he sought to catch his breath and regain strength before going back to the original site. Looking out over the ocean he made sure the waves were tamed and then flew straight up above the clouds to restore his waning energy before rejoining the rescue efforts.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Jason tapped lightly on the door moments after the first rays of daylight had hit his window. "Daddy are you awake, can we go flying?" He whispered softly, while fighting his impulse to open the door and run in to his parent's room. He stood by the door bent over slightly listening with all his senses waiting for the slightest sound to tell him it was alright to enter.

Clark was awakened by the light rapping knowing instantly what it was. He hesitated moving for several seconds wanting, needing just a few more minutes to sleep. He had arrived home slightly less than an hour earlier and was not yet ready for morning to arrive. Perhaps he would feel better in the sun. Perhaps he wasn't quite fully recovered yet as he had insisted to his family. The rescue work at the site of the earthquake and particularly his efforts to quell the ensuing tsunami, followed by a high rise fire in Chicago had taken a lot out of him. He just hoped the coverage didn't show just how much he was struggling to maintain his energy levels. Luthor must not know he was not up to snuff. Yes he needed the sun, sun first then perhaps Jason would be satisfied with a short flight.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Coming Soon Chapter 28 – Wicked Games


	28. Wicked Games

Chapter 28 – Wicked Games

_You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you._  
Eric Hoffer (1902-1983)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Superman stood at the window opening it up quietly whispering to Jason, "Do you want to try taking off by yourself this time?" Jason nodded in excitement as Clark went out of the window and beckoned for Jason to follow.

Just as Jason left the floor Lois nodded awake at the soft rustling at the window and caught her breath in wonder, still not used to the idea of her little baby flying. Jason was too caught up in the excitement to notice but Superman did. He smiled and waved to her from just outside the window mouthing 'We'll be back soon'.

Lois jumped up out of the bed to try and catch a glimpse of the two as they disappeared into the morning sky but they had already disappeared from view. Looking at the clock on the night stand she noticed it was nearly time for her to start getting ready for work so she decided to just stay up. She laughed to herself thinking_ nothing like starting the work week on a Friday. _Then again she thought she had been away too long and too often. She was actually looking forward to getting back to work. She was determined to do everything in her power to find that maniac Luthor and stop any new reign of terror on her family or the world before he had a chance to get it started.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Follow me Jason." Superman flew almost straight up reaching the upper atmosphere quickly all the while watching Jason making sure he was at all times nearby. As he reached the unfiltered rays of sunlight he took in a deep relaxing breath closing his eyes only momentarily as he felt his energy level begin to improve. He opened his eyes to see Jason within reach watching him closely.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

The question elicited a smile as Superman realized how observant Jason was becoming. "I was just tired. The sunshine will give me new energy. How does it make you feel?"

"I like coming up here, it makes me feel strong so I can be like you. Is the sunshine what makes you Superman?"

"Yes, but other things play a part too. The sunshine also helps me… us heal. Remember that, if you are ever hurt and your mom or I aren't with you, seek out the sunshine and it'll help you get better."

Jason nodded his head and looked up at the sun in wonder trying to understand it all.

"Jason I want you to be especially careful now, watch after your sister and do what ever anyone in the family tells you. We're going to be keeping you and Kala out of school for at least the next week or so till we're sure it's safe. We'll do all your schoolwork at home though so it's not going to be a vacation."

"Why isn't it safe, it is 'cause of what happened with Jeffery? I'll be more careful. I promise."

"No, I wish it was that simple. I don't want to scare you but you need to know so you'll understand how serious it is. The bald man escaped from jail and we don't know where he is. I don't want you to be afraid but I do want you to be careful. I will be doing everything in my power to protect everybody from him and make sure he gets put somewhere so he can never escape again."

"Is the bad bald man after us?"

"Jason, I am not going to let that man hurt you or Kala or Mommy or anybody we love. It's alright for you to be afraid but don't let that fear control you. Remember we, our family have beaten him before and we will beat him this time too."

Jason nodded his head in acceptance, his daddy could beat anybody. "Can we fly around some now?"

"Sure, how about we fly to the farm and do Grandpa's chores for him, no use his worrying about things there when we can handle them quickly, huh?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just as Lois was coming downstairs dressed and ready for work Clark and Jason strolled into the house from the back porch carrying a basket of fresh eggs.

Martha had made coffee but hesitated making breakfast in the somewhat strange kitchen. "I could really become attached to all the luxuries in this kitchen. I started to fix something but decided to just wait for one of you."

"Mom, you know you can just make yourself at home here. I'm afraid there's not much fresh food in the frig right now though. I didn't do much cooking while Clark was gone. Actually Clark does most of the cooking otherwise we would be eating takeout almost every night. I guess we owe you a big thanks for teaching him to cook. Now we have fresh eggs thanks to Clark and his little super helper." She winked at the father son team as she made the comment.

Clark handed the basket of eggs to his mom and gave her a hug then looked over at Ben setting at the kitchen table looking lost. "We did all your morning chores Ben. I guess you'll have to find something else to occupy your mornings while you're here."

During breakfast Richard called letting Clark know he and Chloe would be leaving for the dock where the plane was located shortly but would wait for his arrival before going near the plane. Clark talked Lois into letting him take her to work rather then driving by herself. After dropping her off on the roof top he headed to the location Richard had given him in New York.

Superman landed at the dock just as Richard and Chloe got out of the cab a short distance away. He immediately started scanning the plane. His eyes were instantly drawn to a note taped to the instrument panel.

_"Bang, it would have just been too easy while you were putting on the Ritz! Why you wouldn't even have known it was Moi. Where is the fun? I'm now much more Wicked than that!"__LL__  
_  
Scanning the rest of the plane he saw no evidence of tampering. He opened up the fuel tank and smelled the gasoline just as Richard and Chloe approached him. He found nothing out of the ordinary except for the note.

Motioning to the note Superman commented, "He was here and it looks like he may have known your every move. We're just lucky he didn't act. It's obvious Luthor likes to see his victims suffer before they die. Last year he could have easily killed me on New Krypton instead he stabbed me in the back and let me fall out of his sight thinking I would die in that watery grave. I doubt he'll make that mistake again but he wants to see us all sweat first."

"He's crazy, it's like he wants you to come gunning for him. Is he trying to provoke you to kill him?"

"Oh, I'm sure he would count it as a victory if I did. He's like a junkie, other people's pain is his fix and he seems to get a particular high from causing pain to those around me. On top of that, he's not concerned with dying while trying to get his fix. I've never been able to fully understand how his Machiavellian mind works. I think that has got to be one of our top priorities if we're going to beat him at his own game and that's exactly what he's doing, he's playing with us."

"I guess there is no use reporting this to the police if all he did was leave a cryptic note. Do you think it's safe for Richard to fly us home?" Chloe spoke up for the first time.

"Probably, but I would rather you let me fly the plane back in case I missed something that looks innocuous. I have alternate plans for your return trip. If you will allow me?" Richard and Chloe both looked at each other hesitantly as Superman wrapped one arm around each of them and flew them a short distance depositing them on top of one of the tallest buildings in the immediate area. Sitting on the roof was his crystal ship.

"I think you'll find this much more to your liking. I heard from a very credible sourse that you would like to fly this 'thing'."

Richard entered the ship, once again in complete awe. "Really, can I? I mean it must be really different than flying a plane."

"It is, actually it's much easier. You just need to know how to program the fight which I can easily teach you. Currently the instruments only recognize me, but that can be rectified right now. Just look directly into this retinal scanner. That's it." Superman touched the control panel then motioned for Richard to take the lead seat. I'm pretty sure with a few modifications to the programming I can put in an interface allowing remote access from our satellite phones. That way you could call the ship to your specific location as needed. I just need to make sure there are no security issues first."

"Why are you doing this, this is your ship?"

"You said you wanted to learn to fly it. I only need it occasionally and besides right now I would feel a whole lot better if you left your plane at the dock. I certainly understand how disheartening it can be to be grounded for any length of time whatsoever. Not only that it's a good idea for someone other than me to be able to pilot this ship. You my friend are the most logical person that comes to mind."

"I don't know what to say. What about Batman? I would think he would have been your first choice."

"Batman has plenty of toys of his own, if he wants to use this ship I'm sure he'll ask. There is another reason. I know you like to take Ja…our son and Kala flying. This will be much safer especially for the time being."

"Thank you, on all counts." Richard found it hard to maintain his composure. He still found it beyond belief that he had been taken into the folds of the most special family on the planet. Now on top of that he was being given the keys, so to speak, to an advanced starship.

Xoxxoxoxoxoxox

Lois entered the bullpen and immediately went to her desk making sure it was as she had left it about a week before. It was still fairly early and everyone was just getting settled in. Richard and Chloe had called in their stories from the U.N. meeting the day before as well as some first hand man on the street opinions in and about New York City. They were expected back in the office any time. Of course Lois knew Superman was going to retrieve them. She wished she could have been there to see the look on Richard's face when he found out he was going to be flying Superman's starship. She allowed herself a quick smile at the thought then time to grab a cup of coffee before she sat down to continue her search for clues in tracking down Luthor.

Plugging in her stick drive she opened up the files they had been working on the prior night. She noticed that Clark had added several additional files she hadn't seen yet. As she started to study the new information she heard a commotion as Richard and Chloe breezed into the room smiling and laughing. Everyone's head turned as they passed seemingly high on something. They nodded for Lois to follow them to Richard's office where the three began to exchange information in hushed tones.

Perry barged in without knocking, "I take it you three are working on Luthor's escape. It has been all over the wires this morning. Do any of you have anything we can actually print?"

"Clark and I researched till well after midnight. He must have left after I fell asleep to go, ahem do other things. Perry, Clark doesn't want to show himself to anyone who knows him right now. He's concerned people might make the connection. That said, it appears Luthor knows!"

"What! How?" Perry blanched at the realization of what that could mean.

"We think that he figured it out when we got married. He already knew about Jason."

"Well I wouldn't worry, Clark can handle just about anything. He has more than proved that time and time again. He'll manage this too. Have you thought about how you would handle it if Luthor talks?"

"Clark doesn't think he will. He thinks he'll want to keep it to himself to lend to his perceived superiority to the rest of the world."

"He told us he thinks Luthor is playing a game with all of us right now to make us sweat." They proceeded to tell Perry everything that had happened with the calls and the plane. Richard couldn't help but getting off on a tangent about his first turn piloting the starship.

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but I need something I can fill a newspaper up with. I want to help you kids and of course that comes first, but try not to forget I am running a first class newspaper and I can't have all filler. Lois find out if it's alright if we print anything about the starship. If we can, let Richard do the story. Chloe, Superman was seen helping over in Indonesia and then at the high rise fire in Chicago last night. See what you can find out that hasn't been widely reported. I saw a couple wires that indicated he might have had some difficulty."

"Lois looked at Perry concerned, "What do you mean difficulty?"

"I quote, 'He seemed tired, out of breath. Perhaps he is not fully recovered'. How did he seem to all of you? Is our hero playing the hero?"

"He seemed fine yesterday and again this morning. But then he wasn't doing anything 'super' except when he and Jason flew off this morning at the crack of dawn. Oh…. Richard, Jason is really flying by himself now."

"What, how, when did this happen?"

"It has sort of been building. We wanted to tell you in person. On Valentine's Day he accidentally flew up after a helium balloon. Luckily Clark was able to fly up after him. Since then Clark has stepped up his lessons and this morning as I was just waking up I saw Jason take off under his own power on a controlled flight for the first time. Don't worry thought Clark was right with him the whole way. I think Jason was as excited about solo flight as you are about piloting the starship."

"That's not all though, Kala can read minds now and Clark thinks he may have some telepathic abilities as well. So far it has pretty much just been the two of them but I think she has read my mind too at least a couple times."

"What, next he'll be able to go invisible. Sheesh!"

"Actually wouldn't you say his super speed makes him invisible at times, hmmmm? Awwww, it's alright, you're my superman. You know that don't you." Chloe leaned up giving him a hug and kiss.

"Un… Richard, Ladies we can't print any of this and we need to work on what we can print. We need to find out what Luthor is doing. Chit, chat on your own time." As he walked out the door he rubbed his chin thinking to himself. _Jason can fly, Kala can read minds., what next the baby can levitate Lois? No no Sounds like something on a tabloid titled My Alien Children, and Kala isn't even really alien. Is it catchy!?!_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After dropping Richard and Chloe off at the house Superman took his ship back to the fortress. He would finish the programming for the remote access later. Right now he had more important things to do like pay a visit to 'Catherine' Kitty Kowalski.

Catherine had been told she had an important visitor. Fearing who it might be or who it could be she feigned illness but the guard insisted she appear and meet with the guest. As soon as she saw him sitting all regally at the table she tried to turn and flee. But she heard his soft almost pleading voice so stopped and listened.

"Miss Kowalski, Catherine please I need to ask you a few questions."

She turned back and took the seat opposite him. She owed him at least this much if not much more. "I haven't seen the SOB. I can't talk to you he'll have me killed, even in here."

"Is there anything you could tell me that might lead me to him? Anything?"

Her eyes darted around the room scared. "I don't know anything. I wish either I did so I could tell you or that I had never lain eyes on him in the first place. I'm sorry." Then her hatred for Luthor seemed to overtake her fear, "I hope you strangle the life out of him. Oh! you don't do that do you? Well, if anyone deserves it he does. No one is safe, not even you till he is taken down by somebody. If you can't do it you need to find someone who will. There is not a prison on this earth that can contain his hatred for long."

"Catherine I'm sorry he obliviously caused you a lot of pain. There is a part of me that wants very badly to do what you suggest or worse but I cannot let my emotions rule me. I cannot let myself go down the slippery slope of hatred and loathing. I _will_ catch Luthor and he _will_ be punished but not like that. I hope you find some peace and learn to forgive yourself. If he tries to contact you please let me know. I believe you know how I can be reached. Thank you for your time."

Superman got up and walked out of the room. Just as he arrived home the phone rang.

"So you visited my old girl 'fiend' huh."

Superman started to answer but knew better, it was a recording he could hear the tape winding.

"Women, you just can't depend on their loyalty when you are away for a while now can you? But then you would know a little something of that wouldn't you Superman, or should we just go by first names… Clark? Hrumph. I thought we would start the games with a little _Cat-ta_ and mouse. There must be something about those feline names that just catches my fancy. I've got the Cat already, you willing to be the mouse?" click

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Coming next Chapter 29 Cat and Mouse


	29. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 29 Cat and Mouse

_Act as if it were impossible to fail._  
Dorothea Brande

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark hung up the phone and immediately dialed Lois on his cell phone. "I just got another cryptic call from Luthor on the house phone. Have you seen Cat at all today?"

"No, why?"

"I believe Luthor has her? His message was that he wanted to start with a game of cat and mouse and that he already had the Cat. I had just gotten here when the phone rang. I'm going to touch bases with Mom, Ben and the kids here then I'll be right there."

"I'll ask around here, see when she was last seen." Lois hung up and went directly to Cat's desk. It looked as if she hadn't been in all morning. Searching her desk she found a sticky note which read 'Tiffany 10 AM Friday'. Looking through her rolodex she found a card for Hair and Nails by Tiffany. It was currently 10:15 AM. Lois quickly called and verified that Cat was a no show for a nail appointment which was highly unusual. Tiffany said she was a valued customer and would forgive the oversight this once since it was a first. Lois thanked her and said she would convey the message and hung up.

Looking around the office Lois noticed Jimmy and Gil watching her every move obviously wondering what she was doing snooping around Cat's desk since they both knew there was no love lost between them. She chose to just ignore the looks they were both giving her and instead posed a question. "When was the last time either of you saw Cat?"

"Yesterday afternoon. She had some kind of event to go to last night, but then doesn't she always? Why?" Gill answered off handedly but still curious.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, yesterday about 3ish I'd say. Why are you rummaging through her desk?"

Superman chose that particular moment to enter the bullpen. "Because I just spoke to her on the phone a few moments ago. I have reason to believe Luthor has Cat." Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing to listen and watch his every move. Most had only seen him via the television monitor recently and were even more curious about him than normal because of all the recent press surrounding his capture by the Trprians. There was also some curiosity regarding his current health.

Jimmy grabbed for his camera but at seeing Superman's disdainful look he pulled back. "Sorry, occupational habit."

Gil reached his hand out. "Hmm, Wow! I don't think we've ever actually been introduced, I'm Gil Truman. My wife and kids won't believe this. "

Superman shook his hand and nodded somewhat embarrassed at the attention then turned his own attention to Lois. "Have you been able to find out when Cat Grant was last seen?"

"Gil and Jimmy both remember her leaving here around 3PM yesterday. She just missed a nail appointment 15 minutes ago two blocks from here. I was just about to check with Perry to see if she turned in a story from last night's event whatever it was."

Seeing the commotion in the bullpen Perry came out of his office followed closely by Richard and Chloe who had been working together in Richard's office on follow-up stories concerning the U.N. meeting and Superman sightings from the day and night before.

"Well, to what do we owe the pleasure of a visit from you? I would expect you would be rather busy today getting back into the swing of things so to speak." Perry gave Superman a knowing look as he thought to himself _couldn't stay away, eh Kent!_

Ignoring the expression on Perry's face Superman went right to the point, "I have reason to believe Cat Grant has been kidnapped by Lex Luthor. I called and asked Lois a few minutes ago to ask around the office as to her last sighting. If you don't mind I would like to use a few of your laptop computers in the conference room for a few minutes."

Perry looked around the room trying to not look at Lois wondering what he meant 'use a few of the laptops'. "Whatever you need. Cat didn't submit her story this morning. I've been trying to reach her all morning with no response. She may have a reputation as a 'party girl' but she has always been very professional in her work, never missing a deadline."

One of the TV monitors went to a breaking news story. All eyes averted to the screen which was reporting that Superman was expected to appear before the joint houses of congress and the Presidents Cabinet at special sessions the following Monday morning. Superman looked up at the screen briefly shaking his head feeling he had more important things to deal with. He gathered Lois', Chloe's and Jimmy's laptops from the bullpen and Richard brought his in as Superman set them up in the conference room forming a circle so he could easily view all four monitors and reach each keyboard mouse combo while sitting in one chair. He then proceeded to log all four computers into the internet calling up a different popular search engine on each one.

As he began keying in the same search parameters on all four machines he explained for a growing audience of former co-workers. "The screens update too slow for me. By using multiple computers and various search engines I can quickly scan vase amounts of data by calling up different pages on each computer. I don't think Cat's last known whereabouts is going to be of help. Luthor is not likely to leave any clues where he took her. He's much too smart for that. On the other hand he made a point of calling me, telling me this was to be a game of 'cat and mouse'. I can't help but believe he wants me to find him and the whole cat and mouse thing _**is**_ a clue to his whereabouts."

The room became silent except for the high-speed keying as Superman called up the data searching for keywords 'cat', 'mouse' 'trap' 'and Metropolis'. The search engine found 1,080,000 matches in .10 seconds. That was the last thing they were able to read on any of the screens.

Jimmy closed his eyes growing dizzy as the pages scrolled faster than his eyes could follow. "Uh, Superman, do you mind if I take a picture of this?"

"Go ahead, I don't care." He answered without even seeming to acknowledge the interruption. They all watched as Superman's head moved almost faster than the eye could follow to view each screen as it flashed the ever moving images. Every once and awhile he would pause and think for a second then shake his head as a screen would almost become readable to those looking on. After several minutes he suddenly stopped and stared at one screen as the image almost became clear to those looking on until he started scrolling down the page then the images once again moved too fast for anyone else to see. He turned to a second computer screen pulling something else.

"This has got to be what I'm looking for." Before they could even see what he was talking about they felt the breeze of his exit. Lois even felt what she was sure was a kiss on her lips as she brushed by.

Jimmy sat down in the warm seat Superman had just vacated and scrolled the page still on the screen. The page showed an old vacant theater in an old run-down part of town. There was a picture and an article talking about the area. The Theater, 'Met 'O Metropolis' had closed years before and the area had been set for demolition a number of years ago.

On a second computer was an article Superman had obviously called up after this one had caught his eye. The demolition had been put on indefinite hold as of last year after re-zoning efforts failed. "I'm a little confused as to why he was so sure this was the right place. Anyone have a clue?" Jimmy frowned in confusion trying to see what Superman had just seen.

Lois pointed to the article on the theatre, "There look, in that last paragraph it says the last play performed at the theater in 2001 was 'Mousetrap'. Look it also says an off-Broadway version of 'Cats' played there for 3 years straight in the 90's. He's right this has got to be the right place."

Looking at yet another one of the other computers Lois noticed for the first time that he had opened a word page and typed a note with no one even noticing.

Send police to Met 'O Metropolis ASAP. Thanks Perry

Lois grabbed the phone and placed the call as just about everyone else just continued to stare still taking in what had just taken place. Richard and Chloe were somewhat amused at the reactions of some in the room. Perry was shaking his head wishing he still had the kid on the payroll while Jimmy was smiling broadly at the screen on his camera seeing a front page picture in the making.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arriving at the theater Superman saw the placards still advertised 'Mousetrap Now Showing'. There were no cars anywhere in sight. He scanned the theatre from above but was not surprised to find he was unable to see the interior. It was an old building and most likely had many layers of lead paint which Luthor would have been well aware of. Not wanting to be caught in a trap like on New Krypton he hesitated, he couldn't help anyone if he allowed himself to become trapped. He smiled, just because he was blind didn't mean he couldn't hear. He honed his hearing concentrating on one area after another in the large theatre, finally finding Luthor's voice.

"…plan is already in motion. Your delays will not be tolerated you told me it would be in place first thing this morning. If it is not ready by noon today I will come looking for you next. Do you hear me! I don't give a rat's ass what it costs, just do it." Superman heard the phone being slammed shut and foot steps going down stairs towards the back of the building.

"Awwwww, poor Cat, you're not having such a good year, first accosted by that annoying android monstrosity and now little ole me. What to do, what to do? Well there are no bats here to rescue you. Don't worry though, I expect your 'wanta be boy toy' will figure it out soon enough. You do realize don't you Miss Grant that he is not on the market, whereas, I most definitely am?"

"Get out of my face you bastard. I already told you this morning that I am not interested in being your new moll. I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you!"

"Well, that can be arranged you know. I just hope Supes cares enough for you that he takes the time to play our little game."

"Oh, I care enough alright." Superman had snuck into the back of the building having heard no other human life forms in the building other than the two he had heard just speaking. He had scanned the room before making himself known. Finding just the two and no obvious signs of kryptonite he had made his move wanting to spare Cat of any more possible harm.

Just as Superman started to rush Luthor the madman turned to face him holding up his hand with a trigger device clearly visible. "You're early, but never mind. We'll have another chance to play I'm sure. I can improvise this go round. You have a choice capture me or save Cat but choose fast or I will choose for you. That vest Cat is wearing is filled with enough plastic explosives to take this whole building down."

Superman saw Cat was wearing a hunting vest of sorts which was wrapped around her and a chair keeping her tied in place. Making the only choice he could he raced towards Cat quickly removing the vest from her then falling to the floor hugging it just as it exploded. Seconds later additional explosions rocked the building. Hearing the initial blasts Superman managed to wrap Cat in his cape and start to make his way out of the collapsing building mindful of the precious life he carried.

Several police cars arrived, sirens blasting just as he made his way out of the now demolished theater carrying Cat in his arms still wrapped in his cape. Luthor was forgotten for the moment at least.

Setting Cat down next to one of the police cars as several policemen surrounded them he asked in a soft concerned voice, "Are you alright Miss Grant? Did Luthor hurt you in any way?"

"No, he slapped me around a little early this morning but I'm happy to say I gave as good as I got." She noticed Superman gave an uncommon full smile showing his slight dimples at that statement. He suddenly reminded her of someone else but she quickly put that away for another time continuing on instead. "He just tied me up in that vest and watched me till you got here. I wasn't sure you would find me or even want to bother."

Cat ignored the looks the police were giving her. Her evening dress had been rather seductive as was her usual but was made even more so due to one strap being torn and left dangling exposing part of her lace bra.

One of the officers addressed her, "Miss, are you sure you're alright? An ambulance is on the way and will be here shortly. Please take a seat in our squad car in the meantime." Turning to Superman he asked, "What happened here?"

"Luthor kidnapped Miss Grant to set a trap for me but I found him before he was ready. There is no one else in the building. Now if you don't mind, I need to try and pick up the trail if Luthor has been foolish enough to leave one. I'll be in touch" reading the name on his uniform, "Officer Raines." He took one last look at Cat as he took to the sky scanning the area as he ascended.

The officer watched almost spellbound as Superman floated up into the sky and then looked back at the very seductive looking woman wondering if she could really be "his" type.

Cat noticed and having a change of heart for once not wanting the rumors to start decided to explain. "Don't go getting any ideas. I am not his girlfriend, although it's not because I haven't tried. I know friends of his and evidently Luthor thought I would make good bait. That is all there is to it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman scanned the entire run down district looking for any sign of Luthor. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air. He hadn't seen any cars when he had first arrived how could he have gotten away so fast. It occurred to him that Luthor couldn't have gotten away that quickly on foot. He had to still be nearby hiding in one of the other buildings. That had to be the answer it was the only thing that was remotely plausible. The only way he could have escaped was by helicopter and there had been none in the area. He would definitely have heard a helicopter.

He started scanning the surrounding buildings with little success for they too were of course full of lead paint. He would have to selectively listen or physically search each building.

Deciding quickly, he landed back down near the group of officers one of which was Officer Raines and filled them in on his suspicions immediately enlisting their help. He noticed several camera crews had arrived and were working the chaotic scene. A fire engine had also arrived, the firemen had decided to let the building just consume itself after confirming with the officers that no one was inside. They were there for containment only.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A microphone was shoved part way into the back of the still open ambulance, "Miss Grant, Miss Grant, can you tell us what happened?"

"Sorry, you'll just have to read my byline in The Daily Planet." An officer inside closed the ambulance door and the car slowly took off.

"Now, if you don't mind I do need your account of exactly what went down here." The officer had his notepad out ready to write.

"Well honey, Luthor grabbed me as I was getting into a cab early this morning in the theater district about 2 AM. He came on to me. I resisted even managing to kick him in a rather soft spot, if you know what I mean." She winked at the officer who laughed with her. "I tried to get away but this other goon grabbed me. They tied me to a chair with some kind of dirty old hunting vest that stank to high heaven. I think he thought Superman and I were perhaps friends. Unfortunately that is not the case, more like I know friends of his. Not that I wouldn't _like_ to be a friend. Anyway, they pretty much kept to themselves after that. The other goon left and not long after that Superman showed up and saved me. Unfortunately that gave Luthor time to get away. I don't really need to go to the hospital you know. I just have a few scrapes and burses that's all."

"Sorry, it's procedure. Do you remember anything else? Anything Luthor might have said?"

"No, not really. I've got a bad headache can't I just rest now officer?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Another camera crew was filming the group of officers huddled around Superman and came within reach of the voices just as they were about to part ways each man pairing with another to take part in a systematic search with Superman going on his own.

One of the officers who had been helping the ambulance crew with Cat ran up out of breath. "Superman….ah," cough "on the dispatch… just reported more major aftershocks in Indonesia, you're desperately needed there."

Officer Raines nodded. "Go, we'll handle this. We'll do our best to find that bastard. He should never have been allowed to escape in the first place. Superman, speaking for Metropolis' Fifth Precinct we are all mighty glad you're back, Earth is lucky to have you."

Superman gave the officers a warm smile. "Thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am to be back. Be careful, Luthor has no respect for life whatsoever."

The camera followed his ascent a short ways then switched to the officers watching as he streaked away causing a sonic boom in his wake. Officer Raines once again taking the lead broke the silence, "Come on, let's make him proud of us, let's find Luthor, like Superman said he can't have gotten far."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everyone in the bullpen had been watching the live feed from the scene at the theatre. The entire group broke out in cheers as the camera showed Cat sitting in the back of an ambulance making her statement to read her byline in the Daily Planet.

Perry put his arm around Lois' shoulder as the scene switched to the huddle of policemen with Superman's bright colored suit partly visible among them. He spoke softly for her ears only as the cheering in the room started again. "That's our boy. I think maybe he was holding out on me all those years working here." Lois smiled sideways at him as Richard and Chloe turned together, Richard nodding his head at her.

"Okay gang, break time is over, time to get back to work. The paper is not going to write itself. New assignments, Richard, Chloe go get Cat's statement and don't let her leave the hospital alone. Lois, you stay on Luthor's trail, but be careful take Jimmy with you if you leave the office unaccompanied." He stared at her making sure she got his meaning, the unspoken _without your husband meeting you on the roof_. "As a matter of fact nobody goes anywhere alone until Luthor is back behind bars. Everybody got that!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lois sat in the home office continuing her research for her story with KCNN news on the flat screen TV on the wall nearby. Every 15 minutes they did an update on the earthquake each time showing the rescue workers including Superman as they continued to uncover victims. The prognosis was dire for finding additional live victims. With Superman's help live victims had been found and pulled out relatively quickly. He had in fact concentrated on finding and rescuing the ones that could be saved before looking for bodies for recovery. The rescue workers understood this but said nothing so as not to upset the already grieving family members. The same rescue workers realized that Superman was now pulling out the dead.

Each time the update would come on the screen Lois stopped her work and watched to catch a glimpse of Clark. Twice in the last hour she had seen him stop, hands on his knees breathing hard then taking a final deep breath before going back to work with a grim but determined look on his face. She looked at the clock. It was just after 2 AM. He had been there working, non-stop as far as she knew, over 16 hours. She wondered if he had stopped to rest at all since that morning. She closed down her computer and turned the TV off finally deciding to turn in herself. Going upstairs she made sure the heavy curtains she had Ben install in Jason's room were pulled covering the windows.

She crawled into bed but was determined to stay awake. She picked up a novel, _Illusions_ she had been trying to find time to read from Clark's extensive library. Two hours later she was well into the book fully engrossed when she saw the window slide open. It had been too cold to leave open more than a crack. Superman glided in smiling when he saw her sitting up in bed waiting for him. He noticed her reading material and smiled even broader.

Lois put the book aside and threw the covers open patting the bed next to her. "Come to bed, you've been working too hard."

He shook his head. "I've got to shower first. I took a dip in the ocean on the way home to get the grime off but now I smell like fish. I don't suppose they found Luthor?"

"No, but they gave a valiant effort. I don't understand how that weasel keeps slipping through the cracks." Lois followed him into the bathroom as he slowly started to come out of his suit piece by piece obviously tired paying her no mind.

Noticing her presence he sighed and answered. "Good, I want to be the one to find him. When I do, I do not plan to take him to any authorities in America. He needs to be put where he can never perpetrate another of his schemes." Reaching into the shower stall he turned on the water and removed the last of his suit as he gingerly stepped inside the shower stall moving under the relaxing stream. He faced the wall with his head turned up into the water slowly closing he eyes. He allowed himself to shut out everything except the relaxing feel of the water. Suddenly he felt hands at his sides sliding around to embrace him from behind.

"I seem to remember that you have a rain check for a shower for two. They're predicting rain tomorrow so I'm here to pay up."

Laughing he turned around within her arms to face her, "I don't remember rain being predicted for Metropolis tomorrow, actually I guess it's today now." He bent down to place a trail of kisses from below one ear down her neck trailing up slowly finally kissing her mouth.

Pulling free from his kiss, already near breathless she answered, "I don't remember saying that I was referring to Metropolis. Are you filing a complaint about my service?" she reached with one hand for the soap behind him on the little shelf in the wall. Unable to reach it in the oversized shower she pushed him back towards the wall still fumbling for the soap.

"No, no complains" he reached for the liquid body wash on a different shelf and poured a more than generous amount over both their heads careful to not get any in her eyes.

Soon they were both slick with the sweet smelling lavender body wash each lathering the other to perfection. After several titillating minutes Clark reached his long arm over and turned the second shower head on as they seemed to dance in the warm sprays of water in no hurry to wash the soap off.

Finally exiting the shower locked together in a kiss Clark reached for an oversized bath sheet wrapping it around the both of them. Somehow they made it to the bed never fully breaking their kiss until Clark pulled away to set on the edge of the bed pulling Lois with him. Feeling something under his spine as he lay back he reached around finding the book Lois had been reading. Tossing it aside he continued to pull her with him enjoying the sweet lavender scent as he once again trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders until he found her mouth eager for his own.

Xoxoxo

Lois lay in Clark's arms still breathing deeply as she replayed in her mind the sweet but extremely sensual lovemaking they had just shared. Unwinding herself from his heavy arms she climbed up out of the bed and went to the windows pulling the new curtains closed to fully block out the morning light before returning to the warm bed. Crawling back in beside him he barely stirred as she pulled his arm back over her and finally allowed herself to go to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Coming Soon - Cats Out of the Bag

I have only a couple more chapters before this will be caught up to the Posts at The Planet Fan fiction site.


	30. Cat's Out of the Bag

_It's a mistake to think we listen only with our ears. _  
_It's much more important to listen with the mind, the eyes, the body, and the heart. _  
_Unless you truly want to understand the other person, you'll never be able to listen." _  
Mark Herndon

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark woke up groggily looking over at the clock to find it was almost 7:45 AM. He was surprised to find it so late since the room was still dark until he noticed the heavy curtains blocking the light from the windows. Carefully so as not to wake Lois, who was still sound asleep beside him, he twisted slightly raising up to rest on one elbow while he listened momentarily to the sounds in the house. He heard the faint rustling of the morning paper downstairs in the kitchen as he realized the only ones awake in the house were his mom and Ben. It was not so unusual for Kala to sleep in but Jason was another story. He was a little alarm clock morning after morning announcing the sun rise as dependable as any rooster. Focusing on Jason's room he wasn't surprised to find similar drapes covering the windows in his room explaining why he had not been tapping at the door to go flying already.

Clark smiled down at Lois as he focused on her heartbeat then the baby's thinking, _You are spending way too much time with my mom learning too many of her tricks to control me. _He remembered another morning when she had blocked out the sun to keep him from waking earlyAs he watched her sleep he couldn't resist putting his hand on her stomach and thinking of the new life, Elina Lauren who was fast developing. Then frowning he pulled himself back to reality realizing he had to protect all of these precious lives from the mayhem that was Luthor.

Rising from the bed he went directly to the window and opened the curtains to allow the bright morning light into the room. As he entered the bathroom he laughed at his suit piled up on the floor still smelling of sea water and fish. His mind flashed back to the shower surprise that had distracted him from taking proper care to wash it after his shower which was his normal custom. He quickly washed it in the sink drying it with his heat vision in seconds reminding himself he needed to make a couple spare suits very soon.

He quickly put the suit on and then a pair of worn jeans and a dark t-shirt. He bent down over the bed and to kiss Lois before leaving the room. His breath caught at the sight of her snuggling up to his pillow. He lightly stroked her forehead to brush the hair out of her eyes leaving his hand there in a soft caress as he lightly kissed her lips.

Lois woke to his light touches and immediately reached up grabbing his arm to pull him back down for a full kiss. "Don't think you're getting away that easy. Where do you think you're going anyway?" Wide awake she looked over at the clock noting it was just before 8 AM. Satisfied he had had at least 3 hours sleep she reluctantly let go of him.

"I need to get back on Luthor's trail and see if there's any news of him since yesterday. I want to talk with the officers that were at the scene and I really need to talk to Cat. Maybe Luthor said something I can use while he had her captive. Our family, our friends," he shook his head in exasperation and sighed, "heck, nobody's safe as long as he's out there."

"I agree, just let me get dressed and we can get started. Cat is at Richard and Chloe's house so that should be our first stop. They called me late yesterday after leaving the hospital saying she was going to stay with them for at least the time being. Perry is insistent none of us be alone. He even brought me home yesterday and Jimmy is staying at his house till Luthor is caught."

Clark knew there was no use trying to dissuade her from participating in the search, so he didn't even bother trying. "Good I'm glad everyone is taking this serious. I'll be downstairs. By the way, I don't like the new curtains were they your idea or mom's?"

"Both, someone has to take care of you since you're to busy to bother while trying to take care of the entire known world."

Clark left the room and entered Jason's room opening up the curtains allowing the sunlight to come streaming in. He smiled over at the small form breaking out into a full laugh as he saw the Mr. Incredible pajamas. Just as he entered the hallway Kala came out of her room in Barbie pajamas and a pink robe rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Seeing Clark she ran and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy you're home. I really missed you yesterday. Mom let us stay up late hoping you would get home but you never did. Was it hard to help all those people in the earthquake?"

"Yes it was difficult… in many ways. I'm sorry I was away for so long. Maybe we can find the time to do something as a family this weekend. I have something in mind for tomorrow that would be a lot of fun for all of us but it's a surprise so you'll have to be patient."

Just as Clark started to go down the stairs with Kala still in his arms, her arms wrapped firmly around his neck possessively Jason came to his doorway pouting. "How come I didn't wake up? Does this mean we don't get to go flying this morning?"

"Put your suit on, we can go take care of the animals at the farm. Would you like to join us Kala?"

"Can I, Really?"

"Of course you can. Now that Jason can fly I can carry you easily. We don't have a lot of time this morning thought. There are other things that need my attention. Setting Kala back down at the top of the stairs he continued. "Hurry, put on something warm, I'll let grandma and Ben know what we're doing so they'll know not to make breakfast for us."

Clark entered the kitchen quickly scanning the front page of the newspaper finding nothing of use he looked up at his mom who was looking at him questioningly. Just as he was about to speak Lois appeared beside him dressed in jeans and a sweater with a denim jacket draped across her arm. "Hmmm, you look very nice. I'm going to take the kids to the farm to do the chores then we'll be right back. You _will_ wait for me right?"

"Don't worry Dear" she winked, "I won't leave home without you or my American Express. Just don't be long. I'll start checking out some sources while you're gone." Lois kissed his cheek and draped her jacket over one of the chairs.

"I'll start getting some breakfast ready. Say, twenty minutes?" Martha interjected.

"Mom, we didn't bring you here to wait on us. We can just eat cereal when we get back. No need for you to go to all that trouble."

"Oh hush, you know I love to cook for all of you."

Jason and Kala came running into the room. "Just wait till you see me fly Kala. I can fly _just like_ Daddy now."

"Not _just_ like Daddy. Nuh-uh!"

"A-huh, just like Daddy, you just wait 'n see. Huh Daddy? Just like you."

Clark raised his hands, shaking his head at the two kids. "It depends on what you're referring to, but yes petty much just like me. You two ready?" They both shook their heads in excitement. Then to everyone else, "We'll be back shortly".

Clark instantly changed to Superman and taking Kala in his arms wrapped her in his cape carefully leaving her head unwrapped so she could see. The three were out the door and in the air almost faster than Lois could follow. She heard Kala's excited squealing as they took off from the back porch.

Lois stood at the door for several seconds wishing she was with them but realizing that Clark was making sure Kala didn't feel left out. Jason was getting a lot of attention with flying lessons almost every morning. It was good the three of them could have the time alone together, but still….it would have been nice to be there with them, really seeing her little boy fly. _Her turn next_, she thought.

She couldn't help but wish she could see what they did up there when it was just the two of them, father and son. She closed her eyes and in her mind saw them playing tag or follow the leader in the air, chasing after one another at breakneck speeds. Sighing, she finally backed away from the door and retrieved her laptop bringing it into the kitchen so she could talk with Ben and Martha while she did some quick research.

As always Superman led Jason up for a quick sunning first, making sure Kala was safely in his shadow they floated for a minute or two before he spoke. "Do you think you know the way to the farm Jason?" Jason nodded elated at the chance to show off in front of Kala. "Then you first, we'll follow."

Jason streaked away with Superman close behind. He soared up and down even did a few barrow rolls, corkscrews and such relishing his newly learned skills, not realizing the 'tricks' would one day serve him well in maneuvers if he chose to follow in his father's footsteps. Superman was mindful of Kala in his arms and held back from the tricks not wanting to scare her so he took it much easier till she spoke up. "Daddy faster, oh… do what Jason did. I'm not afraid!"

"Alright, but tell me to stop if you get scared." Soon he was following in Jason's wake following his every move. Then he passed Jason and showed him a few new moves just before they arrived at the farm. Superman laughed wondering if Jason knew he took a round about way to the farm almost doubling the distance before he had taken over the lead. He fully expected he did.

Kala immediately hugged Jason once she had been set down in front of the farm house. "You _can_ fly just like Daddy. Then she screamed to both her dad and Jason, "that was the best roller coaster ride ever!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lois' cell phone rang, knowing immediately from the ring tone it was Richard she quickly grabbed the phone just as Clark and the kids entered the kitchen all three full of excitement. She pulled her attention away from the commotion to answer. "Richard, what is it?"

"Un, morning Lois. Cat is sitting here with us and she wants to speak with Superman. I told her you _might_ be able to contact him."

"Oh, right. I'll do my best. I'm sure Superman must be back from Indonesia by now and would like to speak to her as well. I'll do my best to contact him and let him know where she is. I'm just about to have breakfast with Martha, Ben and the kids then I'll be over there myself."

"Good hope you can reach him, see you in a few minutes, give Jason and Kala a kiss for me." Richard closed his phone and noticed an ironical look on Cat's face. He dismissed it as she looked away towards the bay.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Clark nodded to Lois having heard and understood the conversation between laughing with the kids.

Martha placed a plate of steaming pancakes on the table along with warmed real maple syrup. "I decided on some nice buckwheat pancakes since I had plenty of time and after all it is Saturday. Here everybody just dig in." She soon added a plate of bacon and sausage to the mix. The kids continued on and on about the joys of flying with Daddy. Kala gushed clearly proud of her little brother's new abilities.

"You know mom, you are totally spoiling us. How am I ever going to take you and Ben back to the farm after all of this? I must say though, I really enjoy having us all under one roof and this house is much bigger than the farm."

"This is nice but Ben and I can't stay here forever and intrude on your family. As soon as that devil incarnate, Luthor is captured, we will want to go back home."

Lois put her hand over Martha's, "Mom…you are in no way intruding here. Why, look at all the time we've spent at the farm. Clark is right, it _is_ nice having us all under one roof and I would add, here or there it doesn't matter. It's just nice to all be together."

As soon as the adults finished breakfast Clark excused himself and switched back to Superman. Martha got up and grabbed his arm. "Are you sure you're up to all of this activity. It hasn't even been a week since we almost lost you."

Clark hugged her close, kissing her cheek before pulling away. "Mom I'm fine, really. I promise I won't do anything stupid that would compromise my health especially while my family is in danger."

He quickly kissed the two kids who were still eating since they had spent most of the meal playing with their food while continuing to tell every little nuance of their morning flight with Daddy. "I'll see you over there Lois. It wouldn't be good for us to arrive together."

Seconds later Superman was knocking on Richard and Chloe's front door. Chloe ushered him into the living room where Richard and Cat sat with coffee cups in their hands. "Uh, can I get you anything to eat or drink Superman?"

"No thank you, I don't have a lot of time I would just like to speak with Miss. Grant if you don't mind. You and Richard may stay if you wish."

"Please call me Catherine, I no longer want to be known as Cat and Miss. Grant is much too formal."

"Catherine then, is there anything you remember about what happened yesterday that could help me find Luthor?"

"Not really he did a lot of boasting and berating his goons. I think he's angry with them for not showing up on time. He kept pacing the floor then left the room to make a call just before you arrived. I heard him say something earlier about divers attempting to retrieve something from the Gertrude. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does. The Gertrude is the ship that he launched New Krypton from. Lois, Jason and I would have died aboard her if Superman hadn't rescued us just in time after she split in two and sank."

"Maybe there was some kryptonite left aboard that ship. I'm sure he must be in search of some since he's already going after me. Do you remember anything else?"

"I was hoping to speak with you alone, in private that is." She looked over at Richard and Chloe fidgeting slightly which was uncharacteristic for her. Superman watched her closely. Somehow she seemed quite different from the 'Cat' he had known.

Richard and Chloe got up, "We'll just be in the other room."

"He really hates you you know. He blames you for everything that has ever gone wrong in his entire life. He's totally psychotic. He actually thought I would be honored to be his new moll. Can you even imagine that? I guess it's my own fault thought. I did kinda project that flakey party girl image." Superman just frowned and looked away not knowing what to say. Speaking softy she continued, "You and I, we have something in common."

Superman looked back, "Pardon, what would that be?"

"We both pretend to be something we're not. Did you know that I was this close to having a PhD in Physiology?" She held her fingers showing a small space, Superman looked rather shocked as he shook his head growing concerned at just where she seemed to be implying.

"Yeah, two classes and a thesis and I would have had a Doctorate. I just got so tired of no one taking me serious that I stopped even trying. I became, at least on the surface, what they all thought I already was. I minored in journalism, so the gig at the Planet seemed a perfect fit. Cat's Corner dishing the society scene."

"Catherine just where are you going with all of this? What does it have to do with Luthor or what happened yesterday?"

"It has to do with something else just as important that suddenly made sense to me yesterday. Luthor kept telling me you were not available. I remembered feeling the same way that day when I met you on the roof after giving Clark a pie meant for you. I even made a comment in my column stating that you might already be taken. It all made sense yesterday when you smiled at me. A full smile that I don't remember seeing Superman ever make. A smile that reminded me of someone else."

"For months I couldn't figure out why Lois would drop Richard for Clark. I mean I always did think Clark was a catch but she ignored him just like everyone else. So why did she come back from being hidden along with Richard and Clark, _by you_ supposedly, all goo goo eyed over Clark all of a sudden? Do you know there were bets in the office that she would come back and leave Richard _for you_? I should get Gill to pay up on my bet."

Superman had been so distracted by what Catherine was saying that he didn't even acknowledge Lois entering the room behind him. "Just what are you saying Catherine?"

"Just that I guess it takes one to know one, huh? I finally saw through your disguise. It's funny because I find myself wanting to loose mine at the same time." She smiled at Lois who was now beside Superman listening intently. "I never could understand how you could get all three of those great guys Superman, Richard and then Clark. Now I know there was really only ever two, but still…" She shook her head smiling.

"Cat, I…" Lois started to say something more but stopped.

"Well Lois, it was obvious to me at least, that Clark was crazy about you since the first day he met you. I finally understand why Superman wouldn't so much as give me the time of day even after you married Clark. You won the whole package, the adorable Clark and unattainable Superman in one."

Superman glanced over at Lois then asked, "Catherine, what do you plan to do with this information? You do realize there are children involved that could be put at risk?"

"You don't need to worry about me telling anyone. You of all people deserve to be happy and secure in the life you're making with your family. After all you've done and continue to do for this ungrateful world you at least deserve that." She looked towards the kitchen where Richard and Chloe were waiting. "I suppose Richard knows?"

"Yes Richard and Chloe both know, as does Perry but no one else at the Planet knows and we were trying to keep it that way."

"Does Luthor know? Thinking back now it seems that he did from the way he was carrying on?"

"Yes he's definitely figured it out." Superman answered rather glumly.

"I never realized till yesterday when I thought I might die that I want what you two have. I'm sorry I guess that's why I was always so spiteful to you Lois. I also realize now that I will never get what I want here. In Metropolis I will forever be known as that 'Party Girl'. I think it's time maybe for 'Cat' to grow up and become the woman I need to be to attract my own super man I can be proud of."

"It sounds like you're planning on leaving town." Superman said genuinely concerned.

"Bruce Wayne called me yesterday while I was waiting to be checked out of the hospital offering me a job at Wayne Enterprises as a public relations liaison. He has called me a couple of times since the incident on the roof with that android. He seems very nice. Anyway, I start in two weeks."

Superman looked sideways at Lois then back at Catherine, "Thank you for keeping our secrets. I… we hope you find what you're looking for. You deserve to be happy too. I think you'll like Bruce, he's a friend of mine as well, as you may have known."

"Yes, he actually dropped your name in passing."

"Catherine, if you ever need anything I want you to know you should feel free to contact one of us."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luthor paced his lair back and forth talking to himself. He was still fuming almost a full day after the debacle at the 'Met 'O Metropolis'. "Huh, it is impossible to get decent help these days. The imbeciles can't even follow simple instructions. They almost got me captured yesterday. I do not like crawling down ratty old sewers!"

Three men reluctantly entered the old building on the outskirts of town several miles from the old theater and approached Luthor. Luthor looked at the men nearly scowling, "Do you have it?"

"Sir, there is nothing there. I swear that ship is not there."

Luthor pulled his hand out of his pocket holding a small caliber hand gun and shot at the man who had just spoken grazing his forehead. "I suggest you look again or next time I will shoot to kill! I told you 39N 71W it has to be there!"

A second man started, "But Sir..." he stopped as Luthor raised the gun ready to shoot again. "We'll find it." The three hurried out of the building leaving as fast as they could make their way around the many lead barricades.

Luthor sat at an old table pulling out a cigar to help himself calm down so he could concentrate. Where else could he get his hands on Kryptonite if the ship was in fact gone or if the remaining Kryptonite from the meteorite was missing? His plan to use Cat as bait had backfired. He had been too anxious to get back into the game himself playing his first card much too soon. He should have waited till he had the Kryptonite in his hands. How had Clarkie boy figured it out so fast? Yes he had better slow down, make sure he was really ready before making another play. Up the ante at the same time, hit him where it would really draw blood. The boy, he was no doubt dangerous and unpredictable, but the girl, she would be a walk in the park. Wait, was she really just adopted? Why would he adopt someone else's brat when he could father his own superbrats? Maybe she was his as well. Better play it safe. Damn, I need that Kryptonite. I can't make a move without it!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Coming Soon – Chapter 31 - Outer Space


	31. Outer Space

Chapter 31 - Outer Space

_What you leave behind is not what is engraved in stone monuments, but what is woven into the lives of others.  
_Pericles

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman turned to go but before leaving he got Lois to assure him that she would not go off on her own. It was one thing for her to drive the two blocks from home to Richard and Chloe's with him right there but another thing entirely for her to go anywhere else.

Richard was standing in the doorway listening as she agreed to stay put. "Don't worry we won't let her leave alone. You go, do what you need to do, we'll all work from here today. Chloe and I were collaborating with Cat… uh, I mean Catherine on the events at the Met yesterday. If Lois gets a bee in her bonnet and feels she just has to go someplace, I'll go with her if we can't reach you."

"Thanks Richard we can't be too careful where Luthor's concerned. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if he takes a little time before trying anything else after yesterday. He's not that stupid. Unfortunately with him underground, it leaves us without a hint to his whereabouts. Those little clues he dropped were a dead giveaway. I just wish I hadn't given him the opportunity to get away. I should have had him, I was just too cautious." Superman frowned looking away.

"Hey, don't blame yourself Clark, you did get Catherine out unharmed didn't you? Go on, I'll call you before I go anywhere." Lois stood on her tiptoes as the two kissed goodbye.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman headed directly for the Met 'O Metropolis once again visually scanning the area. Seeing several officers pacing off an area near the theatre he noticed one was Officer Raines so he sat down near the group. "Officer Raines, Good morning I'm surprised to find you're still searching. Have you been able to find anything?"

"Superman! It's great to see you again. Yeah, normally we would have moved on but well, Luthor's a special concern for us just like he is for you. That man needs to go down, bad!" Superman nodded agreement.

"The fire department found evidence that the back door was open at the time of the explosion which is why we're here now. We're trying to pin down where he could have gone from there. My best guess is that manhole right over there. I had a couple men down there but it's infested with rats so they pulled back out. We've called for some protective gear."

"No need, I can check it out right now." Superman jumped down inside the manhole and randomly picked a direction to search first. He flew quickly by human standards but slow enough to scan all the exits as he went for five blocks north then decided to return and try east from the same starting point. Three blocks in he found what he was looking for, a bit of the shirt Luthor had been wearing was snagged in the ladder leading up to street. Leaving the bit if evidence where it was he pushed the cover off the opening and flew out landing nearby. His eyes were immediately drawn to two large warehouses nearby. An underground gated garage entrance was clearly visible connected to one of them. Flying over to the rusty old entrance gate to the garage he noticed an almost new padlock and chain. He could see from where he stood that the large garage was bare. Honing his hearing he knew the building was empty as well. Even so, he quickly searched all the buildings in the immediate area physically before flying back to Officer Raines' group and reporting what he did find, an empty trail leading to where Luthor had in all likelihood had a getaway car stashed.

Knowing the trail for Luthor was now cold and that he could be anywhere Superman decided to head to the Fortress and attend to other more pleasant matters. Luckily he was finding the day somewhat free from cries for help.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Working quickly at the Fortress Superman finished programming the starship so Richard would have instant access by dialing a secret code on his phone. He set the default code to the first six registration numbers from Richard's crashed plane feeling he would no doubt remember that followed by an asterisk one for retrieval and asterisk two to send the ship back to the fortress.

Finishing with the starship he made three new suits for himself and Jason and even made one for Kala that offered her protection from the sun and extreme temperatures. He modeled it after her favorite cartoon character Saturn Girl which she had just recently discovered. He'd been amused to see the kids watching the show based on a make believe Legion of Teen Super-heroes just the other day at the farm. If she liked the suit he would make her more.

While he had been working Superman had periodically paced the floor looking over at the ship he had used on that fateful journey to Krypton. He had retrieved and made several modifications for the trip to New Krypton with Batman. Several of the crystal spires on the ship had been damaged during his return from Krypton but they hadn't been needed for the New Krypton trip so he had simply removed them. He had also expanded the circumference and added equipment to handle the needs of a human passenger.

He looked at the ship remembering the details of that dreadful trip… all those years wasted. He contemplated the ship in its current condition knowing the spires absorbed the energy supplying the speed needed for interstellar flight in real time. There would be no more interstellar trips for him in this ship but then he had no wish to undertake such a trip ever again anyway. The ship now had the same general egg like shape and condition as the new smaller starship that he had just finished programming and Richard was learning to pilot. Taking a deep breath, he considered his options momentarily then erased the programming from the New Krypton trip which restored the original programming from almost six years before. Taking a deep breath with a dark expression on his face he also reinstalled the stasis chamber.

Finally satisfied with his work on the older ship he mood lightened as he took out his cell phone and dialed. "Richard, hang up and dial the first six numbers of the registration from your old seaplane followed by an asterisk and a one. It should produce a surprise near your patio."

"It's ready? Oh my gosh, you weren't kidding were you? Ok, ok…un… I'm so excited I can't even think. Wow. I'm on it."

Superman had placed the suits in the ship as he placed the call and then stood back and waited. Seconds later the ship powered up and quickly took off with Superman in easy pursuit.

The ship landed just as Superman said in the shadow of the house on the patio. Superman landed nearby laughing at Richard running around the ship like a kid on Christmas morning. Lois, Chloe and Catherine stood nearby almost as amazed as Richard.

"I thought we should go up together for one more lesson before you go solo." Addressing the women he asked, "Why don't you three join us for a quick flight? As a matter of fact let's go get the rest of the family? I had planned on doing this tomorrow but the trail for Luthor is cold right now and well, there's no time like the present. Who knows tomorrow Superman might be needed elsewhere."

Entering the ship Lois saw the suits folded up on one of the molded crystal seats. Holding up the Saturn Girl suit on top she showed the others, "What's this, did you make this for Kala? She's going to absolutely love it!" Superman answered with a broad smile looking very much like Clark.

Looking at the Superman suits Lois decided to ask something she had been wondering for some time. "If the sun energizes you why do you make your suits covering up everything but you head, neck and hands? Why not short sleeved or even a muscle shirt? You would look fantastic in a muscle shirt."

Superman frowned back at Lois as he settled in next to Richard in what would be considered a co-pilot's seat. "No way, I get gawked at enough as it is. Besides, the sun's radiation penetrates all of the blue exposed parts of the suit anyway. See for yourself. Hold the shirt up to the light. You _are_ aware that the more light you can see through clothing the more radiation is penetrating as well?"

Lois held one of the suit shirts up toward the sun and indeed the bright sun rays were clearly visible through the fabric. "Hmmm, who knew. I learn something new every day around that guy." She smirked to Chloe and Catherine as Richard touched the controls powering up the ship.

As Richard re-familiarized himself with the ship Superman called his mom's cell and told her what was going on and that they would be there shortly. Both kids were waiting in the back yard waving as the ship landed. Martha and Ben excitedly closed up the house and soon the ship was back in the air.

Kala immediately saw the suit and could barely contain her excitement as the ship took off. Superman gave Richard instructions to head away from Earth. Then he keyed in special programming himself sending the ship into light speed. Everyone gasped as the stars all went dark until the ship slowed down just as Mars was passed. The ship circled Mars as the direction reversed heading back towards Earth.

Richard was impressed. "Could this ship actually travel to the stars?"

"Not really, but anything within the solar system is within reach. The power generated by this ship could get you to the stars but it would take thousands of years since there is insufficient power to go into hyper speed."

"I have never had anyone to share these sights with before. Maybe some other time we can go out farther. Jupiter and Saturn are beautiful up close but none of the other planets compare to Earth. She is so beautiful from space I can still remember the first time I approached her when I was first sent here." As the Earth grew in the sky everyone was held spellbound. Just as they thought it couldn't get more beautiful the ship did a close fly over of the moon circling around clearing the horizon to show the Earths' vista almost filling the entire panoramic view. All four women had tears in their eyes unable to voice the wonder they were witnessing.

Catherine was especially taken. She looked away from the view for a second to glance at Superman amazed and thrilled that he had included her with his family and brought her to see this wondrous sight. She felt blessed to have been able to get to know the 'real man' even if only for a few days. She would treasure this time for the rest of her life and if she was lucky she would continue to be considered a real friend of the family. She was determined that from this day forward she was going to be a woman that a man like Clark would be proud to have at his side.

The ship took the same course as both his flights to earth from Krypton but instead of crashing at the farm it slowed down and did a flyover. Martha put her hand to her mouth remembering the times she had been on the ground and the ship had interrupted everything electrical and even their old truck all those years ago. She also remembered the last time that the house had been shaken as if by an earthquake.

Superman noticed her quizzical looks and knew instinctively what she was thinking. "The interstellar ships were traveling much much faster and slowed down just before hitting the ground to simulate a meteorite impact Mom. They were also emitting tremendous energy prior to impact. That's what caused the disruption of power and the localized ground tremors."

"Richard I think it's time you tried this on your own. The ship hovered in the air not far from the barn. I'm going to get out here. Jason, would you like to join me?"

"Yes yes!" Before Lois could voice any concern Jason had grabbed one of his new suits and had it on. Soon father and son exited the ship by way of a special air lock in the back.

Superman motioned for Richard to follow them. Lois realized she was getting her wish from earlier that very morning as she watched it did in fact appear that the father and son team were playing follow the leader. As she continued to watch she realized Clark was putting Jason through a series of flying maneuvers in the sky in front of them. Once again Clark was making Jason's training joyful rather than tedious. She couldn't believe her eyes at what Jason had learned in such a short time. Lois glanced at Richard and saw his glistening eyes and the look of pride and sheer joy on his face. He was clearly loving this as much as Clark and Jason. In fact they all were.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxo

Coming soon – Chapter 32 - Surprises


	32. Surprises

Chapter 32 - Surprises

_The evil of the world is made possible by nothing but the sanction you give it._  
Ayn Rand, _Atlas Shrugged_ 1957 US (Russian-born) novelist (1905-1982)

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The family continued to watch the antics of father and son streaking through the sky in front of the ship. They watched them doing barrow rolls, corkscrews and turnaround maneuvers in quick succession both clearly enjoying every minute. Suddenly Superman stopped in mid air, his expression turned serious as he looked down towards the ground. He instantly gathered Jason in his arms and put him thought the air lock at the back of the ship and disappeared.

"Daddy said he was needed. He'll be back in a few minutes. That was fun, did you see me?" Jason was beaming with happiness as he came into the main part of the ship.

"Yes we did. You are amazing. How did you ever learn to do all of that so quickly?" Richard asked as he turned back around to the controls.

Jason just shrugged as he tried to make his way towards the front of the ship but was stopped twice and hugged by Lois and then Martha before finally reaching Richard and climbing into his lap clearly wanting to help pilot the ship.

They excitedly started asking him question after question about what it was like to fly and soar so freely.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman descended breaking the sound barrier heading directly for a trail of police cars, sirens blaring as they chased a racing car that was ignoring all rules of the road. Superman paced the car momentarily deciding on the best method to make an interception on the busy street. At the last second he drastically changed course using maneuvers he had just been teaching Jason in order to sweep under a bus which was seconds away from being hit broadside at an intersection by the racing car.

The bus was loaded with high school band members on their way to an event. Superman easily lifted the bus continuing its course in the air above all the traffic before gently sitting it back down alongside the road. He quickly scanned the inside of the bus making sure all the teenagers and the driver were unhurt before taking back to the air. He quickly caught up with the offending car and decided to merely land a few yards in front of the car in order to force the driver to stop. Instead the driver sped up intending to run Superman down.

Superman smirked as the driver sneered at him seconds away from impact, dropping to the ground at the last second as the car passed over him. Superman picked the car up continuing the same force of movement but in an upwards angle so as not to hurt the driver from the inertia that would be caused by a sudden stop. Gradually slowing he went in an ark bringing the car back down near the starting point but facing the opposite direction.

The police cars that had been in pursuit screeched to a stop blocking the car from any means of escape. Not that it was necessary as Superman was standing directly behind the car holding the rear end up as the tires spun in thin air going nowhere. The driver seeing his predicament made one last ditch effort to get away. He opened the door and started to make a run for it but before he was even two feet away Superman was in front of him. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and held him suspended in the air, his feet continued to swing back and forth as he screamed his lungs out.

"You freak, you're not even human! No one should be able to do that!"

"So I've been told. I suggest you use your 'right to remain silent'."

Superman acknowledged the officers approaching as he marveled at the four helicopters circling overhead, one police and three news copters.

The officers came running up, the officer in charge spoke, "Superman, thanks I think we can take it from here." Superman released the man to a couple officers who quickly escorted him away.

Superman motioned to the helicopters, "Is there always that much news coverage of car chases?"

"Yeah, ever since that famous slow chase was caught on film years ago, it seems the public just can't get enough of them. At least that's what the networks here in LA think."

Superman shook his head in dismay. "I would think there would be more interesting things to report. Doesn't it just incite some people craving their fifteen minutes of fame to start a chase?"

"I'm sure it does but that doesn't stop the networks and as long as it seems to grab ratings they will continue to show the chases. I'm sure _this_ one will get special attention due to your appearance. Ah, can I get your statement and maybe even your autograph for my kids?"

"Sure. What are their names?

"Jason and Karen, he just turned eight and she's almost eleven." Superman smiled as he signed a voided ticket.

To Jason and Karen.  
Your dad is one of the Good Guys.  
I'm proud to be on the same Team with Him.  
Superman

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Heading back up to the starship hidden above the clouds Superman entered through the airlock and took his seat next to Richard. "Where to now, the helm is all yours." He smiled contentedly at Jason still in Richard's lap and then back at Kala sitting beside Lois.

Richard headed out over the Pacific towards Hawaii. "I was wondering while you were gone. Can this ship be seen? How careful do I need to be to prevent detection?"

"It doesn't hurt to be careful. The ship is invisible to radar by refracting any radar beams rather than sending them back to the source. It could possibly be seen from the ground when landing or flying low to the ground but someone would need to be aware it was there to realize what they were seeing. Even thought the ship appears to be all windows from the inside the outside of the ship is a reflective surface causing it to blend into whatever view it would be blocking. If someone was really watching they might see a slight disturbance or movement in the view and deduct something had to be causing it.

"What about other aircraft?"

"This ship has very sophisticated avoidance systems. You don't need to worry about collisions with other aircraft or birds if that has you concerned. Does that answer your questions?"

"Pretty much, wait what about SETI and that special programming you installed on their equipment? Can they 'see' the ship?"

"Yes, except that I also placed into the programming that this ship is a 'friendly' and as such it's to be ignored." Superman smiled a little embarrassed at even more evidence of his tampering with quasi governmental software.

Richard nodded his head laughing conspiratorially "Oh, by the way, what you were doing out there with Jason earlier was beyond belief. We all enjoyed watching the two of you."

"Jason is learning faster than I could ever have imagined. I'm rather enjoying teaching him."

Jason covered his mouth with both hands as he giggled and scrunched up his shoulders looking back at Kala who was also giggling.

"Not to change the subject," Lois spoke up "but when are we going to celebrate yours and Chloe's wedding? There's no way we're going to let you two off so easy."

"How about next Saturday, just a barbeque, weather permitting or something similar." Richard answered. "We don't want anyone to think of it as a reception or that they need to bring gifts or anything."

"Just a nice get together of family and friends would be great." Chloe readily agreed.

Catherine remained quiet hoping she would be included in the small dinner party. She had been quiet during most of the flight just taking in and enjoying the easy extended family dynamic. She was still amazed how the two men had become such good friends after having both been in love with the same woman at the same time and even seeming to share the son they both clearly loved without any visible signs of jealously.

Even Kala was part of the mix, as both couples made sure she was included in everything so as not to feel in any way slighted. These undoubtedly were the luckiest kids in the world but they would never be able let on to anyone else. She smiled inwardly secure in the knowledge that they would be given the guidance needed to keep their secrets. Maybe even she would be able to help in some small way now or in the future. She would have to keep her eyes and ears open for any sign that her help was needed. Perhaps Bruce would be able to help her in that quest.

Catherine was really starting to look forward to her new life realizing she was developing a completely different perspective on love and friendship all thanks to this wonderful family. Too bad it couldn't be boxed and sold. It surely would be worth more than its weight in gold.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Less that forty-eight hours later, Monday morning at precisely ten AM Superman walked down the aisle of the combined House and Senate meeting looking ahead somewhat introspective as if his mind was miles away.

"Superman, welcome we've been expecting you, please take the podium." The Speaker of the House motioned to Superman. The room was loud with clapping and chatter.

Arriving at the podium Superman hesitated momentarily as if gathering his thoughts. Looking out into the audience he nodded to several senators and congressmen who were smiling at him each vying for his attention. Senator Valerie Benton of New York stood and caught his attention as she clapped fiercely. He also noted the numerous camera crews then raised his arms to quiet the crowd.

"President Thorn, Mr. Speaker, Vice President Bonds, members of Congress, distinguished guests and fellow citizens. I am here at your request. The world seems to have accepted my earlier explanation as to what happened during the Trprian attack. If you need farther explanation I'll do my best to answer your questions."

"Actually we have spoken amongst ourselves and have decided that will not be necessary." President Thorn smiled as he got up from his seat next to the Speaker. He approached carrying a small box. "As a matter of fact, we have decided it appropriate to award you for your unwavering dedication to this country, this world in fact. You have said on more than one occasion that you do not view yourself a hero. That you rarely actually risk your life but reviewing your history we believe you have in fact done so repeatedly. Therefore we feel we would be bereft if we did not honor your bravery and courage by awarding you this Congressional Medal of Valor."

The room broke out into spontaneous applause and cheers as President Thorn put the medal around Superman's neck. The expression on Superman's face was clear surprise. He started to speak but President Thorn motioned that he was not finished. "We have a second honor to bestow. One I never expected to present to you but I do feel you have more than earned, 'A Purple Heart'." President Thorn started to pen the medal onto Superman's suit then laughed as he reconsidered and penned it to the ribbon holding the Medal of Valor instead. The room once again broke out in spontaneous applause and cheers. When the crowd finally quieted down enough so his words could be heard President Thorn smiled and motioned for Superman to take the podium back, "Now you may speak".

"Ahem, I really wasn't expecting this. I don't know what to say, so I'll just say Thank You, Thank You All."

He looked out over the crowd reflecting for a moment then raised his hands to quiet the cheers. "There was a time in my life I felt totally alone, an outcast if you will. I may not be a human by birth but my values, my most cherished memories are very much human in nature. This is truly the only home I have ever known or wish to know."

"My greatest fear has always been that I would in some way cause harm to those I want only to defend. That is why I never sought to hide my weaknesses. I needed to know I could be stopped if the time ever came that I would need to be stopped. That knowledge continues to give me comfort and the courage to continue even while realizing the tremendous power I wield. Please know that I would never knowingly seek to abuse that power. If I did, I would fully expect to be stopped by whatever means necessary."

"I look forward to continuing to serve this beautiful world in the years to come. Thank you again." The applause erupted in wild cheers and whistles.

"Superman before you leave we would like your help in ending the wars in the Middle East…" President Thorn saw Superman shaking his head frowning so he stopped speaking.

"I'm sorry but I have always made it a point to not cross into war zones except on humanitarian purposes. To do otherwise would destroy any credibility I have with those regions. Surely you all understand that."

"We believe you to be anti-war will you then stand with us?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"You are mistaken, I am not anti-war. I am Pro-Peace. I believe being anti anything focuses your thoughts on exactly what you seek to avoid. When you focus your thoughts on anything the power of attraction becomes an overriding force. Thoughts are things. Whatever you spend your time thinking is exactly what you bring into your life. The law of attraction is one of the most powerful laws of nature. It is as impartial as the law of gravity and as such deserves our respect and understanding. If you think about war you give it substance and attract it into your life. Therefore I prefer to think of ways to bring about peace. I will stand with anyone who is Pro-Peace."

The room was quiet mulling over his comments. "What about Luthor? How do you feel about his once again being on the loose?"

"I have faith that he'll be caught yet again. He over estimates his own genius time and again. That is why none of his ill conceived plans have worked so far. I firmly believe he will be his own undoing. The saddest part is this true genius has been lost to the world. I can't help but wonder what he could have accomplished had his talents been directed towards the betterment of mankind." The camera zoomed in to show Superman's face as he answered appearing saddened but resigned to the facts.

President Thorn and the Speaker of the House both stood and each in turn shook Superman's hand signaling an end to the proceedings. The Speaker raised his hands for quiet, "Thank you Superman and on behalf of America, Welcome Home."

"Thank you, it is good to be home." Then turning to the President he asked, "Sir, do you and your cabinet still need to speak with me?"

"No I believe you have answered all of our questions. We had hoped to convince you to help us with the war but I see that is not something we should expect from you. Although I wish I could persuade you otherwise I respect your point of view."

Superman looked away with a far off expression on his face as if listening to something only he could hear, "Thank you sir, if you will all excuse me my presence is urgently needed elsewhere." Then to the crowd, he waved quickly and said "Good Day" as he left the podium and seemed to disappear moving faster that the eye could follow down the aisle.

Later slow motion replays would show him running a couple of steps before fading away appearing moments later at JFK International Airport just in time to prevent a fully loaded 747 from crashing into the ocean due to unexpected wind shear. From there he continued one rescue after another caused by a bad weather system slamming through the Eastern coast. Many towns had been inundated due to record snows and low temperatures. He made sure no one was trapped in the worst hit areas continuing his rounds well into the night till he felt satisfied he'd done all that was needed before finally heading home.

As he crawled into bed Lois stirred. "Sorry, I tried to be quiet and not wake you, it's really late."

Lois yawned, "I was trying to stay awake. I wanted to tell you how proud we all are of you. I really liked what you said. So where are your medals?" She snuggled up next to him laying her head on his shoulder while pulling his arm around her neck.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them. They're in my cape pocket. I must say, that was certainly a surprise."

"Yes a very pleasant one for a change. The kids are dying to see them. Did you eat anything? I can fix you something if you're hungry. Are you tired?"

"Yes, I'm tired and yes I _did_ eat. It seems like everybody is trying to feed me lately. Do I really look like I need to be fed?"

"You're starting to look better but you do still look much thinner than you use to look. You better get to sleep. Jason is going to be tapping at the door in less than three hours and no matter what you try to say, I still think you need more than two hours of sleep a night."

Letting Lois get the last word Clark pulled her closer to his side as he laughed and kissed her. "Good night."

"Good night."

"So the kids want to see my medals huh?"

"Go to sleep!"

Clark kissed her again. "Yes ma'am." He laughed one last time before finally settling down to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luthor had been playing and replaying the surveillance of Richard's house. He was convinced something had taken off from the shadows near the porch but was unable to figure out exactly what it could be. His watchman had reported spotting Superman land and had taken the footage. Richard had appeared to be excitedly examining something and Lois, Chloe and Cat were nearby watching. Then they all went into the shadow and simply disappeared. Even Superman had simply disappeared.

Luthor suddenly realized exactly what he was 'not' seeing. It had to be his ship. Of course, it was made of crystal. Luthor sat back in his chair smiling to himself. What he couldn't do with that alien's starship! Oh the possibilities! He cut off the end of his cigar and relished the taste almost as much as he relished the new plans now formulating in his mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author's note: This is now caught up to the postings at The Planet Fan Fiction site…. Posting will now be made shortly after they posted there. But I do believe the story is nearly complete….depends on weather my muse (Supes) bugs me to continue. ;)


	33. Nightmares

_Chapter 33 - Nightmares_

_He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare,_  
_And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere._  
Ali ibn-Abi-Talib (602 AD – 661 AD), A hundred Savings

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark opened his eyes listening to the sudden quietness of the outdoors. Focusing his vision beyond the window he saw snow just beginning to fall. The storm he had battled the day before along the coast had made its way inland and was now blanketing the Midwest blocking out what would have been the early morning sun. Getting up he realized he would most likely have another busy day if the snow was as heavy inland as it had been on the coast.

Lois woke just as he was about to leave causing him to come back from the window to kiss her goodbye. "Tell Jason and Kala I'll see them later. I need to check on what this storm is doing. Do you want me to come back and take you to work?"

Sitting up in bed she answered, "No, I can just hitch a ride with Richard and Chloe like yesterday. By the way, Perry has been asking where those articles you said you were writing a few weeks ago are."

"He would! Hmmm, Maybe I can stop by in the next few days. Then again, I could just wait and talk to him at the dinner for Richard and Chloe on Saturday."

"Your face _is_ starting to fill back out nicely I don't see why Clark can't come home now."

"Good, Consider me home! I don't particularly like having to continue this charade of Clark not being here any longer than absolutely necessary." Thinking back to thee previous topic he scrunched his eyebrows, "I'm going to drop that piece I was planning about tolerance and open-mindedness though. It just seems a little too self serving now."

"Well, I told the neighbors and some of the people at work you were off researching the environment so that speaks to the other article you were planning anyway."

"Speaking of which, I think I'd better go check out what the environment is doing to this city right now! Be careful. Call if you need me." He kissed her again and was gone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After taking a quick look around Superman decided to take a short sunbath thinking he might be glad for the renewed energy if the day was anything like the day before. The storm was an unrelenting barrage of heavy blinding snow flurries which caused traffic nightmares along its path. The freezing temperatures were playing havoc with the power lines and water pipes making things even worse.

Superman went to work immediately preventing or reacting to one problem after another on the icy streets during the morning commute. Just as he finished one rescue he heard a screech of tires and horns blowing about a mile away.

Rising up in the air to get a better vantage point he saw a familiar car and streaked to the scene just in time to prevent Richard's car form being side swiped by a car skidding out of control on the icy road. Superman grabbed the skidding car helping the driver gain control then sped to Richard's car which had gone off the road and gotten stuck in a ditch avoiding the other car. Richard was just starting to get out as Superman landed by the car making sure all four passengers were alright.

"Nice driving Richard. I'm glad you at least know how to drive in these icy conditions. Unfortunately a lot of people don't! Just stay in the car with your seat belts on, I'll get you all to The Planet in once piece. I suggest you all just stay in the office today, this storm's going to get a lot worse before it gets any better. Call me when you're ready to head home. I'd rather not have to worry about finding any of you at a crash scene!"

Superman picked up the car and flew it to the entrance of the nearly empty garage where he sat the car down. Before taking off he looked inside the car directly at Lois. "I mean it, call me." Then he looked at Richard as if to say, keep your eyes on her before he was off. They all knew he was thinking of the accident toll that had been reported for the prior day as the storm went thru the coastal areas.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman was again kept busy all day not even stopping to take a break. When he wasn't busy in the storm area he was busy reacting to some other emergency. A heavily loaded train had derailed in a mountainous area causing a massive spill of hazardous materials. He was there for hours helping contain the spill and clean it up.

Just as he was about to leave the site he heard his cell phone's vibration in his cape. Waving he took off straight up retrieving his phone as he flew up to catch a few rays on his way back to Metropolis. Looking at the screen he answered. "Lois, I'm on my way. I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Good we're just about ready to go. We've been watching the news, you're right it is a mess out there. They're advising everyone to stay off the roads now. We'll see you in a minute where you dropped up off this morning. Everyone else left an hour ago even Perry and Jimmy. They wanted to get home before it got too dark making it even more dangerous."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Lois had talked Richard, Chloe and Catherine into staying for dinner earlier in the day. Martha had actually suggested it just before they picked her up that morning. The foursome entered the warm house quickly coming out of their winter coats and hats. Clark came in just behind them shaking the snow out of his wet hair.

Jason came racing out to the foyer to meet them with Kala not too far behind. "Daddy, Daddy we've been waiting for you to get home. We wanta see your medals."

Clark laughed shaking his head indicating for them to follow him. "Come on, they're upstairs."

"Hey, we want to see them too." Richard shouted up to Clark.

Lois ushered everyone towards the family area just off the kitchen and dining areas as she shouted up. "Bring them down here we all want to see them." Then to the group she said, "I haven't even seen them yet." Looking towards the kitchen she continued, "Mom, what can I do to help you get dinner ready?"

"Honey, you've been working all day just sit down and relax. Everything's ready, the kids already set the table it'll just take me a minute to put the food and drinks out."

Up in the bedroom Clark handed each of the kids one of the medals. Jason's eyes lit up, "Daddy, when we go back to school can we take these to show and tell?"

"No, you can't tell anyone about these. Remember they were given to Superman. What you _can_ do is take them down and show the family. I'll be down in a minute."

Satisfied the kids went running downstairs each with a medal in their hands. Jason had the Purple Heart and Kala the Medal of Valor on the ribbon.

"Daddy said we could show these to all of you." Kala said reverently holding up the one she had, "Isn't it pretty."

Jason held the one he had up "Why is it called a purple heart? I thought hearts were red."

Richard answered, "Purple represents the combination of the strength of red and the tranquility of blue. It also stands for nobility of purpose, leadership, teaching, & loyalty. The Purple Heart is awarded to members of the U.S. Armed Forces who've been killed or wounded in action against an enemy. The medal is called a "Purple Heart because it's supposed to symbolize the power of the wounded person to survive."

Kala looked sad remembering "My other mom has a Purple Heart they gave my other daddy. He died."

Jason looked confused, "Does that mean Daddy is in the Army now? Is he going to have to go to war like Kala's other daddy?"

Clark came down the stairs. "No Jason, I am not now nor have I ever been in the Army or any other armed service. I believe they just considered me an honorary member during the Trprian attack that's all."

Kala ran to him putting her arms around him burying her face in his chest as he knelt down to her level. "Good cause I don't want you to go away to that war."

"I still can't believe President Thorn gave you those medals especially that 'Purple Heart'. He's never been that supportive of you. He is way too much of a war hawk to appreciate what you do." Lois said looking at the medals.

"Well stranger things have happened. At least he didn't try and pin it on me!"

Lois went over and turned the TV off as Martha called everyone to the table. She noticed the look Clark gave her. "I just thought it would be nice if your dinner wasn't interrupted by the next emergency reported on the news. You've been working since before daylight, even you need a break."

"Uh, Lois you'd better call all the neighbors and tell them to turn their TVs off too. Right now I can hear KCNN next door and Met News on two others. You are in luck with the rest they seem to favor either sitcoms, cartoons or… hmmm, sounds like MTV." He smirked enjoying the fact that he had the upper hand then added. "You are right though, I do need a break so I'll do my best to ignore what I hear unless it's something I really need to take care of."

The kids handed him back the medals so he stashed them away in the home office down the hall at least for the time being.

As everyone began taking their seats Lois shook her head chuckling. "Catherine, see what you're asking for with a 'super hero' husband?"

Clark came back into the room shrugging innocently "Hey, I was just warning you in case I do hear something. I'm not as easy to control as you seem to think!" Lois rolled her eyes and the rest of the adults laughed as everyone started filling their plates.

Halfway through the meal Clark looked sharply to one side staring intently at the wall. Lois sighed in resignation noticing Jason seemed to be hearing something as well. "Oh…just go…we'll save the rest of your dinner. Just don't expect any dessert!"

Clark answered. "Sorry" and was gone in a heartbeat.

Catherine looked around the table, "Does he do that a lot?"

"More than I would like, but well I guess that is what makes him so special. He never stops giving of himself." Turning to Jason she asked, "Munchkin, did you hear what Daddy heard?"

Jason shook his head not sure if he should admit it. "There are a lot of siren noises over that way." He pointed in the direction Clark had looked, "I think its fire trucks because I hear their big horns too."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman arrived at the scene of the fire ahead of the fire trucks which were having difficulty maneuvering on the icy streets. The fire was fully involved on the third floor of a five story active and assisted living senior complex.

Superman dove into a six foot snow bank and made a large snowball which he carried into the air. Using his heat vision as well as the heat from the flames he began dousing the fire with the fast melting snow. Seeing an elderly woman climbing over the railing of the balcony of her fifth story apartment he dropped the dwindling snowball on the roof so he could catch her in mid air breaking her otherwise deadly fall to the ice and snow covered parking lot below.

Superman continued alternating between dousing the fire and rescuing people for several minutes before the fire department finally made it to the scene. They pulled up to find him lowering a hospital type bed with three adults huddled in the sheets.

The fire chief jumped out of the fire engine running over, "Where do we stand Superman?"

"The fire's completely out but there's still considerable smoke in the complex particularly the three upper floors. Most of the people on the bottom two floors had been able to make it out on their own but some are still inside and many are bedridden. I don't think they are in particular danger."

"Two apartments on the third floor are completely gutted. Most likely that's where the fire started I saw the burned remains of an old electric heater in one of them. I need to get back up there. There are still a lot of people in danger from all the smoke on the upper floors."

"Go, we'll be right behind you."

Superman along with the fire fighters and paramedics continued pulling people out of the building till everyone had been rescued. As Superman was setting one elderly woman down she grabbed him and kissed his cheek. He seemed touched but somewhat embarrassed. He went back to his work aware that the fire aftermath was now being captured on a live newscast.

A reporter ran over to the woman Superman had just rescued who was still just catching her breath but appeared to be laughing joyfully with her friends.

Xoxo

"_Ma'am can I get your name, are you alright? How can you appear to be so happy at a time like this?" _

"I'm Mrs. Miranda Simpson. Honey, not only did my life and apartment get saved tonight but I got to kiss the sweetest and cutest man I have ever seen in all my life and believe me that has been a long while!" She winked into the camera pulling out a kitten from under her sweater. "If that wasn't enough, I didn't want to leave without my little Sheba so he found her for me."

"What was it like to fly with Superman?"

"Heavenly!"

Xoxo

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman arrived home a couple hours after leaving the dinner table to find them all huddled in front of the TV watching for updates on the fire and weather conditions.

"Daddy you're home!" Jason jumped up immediately hearing him arrive before anyone else.

Xoxo

"_Of the 105 residents only one person died thanks to Superman arriving on the scene even before the fire department saving the residents from a much worse disaster. It seems even a kitten was saved by the caped wonder as shown in this clip." _

_The clip showing the elderly woman kissing Superman and then being interviewed was replayed. _

"The fire department reports the fire was caused by a resident using an electric space heater to try and stay warm. Now on the weather front…

Xoxo

Lois jumped up, I'll heat your dinner back up….uh, I guess you can do that easier than the microwave huh?" Clark just smiled in answer. "Do you know you have lipstick on your cheek?"

"What! Oh… right, Mrs. Simpson kissed me I guess she left her mark, heh?" he blushed slightly as Lois wiped the smug off his cheek.

Lois switched the TV to cartoons for the kids as the adults joined Clark at the table. They continued sitting at the table well after he finished eating chatting about plans for the dinner Saturday and Catherine's move the following week.

After several minutes Richard asked. "Any news on Luthor?"

"No, nothing." He sighed deeply clearly exasperated. "He could be just about anywhere. I haven't been able to find even the slightest trace of him."

Martha spoke up, "Oh, I keep forgetting to tell you I talked to Alice back home today. She told me that Jeffery Myers is in the hospital. He was beat up by a couple bikers traveling through town. It seems he made some snide remarks to them in the Piggly Wiggly. They followed him when he left and cornered him alone in the alley."

Clark's eyes got wide as he remembered what Kala had told them, "Is he going to be alright?"

Jason and Kala had heard what was said and Kala stood up in place clearly upset then ran to Clark, "I'm sorry Daddy, it's all my fault." She buried her face in his chest as he turned in his chair putting his arms around her.

"No, no Kala, it's not your fault. We had no way of knowing when your premonition was going to happen. We weren't even sure it would happen. You can't blame yourself honey."

"Honey, Jeffery is going to be fine. He's just a little sore and bruised right now. Clark is right, it wasn't your fault. From what Alice said it sounds like he brought the attack on himself."

Ben shook his head, "That boy never learns maybe this will finally teach him a lesson."

Catherine seemed confused so Chloe leaned close to her whispering. "We'll tell you the whole story later."

They continued talking for about an hour after the kids went to bed. Finally Richard nodded to the women. "You two ready to go home?"

"You had better let me escort your car. The roads are not safe right now."

"Clark, it's only a couple blocks. We'll be fine."

"You know, statistically speaking most accidents happen within one mile of home!" He gave Lois a whimsical nod at that statement.

"Clark, we'll be fine….the roads are empty."

Lois spoke up, "Richard, Clark's right let him at least escort you. The roads are empty for a reason."

"Alright I guess it won't hurt to play it safe. Thanks Clark"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Clark came back home a few minutes later and joined Lois in the living room enjoying the warmth of the fireplace. "Your mom and Ben decided to turn in. It seems we have the fire all to ourselves." She patted the couch next to where she was curled up.

Sitting down he raised his eyebrows provocatively "Nice!" Lois handed him a cup of hot chocolate, "hmmm tiny marshmallows! I thought I wasn't getting any dessert tonight?" He took a sip of the hot drink.

"Turn off those ears of yours or you won't!" She smiled giving him a kiss and coy look. "I want your total attention for a little while. I have an appointment with my OB-GYN Thursday. Are you going to be able to go with me?"

"I wouldn't think of missing it. Is the doctor the same one you had when Jason was born?"

"Yes"

"Does he know…?"

"I think he suspected something, but no, I didn't tell him."

"Do we need to tell him?"

"No, it should be fine, it was last time. I was so confused last time I didn't even know for sure."

"Lois, if it's important he knows we should tell him. I don't want to risk either of you."

"Are you sure Clark?"

"Yes, Elina is in your care now. I will support whatever you decide to do."

Lois took his cup and sat it next to hers on the coffee table then turning back to him she melted into his arms enjoying the warm fire and the closeness of his warm body. Before long their lips found each other with their kisses growing more and more intense. Nearly out of breath from the intensity of their emotions, Clark got up and turned the gas fireplace off. Gathering Lois in his arms he carried her up to bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lois' sleep was disturbed by Clark's sudden heavy breathing, his head started to thrash back and forth as he began moaning as if in fear or pain. Lois sat up as she tried to shake him awake realizing he must be having a bad nightmare. She shook harder finding no affect. "Clark, Clark wake up." Growing more concerned she noticed he was sweating and clammy to the touch as he continued to thrash about.

Just then she realized Kala was screaming down the hall. Getting up and grabbing her robe she raced to Kala's room getting there at the same time as Martha and Ben. Kala was thrashing and crying, sweat visible on her face. "Daddy, Daddy, save me. I'm scared." She mumbled in deep distress.

Lois hesitated momentarily not sure what to do. Martha started to wake Kala "Wait, Clark is having the same dream. It might be another premonition. I couldn't wake him. I think we need to let them finish, somehow they're connected right now maybe it's important they see whatever is happening."

The three looked at each other worry in their eyes. "Martha, go sit with Clark, Ben and I will stay with Kala."

Jason came to the door "Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy and Kala? It's scaring me."

"It's alright honey. They're just having a bad dream but we need to let them finish it." She pulled him into her lap as she sat next to Kala who continued to cry and moan in her sleep.

"I don't like it Mommy, when are they going to wake up?"

"Soon Munchkin, soon." Lois rocked Jason worried letting the dream continue was not the best thing to do.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark was in a maze of tunnels. He could hear Kala's screams but just as he got close they receded again. He called out to her again entering an area where the walls of the caves were red hot even to him. Then he realized they weren't red but green. The walls were lined with Kryptonite. He stumbled, barely able to rise but he forced himself to continue. He was determined to get to Kala. Finally making it past the deadly kryptonite to an inner chamber still weakened from the kryptonite he found Luthor waiting, holding Kala roughly by one arm. Before he could recover Luthor opened up a lead box throwing the contents, a Kryptonite shard at him which pierced deeply into his stomach.

Moaning he fell to the floor in agony. Kala fell on top of him screaming after Luthor shoved her in his direction. The images changed and they were suddenly in a crystal room with Luthor laughing maniacally.

"There's no getting away now for either of you. Soon I'll have your other super pawn and your queen. I already have your castle and your knight. I win the game Soups. You and yours are as good as dead. Checkmate!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

Kala finally opened her eyes crying uncontrollably. "Daddy…, Daddy's hurt." She cried.

"Kala, honey it's alright. It was just a bad dream."

"Daddy, I want Daddy." She cried, Jason also seemed distressed and started crying as well.

Clark came running in appearing shaky, breathless and deathly pale wearing only pajama bottoms. "I'm alright honey." He scooped Kala up in his arms and took her back to the master bedroom retreat motioning for Lois to bring Jason. Clark sat down with Kala still in his arms in a rocking chair and slowly started rocking telling Kala everything would be alright as her sobs and trembling slowly quieted down.

Lois grabbed a blanket off the bed and placed it over Clark and Kala who both seemed oblivious to everything else going on around them. Taking a second blanket Lois sat down on the nearby loveseat pulling Jason with her. She nodded to Martha and Ben who excused themselves after Martha made sure Lois knew they were there if needed.

Early the next morning Martha peeked in and saw Clark and Kala sound asleep still in the rocking chair and Lois and Jason asleep on the love seat. Martha quickly checked to make sure they were all warm and covered then pulled the heavy drapes closed over all the windows before leaving the room.

Lois opened her eyes catching her just as she was about to leave the room and mouthed 'thank you'.

Martha smiled acknowledgment as she silently pulled the door closed.

Xoxoxoxoxo

A very big thanks to those who have be kind enough to review. :)


	34. Awakenings

**Chapter 34 Awakenings**

To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides.  
David Viscott How _to Live with Another Person_ 1974

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Slowly Clark opened his eyes and waited momentarily for the cobwebs of sleep to clear. He cringed at the memory of the nightmare from the night before and feeling Kala still in his arms he tightened his hold on her as he kissed the hair on the top of her head remembering what she must have experienced. Kala's arms were still loosely wrapped around his neck even in her sleep, her head rested on his bare shoulder. Someone had covered them with a blanket from the bed. He moved ever so slightly as he looked around the room careful not to start the chair rocking. Lois was asleep with her back pressed up against the pillow-like cushions of the loveseat, her head on the armrest and her arms wrapped around Jason who was just slightly curled up with his head resting on her shoulder. They too were covered with a blanket from the bed.

Clark remained still for several minutes, content to just watch and listen to his most cherished loved ones sleeping safely within easy reach. He could hear his mother and Ben just starting to rise. He opened his senses farther to listen for sounds that would indicate he was needed elsewhere. Thankfully he heard nothing of concern.

Using his x-ray vision he peered out into the yard and saw the snow still falling but now in a graceful light sprinkling only adding slightly to the already deep snowdrifts. The world almost seemed to be on pause except for the silent falling snow. It was beautiful, even breathtaking. He remembered loving days like this when he was a kid, plenty of snow and no school.

He gazed again at Jason, the flush of sleep evident on his face then his gaze moved up to Lois' face, _Gad! How could anyone be so beautiful,_ he thought his chest rising as he took a deep breath and held it almost spellbound. Kala stirred slightly drawing his gaze back to her sweet face and he once again kissed her hair having gone full circle. He spoke softly, "You three, soon to be four are the very breath of life for me now. If I ever lost any of you ……" He took another deep breath, cleared his throat and quickly looked up trying to contain his emotions, tears of gratitude threatened to overflow his eyes.

Lois stirred, "Oh, you're awake" she whispered moving slightly trying to not disturb Jason from his precarious position. If she moved too much he would likely lose his perch and fall off the loveseat to the floor.

"I woke up a few minutes ago. I've just been enjoying the quiet and the breathtaking view." He whispered back.

"The breathtaking view?" She arched her eyebrows in question. "What view would that be Mr. X-ray vision?"

"The one I'm looking at right now, you, Jason and Kala all sleeping like angels. Oh, the snowy wonderland outside that I needed x-ray vision for was nice I grant you that but the view that took my breath away is the one right before my eyes no special vision required." Lois noticed his eyes were shinny and his smile soft and sincere while his voice though still low in whisper had sexy and sweet overtones at the same time.

Lois smiled back just as softly, "I must be a mess after sleeping on this undersize couch with Jason no less!?"

"That's funny… I was just thinking how beautiful you look. Are you uncomfortable? Maybe I should take the kids back to their own beds." Clark carefully got up without disturbing Kala. "You just stay put. I'll be right back for Jason."

Clark gently placed Kala back in her bed and tucked her in giving her one final kiss this time on her baby soft cheek before heading back to Lois and Jason. Lois raised the blanket and allowed him to take Jason in his arms. After putting Jason to bed and tucking him in and kissing him he returned to Lois who was sitting up on the loveseat rubbing her neck. Clark sat down next to her. "Here, let me do that," he rubbed his hands together making them even warmer than normal then began massaging her neck.

"Ahhhhhhhh, that feels wonderful….don't stop."

"You're not planning on going into work today are you? The snowplows haven't been able to keep the roads clear. The snow is letting up but it's still very dangerous out there. Mom and Ben have the news reports on downstairs and the mayor is asking everyone who can to just stay put today."

"I'll call Richard and Chloe and see what they plan on doing. I know Chloe has been mostly reporting on you lately what with everything that has been going on, the meeting at the UN last week and then in Washington on Monday. If you stay here maybe she can too." Lois laughed while Clark rolled his eyes continuing to massage her neck and back.

"I've been working on a follow-up exposé digging up evidence of corporate greed and lack of government oversight for the 'crystal quake' repairs from last year. Do you know how many of the building are still not repaired?" Lois turned around to face him so she could see his face as Clark shook his head yes and frowned in answer. His arms now wrapped around her gently.

"Hmmm, I guess I could work from here…you could even help me like old times. What do you say? Hmmmm? I'm sure if I tell Perry you're helping us he would be happy for all of us to work from here today." She chuckled as she posed that to him then rose up to give him a brief peck on the lips.

"If that is all it takes to keep you here and out of that traffic nightmare out there then go for it. I'd be honored to help you and that goes for Chloe and Richard as well. Although," he arched his eyebrows, "I might have to leave from time to time to… you know…"

He stared off towards Kala's room suddenly quiet. "First though, I need to talk with Kala about the dreams we had last night. If I'm right hers' was different from mine most likely from her point of view. I'm not convinced it was just a set of nightmares."

"What do you mean?"

"It felt real, so real in fact that I was physically affected by it."

"I tried to wake you but it was useless, then when I heard Kala screaming I was sure you two were connected somehow. You seem alright now but last night… afterwards… when you started rocking with Kala you seemed totally 'out of it'. I didn't know how to help you other than cover both of you up."

Clark took Lois' hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it softly, "that was probably all you could have done I knew you were there and that was enough."

"What was the dream about? Maybe I can help you understand what it means?"

Clark looked away briefly then started, "I was in a maze of tunnels. I could hear Kala's screams but just as I got close they got softer and farther away. I kept calling out to her but got no real response just the screams. The next thing I remember is the walls were suddenly red hot like they were on fire. They even felt hot to my touch." Clark looked at Lois so he knew she understood. "Then I realized they weren't red but green. The walls were lined or maybe painted with Kryptonite. I stumbled and was barely able to stand but I knew I had to continue I had to get to Kala." He looked away again taking a deep breath. "Somehow I made it past the kryptonite and into some kind of chamber. I was still weakened from the kryptonite and Luthor was there… just waiting for me to enter."

He took another deep breath his eyes red with anger. "He was holding Kala by one arm I could tell it was hurting her the way he handled her so roughly as she tried to get away. Before I could do anything Luthor threw something at me, it must have been another Kryptonite shard. It pierced deeply into my stomach and I fell to the floor totally useless. Luthor shoved Kala and she fell on top of me still screaming while Luthor just laughed that sickening laugh of his."

"Then he almost howled, _There's no getting away now for either of you. Soon I'll have your other super pawn and your queen. I already have your castle and your knight. I win the game Soups. You and yours are as good as dead. Checkmate_!" Clark looked at Lois as if just the memory brought him pain.

"Oh my goodness, no wonder you both were so upset. Do you really think it was some kind of premonition? And if it is how do we prevent it from happening?"

Clark shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I have never been physically affected by a nightmare like that before. I felt like I had really been exposed to kryptonite last night. I have this overriding feeling that it's imperative we figure out exactly what it meant."

"I agree. I going to call Richard and Chloe to come over here, Catherine too she did say she almost had a PHD in psychology. Who better to help interpret a dream?"

Clark shook his head in agreement, "I'm going to go out and take a quick look around I don't plan to be gone long." Clark gave her a quick kiss and disappeared.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark got back home a couple hours later to find Lois, Richard, Chloe and Catherine huddled around the dining room table drinking coffee and talking about their various articles. The TV was on in the adjoining family room detailing the continuing weather crisis and Superman's latest rescues. The kids were both sitting at the kitchen table just starting their breakfast which consisted of warm oatmeal and cinnamon toast. He greeted the adults letting them know he was going to join the kids for breakfast. Ben and Martha greeted him as he entered the kitchen area.

"Daddy, are you sure you're alright, that dream last night scared me?" Kala stopped eating as he entered clearly still upset.

"Me too Daddy", Jason added.

Clark smiled and bent kissing each child's cheek. "I'm fine now. Kala we need to talk about what happened after we finish breakfast. Alright?"

Kala stopped eating again and dropped her spoon. "I don't want to think about it Daddy. Do we have to talk about it?"

"Honey, we need to try and figure out what it meant. Remember what happened to Jeffery. Maybe this is something that is supposed to happen in the future too. If so we need to do everything we can to prevent it." Clark grabbed a bowl and filled it from the pan of hot oatmeal before sitting down at the table between the two kids in the seat just vacated by Jason. Jason had quickly moved over one place to make room for him between them.

As he sat down he saw the big tears now running down Kala's cheeks he also noticed Jason had stopped eating. He placed his hand on Kala's "Kala, honey….it's like we read the ending to the story…we know what's going to happen so we can do something to prevent it. We just have to all work together that's all."

Kala became visibly more upset her chin now quivering. Clark turned to her trying to find a way to comfort her. "We're all going to be alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

She almost choked on her tears as she jumped up and climbed into Clarks lap. "But Daddy you don't understand. That man didn't really hurt me very much he just mostly scared me and made me scream for you so you would come to rescue me. I don't want you to try and save me. I saw what happened, that man killed you." She clung to Clark's neck her face buried in his shoulder.

Clark looked up hearing a gasp at the door and saw Lois standing at the entrance to the room with the empty coffee pot in her hand. Chloe was right behind her, her mouth agape.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

I am going to cut this here for dramatic reasons. ;) The next chapter will be posted in a day or two.


	35. Rules of the Game

**Chapter 35 - Rules of the Game**

_Of Course the game is rigged. Don't let that stop you—if you don't play, you can't win._  
Robert Heinlein US science fiction author (1907-1988)

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark held Kala back so he could look into her teary eyes, "Kala, I'm sure we were given those glimpses into what might be so we could prevent them from happening. You need to tell us everything you remember about your dream."

Lois came and stroked Kala's hair tenderly, "We have beaten that man several times before and we will not let him hurt any of us ever again. Your daddy will not be in this alone, we'll see to that," she motioned to Richard and Chloe who were now both standing in the doorway listening.

Kala sniffled still unsure as she looked around the room at everyone's faces then back to her dad.

"I can see how worried you are about me but you need to trust that all of us working together will enable us to beat him. That man doesn't play by the rules but we can still beat him at his own game. You have to believe that honey. Now tell us what you remember."

Lois looked back towards Richard and Chloe, "Clark, Kala why don't we all go into the family room there's more room there? We all need to hear this" Clark pushed away from the table the uneaten breakfast forgotten.

"Good idea." Clark helped Kala get up and taking her hand guided her to the couch where he sat back down drawing her with him.

Lois looked at Jason deciding he should be included since he most likely would listen from wherever she might send him at this point. Taking his hand she followed Clark into the family room and she and Jason joined him on the couch.

Richard, Chloe and Catherine took nearby easy chairs and Ben pulled dining room chairs over for him and Martha.

Kala looked around at everyone waiting for her to start. She looked back at Clark and once again clung to his neck and buried her face in his neck and shoulder. "I don't want you to die because of me."

Clark pulled her back after a moment gently wiping away her tears. "Kala, we can do this. We're not alone I am not going to die and you are not going to be hurt. All of these people are here to help us and there are others we can call if need be."

Kala drew a deep breath and finally started so softly that everyone in the room had to hold their own breaths in order to hear her. "Jason and I were playing on Daddy Richard's patio there was still a little snow on the ground but not like now it was dirty and yucky looking snow." She stopped looking around at everybody then continued. "Daddy Richard had just called the starship and we were all going to go flying. Auntie Chloe was making us some snacks to take and Daddy Richard went back in to help carry them out. Jason remembered something he wanted to take and ran back into the house so I was all alone."

She looked at the hurt expressions on Richard and Chloe's faces and spoke up louder. "It wasn't your fault, it was only for a minute but they were watching and they…they snuck up and grabbed me from behind putting something smelly over my nose and the next thing I remember was waking up somewhere else with that bald man standing over me. He had icky breath" she said making a face with her tongue sticking out.

"They must have chloroformed her." Clark looked over at Richard who nodded agreement. "What else do you remember?"

"He smiled at me. Not like all of you smile at me but a mean smile. He said it was about time I woke up. Then he said to some man next to him that the pieces were all in place so let the games begin."

"Kala this is important, do you remember anything about the room?" Clark asked softly.

Feeling stronger having gotten part of the story out she continued, "We were in a big tall room with funny cold walls all around like somebody just put them there. There weren't any windows at all in the walls but the walls didn't go to the ceiling. Oh, and there was just a concrete floor and it was dirty and oily like a garage floor. There was also a big truck and the men were unloading the starship, the one you programmed for Daddy Richard."

"Did the truck have any writing or any pictures on it?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, I don't know" she said almost tearing up again, "I only saw the back with the big sliding door open."

"That's alright honey, you're doing great. What happened next?"

"The bald man grabbed me and held a green rock thing up to my face. He seemed surprised about something. Then he told me to call for you to help and he squeezed my arm real tight. I screamed and screamed but, Daddy he didn't really hurt me." Kala looked deeply into Clark's eyes needing to make sure he understood that.

"He only scared me so you would come and you did and he threw a green knife like thing at you and you fell. Then he pushed me at you and I fell on top of you. Daddy you were breathing real hard like it hurt real bad. That man said something but I wasn't listening to him because you stopped breathing and your skin turned pale green like the knife thing. Daddy you were dead I know you were."

At this point Kala's tears started again so Clark pulled her close to him as he looked at the rest of the family trying to gauge their reactions. Kala continued softly again as if spent with the telling. "It was all my fault because I called you to save me."

"No Kala nothing was your fault just as it wasn't Richard or Chloe's fault that he managed to grab you. Luthor is just pure evil. That's why we have to stop him." Clark looked at Jason sitting quietly in Lois' lap his eyes also teary and his lips were quivering along with Kala's.

Martha jumped up addressing both kids, "I think it's time for your favorite program. Let's go see." Clark smiled at his mom in thanks and nodded at the kids. As the three rounded the corner Kala looked back at Clark, their eyes meeting in the understanding that each would do whatever necessary to protect the other. With that knowledge a mixture of peace and worry filled both of them.

The others in the room saw the looks the two had exchanged and remained quiet not quite knowing how to respond. Clark finally broke the silence. "Luthor thinks he's so much smarter than everyone else and because of that he often gives himself away as he condescends to the rest of …us. He loves to gloat always wanting us to know just how clever and smart his plans are."

"You're right he told me his entire plan on the Gertrude before he fired that missile creating New Krypton. It wasn't the only time he'd done that either."

Richard and Chloe had had less experience with Luthor so they just listened along with Catherine and Ben.

"The way I see it the chess references are simple…you're my queen" he said looking at Lois, "likewise the reference to the other super pawn was to Jason since he already had Kala. From what she said he tested the kryptonite on her just like you said he tested Jason. The castle is my fortress in the artic and the starship is the knight."

"Huh, the starship is the night?" Lois questioned

I see you're not very familiar with Chess. The knight is typically made to look like a horse. A horse is a means of travel thus the starship."

Lois nodded her head. "Oh, now I see but what does it all mean. Wait. He wants to either have everything that is yours or destroy it along with you."

"Exactly!"

Richard leaned forward, "But how and why would he have taken the starship. You said it was secure that only you or I could fly it."

"That's true to a point. Only you or I can program it. Evidently Luthor transported it in a truck thinking he could 'figure it out'. We don't know how they could have loaded it in the truck without doing something to you, Chloe and well, Jason."

"But why would they only have taken Kala why not Jason too, unless he flew off to find you or something."

"Either that or they thought Kala would be easier to handle," Lois added "especially after what happened last time with Jason."

"Wouldn't they have just subdued Jason with Kryptonite?" Catherine asked.

"Jason doesn't seem to react to kryptonite like I do, at least not so far. Although we should test him again today, we need to know where we stand."

"So what do we do? Other than not let the kids out of our sight for even a second especially at our place." Richard squeezed Chloe's hand.

"Well, we now know for sure Luther is watching your house yet again. Being on the river like it is we shouldn't be surprised. We make use of that knowledge and set our own trap for him." Clark looked around the room as everyone nodded. "We also know the events in the dream didn't take place for at least a few days since Kala remembered there was only a little snow and it was dirty and 'yucky'."

"That place she described sounded like an old warehouse with partitioned walls separating the rooms." Lois looked at Clark for concurrence. "Does that fit with what you remember?"

"Yes, they could have made the maze with lead partitions and painted the inner partitions with paint laced with kryptonite. That could also explain why I haven't been able to find him, it's most likely his current hideout. This gives me a new reference when looking for him now."

"Wait, don't you dare fall in the trap without the bait even being set. Kala and I'll never speak to you again if you do!"

Clark sighed, "Don't worry I've learned my lesson as far as Luthor is concerned. I'll just stand guard and call in the Calvary if I spot him. I couldn't stand being dead AND you and Kala never speaking to me again." The mood in the room lightened ever so slightly with his joke.

"Anybody have anything else to add?" Everybody just shook their heads. "Then I suggest we all give it some thought and compare ideas later today. Luther wants to play Chess, I say we play Whist and trump him before he has a clue what's going on."

"Whist?" Lois and Richard chorused.

"Yes, Whist it's an old trick-taking game that shares many traits with Bridge, it's just harder to play well."

"As I recall you played it quite well during that tournament our high school Chess Club sponsored."

"Yet another of your many hidden talents Clark, what else does Chloe know about you that I don't?" Lois smiled.

"I don't know, that I was the official class nerd…no you already guessed that I'm sure!"

"So with this whole mess with Luthor you should cancel the dinner you're having for Chloe and I we can do it another time."

"No, we are not going to let Luthor destroy our lives or our plans. We are going to take control of the situation. We won't give him any opportunities till we have our set of cards dealt. From now on he's playing by our rules."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Don't know what whist is then check out Wikipedia

en. 


	36. Ready, set…get ready to go

_Chapter 36 Ready, set…get ready to go_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Somewhere on this globe, every ten seconds, there is a women giving birth to a child. She must be found and stopped._  
Sam Levenson (1911-1980)

To my embarrassment I was born in bed with a lady.  
Wilson Mizner US screenwriter (1876 - 1933)

(sorry I couldn't resist ; ) )

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Richard and Clark were in the back yard watching the kids put the finishing touches on a snowman family the four had just built. "I don't know how you'll ever trust me with the kids again. How could I leave Kala alone like that for Luthor to grab?"

"Richard that was just a dream it didn't really happen. Besides I'm the one who flew into yet another of Luthor's traps, not you. I've been too naïve where Luthor's concerned. No more, Luthor more than deserves to be treated like the maniacal sociopath he is."

Just then both men were hit with snowballs. The kids giggled as they crouched down quickly hiding behind the snowmen gathering even more snow for a second round.

"Wait, wait, this doesn't look like a fair fight! I think I need to change sides to try and even up the odds." Richard ran falling behind the snowmen taking a place with the kids laughing as he slid in place gathering up some snow of his own.

"What! You think I can't take the three of you?" but as soon as he responded Clark stopped in place his attention and gaze suddenly diverted elsewhere. "Darn, I need to go." He was pelted with three snowballs as he spoke.

"Awwww, how convenient, you're just afraid we can beat you in a snow ball fight." Richard called out looking at the disappointed faces on the two kids.

They saw Clark smile just before he disappeared then the next thing they knew they were all three pounded from above with multiple snowballs.

"Hey, no fair that's cheating," Richard yelled after him, he practically busted his gut laughing. He had barely caught his breath when both kids jumped on top of him, then all three rolled in the snow having fits of laughter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Lois had been watching from the kitchen window. She was happy and amazed at how fast the kids had bounced back from the traumatic night and morning. No doubt Clark and Richard's suggestion they go out and play in the snow had helped. It gave them a chance to just be kids again. All four of them she observed.

Chloe came up behind Lois smiling when she saw Richard playing roughhouse in the snow with the kids. "He is going to make such a good father, not that he isn't already."

Lois gave Chloe a wide eyed look of partly contained joy at the way Chloe had said that. "Are you …?"

Chloe patted her stomach nodding her head, "I peed on the stick this morning."

Lois enthusiastically wrapped her arms around her friend, "Oh, Chloe that's wonderful. Our babies will be the same age, they can grow up together. You're right Richard is a fantastic father. Does he know yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell him tonight maybe over a romantic dinner. I know he'll be excited we've talked a lot about starting our own family. Don't get me wrong we love the time we spend with Jason and Kala but it's not the same as having them with us 24/7."

"Perry's going to have a fit! Maybe we can finally get a daycare center approved."

"Speaking of Perry, we better get to work on our articles. Do you think Clark will let me interview him when he gets back?"

"Well he said he would this morning when he suggested we all work from here today. Although sometimes he's a little hard to pin down," Lois laughed.

"Gee I wonder why that is?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman found himself once again helping out at a fire that had been started by someone attempting to stay warm in the intense cold conditions. This time it was a tenement building and someone had been using the stove as a heater. The fire had quickly spread to the entire building. Luckily it was daytime and everyone was able to escape the flames with Superman's help. Two small children and their mother had been badly burned in the apartment where the fire started before he arrived.

Once again the media was there and just as he was about to leave a reporter stopped him.

"Superman, Superman a moment please. Do you have any comments? Do they know what stared the fire?"

Superman turned around answering, "It looked to me like the victims were just trying to stay warm in this freezing weather using a stove for a heat source. Why is the city not making sure people have a safe working means of heat? Apartment owners should never be allowed to let a furnace fall in such ill repair as the one in this building. They should be charged with criminal neglect."

The reporter was visibly surprised at Superman's response. "You seem unusually angry, is there something we're missing?"

Superman looked her intently in the eyes and responded more softly this time. "You didn't see those children. Their lives will never be the same all because some slum lord wanted to save a few dollars. The children of our city deserve to be protected. Their innocence and lives are too valuable to be squandered like this." He looked at the ambulance racing away with the victims. The reporter and camera followed his gaze.

"Good day Miss, there's nothing else I can do to help here. Perhaps you in the media can do what you do best to prevent another occurrence. Spread the word how easily fires start from stoves, heaters and open flames. Tell people to report when their landlords are not fulfilling their responsibilities. Are you willing to pick up the mantle or do you just want to report on it? The choice is yours."

The reporter opened her mouth but before she could respond he had disappeared into the sky becoming nothing more than a red and blue blur.

"Well you heard it here on KMET Superman is challenging us to do something more than just report the news. Brian, Susan back to you at the station. Colleen Snider reporting for KMET 5 News."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Superman headed home after handling several other emergencies around the country arriving home just as everyone was sitting down for lunch. Richard and the kids had spent most of the time playing in the snow their cheeks were still rosy from the cold. Martha insisted Clark take a seat as she went to get him a bowl of homemade soup.

"Sorry about the snowball fight, maybe we can have a rematch soon," he chuckled picking up a cornbread muffin breaking it apart and spreading butter on each half. "Boy, I didn't realize how hungry I am. So how are the articles coming along? I do remember offering to help out this morning." He smiled at Lois between bites as Martha sat the soup in front of him.

"Actually, I do need your help on something, something only you can help me with as a matter of fact." Chloe ventured.

"Oh yeah, what's that, I would be glad to help you if I can." Lois snickered knowing he was trapped now. Clark eyed her sideways knowing something was up.

"Perry wants her to interview you." Richard chucked "as if that's anything new. You should definitely have seen that one coming Kent," reverting back to the last name out of jest.

"You think?"

Chloe chuckled. "People are saying there should be a way for the authorities to contact you."

"What? You mean like a bat signal? By the way, I _like_ the colors of my current suit and the emblem is _not_ too small."

Everyone laughed and began to discuss the last minute details for the dinner party Saturday evening. It looked like a BBQ was out of the question due to weather.

After lunch the kids went down to the basement to play and the adults gathered in the family room to start making plans on how to take Luthor down.

"We know what he wants it hasn't really changed that much over time. He wants me dead and he has no qualms about taking down everyone close to me. He wants the power the crystals give him and I'm sure if he knows about it he wants the starship."

Richard and Lois both nodded agreement. "But, knowing all that just how do we use it to trap him?" Richard asked.

"Luthor no doubt will find the starship irresistible. There's no way he can know now that he'll be unable to control it. I say we set it up for him to steal. Once he's inside it we'll have complete control and can bring him to the fortress where we can be sure to maintain the upper hand."

"Clark you're forgetting one thing he's sure to have kryptonite in his pocket. He could still kill you."

"I'm the only one who needs to worry about Kryptonite and I don't plan to be waiting alone." Clark thought of Jason remembering that his son had only shown a mild allergic reaction to Kryptonite earlier in the day when the others tested him. Clark had stayed a safe distance away watching. Jason had lost his powers briefly but had not been incapacitated even after touching the deadly crystal.

Ben spoke up, "You can count on me again son and I'm sure your friend Batman would not want to be left out."

"Don't forget me I want to do my part too." Catherine spoke up.

"If you think I'm staying out of it you're mistaken and I'm sure Dad would feel the same way. We both have dead on aims." Lois added.

Clark shook his head in resignation knowing it would be safer to just let Lois be part of the plan otherwise she would attempt to join in on her own. "We'll make him think they're alone at the fortress. Once they get out of the ship Richard can call it back and then join us with a second team from that location. Luthor and his men will be trapped there and that is when we make ourselves known." Clark continued with a satisfied smile on his face. "The best part is we'll be outside of US boundaries. I'll be free to take him anywhere I choose and I will choose a country where he'll never be allowed to escape again." Clark's eyes took on a dark cast as he spoke. "I warned him last time. Now I plan to make good on that promise."

"Sounds good but how do we make sure Luthor takes the bait?" Richard still seemed somewhat dubious.

"We start with what we know from the dream. We set up almost the same scenario as in the dream only Kala and Jason will not be present. They had to have been watching the house. We make them think they can simply fly off with the ship. We'll want to show them the bait again, say …Saturday morning. We need to make it look like we're totally unsuspecting. I'm sure if we do it right Luthor's mouth will be watering and all we'll have to do is spring the trap."

"I never knew the man I married could be so… _diabolical_." Lois purred.

Clark looked down at the floor almost looking embarrassed. "Sorry, Luthor doesn't exactly bring out my best qualities."

"Quite the contrary, I find it rather sexy." Lois moved closer to him on the couch and pulled the top of his flannel shirt open peaking inside. Clark seemed puzzled. "Just checking honey, I just wondered if the suit had turned a sexy black like Spiderman's."

Clark still seemed puzzled. "You know, like in all those commercials for that new movie coming out this spring." She seemed amused with herself.

Richard couldn't help but laugh but from the look on his face Clark still seemed embarrassed so Richard voiced his opinion. "I think it's a brilliant plan. Luthor is finally going to get exactly what he deserves."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Lois and Clark sat waiting in the Doctors office. Lois had scheduled the first appointment for the morning but unfortunately the Doctor had been detained making an unexpected delivery. Lois had been amazed at how patient Clark had been. The weather was finally letting up and so far he had stayed at her side as they talked quietly and worked on the laptop. Before long several other women were waiting along with them.

Clark was quietly working on an article he was writing when he heard something. He looked at Lois sadly but before he could speak she kissed his cheek and whispered. "Just hurry back no telling how long it's going to be anyway. We aren't even in an exam room yet."

Clark moved the laptop to Lois' lap and got up adjusting his tie. Seeing all the women eyeing him he smiled and nodded, "Ladies" then hurriedly left the room.

Lois noticed the other women watching him as he left. He had been the only man in the waiting room. Lois smiled and nodded at the other women.

"Your husband is a doll, so tall and good looking." The woman closest to her said. She looked like she was ready to deliver any day. "He sure seems to dote on you too. You are so lucky. My husband won't even look at me now, he can't wait till I 'pop' our baby as he likes to say. Is this your first?"

Lois smiled, "No we have a son and a daughter."

"Mrs. Kent we're ready for you now." Lois turned hearing her name.

Lois got up and spoke to the nurse. "My husband had to step out for a few minutes he should be back soon."

The nurse smiled. "As soon as he returns we'll show him to your room."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Clark got back a few minutes later and was ushered into the room where the doctor was going over the patient history with Lois still in her street clothes.

"Doctor Miles, this is my husband, Clark Kent. He's also Jason's father."

Doctor Miles stood up offering his hand looking up into the taller man's eyes. "Ah, now I remember Jason. He has your eyes. I've delivered hundreds of babies but I've never seen such brilliant blue eyes. Nice to meet you Mr. Kent."

"Likewise Doctor Miles." Clark smiled feeling the extra firm handshake not quite reciprocating in kind.

The doctor sat back down. Clark remained standing next to Lois who was setting on the exam table. "I see Doctor Baker prescribed the same vitamins I do so I will just give you a new prescription. Have you had any morning sickness or other symptoms?"

Lois shook her head. "No I've been very healthy. Wait, I did have a few days back about a month ago. I had nausea but I think it was more related to stress." Lois looked at Clark remembering how scared and stressed she'd been not knowing if Clark was dead or alive and then on top of that Jason had disappeared. Clark frowned sadly squeezing her hand.

The doctor looked up noticing the pained look going between the two. "I see you had some difficulties keeping food down during your entire last pregnancy so we will want to keep an eye on that. Also you delivered early and the baby, let's see Jason's lungs were underdeveloped. I also see he presented with severe allergies. How's he doing now?"

"Jason has outgrown all his allergies now. Actually he's starting to take on a lot of his father's traits. We think he just wasn't getting enough sun."

"A-huh" The doctor kept writing tuning out what he considered irrelevant, then looked up nodding at Clark this time noticing just how tall he was. Clark had taken off his glasses and put them in his jacket pocket the doctor though that something about the man looked familiar. "Naw," the doctor shook his head.

"I'll leave the room for a moment while you get into the gown then I'll be back in to do the physical exam." Moments later the doctor was back.

As he placed the stethoscope on Lois's stomach he looked at Clark, "A lot of expectant fathers find it especially thrilling the first time they hear their baby's heartbeat would you like to listen Mr. Kent?"

Lois and Clark both laughed conspiratorially. "Sure", Clark said letting go of Lois's hand taking the stethoscope the doctor offered him. "Wow, this sounds really different than what I'm used to hearing."

The doctor laughed. "yeah, you really can't hear all the nuances listening with your ear on her stomach." He was making a note in her chart.

"You might be surprised to know what I can hear when I want to." Clark made no attempt to alter his baritone voice and stood up straight as the doctor looked up. Clark raised his eyebrows knowing the doctor was finally seeing him.

"Um, no way, wait…Lois Lane….but no you're just …Clark Kent." He looked back and forth between the two trying to reconcile his thoughts.

Clark took the chart out of the doctor's hand closing the folder and setting it on the sink behind them. "This is to be just between us… Lois and I are requesting you make no note of it in the records, understand?" He again raised his eyebrows this time for emphasis.

"Um, you're him?" He wasn't even able to say the name Superman, "and you're the father …but how…," he looked back at Lois at a loss for words. Lois shrugged smiling trying to contain a laugh at her doctor's reaction.

Doctor Miles sat down hard on the stool Clark quickly moved in place behind him. After a minute he recovered. "I'm sorry I don't mean any disrespect. This just took me by surprise that's all. I remember wondering when Jason was born but never once really believed it could be possible. I can't tell you how honored I feel at the moment."

"Thank you doctor, if there's anything you need to know about my physiology or Jason's that will help ensure the baby's health let us know. Lois' father is a doctor well versed in medical research. He's currently studying us, under wraps of course."

"Also, I wasn't kidding about the baby needing more sun. The sun not only gives them strength it heals them. Jason's severe allergies disappeared as soon as he was sufficiently exposed to the sun."

"I Understand…and I will certainly respect your special needs for confidentially. Again I'm honored. So you can really hear the baby's heartbeat anytime you want?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I want you to hear something." Clark handed the stethoscope back to the doctor motioning for him to listen to the baby's heart once again. As the doctor listened he placed his hand on Lois' stomach. The doctor moved surprised cupping his hand over the earpiece in order to hear better. Clark removed his hand after a moment. The doctor remained listening then Clark once again placed his hand on Lois' stomach.

"That's amazing, the heartbeat changes, it's like you have some kind of calming affect. I've never heard anything like it. Although some music is believed to have a similar effect. Do you have the same effect on your wife?"

Lois was listening taken by surprise by all of this. "Usually, but sometimes I have just the opposite effect."

The doctor looked up at him again laughing, "Yes I bet you do. No doubt that's why you two are here now."

"Ahem, doctor! I do believe you have a lot of other patients waiting. Is there anything else?" Lois had wanted to throw her pillow at that last little exchange but wasn't sure who to aim at so she had let it pass.

"All pregnancies are different. This one certainly seems entirely different from your last. You and your baby both seem remarkably healthy. I must say I look forward to seeing you next month to check your progress." He again offered his hand to Clark and the two shook, this time with equal pressure. "I hope to see you at the next appointment as well uh, Mr. Kent."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Luthor sat in his cramped hideout sure in the knowledge he would soon have the world at his feet. He just had to be patient a little while longer, wait for the moment when they could grab that little brat. He was confident his trap was ready all he needed was the right bait and that little girl would be perfect. Superman would rush in to save her too stupid to consider the consequences.

This time it would be different, he wouldn't let the fool out of his sight till he was long past dead. Green dead just like his favorite color, like the wall leading to this inner room, like money. Then he would take or destroy everything that fool held dear.

Yes, green was definitely his favorite color. Green and clear crystal like in a crystal starship, heck why stop at the world he would be able to rule the universe. Yes, the universe he liked looking at the 'big picture'. Maybe as soon as this weekend, he breathed in slowly relishing the thought.

He opened up his phone hitting autodial. "Double the watch. I want to know everything that goes on there. I know those brats are there sometimes on the weekends. Don't miss anything or I'll have your heads on a platter."

Luthor looked at his chess set. He moved his black bishop placing it in a direct line with a white pawn. The white king was in a direct line close behind. Soon, soon. He nodded his head slowly pursing his lips in anticipation.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Thanks for the reviews

Coming soon … Chapter 37... Game - Set - Match!


	37. Game Set Match

Chapter 37 Game - Set - Match!

Use your enemy's hand to catch a snake.  
Persian Proverb

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark felt free at last, the air was brisk and Kala was well bundled against the cold giggling on his right side. He noticed how rosy her cheeks were, her curly brown hair barely visible under the cap that was held in place with a strap tied under her chin. He delighted as she squealed holding his right hand firmly trying desperately to maintain her balance. He turned to look at Jason who was on his left side bundled for the sake of appearance only. He noted that Jason was steadier but he was nonetheless clinging to his left hand for balance as he laughed almost non-stop. Chloe sped past them and immediately turned facing them as she matched their pace. Clark chuckled softly at her maneuver and watched as both kids waved at her excitedly.

Looking over to the clearing he saw Richard and Lois talking and watching them. He handed the kids off to Chloe and sped over to Lois holding out his hand to her. She seemed hesitant but finally took his extended hand standing up wobbling trying to gain some form of balance. He sighed softly and smiled not content to just hold her hand to provide balance instead he held her close. Then closer still, he breathed in deeply, life was so good.

Lois became aware of Clarks arms embracing her tightly as she slowly woke up. They often slept in each other's arms but he seemed to be pulling her closer than usual. She moved slightly so she could look up into his face. He was smiling perfectly content breathing softly. Lois noticed his eyes darting back and forth under his closed lids. He was obviously having a pleasant dream. He nuzzled her hair with his cheek and sighed. The first light of morning was just hitting his face and he appeared to almost glow. Lois closed her eyes content, feeling safe and warm wanting to enjoy just a few more minutes before beginning another hectic day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Kala came bouncing downstairs and hugged her mom, "Mom I had the best dream last night. I know just what dad wants to do for his birthday next week, but I bet he won't tell us on his own."

Martha and Ben looked up from the morning paper. Lois grabbed the bagel she was buttering and handed half to Kala. "My, you sure are happy this morning. Does your dream about your dad's birthday have anything to do with it?" 

Kala shook her head no. "Well partly, but mostly I'm happy because I know that everything is going to be alright now."

"Of course everything is going to be alright. Why would you think otherwise honey?"

"Mom, I know Daddy said he wouldn't let that bad man hurt us but now I know for sure because Dad's birthday is not till next week and he was real happy. That bad man was not making him worry anymore so we could just have fun."

"Good that only confirms what we have already told you. You don't need to worry about that man we're going to take care of him very soon. Now, I bite, just what does your dad want to do for his birthday that he won't tell us?"

"He wants to go ice skating, I'm not sure where it is but it looks like it's out in the woods."

"That sounds like a place he and Chloe used to go with a bunch of other local kids. It's not far from the farm. Kala's probably right he used to love ice skating even after that time when he and another boy fell through the ice."

Lois brought her hand to her mouth and said almost under her breath, "I wonder if that's what he was dreaming this morning." She remembered the shared dream the two had experienced just a couple of nights before. Just as the thought occurred to her she heard Clark and Jason coming down the stairs laughing. They had just returned from a morning flight and she noticed Clark also seemed in a particularly good mood.

Clark sat a basket of fresh eggs on the counter and then sided up to Lois kissing her good morning. He pulled back looking at Lois and then Kala and his mom, "It's almost as beautiful out there this morning as it is in here. The snow is melting and starting to look dirty but the sky was clear and, well just beautiful."

"It seems you and Kala both got up on the same side of the bed today. I'm not sure who is happier. Anything you want to share with us?" Lois inquired.

Clark grinned and looked at Kala, "Did you have another dream last night?" Kala smiled nodding her head. "What did you dream?"

"I dreamed it was your birthday and we all went ice skating in the woods. You taught me and Jason and then you helped Mom. We all had lots of fun and Daddy Richard and Auntie Chloe were there too." Kala put her unfinished bagel half on the counter and wrapped her arms around Clark. "But that's not really why I'm so happy. I'm happy because in my dream that bad man wasn't making everyone sad anymore."

"Awwwww, honey I think we had the same dream again. It left me feeling on top of the world. You're right too, Luthor will soon be history, it's like I can feel it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clark dropped Lois off at the Planet and handled several typical emergencies before making his way back home. He and Lois had called Sam Lane the day before and filled him in on the doctor's visit and also updated him on the plans for Saturday both the party and the trap being set for Luthor. He had also confirmed with Bruce Wayne on both counts.

Finally confident that everything was falling neatly in place Clark began polishing his article on the environment. He had promised Perry the article before the alien threat and was only now finding time to concentrate on finishing it. Just as he was doing a final edit he was interrupted by another emergency.

Both kids were working quietly doing their school work on little desks set up in the home office just for them. Ben and Martha were in the family room playing scrabble. Clark let them know he would be back soon and disappeared.

A short time later the doorbell rang and before the adults could respond both Jason and Kala had run to the door and were peeking out the window to see who was there. Kala backed away immediately a mixture of fear and dread on her face. Ben now concerned ran up and looked out the window before deciding what to do.

Martha didn't hesitate to push the panic button on her cell phone alerting Clark of a possible emergency. Her alarm proved to be redundant as Clark had heard the alarm device on the house alerting him to a possible unwelcome guest. Racing home he didn't relax till he was coming down the stairs having seen the caller as he flew towards the house. "Everyone can relax, it's just Ms. Widow. No doubt here to check up on Kala."

Kala didn't seem relieved. She backed up towards the office and disappeared as Clark opened the door. "Ms. Widow, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Mr. Kent Good morning, I went to check up on Kala at the school this morning and was told she has not been in attendance for several weeks, that you were home schooling her from time to time. I felt concerned enough to make sure all was as it should be."

"Please come in. Let me take your coat, can we get you anything, some coffee or perhaps tea?" Clark motioned her towards the family room taking her hat and coat, hanging them on a coat tree in the foyer.

"Tea would be very nice. It is still really cold out there."

"Uh, this is my mother, Martha Kent and a close family friend Ben Hubbard." They shook hands and then Martha went to get tea for them all.

Jason spoke up puffing up his chest, "you can't take my sister I won't let you and neither will Daddy!" He was putting on a brave stance but the possibility of tears was evident in his eyes.

Clark turned to Jason realizing Kala was no where to be seen. "Jason, nobody is going to take Kala away. I'm sure Ms. Widow is just here to make sure Kala is being well cared for which is exactly what we would want her to do." He turned back to the social worker, "isn't that right Ms. Widow?"

"Yes, yes, it is. May I see her?" she looked around the room.

Clark nodded then started to leave but stopped and spoke first, "I think she may have been frightened by your showing up after such a long time. From the way Jason is acting they must think you're here to take her away for some reason. I intend to tell her that's not the case before I bring her out here. Is there anything I need to know before I console her?"

"No, I'm not here to take her away. I do need to verify she is being properly schooled though."

Clark smiled broadly, "that will be no problem. If anything she's ahead of her class now. We have not neglected her studies by any means. We've just been seeking to keep both our kids safe with everything that has gone on recently."

Clark left the room scanning the areas Kala might have hidden finding her quickly hiding under the desk in the office. He went into the room closing the door behind him. "Kala you can come out honey. No one is going to take you away, not ever." 

Still under the desk Kala spoke up tearfully, "Are you sure? She took me away before from other families and she always gave me back to my other mom."

"Kala, you remember our dream this morning? That is our future. No one is ever going to take you away from this family. You are part of us now. Who would be Jason and Elina's big sister helping to look after them if not you?" Clark pulled the chair out and sat down opening his arms to her. "You trust me don't you?"

Kala crawled out from under the desk and into his lap placing her head on his shoulder. "I trust you Daddy. Do you really need me to help look after Jason and Elina?"

"Honey, you know we do and we always will. Sometimes I feel you look after me too."

"Oh Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her a big hug then said with a warm smile, "now let's go show Ms. Widow just how smart you are. She was just concerned because you haven't been in school lately, that's all." Clark got up setting Kala down and held her hand as the two went back to the family room together.

Xoxox

Ms. Widow listened to Jason talk animatedly about the nature special he and Kala had watched the night before while she enjoyed her hot cup of chamomile tea. She had laughed to see how fast Jason had finished his cup of hot chocolate. She was also quite amazed at how much the young boy had learned from the show. Things she didn't even know about species of animals. She was quite taken by his natural charm and friendliness. Turning around she saw Clark returning holding Kala's hand. "Hello dear, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"As long as you're not here to take me away I'm not scared."

"I brought a couple tests from your teacher, I want to give them to you just to make sure you're not falling behind. Is that alright?"

"Ah huh, I'm not afraid of tests, I like learning. Daddy, Mommy and Grandma make it lots of fun when they teach us."

Ms. Widow looked up at Clark, "Is there somewhere we can go, just the two of us so I can administer the tests and also speak to Kala in private?"

"Sure, the kids were just doing their school work in our home office. We have desks set up for both of them there. Right this way." Clark showed Ms. Widow to the office and left her alone with Kala.

"So you like living here huh?"

Kala nodded and smiled. "I feel loved here. This is my home now."

"Well lets just do these tests your teacher sent and we'll be almost done honey."

Kala finished the tests quickly and handed them back to Ms. Widow. "That was easy, I bet even Jason could do those tests. Daddy and Mommy teach us a lot more that just what's in the school books. They teach us about life too and how to use what we learn a lot better than when we're in school."

"Don't you miss your friends?"

"Oh, I like school and sometimes I miss my friends but its really more fun learning here. Jason is not just my little brother he's my best friend too. We have lots and lots of fun together. Did you know Mommy is going to have another baby?" 

"Oh really, and how do you feel about that honey?"

"I was worried a little at first thinking maybe they wouldn't need me anymore since they would have a real daughter but Daddy told me I was their real daughter. He said that the baby will add someone else for all of us to love. He says love works expo-end..expen-iently…."

"Do you mean exponentially?"

"Yes, that's it, exponentially." Kala confirmed smiling.

"Do you even know what that means?" Ms. Widow inquired.

"Yes! Kala smiled broadly clearly proud of herself and happy for the meaning at the same time. "Daddy told me it means love doesn't just add like 2 + 3 5, it multiplies like 2 X 3 6 then 6 X 6 is 36. He says love constantly increases faster and faster as more and more people are included."

Ms. Widow felt a chill go down her spine hearing the little girl's explanation. "Your Daddy is a very wise and loving man. I have never thought of love like that but I'm sure he's right."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Clark had been doing his best to not eavesdrop but finally his curiously got the best of him. He gazed at the office door and tentatively opened up his hearing surprised to hear Kala laughing and telling Ms. Widow about Jason's drumming ability. Clark laughed allowing himself to relax and headed to the kitchen to get another cup of tea for himself and more hot chocolate for Jason.

His mind went back to that day when Jason had first exposed him as Superman to Lois and Richard. He remembered how Jason had begged and cried wanting a hot chocolate sure he was no longer 'lergic' as he had said. Was that really only eight months ago? It seemed like a lifetime, someone else's lifetime at that! How lost he had been that day. So much had changed since then. He couldn't even imagine his life now without his family.

The office door opened and Ms. Widow came out holding Kala's hand smiling. Clark met her in the doorway to the family room. "The change you and your family have brought about in Kala is remarkable. I'm sure when the 6 month waiting period is complete in May you will be legally the family your obviously already are. It has been a pleasure Mr. Kent. Please give Mrs. Kent my regards."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Early Saturday morning Luthor was in his hideout pacing back and forth. He had had the feeling since he woke up that things were finally going to fall in place. His goons had finally made good finding a few small fragments of Kryptonite near where the Gertrude had gone down. It wasn't much but with what he had them do with it he felt confident it would suffice.

One of his contacts from an alien hate group had informed him of a theory that they had almost taken the alien down with a bomb laced with kryptonite a few months earlier. It had got him to thinking how best to make due with the small amount of Kryptonite he had been able to get his hands on. He ran his hand over a small vial in his pocket, dying to get the chance to prove his theory right.

While his mind's eye visualized Superman sprawled out before him turning a sickly green his cell phone rang to the tune of Jaws. He flipped it open and answered hiding his glee. "Good, I knew it. We'll be right there, call me if anything changes. By the way, did you get that little audio package working?... Excellent, I knew it would come in handy."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Before dawn Clark called the starship and flew the family including Sam to Wayne Manor. Martha, Ben and the two kids were going to spend the day there in relative safety while the days' events played out.

Bruce met them at the door introducing Alfred, seeming a little concerned. "There hasn't been a kid here since I was a child. I hope they don't tear the place up."

"These are well behaved children. You have nothing to worry about Mr. Wayne, besides Ben and I will be watching them closely." Martha seemed slightly put off by his remark not realizing he was being his usual sarcastic self.

"I don't know Bruce. It looks to me like the place could use some life, maybe a color crayon mural over there, a chalk one there. Then it's always fun to make tents and trampolines out of the furniture, huh kids?"

Jason cupped his hands over his mouth giggling, while Kala put her hands on her hips laughing before she answered. "Oh Daddy you are so funny. You don't have to worry Mr. Wayne we promise we're not going to break anything."

Bruce winked and smiled in answer, "Well are you three ready to get this show on the road?" Then to his guests, "Sorry I can't stay and entertain you but I have my own plans for the day."

A short time later the three landed the starship inside the Fortress of Solitude. Batman was following in his high speed helicopter but it would take him a little longer to arrive. Clark took out his cell phone and called Richard. "Everything's a go here. See you momentarily."

"I agree it sounds like a great day for a little flight. I'll call the starship and we'll meet you there, oh say in about an hour and a half? That'll give us time to finish a couple things here and pack a lunch." Richard spoke into his cell phone then flicked it closed.

Superman closed his phone smiling. He quickly made sure Lois and Sam were comfortable before kissing Lois goodbye and taking off. He passed Bruce on the way back and gave him a high sign figuring he would be in place in little over half an hour. Arriving in the vicinity of the White house Superman surveyed the area and spotted a yacht anchored a ways off shore with unattended fishing poles in the water. Inside men were huddled around a monitor. He had been right. They were listening in to the White house with surveillance equipment.

Speeding up beyond the capability of an eye or even a camera to capture his flight Superman entered the house from the side away from the river. As he came down the stairs he put his finger to his lips motioning to the river. Richard, Chloe and Catherine nodded. They had been expecting this and had been speaking in carefully selected words or writing for two days or staying away from the house altogether.

The three busied themselves chatting and pretending to get ready for a fun filled day including a picnic while in outer space. All the while Superman continued to watch and listen to the men on the yacht. They all four smiled at the irony. It wasn't long before Superman wrote them a note.

_**Luthor is on his way, he is about to take the bait.**_

A short time later Superman wrote a second note.

_**Luthor has landed on the yacht. Call Starship in 15 mins.  
**_  
He wanted to be sure Bruce had landed at the fortress and everything was in place.

After the prescribed time Richard paged the starship and went out to the patio to watch for its arrival. The ship landed and as he approached it the door swooshed open. He went inside momentarily as if checking it out then came back out leaving the door open.

Just as he headed for the house his cell phone rang and he flipped it open. He stopped in his tracks. "But Uncle Perry, we have plans!... I know, but can't it wait till Monday. Oh, Crap! Fine! I'll have it to you in the next forty-five minutes." He slammed his phone closed and took one last look at the starship clearly annoyed. Shaking his head he triggered the door of the starship closed. He stalked back into the house slamming the door as he went.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Luthor bent over the computer screen as he listened to the feed from the White house. He couldn't believe his luck. Fortune was indeed smiling on him today. He wouldn't even need the little half-breed girl. The ship was his for the taking. "Let's go, that ship is mine."

Xoxo

Seconds after Richard made his way back into the house Superman broke out in a big grin and once again wrote a note.

_**Worm on hook, bait being taken**_

Xoxo

Luthor and his three henchmen approached the patio making sure the coast was clear as they crept closer to the starship. They had not been sure if it would open for them or not. It did and Luthor immediately motioned for one of his goons to step inside. When nothing happened he followed along with a second goon while the third stood guard.

They quickly looked at the control panel. It looked somewhat like a GPS screen labeled in English and little codes. Metropolis was currently being displayed with a blinking dot showing the riverfront location. The man studied the touch screen panel shrugging his shoulders. He touched the panel hoping for a power-up signal. The ship's door started to close shut as the third goon squeezed inside just as the ship powered up.

The goon piloting the ship puffed up his chest. "This thing is a chinch to fly."

Luthor laughed, "Of course you moron. Otherwise, neither that stupid alien nor his idiot friend would be able to fly it." Luthor sat back, "Ok see if you can get us to the arctic, I have unfinished business there."

"Look, as soon as I keyed in arctic this came on the screen. He must have it saved as a home site or something."

Luthor laughed, "like taking candy from a baby. It's almost taking all the fun out of the game." 

Xoxo

After a few minutes Superman spoke up "They're approaching from a neighbors yard, they tied up a few houses down and are creeping towards the house." When Superman saw Luthor approaching the house and he knew it was safe to talk. They had left their equipment on the ship. "They're close. Power up the ship on my command but don't key in a destination till I tell you. Let's see what they do first." After a few more minutes Superman nodded his head. "Power up… now and close the door."

After just a minute more he smirked, "Gee they even want to go to the arctic, surprise surprise." Then he outright laughed, "You're right Luthor, this is like taking candy from a baby."

Superman turned to the three laughing at his comment. They had obviously picked up on what he had heard Luthor say. "We'll call you as soon as they land and get out of the ship, you know what to do." Then he was gone.

Xoxox

The starship floated down through the crystal beams and landed silently. The door swished open and the first goon poked his head out. Luthor gave him a push with his foot and followed him out like he already owned the place. The fortress was dark and cold. Luthor looked around noticing to his satisfaction an even larger starship nearby. Ignoring it for the present he gingerly walked over to where the control console would be and held his hands out willing the console to rise. When nothing happened he frowned and bent down inspecting the flooring. His men came up behind him.

"Did you really think I would leave the welcome mat out for you again Luthor!"

The starship powered up and disappeared.

Luthor whirled around smiling actually glad the game was back on. It had just been too easy. There was no sport in the game if he didn't get to actually kill the alien. "Well, with you, you just never know."

His men drew their guns knowing they would be useless against Superman but they pointed them at him all the same.

Superman ex-rayed Luthor and saw nothing that appeared dangerous. Batman came out from his hiding place and stopped just behind him. Sam and Lois remained hidden with high powered rifles ready in case they were needed. 

"Ah, I see you brought your little rat friend, afraid to face me alone huh?" He closed the space ever so slightly between them.

"I know your tricks Luthor he's here merely for backup."

Luthor quietly took the little vial out of his pocket as the two inched closer to one another. Acting as if he was bringing his hands up in surrender he turned and shrugged to his men. They dropped their guns as Luthor smashed the vial in his hand. When Superman grabbed him he blew the contents directly into his face. 

Superman stumbled back disoriented and coughing wildly. Batman grabbed him and kept him from falling setting him down gently. Seeing the green dust all over his friend's face he grabbed a device from his belt and sprayed water hoping to wash away the deadly dust particles.

Simultaneously shots rang out from above as Lois and Sam fired multiple warning shots. Sam called out in his best commanding military voice. "Don't move any of you. We are both dead aims and I stress the word dead!"

Luthor wasted no time knowing he had only seconds. He ran to the second larger starship he had noticed upon arriving hoping it would be as easy to fly as the one they had arrived in. He ran to the ship not slowing down as he approached it. The door swooshed open just as shots rang out hitting him in the leg. He ignored the pain and fell inside hitting the control panel as Sam ran up to the ship. He was too late. Luthor was already safely inside the ship. It quickly powered up and was soon rising in the air moving ever faster.

Superman regained his senses just after the ship cleared the fortress. Between coughs he screamed, "No, no I have to stop him!"

Sam took Batman's place helping Superman as Lois ran up to join him still pointing her rifle at Luthor's men. "Hold on son, you're not going anywhere."

"But you don't understand he'll die out there. If I don't get to that ship within the next few minutes it will be out of my range and I won't be able to help him."

Batman had quickly hog tied the men and turned back to Superman. "Tell me, why on earth are you worried about helping that monster? He just tried to kill you for about the umpteenth time!"

"I have to help him, it's who I am." He pushed Sam aside, got up and tried to take off but fell back down unable to fly, the exertion causing him to start coughing again. He looked up at the opening where the ship had disappeared and shrunk to the floor crestfallen. "It's all my fault, I might as well have held a gun to his head. I wouldn't have wished this fate on anyone not even Luthor, my worst enemy."

Xoxox

Luthor laughed as the ship cleared the fortress thinking to himself, _Imbecile, this was just too easy._ He looked down at the flesh wound on his leg and then looked up at the console. The image was showing a blue blinking light on what looked like the solar system. The image changed after a minute to what looked like an overview showing many points of light and in the far corner of the image, a steady red light.

He noticed a countdown clock. "Oh no, is that days?" he said aloud. The screen changed to English in response and the full realization hit him like a sledge hammer. It read _years to destination_. The ship turned opaque and his heart leapt into his mouth. "No, no that can't be. What did I do, what did I do. SUPERMAN HELP!"

He slumped in the chair. He saw a button that was glowing bright red, it said: Activate Stasis. He trembled, his hand hovering over the button.

Xoxox

Sam, Lois and Batman looked at each other. Superman sighed seeing the questioning looks on their faces. "The only programming in that ship is a direct course to Krypton. The same course I took." He barely voiced though his coughing. 

"So you're saying he's on a trip just like the one you took? Will the ship's life support system keep a human alive that long?" Lois went to Superman mindful of the goons watching and put her hand on his back offering comfort.

Between coughs Superman explained, "Only if he triggers the stasis system, but that's not all. The ship's crystal spires were compromised so I removed them before the trip Batman and I took last year to New Krypton. The ship no longer has the ability to reach hyper speed. His trip will take more than a thousand years."

"Batman looked him dead in the eye as he responded. "I see no problem with that. You're not responsible. Luthor stole your starship and sealed his own fate. You said he liked playing games, well I say, Game-Set-Match."

Xoxoxoxo

Reviews are much appreciated. It is nice to hear what you think of the story.

The next chapter will most likely take the family to the birth of Elina!


	38. Elina Lauren

Chapter 38 - Elina Lauren

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Our character is an omen of our destiny, and the more integrity we have and keep, the simpler and nobler that destiny is likely to be._

George Santayana, "The German Mind: A Philosophical Diagnosis" US (Spanish-born) philosopher (1863 – 1952)

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The starship descended slowly into the fortress. As soon as the ship landed Richard, Chloe and Catherine rushed out and joined Sam and Lois who were on either side of Superman. Superman was slumped over sitting on the back of his legs his cape trailing behind. Lois had her left hand on his back and was combing the fingers of her right hand through his hair. Sam was squirting his face with a liquid as Batman stood nearby. As the three got closer they could see the burn marks on Superman's face and hands.

"Whoa, what happened? I thought everything was well under control."

Lois looked up and responded, "Well it was, till Luthor pulled one last trick from up his sleeve."

Richard looked around seeing only the three goons that Batman had tied up. "Where is Luthor? Wait, where's the other starship? It's usually right…."

Batman answered, "Luthor stole the other ship."

Speaking softly so as not to be overheard by Luthor's men, "But Clark, you told me that ship wasn't programmed. How…."

Lois gave him an admonishing look, "Richard, not now!"

"Lois, it's alright. Luthor is on a very long journey to Krypton." His speaking once again triggered more coughing. Nonetheless he managed to pull away from Sam and Lois rising to his feet he looked momentarily at the small starship, dismissing it. Then purposefully walked over to the area where the console would be. He held his hands out and the console grew up out of the floor making strange hissing and swirling noises surprising several of the onlookers.

"What are you doing?" Lois rushed up behind him.

"I have to do something. I can't just let him die out there like that." Between coughs he took one of the crystals out of its slot, his mind instantly calculating what would be involved and the time required to grow another interstellar starship.

Batman decided Luthor's three goons would be better off out of earshot so he moved them to his helicopter which was hidden away, off the main area then returned.

Seeing it was safe to talk more candidly Lois said almost angrily. "Don't think for even a second that you're leaving us to go rescue that… that monster."

Superman stopped dropping his arms at his side finally acknowledging the futility of what he was about to attempt, "You're right, I can't… I won't leave you again. My place is here. I have to accept what happened and make peace with it." He replaced the crystal in the slot he'd taken it from and turned to Lois, his coughing finally subsiding slightly as he allowed himself to relax.

Sam spoke up, "Make peace, you should be rejoicing that Luthor sent himself out there. Everything is not within even _your_ control."

"Rejoice, I see nothing to rejoice. I would have rejoiced if our plan had played out as expected with Luthor in prison." Superman coughed out.

"Well, you have to admit he is in a prison of sorts. A prison of his own making as far as I'm concerned with the added bonus of no guards required. Don't worry I seriously doubt any one is going to pull any of your Boy Scout badges." Superman looked at Batman shaking his head in exasperation. "Heck the world may even give you a new medal when they hear that madman is gone for good. At least their Gotham counterparts would."

Sam grabbed him under the arm. "We need to get you home and the rest of that dust cleaned off your face and hands before that coughing turns into something worse. As your doctor I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Wait… that may not necessary. I might be able to neutralize the kryptonite here. Besides I don't want to risk entering our house with this stuff on me." He said continuing to cough. "We still can't be sure Jason's not going to develop a worse reaction to Kryptonite in the future and we certainly don't need any of this dust in the house or air ducts."

Pulling away from Sam trying to suppress his coughing, Superman selected the large Father crystal out of its holder and placed it in the main slot. He stopped for a second looking at Lois as if remembering something from years past. A clear booth appeared from the flooring.

The hologram of Jor-El appeared all regal and solemn looking.

Everyone was transfixed as the apparition coalesced, but they were all taken by surprise when it spoke completely out of character, "Yo?"

Everyone in unison looked at Superman with puzzled looks on their faces. "I got tired of that whole 'My Son' speech. Sheesh, enough is enough." He shrugged his shoulders sleeplessly while still trying to suppress his coughing.

Lois recovered quickly then gasped thinking of the implications, "No! What are you thinking! You can't do that!"

Seeing Lois' reaction he sighed, "It's alright, Lois, it's not what you think. After that Kryptonite induced pneumonia last year I decided I might need to be decontaminated in the future and started playing around with some new programming." He coughed as he walked to the chamber. "I guess it's time to see if it works."

"Wait, are you sure it's safe?" Lois grabbed his arm unable to get the other results out of her head.

"I'll be fine Lois it will only target the Kryptonite, nothing else." He removed her hand from his arm and stepped inside the chamber. Once the door was closed he commanded, "Implement Kryptonite decontamination procedure."

As the decontamination process started Sam looked at Lois puzzled. "Why didn't he do this right away?"

Lois looked at him dead serious and a little angry, "Because he was too damn busy worrying about that bastard Luthor to take time to worry about himself."

"For someone known as the 'Man of Steel' he certainly has a mighty soft heart. He needs to spend more time with me, I'll toughen him up. They don't call me the Dark Knight for nothing."

"Humph," Lois answered, "Yes, most people think of him as the "Man of Steel" but I know first hand that his heart is made of pure 24 carat gold. I just fear that his precious heart is going to be the soft spot that gets him killed someday."

Xoxoxoxoxox

The Kent house was full with dinner guests. The planned BBQ had been transformed into an elaborate international buffet with a little help from Superman. Everyone seemed light hearted as the evening progressed. No one in the know even mentioned Luthor or the morning's events.

Lois' sister Lucy and her husband arrived from out of town and spent much of the evening catching up with everyone as well as getting to know Chloe. The Kent kids spend most of the evening playing in the basement with their four cousins.

Perry chewing on a cigar spoke quietly to Clark. "You know son, I really should have you pick me up some of those Cuban cigars some time. Hmmm?"

"Huh, you expect me to condone your… habit?" He shook his head in mock horror, 'Fraid not! Now I will pick you up some of those Belgian Chocolate pastries anytime you want."

Jimmy came up and joined them. "Nice party CK. Pretty cool that Superman would cater for you." Something about the way he had made the statement made both Perry and Clark turn to scrutinize his all too serious face. "But then again, its not like you really have to _ask_ is it."

Perry shrugged at Clark. "I didn't say a thing."

Clark sighed and put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Come with me for a minute. We need to talk." Clark headed into the office pushing Jimmy in front of him.

"Sorry, I don't mean to give you the impression that I'm going to be a problem. I guess I've just got tired of being the only one in the crowd on the outside of the inner circle."

Clark frowned, "I'm sorry Jimmy, I had no idea you knew. How long _have_ you known?"

"Ever since you disappeared from that bar and Superman appeared minutes later after both of you had been AWOL for over five years. Not too smart both showing up on the same day."

"Yeah, unfortunately Clark showed up first and then that whole shuttle-triple 7 thing happened. That was definitely not in the plan."

"That's for sure. I kept hoping for you to let me into your private club. I mean Cat but not me! I thought we were better friends than that."

"Jimmy, I do consider you a good friend. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before now but you have to understand it's still a little unnerving to me when someone finds out. My top priority is and will always remain making sure my family's safe."

"You can count on me CK. Perry didn't even know I know. My lips are sealed." He made a little key locking lips movement. "So do you think maybe Richard will take me up in that Starship sometime?" He asked smiling.

Clark chuckled, "I'm sure he would love to. Speaking of Richard, we need to get back out there I have a toast to make. I'm glad you're not mad. By the way, consider yourself in the club."

A few minutes later Clark picked up a champagne glass and clinked its side to get everyone's attention. "If everyone will take a glass I would like to make a toast." Lois picked up one of the apple cider glasses and handed it to Chloe then chose a second one for herself. Bruce Wayne helped pass out champagne filled glasses then took a place beside Catherine.

"I would like to toast two of my very best friends, one I have known since childhood and the second I only met within the year but feel I've known all my life. May the two of you find all the happiness and love this world has to offer."

Everyone took a sip of their drinks, "In the tradition of the toast you gave me, I would like to give you the same excellent advice by repeating the same quote from Ogden Nash, _'to keep your marriage brimming, with love in the wedding cup, whenever you're wrong, admit it; whenever you're right, shut up.'"_

_Everyone laughed then he continued, "But since you already obviously knew that I give you this additional quote. 'No man is truly married until he understands every word his wife is NOT saying'._ Sorry the source is unknown."

"My turn," Lois raised her glass up giving Clark the eye but none the less laughing with everyone else. "_'A happy home is one in which each spouse grants the possibility that the other may be right, though neither believes it.'_ A quote attributed to Don Fraser whoever that is."

"Alright before this quote fest gets out of hand Chloe and I would just like to thank you all for celebrating with us tonight. We also have some news to share. Chloe, would you like to tell them?"

Chloe smiled broadly at everyone as they waited for her answer. "Ohhhhhhhh, we're pregnant. I just found out a couple of days ago for sure. I'm due mid October."

"Richard, Chloe that's wonderful. That'll give Elina a playmate in the family." Clark looked excitedly at Lois, "Wait, you already knew."

"Of course I did. Just as you and Richard have your 'guy type' secrets Chloe and I have our 'woman type' secrets."

Clark looked wide eyed at Richard, "Wait, we're allowed to have 'guy type' secrets?"

The evening continued late into the night everyone clearly enjoying themselves. Lois noticed Clark off by himself a few times looking up into the sky then he would see her watching and join back into the frivolous activities. After everyone had finally gone home and they were alone in their bedroom Lois embraced him and looked into his eyes. "That was some act tonight. I don't think anyone else noticed but you can't fool me."

Clark sighed and relaxed in her arms. "You know me too well. I saw you watching me. It wasn't _all_ an act you know."

"I know." She nodded, "You have to let it go. Don't let what happened to Luthor cast a pall over our life and I do mean our life because whatever affects you affects this whole family."

"Lois I can't help but blame myself, I should have know that Luthor would see that larger Starship and take any chance to have it. I should have anticipated what happened, I should have known and taken precautions."

"Clark, shoulda, coulda, woulda… the bottom line is Luthor sent _himself_ off to that endless death so stop blaming yourself."

"Just give me tonight and I promise I'll put the self doubt away and make peace with myself."

"On one condition, you stay with me tonight unless some major, and I do mean major emergency happens." Showing she meant business she dragged him to the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. "First you're going to make love with me then you can make peace with yourself."

Xoxoxoxoxo

The next week the extended family celebrated Clark's birthday by going ice skating just like in Clark and Kala's dream. Martha and Ben begged off and instead stayed at the farm house glad to be home after the stay in Metropolis.

Richard hesitated, holding up one of his skates looking at the thin blade. "I don't know about this. What if I fall on my face or something?"

"I'll help you keep your balance." Chloe smiled as she skated backwards on the ice near the bench where Richard and Lois still sat trying to delay the inevitable.

Clark had the kids by their hands one on each side, Kala on his right and Jason on his left side. They were both pulling on his arms anxious to skate.

"Just a minute kids." Then speaking to Richard, "You have to try this it's the next best thing to flying without a plane."

"I don't think _I_ should try it in _my_ condition…."

Clark raised his eyebrows, "Your condition….you don't have 'a condition' you're pregnant. Your words not mine. Besides, there is no way I will ever let you fall."

"Darn, I should have known my own words were going to come back to haunt me! Alright give me a few minutes to get these contraptions on, Bruno Magli they are not!"

Bruce and Catherine were already spinning on the ice. Jimmy was wobbling around getting his legs. Before long they were all out on the ice enjoying the day together, the first of many such days to come.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Over the next few months Clark found his life as Superman calming down considerably from the first eight months after his return. With Luthor gone and Superman back in town the criminal activity subsided drastically. Bruce had been right the authorities gladly closed the book on Luthor. Batman had even allowed Superman to invade his territory to help clean up Gotham City on several occasions.

Clark soon became a proficient and sought after freelance writer and also completed a book soon to be published expanding on the environmental problems he had addressed in one of his articles. He had even been asked to speak at a special Earth Day event.

The family celebrated Kala's adoption becoming legal and would soon be celebrating Jason's sixth birthday. After the visit from Ms. Widow in late February Kala had lost all her fear of being taken away so to her it was just a formality. Her physic powers continued to develop as did Jason's abilities. Clark spent endless hours with both of them continuing to help them understand and learn to use their special abilities. The special physic connection between Clark and Kala continued to grow and soon started to include Jason.

Lois and Chloe managed to get their doctor's appointments set for adjoining times. Often all four would go together keeping each other company as they waited. Clark had insisted on no special attention unless it was directly related to the special circumstances of the pregnancy or birth. They did choose the first appointments of the morning to perhaps reduce the waiting time.

Xoxoxoxo

Late May

Doctor Miles continued to be impressed with Clark and began to look past the hero to see the real man. He in fact began much to his surprise to consider him more than just the hero or the husband of one of his patients but more like a friend.

The Doctor found himself almost as excited as Lois and Clark at the first sonogram. He had an idea he had been anxious to try. "Clark put your hand on Lois' stomach right here. I want to test something." Clark placed his hand on Lois' stomach as instructed.

Doctor Miles exhaled surprised. "Do you see that?!" He pointed to the screen. "It looks like some sort of energy wave going from your hand to the baby and look, she's responding to it! I've wondered since that first day… thought maybe … but never expected to actually be able to see it. I feel like I'm witnessing a miracle in progress. Did you know you were doing this?"

Clark shook his head, "No, although I do often feel drawn to touch Lois in this very manner. I hear the difference it makes but I've never understood why. Do you really think I'm sending her energy?"

"Well that's what it looks like to me. Everything looks great. Keep doing everything you are doing. This little girl is looking very healthy and Lois you look like this pregnancy is agreeing with you as well. I'll hope to see you both in here for your sixth month checkup."

Xoxoxoxoxo

September

One Saturday morning in early September as he was just about home Superman heard a scream and following the sound saw one of his neighbors on his own cul-de-sac dropping her morning paper waving her arms as she continued to scream. Just across the street a large SUV was backing up and behind the vehicle where two small children on their tykes directly in its path.

Superman dove down with not a second to spare and snatched the kids off their tykes. The driver hearing and feeling the vehicle hit something slammed on the brakes and the large SUV screeched to a stop. Jumping out, a man Clark knew as Robert one of his neighbors, ran behind the SUV as his wife, Joan came running out of the house hearing her husband's screams.

Robert continued to scream searching under the vehicle unaware Superman was landing directly behind him with both children safe in his arms.

Virginia came running across the street. "Its alright, it's alright Superman saved them." She was clearly in awe of the man that was slowly dropping down among them.

Superman landed and handed the two small children to their parents. The man dropped to his knees crying as he pulled his wife and both kids into his embrace. "I didn't even see them. I thought they were in the house."

"How can we ever repay you?" the woman was so chocked up she was barely able to speak.

"There's no need, just love your children. These SUV's are known to have terrible blind spots. Remember to always get out and look behind the car before you even start to back up and be sure you know exactly where your or any other kids are before you start to back up. You're lucky I just happened to be nearby and heard your neighbor scream."

The couple nodded and he took off streaking away into the sky. Virginia scratched her chin returning to pick up her paper and thinking to herself, _something about him looks so familiar. _

Xoxoxoxo

September 22, 2007

"Focus on me Lois, you're almost there. Breathe, go ahead squeeze my hand you won't hurt me. Breathe."

Doctor Miles smiled looking up at the determined look on both their faces. OK, you can push now. I can see her head. Look at that head full of dark hair. Push! Her head is crowning." Clark didn't know whether to look at Lois or the baby making her appearance. "One last push now and that'll do it. Push!"

The doctor maneuvered the baby to release her shoulders and pulled the infant free of her mother. The small infant began screaming almost immediately proving her lungs were strong and healthy. The doctor placed the newborn on Lois' stomach and handed Clark the instrument to cut the cord. Clark hesitated for a moment, looking from mother to daughter then taking a deep breath and looked briefly at the doctor for confirmation before he finally cut the cord. Leaning down to Lois' ear as they both gazed lovingly at Elina for the first time Clark whispered, "Thank you for making miracles happen." Then the two kissed.

Doctor Miles watched as Clark looked over the newborn just like any other new father marveling at each little finger and toe. Even after several minutes both parents were still very much awestruck at the very sight of the perfect tiny little being.

As they watched one of the nurses put an ID bracelet on her tiny ankle that matched the bracelets Lois and Clark were already wearing. Picking the infant up the nurse assured them, "We just need to clean her up, and check her out then we'll bring her right back to you." The doctor and nurses left the room taking the crying infant with them. Clark watched with his x-ray vision as they went to an adjoining room and attended the baby.

Lois suddenly noticed Jimmy and his video camera in all of the excitement she had forgotten he was even there taping the birth. "Jimmy, don't point that thing at me. I must look a sight. Wait till Elina gets back, tape her…and Clark he's much more camera ready than I am right now." She was trying to hide behind her hands.

Clark finally tore his eyes off his newborn satisfied all was well and laughed taking Lois' hand in his and kissing it. "You look radiantly beautiful Lois, you always draw my eye and you always will."

Doctor Miles came back in with the nurse carrying Elina swaddled in a pink receiving blanket and a matching pink cap. He watched as the nurse started to hand the crying baby off to the most powerful man in the universe who looked very much like the typical first time father, scared out of his wits. The doctor couldn't help but laugh to himself at the irony. He wouldn't have missed seeing this scene for the world.

"You want _me_ to hold her?!" Clark's voice cracked as he spoke to the nurse.

The nurse laughed nodding her head. "Here sit in this rocking chair it won't be so intimidating that way. Just remember, she won't break."

Clark sat down in the rocking chair right next to the bed where Lois was looking on with a smirk on her face as the nurse placed the screaming infant in his arms for the first time. Elina's crying died down almost instantly and soon she was sleeping soundly completely secure with her new place in the world.

"See Clark, you're a natural. She obviously recognizes her daddy." Lois settled back into her bed content for the moment to just watch the father-daughter bonding taking place beside her.

"Yes I would say she does. We'll leave you three alone now." The doctor ignored Jimmy still taping and left the room smiling and thinking _I love my work!_

A few hours later after a nurse had helped Lois with the baby's first attempt at nursing the family was allowed in for a visit. Ben and Martha brought Jason and Kala to see their new sister and they all marveled at how tiny she was and how blue her eyes were. Martha sat rocking her for the longest time hardly taking her eyes off the precious bundle. Soon Sam, Richard and Chloe were there as well as the room filled up with flowers and well wishers.

The hospital allowed the fathers to stay the night with the mothers at will and the babies could remain in the mother's room or be moved to a nursery. Clark of course chose to stay and was content just sitting next to the bassinette watching Elina sleep. He jumped up every time she made the slightest peep. When she started crying he froze not sure what to do.

"Clark, she's just hungry bring her to me so I can feed her." He very gently picked her up still swaddled in the blanket and placed her in Lois' arms where she immediately started feeding.

"This is a lot different from those classes we attended. I never realized she would be so little. I'm afraid I'll hurt her. Are we really going to be ready to take her home so soon?"

"Clark, we're ready, or at least I am and besides your mother is there to help out. From what I understand most men have the same fear you have the first time they're around newborns. You're doing great, you just need to learn to relax. Now could you rub my neck and back while I feed her."

Xoxo

The first night at home after the house quieted down Clark sat in the rocking chair with Elina sleeping in his arms. "Clark we have a bassinette."

"I know but this is better."

"You're going to have her spoiled and she's not even forty-eight hours old yet!"

"I'll just spoil her tonight."

"Oh right, famous last words, and that is how Jason, Kala and I got you wrapped around our little fingers."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

One week before Christmas 2007

Here I am playing part-time nanny to these delightful children. Elina is thirteen weeks old now and is up in her crib gurgling away playing with her toes. Little Braden White is just nine weeks old and is in Elina's bassinette sound asleep. Jason turned six on June twenty-second and Kala just turned nine on December eleventh. Both of the older kids are busy making Christmas cards for everyone in the family at their little desks here in the office. I adore these children, what a wonderful family.

Clark comes and goes throughout the day as he's needed. He just disappeared on yet another emergency a short time ago. Lucky for the Kent's that I live and work in my home office just down the street always available at a moments notice. After that day when I first saw Superman up close I knew there was something about him that I recognized. Just a couple days after Elina was born I stopped by to drop off a small gift to welcome her which had always been my custom for all my clients. I like to consider them clients for life.

Anyway, I guess Clark was so engrossed with his newborn daughter that he forgot to put his glasses on as he answered the door carrying her in his arms. He was wearing a short sleeved blue t-shirt that allowed his physique to show more than usual but it was really his eyes that gave him away. Without the classes you could see those unearthly blue eyes made even more so with the reflection of the blue shirt. I knew right away and very nearly fainted on the spot when he looked up from the baby directly into my eyes. Imagine my shock as I realized my neighbor was none other than Superman!

Lois and Chloe will both be home shortly. They're still nursing the babies and always try to make it home for the late afternoon feeding. Perry had the choice of short days or setting up a nursery. He decided they could work from home so opted for the short days. I think he was also hoping for more Lane and Kent style stories if you know what I mean. That man is still trying to get Clark back on the front page of the paper rather than on feature stories of Clark's own choosing. You gotta love him for trying.

Me? I'm sitting here at Clark's desk right now writing a novel set far in the future on my trusty laptop. The real estate market has been exceptionally slow lately so I found I needed to do something to supplement my income. The Kent's asked me if I knew anyone I would recommend to watch their children so I jumped at the chance myself. I never was fortunate enough to have kids of my own but I have always loved being around them. That's not all I love about this job, it's allowing me the time to do something else that I've always dreamed of, writing a novel. When Clark insisted he would help me I decided I had to give it a try. Well, I had better get back at it.

Vger

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

The end or is it just a new beginning? You got me?

What comes to my mind right now is that Wrapping Superman in the RFK DVD. I see myself jumping up into Superman's arms right now just like Bryan Singer did!

Reviews are always much appreciated ;)


End file.
